It Matters How This Ends
by idontknowmaybe
Summary: Post PP2. After graduating from Barden, Beca and Chloe move to LA. Beca tries to make it in Music and Chloe takes a chance at Hollywood. This story is how they found themselves together and then apart. A couple of new characters but a lot of old favorites. Lots of flash backs. Multi-Chapter. M now for language ... maybe other stuff much later on.
1. Mysteryland

"Seriously Chloe. You are making me sick please sit down" Jessica pleaded looking up from her iPad in the star's dressing room.

"Sorry. I'm just really, really nervous. I don't know what I was thinking" Chloe replied plopping down across from her best friend and manager.

"You were thinking that you have always wanted to do Broadway and this happened at the perfect time. And it's Chicago Chlo. You can't pass that up" Jessica said putting her device down to try and help calm her friend. "Look at it this way Chloe, as soon as it was announced that you were going to play Roxie in a 4 night stint, the show sold out in hours. People love you and they are here to see you. You are going to be great."

Chloe took a deep breath trying to let her friends words sink in. She squeezed her eyes tight and nodded her head quickly in hopes of shaking the nerves.

"Guess who else in in New York" Jessica said after reading a new text message.

"Who?" Chloe asked standing from the couch and making her way toward the vanity mirror.

"Vision is performing at Mysteryland tonight. The closing slot. The set starts at 12:30 am." Jessica said wiggling her eyebrows.

Chloe seemed lost in thought.

"Do you want to go? Looks like it's a couple hours from here but if we leave straight after the show we could get there." Jessica asked bringing Chloe out of her trance.

"Um" Chloe thought.

"Come on Chlo. It will be fun and I haven't seen Ashley and CR in forever" Jessica begged.

"Two years" Chloe replied quietly.

"What?"

"We haven't seen them in two years" Chloe confirmed.

XxXxXx

"CHLOE! You were amazing!" Jessica yelled at her friend as she came off stage to a standing ovation. "I'm so proud of you" Jessica engulfed her friend in a tight hug.

"That was incredible" Chloe said accepting a bottle of water from a stage hand. "Such a rush" she said between swigs of water.

Jessica laughed. "You sound like Benji" she teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the memory of her friend all those years ago. "Shut up."

The two friends walked back toward Chloe's dressing room while Chloe accepted congratulations from her fellow cast mates.

After finally making it back to Chloe's dressing room both girls collapsed on the couch. "Honestly?" Chloe asked timidly as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair to remove the blonde bob wig she wore for the part.

"Chloe. Please, you were amazing" Jessica beamed. "Your voice sounded great and you look sexy as hell" she said gesturing to Chloe's scantily clad body. "You were exceptional."

"Thanks Jess" Chloe said resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Mysteryland?" Jessica asked.

Chloe lifted her head contemplating her answer only to be brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She rose to her feet walking toward her vanity while Jessica went to the door. Chloe tied the robe tightly and sank into the chair before reaching for the makeup remover.

"Tom" Jessica said suddenly to the man at the door.

Chloe turned toward the door quickly. She closed her eyes and exhaled at the sight of Tom with a large bouquet of red long stem roses.

"Chloe. You were so great" he said pushing his way past Jessica and into the dressing room.

"Thanks Tom" Chloe replied. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I was in New York and wanted to see you" he explained offering her the expensive roses.

"Thank you." Chloe accepted the roses and set them on an empty chair next to her.

"You're welcome" He said standing behind Chloe and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to grab a drink when you're done here?"

Jessica cleared her throat. "We actually have other plans Tom" she said quickly.

"Chlo?" He asked.

"Sorry Tom. We were going to see some friends at a concert tonight" Chloe replied.

"What concert?"

"Mysteryland Music Festival. And you better hurry up Chloe and get in the shower so we can get there" Jessica said quickly as she crossed the room.

"What's Mysteryland?" he asked.

Of course he wouldn't know anything about music or festivals or anything Chloe liked, Jessica thought. "It's a Music Festival in Bethel. About two hours from here, so hurry up Chlo" She said making serious eye contact with her friend.

"Well I'll go with you" Tom offered leaning down to place an unwanted kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I'll have Dad's chopper take us. Save time" he said crossing the room and planting himself on the couch.

"Okay" Chloe said reluctantly before heading toward the bathroom in her dressing room.

"Seriously?" Jessica whispered as she sat in the chair Chloe just vacated.

XxXxXx

"Where's Tom?" Chloe asked emerging from the bathroom in skinny jeans and a nude bra. "Did you kill him?" she asked half-jokingly.

"He's in the hall on the phone. Probably sucking up to daddy" Jessica spat. "Why did you say he could come Chlo? He is such a jerk."

"His father is the President of the studio Jess, you know this. I don't want the President of Universal Studio's pissed at me, holding a grudge or whatever because I wasn't nice to his son." Chloe reasoned.

"So the thing between you two is over?" Jessica asked.

"I don't have anything else to wear Jess. I just have this" Chloe quickly changed the subject as she pointed to the red and white button down she wore to the theatre that day not planning on going anywhere but back to the hotel after the show.

"Here" Jessica said tossing Chloe a white tank top. "Wear this. And don't think I didn't notice the change of subject."

Chloe pulled the top down over her bra and slipped her feet into her black chucks. "It's nothing" she sighed. "We hooked up a couple of times but it's not serious. You know I don't have time for" she stopped unwilling to finish the sentence because it was already leading her down a road she didn't want to go. Tonight was already going to be a challenge without adding her feelings to the mix. "It's nothing" she finished as the door opened quickly.

"Ready baby?" Tom asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and Chloe sighed.

XxXxXx

The two hours to Bethel ended up being only a 50 minute helicopter ride thanks to Tom and his daddy's money. That was the only thing Jessica could think Tom being there was good for. She watched as he sat to close to Chloe and touched her too much, but Chloe being Chloe found discreet ways of rejecting his advances. Jessica typed feverously on her iPhone sending an update to Ashley.

 _Jess – please add Tom Jennings to the list … don't ask_ _L_

 _Ash – Really? Still? Could have sworn that was over_

 _Jess – You and me both_

 _Ash – It's done. I can't wait to see you!_

 _Jess – We are like 20 minutes out_

 _Ash – You will make it right before show time. Come straight backstage and then we can find a spot in the crowd for the show! Yay!_

 _Jess – Yay!_

"So Ashley wants us to go straight backstage and then we can find a spot in the crowd" Jessica said loudly to her friend.

Chloe nodded in agreement as she gazed at the night sky passing quickly.

"Backstage?" Tom asked.

Chloe nodded not taking her eyes off the dark sky and the glowing lights below them.

XxXxXx

"Alright bitches! Let's do this mother fuckin thing" CR said holding her shot glass above head. The group all cheered and threw the shot's back quickly like they had become accustomed to doing as a pre-show ritual.

They did their last minute checks and vocal warm ups before reuniting in a group circle placing their arms on the shoulder of the person next to them. "I love you awesome nerds." Ashley said quickly.

The group collectively rolled their eyes when a voice from the past pulled them out of their family time.

"Are we gonna say ahh on three?" Jessica asked rushing the group and jumping into Ashley's arms.

"I don't even know what the fuck that is so no" Quinn replied seeing the blonde streak run through the room.

"Don't worry about. Nothing important" Quinn's best friend said quickly.

"Ouch, that hurts a little" Chloe said making her presence known and stepping in front of one person in particular for the first time in two years.

"Chloe"

"Beca"


	2. It's A Nice Face

"Chloe Beale!" Quinn said loudly stepping to the redhead, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist effectively picking her off the ground and spinning in a circle.

Chloe squealed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. After a couple rotations, Quinn returned Chloe's feet to the ground and pulled out of the hug far enough to kiss Chloe's cheek. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too Quinn."

"You have, have you?" Quinn questioned teasingly. Chloe nodded and winked in response. It was surprisingly easy for them to fall back into their flirting routine. "I'm sure this one can handle the show by herself" Quinn nodded her head in Beca's direction. "You know, that will give us some time to catch up." She teased.

"And how would your wife feel about that?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's totally okay with it. You're in my top three so she gave me a pass."

"Well in that case" Chloe teased.

Tom cleared his throat loudly announcing his presence in the room.

"You guys, this is my friend Tom Jennings" Chloe said releasing her hands from Quinn's neck to introduce her friend even though most of them had seen pictures of Tom and Chloe together and knew exactly who he was.

"So what are you doing here?" Quinn asked effectively ignoring the tall brunette man.

"I'm in New York for a little bit and Jess told me about this hot duo closing Mysteryland tonight and I couldn't pass up the chance to see them live."

Beca had busied herself in the corner of the room reviewing the playlist while her best friend Quinn and Chloe caught up but she stole glances at Chloe every few seconds.

"Sorry to break up the fun but it's time" Cynthia Rose announced.

Chloe walked over to Beca to wish her luck before she headed to the stage. "I've missed you too you know."

"Yeah" Beca whispered. "Me to Chlo. I've missed your face. It's a nice face."

Chloe blushed slightly and slid her hands into her back pockets.

"Let's go B" Quinn said loudly making her way out of the dressing room toward the stage.

"Will you be around after?" Beca asked.

"Yeah"

"Maybe we could grab something to eat or get a drink?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled brightly.

"Great. I'll let Quinn know you and the boyfriend will hang out later."

"He's not my boyfriend Becs" Chloe said placing a hand on her friends forearm.

"Does he know that?" Beca asked looking at Tom who was watching them closely.

Chloe frowned slightly not knowing what to say to Beca. She didn't want to have this conversation right at this moment as Beca was trying to leave. "We can talk about that later Beca. Okay?" Chloe asked.

"Not much to talk about Chlo" Beca said as she began to walk toward the door.

"I'll see you after." Chloe called out as her friend disappeared.

"You okay?" Jessica asked joining her friend followed closely by Ashley.

"Yeah" Chloe answered sadly. It had been two years since she and Beca had decided that they would take some time and focus on their emerging careers with the promise of revisiting them as a couple when things settled down. That hadn't happened and they had grown apart. Missed phone calls, unreturned text messages and emails, the occasional skype conversation and flings with other more convenient people had killed their friendship.

After they graduated from Barden they had decided to go to LA together. They got an apartment together while Beca tried to get into the music industry and Chloe decided to try her hand at acting and modeling. With some help from her boss at Residual Heat in Atlanta, Beca got a steady gig at an up and coming LA nightclub. She got Chloe a job there as one of the stage dancers. Chloe was quickly noticed by a talent scout and landed a couple of jobs in magazine spreads and eventually commercials. She built her portfolio and took acting classes that eventually landed her some small roles on the big screen. She was a working actress and couldn't be happier with her early success. Beca had met Quinn Richards, another house DJ at the club, and they clicked instantly. They would later realize with Chloe's help that they were musical soulmates. They were instantly drawn to each other's talent. Quinn was outgoing and more interactive with the crowd during her set and as Beca put it a 'musical genius'. Beca was in awe of the songs she was able to mix together and the way she got the crowd involved so easily. It was like the crowd had forgotten they were there to dance with their friends, partners or lovers and all of their attention was focused on Quinn. It was a different experience for Beca seeing that she could be more than just a DJ but she could be a performer. A headlining act that people would come to see spin, and not just come to hear her mixes. Quinn was immediately drawn to Beca's ability to mix and her willingness to add her own voice to the tracks to manipulate them in a certain way. Quinn's love for 90's alternative music, hip hop and top 40 hits and Beca's affinity for all genre's brought another level to each woman's mixing ability. They spent hours, days and weeks talking about nothing but music and creating new beats. After a couple of months of working with each other, the pair took a chance and formed a duo. They made some demos and landed a music contract with Capitol Records as artists and producers. Beca definitely steered the pair when working with other artists and producing new music while Quinn took the lead during their live shows.

About a year after moving to LA, Beca and Chloe were both working their way up in their respective businesses and they had grown even closer than they had in college. Everything changed immediately the night that Beca came home from the club to find Chloe sleeping on the couch with a script resting on her stomach. She had walked over to the sleeping redhead with the intention of waking her up and helping her to bed. She sat down on the couch next Chloe and took a couple of minutes to admire her best friend's obvious beauty. Chloe awoke with the feeling of eyes on her. She smiled softly seeing Beca looking at her with something more than friendship in her eyes. Beca returned the smile easily. This was the moment that both of them had been waiting for but were too afraid to confront. Maybe that night it was the late hour or Chloe's sleepiness or the buzzed feeling Beca had from her shots of tequila, who knows but neither girl was running from it anymore. Chloe pushed herself up to support her upper body with her elbows and Beca leaned down slowly. Once their lips met they knew it was what each had been wanting. They fit perfectly together as friends and as lovers. They were finally together and had the support of their friends and family and they were each achieving their professional dreams.

Their first year together as a couple passed quickly. Not much changed between the two with the exception of the amazing, slightly adventurous sex they now shared. They were best friends, loved each other unconditionally and supported each other's career. Beca and Quinn began touring small venues and making the festival circuit after settling on the stage name of Vision. They both wanted to take their music in a different direction and be something unique, so the name seemed to fit for the pair. This pulled Beca from Chloe more often than not and as the universe saw fit when Beca was able to be in town, Chloe would be booked on a job that left her with little to no free time. They still tried to make as much time for each other as they could and they consciously made the decision to surround themselves with the people they trusted most in the world, the Bella's.

Jessica's entertainment business degree came in handy when Chloe ran into her one afternoon in LA at a coffee shop. The two old friends spent a few hours catching up with each other and they had decided almost instantly that Jessica would become Chloe's manager. Chloe hated the negotiating part of Hollywood and was more than happy to have Jessica acting on her behalf. Jessica quickly noticed that Chloe's agents weren't working as hard as they should be, in Jessica's opinion, to book Chloe jobs so she made the suggestion to hire Stacie as her new agent. It was a no brainer to Chloe and she became one of Stacie's first clients. The second became Vision. Stacie's law degree and passion for everything entertainment lead her to grow her business quickly. She hired Fat Amy as one of her agents while Amy worked on completing her Law degree. Amy's eye for talent and outgoing nature made them the talk of the town in Hollywood and many new up and coming stars and acts sought after their representation.

While on the road, Beca and Quinn both realized that they needed some help. With developing new music, playing shows almost every night and traveling to different cities each day they knew they wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. After a night on the phone and some much needed advice and suggestions from Chloe, Beca spoke to Quinn and they decided to call and speak with Stacie. She had some ideas for them and soon after Ashley was acting as the group's manager to help in negotiating with the Studio and fellow artists and Cynthia Rose was their road manager putting together everything necessary for their tours and shows.

Everything was falling into place. They were surrounded by their closest friends, they were both up and coming people to watch in their respective industries, money was rolling in, they were nominated for a couple of awards and it should have been the best time of their life. In most ways it was but the success and the drive to be more professionally was tearing their relationship apart at the seams and again one night changed everything.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please read and review... let me know what you think!


	3. When the Night Keeps You From Sleeping

2 Years Ago…

"If you guys keep this up in a year you will be the most wanted act in the music business" Cynthia Rose said as Quinn and Beca excited the Coachella stage. "You are killing it and people are noticing. Stacie texted me that you guys are blowing up and she can barely keep up with the artist requests." Cynthia Rose poured them each two shots of tequila. Quinn and Beca down the shots quickly hoping to take the edge off of their adrenaline high.

"You're girl is looking for you" Ashley said coming up from behind CR. "Chloe?" Beca asked quickly. "I thought she was in Vancouver."

"She is" Ashley replied with a comforting hand to Beca's shoulder. It had be four months since they had seen each other in person. "Emma is here" she said softly to Quinn. Not long after that an attractive blonde had thrown herself into Quinn's arms. "I'm so proud of you. You did so great baby" she said planting a kiss on Quinn's lips.

"What are you doing here Em?" Quinn asked happily.

"Are you kidding? This is your Coachella debut. Nothing could keep me away."

Beca's frown was evident even though she was happy for her best friend. Everyone knew how much Beca missed Chloe. Their schedules were so hectic the group of friends found it impossible to get them in the same place at the same time. Vision had just returned from 4 months of touring Europe and Chloe had just began work on a movie shoot in Vancouver in a Nicolas Sparks adaptation starring opposite Theo James. This was her first leading actress role and there was already a lot of hype surrounding the movie. The two had been spotted around Vancouver and even though Chloe explained they were just friends, the tabloids were having a field day with the two young actors.

"Baby, we are going to pack up. Do you mind heading back to the hotel with Ash and then me and you can spend some time together tonight?" Quinn asked softly. Emma nodded and sealed the deal with a kiss before leaving with Ashley.

"Let's grab a drink B" Quinn said to Beca.

"What about Em?" Beca asked.

"She's going to the hotel. I'll catch her later. We need to talk" Quinn replied. She had been worried about her best friend for a while now and had been assured by Beca and Chloe, whom she had grown close too as well, that everything was okay but lately Beca had been growing more and more depressed and was putting up more walls if that was even possible.

The two made their way to an artist lounge and grabbed a couple of drinks before finding a small table. "Are you okay Beca?" Quinn asked with sincerity dripping in her voice.

"I'm fine"

"Becs. Talk to me" Quinn pleaded. "What's going on with Chloe?"

"Nothing. She's working" Beca took a sip of her whiskey cocktail.

"Beca. You know I love Chloe right?"

"I know you do" Beca confirmed.

"But you're not happy. I know you love her and want to be with her and she loves you and wants to be with you but you are not happy and you haven't been for a while. Have you talked to her? Do we need to take a break?" Quinn asked.

"A break?" Beca asked quickly.

"Yeah. A break. So you can be with her for a while." Quinn offered.

"We can't break now Q. You heard CR. We have to keep going." Beca argued.

"Becs. I don't want to keep going with you like this. I love you dude. I want you to be happy and Chloe makes you happy. We can afford to take a break."

"She's not taking a break." Beca wasn't exactly sure what made those words come out of her mouth at that time but they did and they caught Quinn off guard and Beca noticed. "I mean, she is just as obsessed with her career as I am with mine. Why do I have to be the one to take a break? I asked her to come to Berlin 3 weeks ago and she said she couldn't because she had some meetings. Meetings Quinn, not jobs." Beca's emotions were changing rapidly and she didn't know how to control them at the moment.

"Did you tell her that?" Quinn asked.

Beca nodded. "She said music careers can last a lot longer than actress's careers. She said she had to capitalize now while there was buzz before she was forgotten for the next hot young actress."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Like shit. Like second choice." Beca admitted.

"Did you tell her that?" Quinn asked again knowing that Beca wasn't the best communicator.

"I'm not sure when I was supposed to tell her that between the meetings, table reads, rehearsals and coffee dates with Theo James."

This is not going well, Quinn thought.

XxXxXx

"So how the girlfriend?" Theo asked.

"Good I think" Chloe replied quickly not wanting to talk about Beca with her co-star. Even though their relationship had become interesting to the young Hollywood world didn't mean she felt comfortable flaunting her life. It was private and she wanted to keep her relationship with Beca to her and Beca and not the world and Chloe didn't think that was unreasonable.

"You think?" he asked leaning closer to the beautiful redhead.

"It's complicated Theo. She's busy, I'm busy but we're good. Did you get the script changes this morning?" she changed the subject and they continued with their coffee break.

After wrapping the night shoot, Chloe headed back to her trailer to collect her things and meet up with Jessica who was waiting for her. "You're phone has been blowing up" Jessica said as Chloe entered.

"Who was it?" Chloe asked.

"Beca. She's called like 5 times and texted twice."

Chloe grabbed her phone from the table and sat down next to her friend and manager. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I read one of the texts. It didn't seem like she was just checking in. Seems like it's more personal and after she couldn't get you, she text me. I told her you had a night shoot and were working. I haven't heard from her since." Jessica's eyes were sad. She didn't know how much longer Chloe and Beca would be able to keep their relationship with their current workload. After speaking with Ashley she knew Beca had been down lately and was not doing well.

Chloe looked at the messages first.

 _Becs – Can you talk?_

Chloe noticed that an hour after the text wasn't returned is when the calls started. Then another text.

 _Becs – This is important Chlo._

"I need to call her back" Chloe said softly. Jessica nodded her head. "I'm gonna grab something from craft and I'll be back in a while. Do you want anything?"

"No" Chloe said softly as she watched her friend leave. She took a deep breath and hit the call button and waiting for Beca to answer.

It was just after 3 am when Beca heard her phone ring. She rolled over and reached for the phone on the hotel nightstand. "Hello?" she said drowsily.

"Hey" Chloe said sadly. She had a feeling this conversation was coming and had been thinking about it for a while.

"Chloe?" Beca said still half asleep.

"I just finished work and got your messages."

"Oh. Okay" Beca said trying to push the sleep from her body. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Beca. What did you want to talk about?" Chloe asked wanting to cut to the chase and not draw this out any longer than necessary. She wiped a tear that spilled from her eye.

"Do you know what today was?" Beca asked sadly.

"Saturday?" Chloe asked unsure. It wasn't what she expected Beca to say.

"Yes" Beca couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. It was Saturday, well Sunday now but it didn't matter. "And it was the first time I played Coachella."

Then it hit Chloe. She had forgotten. She knew how excited Beca was when Vision had been asked to play Coachella. It was their first huge festival in America and Beca and Quinn were beyond excited to have the chance to play the main stage alongside artists like Muse, Calvin Harris and Pharrell Williams.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Beca asked breaking Chloe from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Beca" Chloe said softly. She was sorry. She felt guilty that she couldn't remember something so important to her girlfriend and best friend.

"Emma was here" Beca said quickly. "She surprised Quinn"

"That's great" Chloe replied feeling the fight beginning. It wasn't the first time Emma had done something for Quinn that she couldn't do for Beca and she was tired of being compared to her. "She's a party promoter Becs. Her schedule kind of allows her to attend things like Coachella and concerts." Chloe argued.

"So being with Quinn is like her job? Is that what you're saying Chloe because that's kind of mean."

"No, that's not what I meant Beca. Her schedule is more flexible than mine."

"Am I important to you?" Beca asked suddenly.

"What kind of a question is that Beca?" Chloe said quickly feeling slightly hurt that even though she knew they were on the cusp of breaking up that Beca would ever think she wasn't important to her.

"It's a question Chlo. Am I important to you?"

"Of course you are. I love you Beca" Another tear fell from her bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Chloe. So much. I don't even think you know how much I love you" Beca took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she wanted to say next. "We can't keep doing this to each other Chloe."

"I know" Chloe replied as she closed her eyes. The tears were steadily flowing now. "I'm so sorry Beca. I didn't think in a million years that we would be here."

"Please don't cry baby" Beca pleaded as she sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"I don't know what to do" Chloe admitted.

"Are you happy Chlo?"

"I'm happy when I'm with you. I want to be with you Beca." Chloe said finding herself suddenly fighting for her relationship.

"But you are not with me Chloe" Beca sighed. "And I am not with you."

"I know" Chloe agreed. She knew exactly what Beca meant. The distance in their relationship made them grow apart. The love was still there, of course, but they found a way to live without each other. It didn't make either of them particularly happy but they found it was possible.

"I love you Chloe, with all my heart but it breaks my heart every day to know that you're not here and that you're not going to burst through the door to be here for my Coachella's and that I'm not going to be there for you when you come home from set. And I wasn't there those times you needed me when you were sad you didn't get a part or needed to talk. This is my fault too Chlo" Beca whispered.

"So, what do you want to do?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know" Beca said honestly. "If you are happy the way things are then we can go back and forget everything and just carry on like we are. So I'll ask you again Chloe, are you happy?"

"No"

They sat in silence for a few minutes after Chloe's admission. Neither wanting to say the next sentence.

"I know I called you and started this but I can't leave you Chlo" Beca admitted her voice cracking under emotion.

Chloe swallowed hard knowing she would have to do this for the both of them.

"I love you Beca. I have for many, many years" she wiped the tears from her face and prepared herself much like she would to deliver a tough line in one of her roles. "I don't want to be with anyone but you Beca but unfortunately, right now in our lives I think it's much harder for us to stay together than to be apart" she finally forced the words out of her mouth and they made her feel sick to her stomach.

Even though Beca made Chloe say it, it hurt and it broke her instantly. "Chlo" she pleaded.

"It's okay baby. Let's just take" she breathed heavily, "a few months. Let all this settle down and then we can try this again." Chloe listened for a response but got nothing from Beca. "I want to try this again with you as soon as we can Beca" she said more forcefully. "Please say we can try again."

"I love you Chloe" was all Beca would say. It's all she could say. They sat listening to each other cry and breath, both knowing they had to be there for the other through this. Chloe's words were spot on. It was getting harder and harder and more stressful to stay together than it was to just take a break.

"I would like to try again Chlo. In a few months" Beca said quietly.

"Me too" Chloe felt a false sense of relief wash over her. "Maybe we could talk again in a week or so? As friends?" she asked.

"Of course Chloe. I don't know what would happen if I couldn't have you in my life. Even if it is as only a friend" Beca admitted.

"Me too."

Jessica quietly made her way back into the Chloe's trailer hoping that her friends were okay. Chloe made eye contact with her and Jessica's heart broke at the sight of Chloe's face. It was covered in tear tracks and she had never seen Chloe so upset.

"Jess just came back so I should probably go" Chloe said not wanting to have this conversation with Beca in front of anyone else.

"Okay" Beca whispered. "We will talk soon"

Chloe nodded quickly as the tears came back with a vengeance. This was going to be it, as soon as she hung up with Beca it was real. "K" was all she could manage to squeak out.

"Bye" Beca whispered.

"Bye" Chloe replied before falling into Jessica's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

A/N: So tell me what you're thinking... like it...hate it...keep going?


	4. Caught Up In My Job

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING. I HAD A PRETTY BORING WEEKEND SO I WAS ABLE TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS AHEAD. THE NEXT COUPLE FOR FILLER TO HLEP MOVE US ALONG, SO I PUT UP 2 TONIGHT AND THEN TRY TO CONTINUE POSTING AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK ... MAYBE TWICE, IF I CAN. I LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU ARE THINKING SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW.**

 **ALSO, I'VE HAD A COUPLE QUESTIONS ABOUT WHERE THIS IS HEADED. I DON'T WANT TO REALLY GIVE ANYTHING AWAY JUST YET BUT IT MIGHT GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER BETWEEN BECA AND CHLOE... :( I HOPE THEY CAN PUT THINGS BEHIND THEM. IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT EASY. ENJOY!**

Present Day

"So are we going to talk about this?" Quinn asked as Beca joined her on the side of the stage.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No" Quinn answered quickly not wanting her friend to be upset. "It's a good thing Becs. She looks good."

Beca nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

"Not particularly. I'm sure she will be gone just as suddenly as she appeared." Beca said as the lights on the stage went black. Quinn watched as her friend took the stage under the cover of darkness and climbed the steps to their elevated platform.

"Great" Quinn said to herself as she quickly followed Beca to start the show.

XxXxXx

"Come on Chlo" Ashley said pulling Jessica through security towards a clearing for artists to watch fellow performers. Chloe walked quickly to follow her friends followed closely by Tom. The clearing was just far enough away to be able to see the artists on stage clearly and be able to see all the digital effects that were also on display and synchronized to the music. "Beca has worked really hard to design the show." Ashley said to both her friends.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"She kind of took charge in designing the lighting effects of the show. It's amazing actually. It's like watching her fall in love with music all over again. We had a graphic designer for a couple of months but they kept arguing so Beca fired him."

"Of course she did" Jessica joked.

"Quinn took over the smoke, fire, streamers and paint" Ashley said quickly.

"What?" Both Jessica and Chloe said at the same time. Before Ashley could reply the lights from the stage pulsed bright white. A loud pop was heard before the first dozen rows had streamers raining down on them. The fire blasters fired up on stage as the lights continued to flash and change colors.

"Mysteryland" Quinn's voice was heard over the sound system accompanied by an electronic beat. The crowd roared to life. The spotlight illuminated the two performers on the platform as the graphics seemed to flow from the background screen behind them and melt into the screens covering their rigging. "How the fuck are you doing out there?" Quinn yelled to the crowd. Chloe saw Beca focusing on the decks in front of her. Her headphone were on one ear and pushed off of the other. Quinn climbed to the top of the platform. "Alright Mysteryland. If you are not ready to have a great fucking time and sing your fucking faces off then it's time for you to leave right fucking now!" Quinn yelled to the crowd getting them even crazier as Beca worked to bring the back laying track up and meld into their first song. The backing music was fast and crazy, the beats seeming to fit together with the lights and the fire. "I need everybody's hands up. Let's do this shit" Quinn yelled as the stage went black and for a second everything stopped as Beca filled the crowd with the opening cords of Rather Be. The lights came back on matching the music and the crowd began to sing the track. Beca shut the sound down for the crowd to scream, 'There's no place I'd rather be' before continuing. Chloe got her first glimpse at Beca as she looked up from the decks and at the crowd. She looked happy.

Chloe, Jessica and Ashley watched as Quinn and Beca played off of each other. As the show went on and the two took a few more shots throughout their set, Beca began to loosen up a bit. She would turn down the sound and sing to the crowd who instantly cheered for her. Quinn was all over the place. She loved performing live with Beca. Their music styles were different but they were able work the show together. Chloe was amazed at how far they had come in two years. It was almost as if they were two completely different performers from the last time she saw them at a small venue. Back then there less lights, no smoke, no streamers and definitely not neon paint that was occasionally shot over some of the crowd.

Just over 60 minutes later Beca spoke to the crowd. "Alright Mysteryland, this is our last song. Thanks for coming out to see us and thanks for being fucking awesome. We love you and will see you soon." Quinn mixed them out and officially closed the music festival. Once the song was over they waived to the crowd and then made their way down the platform and backstage. Chloe and Jessica were a weird mix of tired and ecstatic from the experience. Once the show kicked up they were swept up into dancing to the mixes that featured tracks by Rhianna, No doubt, Beyoncé, Green day, Walk the Moon, Coldplay, Jay Z, Macklemore, Troye Sivan, Kesha and Sia amongst others. Tom tried his best to dance with Chloe but Jessica and Ashley worked together to keep him away from her as much as possible.

Ashley led Jessica, Chloe and Tom back to the backstage area to meet up with Beca and Quinn. "What's the problem" Jessica asked Tom who looked pissed off.

"This shirt was expensive" he said looked down at the splatters of yellow, green, blue and pink neon paint.

"I'm sure you can afford another one" She argued.

Everyone was covered in splatters of paint but it didn't matter because it was fun and apart of the show.

Quinn and Beca were speaking to Cynthia Rose when they got backstage. Chloe ran up to Beca and Quinn immediately jumping on Quinn's back wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist.

"You guys were amazing" she said as she wiped some of the paint from her shirt across Beca's cheek with her finger. Beca couldn't contain her smile as she saw the one Chloe sported. She hadn't seen the redhead that happy in years. Even in pictures she had seen, none of the smiles Chloe displayed seemed genuine. This one did.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Red" Beca replied.

"Are you kidding? That's the best show I've seen in years" Chloe announced.

"That's the best show you will see until you see our next show" Quinn teased slapping Chloe playfully on the thighs. Quinn liked to drink on stage so she was much tipsier than Beca who didn't drink quite as much as her partner. "I can take you back to the hotel and give you an entirely different show if you want." Quinn offered seductively.

"Tempting" Chloe whispered in her ear.

Quinn and Chloe grew close while she and Beca were dating. They were both naturally flirty and outgoing. If Chloe wouldn't have been in love with Beca and Quinn hadn't been in a long term, very serious relationship of her own, they could have made a pretty decent couple at one point but they never crossed that line although they continuously flirted with each other. Beca didn't seem to mind. She knew it was innocent enough and she trusted both her friend and her girlfriend. She was happy that they got along so well.

"What do you say Beca? Want to grab that drink?" Chloe asked still hanging on Quinn's back.

"Shouldn't we be heading out Chloe? We need to get back to the city" Tom interrupted.

Chloe dismounted Quinn and faced Tom. "You can head out. I'm going to stay here tonight. Jess and I will head back into the city tomorrow. Thanks for coming to see my show. I'm sure I'll see you around." It sounded a little harsh but she was tired of him inviting himself places. She wanted to spend some time with her old friends tonight without him tagging along uninvited.

"I can hang out Chlo" he offered.

"Nah dude. You better take off" Quinn interjected grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her away from the man and back towards her, CR and Beca. Once in front of Beca, Quinn handed her over to Beca who took her hand instinctually.

"No it's cool, I'll hang" Tom said quickly.

"No seriously Tim. You should go" Quinn said walking back toward the guy and turning to lead him to the door. "Don't worry. We will take care of Chloe. Thanks for everything. We had a great time. Don't call us." She said quickly pushing him out the door.

"It's Tom actually" he clarified

"I'm sure it is." Quinn said as she shut the door in his face.

Jessica and Ashley stood laughing. Chloe's eyes were big and bright waiting to see if Tom was going to come back in. He didn't.

"Let's get out of here" Beca said squeezing Chloe's hand effectively bringing Chloe's attention back to her.


	5. The Set Up

Chloe linked arms with Quinn and Beca as the trio headed out of the building towards the SUV waiting for them.

"Bec. Hold up a sec" CR called out from behind the trio.

"I'll meet you guys" Beca said pulling away from Chloe and heading back in the direction of their tour manager.

"So" Quinn said happy to have some alone time with Chloe.

"Yes?" Chloe questioned.

"Emma did not tell me you were coming" Quinn said glancing sideways at the actress. "And I would like to think my wife tells me everything."

"She probably didn't tell you because she didn't know. Jessica just told me you guys were in town. It was a last minute decision. And honestly, if I wasn't trying to get away from Tom, which didn't work anyway, I probably would not have come." Chloe admitted.

"I see. So you are still hell bent on continuing this forced separation."

"It's mutual Quinn. She seems happier now."

"She seems that way Chloe because you are here." Quinn argued.

"Does she know anything about us?" Chloe questioned.

"No. Em and I both decided that it would be better for her if we didn't talk about you in front of her. The first few months were really hard with what happened. You know the lines were really blurry and she was still trying to be okay with everything. It was like she would be okay and then as soon as you would come up she took 5 steps back" Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry that I haven't stayed in touch with you as much as I would have liked but I'm so happy that you and Emma are still friends. She loves you."

"And I love her. She is definitely your better half" Chloe teased with a shoulder bump.

"And here I thought you were secretly in love with me all these years. Turns out you love my wife. Talk about a plot twist."

"Trust me" Chloe squeezed Quinn's arm tightly. "In another life, you and I have a torrid love affair that lasts for many decades."

Quinn pulled them to a stop suddenly causing Jessica and Ashley to stop behind them. She pulled Chloe to face her.

"In another life, I would be your girl. We keep all our promises, be us against the world" she twirled Chloe in a circle. "In another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away." Quinn sang.

Chloe laughed realizing what Quinn was doing as she was pulled to Quinn's chest and danced with her friend. She placed her head on Quinn's shoulder as she listened and it hit her how much she missed them.

"Idiot" Chloe said after the serenade was over. The group continued walking toward the SUV. "You have a good voice Quinn. You should sing more" Chloe suggested just as Beca caught up to the group.

"Nah. I'll leave that to the acapella champion" Quinn teased.

"Oh my God, will you ever let that go?" Beca questioned walking in late on their conversation.

"Never" Quinn admitted. Chloe smiled and Beca rolled her eyes in response.

XxXxXx

CR, Ashley, Jessica, Quinn, Beca and Chloe arrived at the hotel 30 minutes later. It was going on 4am and Chloe was running out of energy quickly. She was being extremely cautious about invading Beca's personal space after two years but didn't seem to have any problem invading Quinn's. She sat between the two DJ's with her head resting on Quinn's shoulder as she nursed a vodka and cranberry cocktail in hotel bar. CR, Jessica and Ashley sat across from them as they discussed some upcoming concert dates.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Jessica asked Beca.

"We have today off and then fly out on Wednesday. Back to LA."

"And then?" Chloe asked turning to Beca.

"Um?" Beca looked at CR for help.

"Actual studio time. So 3 months in LA. Then overseas for a while." CR confirmed with a head nod from Ashley.

"You guys should come to the show tonight" Jessica said suddenly as the idea invaded her brain.

"What show?" Quinn asked.

"Chloe's doing Broadway. That's why we are in New York. She has a temporary showing in Chicago."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked Chloe who confirmed with a nod.

"Is Chicago the one with the Nazi's?" Quinn asked quickly.

"No, that Cabaret" Chloe answered.

"Chicago is similar. More sexual, lots of singing and dancing. You know, All That Jazz?" Jessica asked.

"What do you do in this sexual jazzy show?" Quinn asked.

"I play Roxie Hart. A murderer with big dreams of being famous." Chloe said picking her head off Quinn's shoulder.

"So not much different than the regular you" Quinn deadpanned earning her an elbow in the side from her redheaded friend.

"Kidding" she said trying to defend herself.

"Do you think you would want to come?" Chloe turned to ask Beca hope filling her bright blue eyes.

"Um. Okay" Beca agreed.

Chloe leaned over to place a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. "Thank you Beca." she whispered softly earning a head nod from her ex-girlfriend.

Jessica hit Ashley's thigh under the table at the sight of her two friends. "Great. I'll take care of it. Curtain up at 8pm sharp." Jessica said happily.

"I should probably go lay down. It's been a very long day." Chloe mumbled.

"I'll get us a room" Jessica said motioning for Ashley to scoot out of the booth.

"No need. You can crash with me and Chlo can stay with Beca" Ashley said boldly.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll can sleep in Quinn's room" Beca offered.

"You can?" Quinn questioned.

"No, it's okay. Thank you but Jessica will get us a room." Chloe clarified. She would have stayed with Beca if Beca was going to stay but she didn't want Beca giving up her room only to leave her there alone. Jessica pushed out of the booth and towards the front desk to secure her and Chloe a room for the remainder of the night.

"I'm just going to go lay down for a while and then I need to get back to the city. We have a rehearsal tonight at 6." Chloe said to Beca who acknowledged with a smile.

"Thanks" Chloe said as Quinn scooted out and offered her a hand to stand up. She kissed Quinn's cheek not as intimately as she kissed Beca's. "Good night" She said to the group before leaving to join Jessica.

XxXxXx

After sleeping until 2pm, Chloe and Jessica made their way back to New York City in time to get Chloe to their hotel to change clothes before heading back to the theatre for the 6 pm rehearsal in which Jessica waited for Chloe to come back from. As the redhead walked through the door Jessica was ready to fill her in on the details.

"So, they are on their way. Ash said they won't come back before the show but that they can come back when it's done."

"Okay" Chloe replied.

"You okay Chlo?" Jessica asked. "You have been pretty quiet all day."

"Yeah, just processing some things."

"Beca things?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I didn't realize how much I miss her. We didn't talk that much last night but I just miss being near her."

"Talk to her Chloe. Maybe tonight after the show. Just the two of you."

"Maybe" Chloe replied grabbing her wardrobe and heading to the bathroom to begin getting dressed.

XxXxXx

"You need to talk to Chloe" Quinn said pulling Beca out of her own world.

"What?" Beca asked facing her friend. This was as private as their conversation was going to get. CR and Ashley were busying themselves with travel preparations and reply and scheduling studio time for their 3 months in LA.

"You heard me."

"We leave tomorrow. She's staying here. I don't even know what she has after that. Nothing has changed Q. She will be gone as suddenly as she arrived." Beca replied.

"That's the second time you said that B. It's not fair to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Beca asked. "And please don't lecture me on what is and isn't fair."

"You're not even giving her a chance. You just expect her to be gone and she will be gone as suddenly as she arrived if you don't do anything about it." Quinn argued.

Ashley bit her lip trying not to smile as she eavesdropped on her friend's conversation.

"What am I supposed to do?" Beca asked.

"Ask her what happened. Ask her what she wants. Ask her to stay with you. Ask her if she's ready. Don't you want those things?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit B" Quinn challenged. "You know."

"Damn Quinn. Just give me some time."

"You have had 2 years Beca. It's time."

Beca's gaze returned to the passing buildings as she let her thoughts ran through her head.

XxXxXx

"I was so nervous Jess" Chloe said as she walked back into her dressing room after the show.

"You were amazing Chloe. Better than last night" Jessica assured her.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. Chloe grabbed her robe and pulled it on as Jessica opened the door for their friends.

"Damn girl. I'm so sorry to say that I did not know you had it in you." Quinn said pulling Chloe in for a tight hug.

"Gee thanks" Chloe replied.

"No, I've never heard you sing like that and dance like that and be all se"

"Okay we get the point" Beca said interrupting her friend.

"You were amazing Chlo" Beca said greeting Chloe with a hug of her own.

"Really?" Chloe asked timidly.

"Really Chloe. Absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Chloe's heart swelled at Beca's words. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Quinn announced pulling them out of their moment. "Let's go trash this town tonight."

"Really Q?" Beca asked.

Quinn knew Beca was tired from last night and didn't sleep much that day and she had also spoke with Ashley who was told by Jessica that Chloe is tired and would be ready to go to the hotel after the show. So naturally they plotted to push their two friends into some much needed alone time.

"Yeah dude." Quinn answered.

"I'm up for it" CR agreed.

"Me too" Ashley added.

"Count me in" Jessica said hoping Beca and Chloe would decline.

"I'm so sorry guys" Chloe said sadly. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I can't do two nights in a row. I need to rest my voice and just relax. I have a couple of shows left."

Beca saw this as her chance. "Do you want to grab some dinner with me?" she whispered.

"I would love to" Chloe whispered in response feeling a flutter in her stomach.

"We're gonna pass" Beca said turning toward her friends.

"Okay. Losers." Quinn said trying to hide her smile. She crossed the room to Chloe. "Chloe, my love, you were brilliant out there. I hope to see you again very soon." Quinn placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek and gave her a tight hug.

"Me too. Please give Emma my love." Chloe said holding her friend tight.

"Give it to her yourself babe" Quinn said quickly. "If you will be in LA soon, that is."

"We are headed back there on Friday actually." Jessica said from across the room catching Beca's attention.

Ashley and Cynthia Rose said goodbye to Chloe as they made their way outside the dressing room to Quinn and Jessica. "So where are we headed?" CR asked after they were out of Beca and Chloe's earshot.

"I'm beat man. I'm headed to the hotel to Skype my wife" Quinn admitted.

"Oh thank God. I'm so tired." Ashley said quickly as CR and Jessica agreed.

 **COMING UP: OUR GIRLS ARE FINALLY ALONE AFTER TWO YEARS. WONDER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN...**


	6. She's the Tear in my Heart

**I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. TO ANSWER A FEW OF THE QUESTIONS I'VE GOTTEN: 1) THIS WILL GET A LITTLE ANGSTY CUZ WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED 2 YEARS AGO. 2) THIS IS A BECHLOE STORY SO DON'T EVEN WORRY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. 3) LIKE THE REST OF YOU, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PITCH PERFECT. SO SAD. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS QUINN AND EMMA AND I LOVE THEM. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MUSIC THAT WILL BEGIN TO INFILTRATE THIS STORY. I'LL TRY NOT TO LEAVE YOU HANGING TOO LONG AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I'VE WRITTEN AHEAD BUT I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. ENJOY!**

After making it to a restaurant in the New York theatre district, Beca and Chloe sat together at a small fairly private table.

"Is this weird now?" Beca asked suddenly.

"Weird how?"

"Now we are finally here. Alone. Two years later."

"I don't think it's weird" Chloe answered honestly. "It's nice. I have really missed you Beca."

"I miss you too. All the time." Beca replied as a blush crept up her neck.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Chloe asked as she sipped from her red wine.

"Wow. Jump right to the point." Beca coughed. "Um. No. I'm not"

"That's" Chloe contemplated the word she wanted to say. "good." It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but it's what came out.

"It's good that I'm lonely?" Beca asked with a grin.

"You're anything but lonely Beca. I see the tabloids too." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Not everything you read in those magazines are true. Don't believe everything you read."

"I didn't say I believed it Becs but you have been photographed with lots of different, very beautiful women. I find it hard to believe that they are all just and only friends. So I doubt you are lonely. Maybe you're not seeing anyone but you have plenty of people to fill your time."

"I will neither confirm nor deny those rumors." Beca teased.

"That's what I thought."

"Really, well what about you and Tom. He follows you around like a puppy dog. Still." Beca said trying to turn the tables on Chloe.

"That's exactly what he is. A silly little puppy dog." Chloe confirmed.

"No seriously Chloe. What is going on there?" Beca asked.

"Nothing Becs. I told you yesterday. We used to see each other in the past. I didn't even know who is father was when we were at Barden. We ran into each other last year and hooked up a couple of times but that was it" Chloe admitted reluctantly. "But we are just friends. Not even that anymore. I'm just trying to be friendly toward him. I have a three picture deal with his father's studio so I can't necessary be flat out mean to him. I mean I could but"

"You won't. That's not who you are" Beca finished Chloe's sentence.

"It isn't. And it was never serious between Tom and me." Chloe confirmed.

They sat in comfortable silence enjoying their wine and each other's company for a few minutes before Beca spoke again. "I have to say Chlo. You were incredible tonight."

Chloe blushed and smiled.

"I mean it. In the Bella's I never had a chance to sit back and watch you do your thing. Tonight was the first time I've ever seen you do something like that and it suits you. You were so great."

"Really? You liked it?" Chloe asked still feeling nervous about this new type of performance.

"Chloe. I liked it and everyone in the theatre liked it. In fact, I could tell you explicitly what the dude next to me liked about you."

"Gross. No thank you." Chloe said with a frown.

"You were amazing Chloe" Beca said reaching her hand across the table to lay on top of Chloe's.

"So are you Beca. I mean last night your show was so fantastic. I haven't seen you perform like that ever. It was just so big and the lighting was phenomenal. It's like adding art to the music the way they weave together. You did such a good job designing it." Chloe complimented as she flipped her hand over wrapping her fingers around Beca's hand.

"Thanks" Beca said quietly.

"So you guys are headed back to LA tomorrow." Chloe confirmed.

"Yes." Beca sat back and pulled her hand back to her lap. She felt a sudden rush of emotions that she had been trying to push down and ignore for the last 2 years bubble within her.

Chloe noticed. "Relax babe. We're just talking" she tried to soothe but saw Beca tense immediately after 'babe' slipped out of her mouth.

"Um Yes we are" Beca cleared her throat to try to relax herself and then took a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just freaked out a little."

"It's okay." Chloe said softly.

"What about you?"

"Well, I've been here for almost 3 months rehearsing and preparing for the show and I have two more then I'm done. I'm headed back to LA on Friday and I don't really have anything for a few weeks. Then I may have some press to do for a movie I did last year but I'm not 100% sure." Chloe answered. "I hope to be in LA for a while."

"That's cool." Beca said and shook her head at the stupid response.

"Yeah. I know that Jess is looking forward to being able to spend some time with your girls."

"My girls?" Beca asked.

"Ashley and CR. She misses them. I do too but she was closer to Ashley in school for sure."

"My girls" Beca whispered under her breath as if she just realized something.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It's just you said my girls and I guess I didn't realize that when we split up they were kind of forced to split up too."

"Yeah. I know. I kept trying to tell Jess that it was okay if she wanted to go see you guys but she said no. She knew it would be hard on me hearing about you. And you probably didn't want any reminder of me." Chloe answered honestly.

"It was hard. But I will say even though Jess, CR and Ash may have suffered a little, I'm okay with you getting Aubrey in the divorce." Beca teased.

"Beca Mitchell. Be nice."

"How is the drill sergeant?" Beca asked.

"She's good. Shouldn't you know?"

"Why? Because of Jesse?"

"Are you guys not close anymore?" Chloe asked.

"We are but I mean we don't talk about Aubrey. I guess they kind of drew the line in their relationship too." Beca answered.

"Wow. That must be hard. They've been married for 2 1/2 years now?" Chloe asked.

"Something like that." Beca replied just as their dinner was being placed in front of them.

"Enjoy ladies. Please let me know if I can get you anything else." The waiter said before dismissing himself. Beca and Chloe started eating and continued making small talk throughout the meal. Once finished, Beca was ready to talk a little more seriously.

"What happened Chloe?" She asked.

"Um. Well" Chloe stumbled over her words.

"I can't figure it out Chloe. I mean really. What happened?"

"I don't know Beca. I just felt so sad all the time. I missed you so much all the time."

"I know the feeling" Beca said sincerely.

"And I felt so guilty because I knew you missed me too. I felt like I was holding you back and letting you down by not being there for you. I just wanted you to be happy and I knew you weren't."

"Neither were you. I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I felt so bad because at the end of the day I had Quinn by my side and she knew exactly what I was going through when we were rejected or a when a set went bad. You didn't have anyone who knew what you felt like when you struggled. You were all alone and I felt like it was my fault." Beca admitted, "And then you went and ma"

"I know I screwed everything up after we broke up" Chloe whispered interrupting Beca.

There was that familiar feeling again. The physical pain in her heart as if it were actually being torn down the middle, again.

"I can explain. I can try to explain" Chloe scrambled.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past" Beca replied. She just needed the pain to go away. Explanation wasn't going to fix any of this.


	7. My Friend

**A couple more chapters. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think...**

The next morning Beca found herself waking up to ringing of the phone in her hotel room. She lazily reached over to pick up the receiver and bring it to her ear. "Hmmhhm?" was all she could manage through the pillow her face was pressed up against.

"Good morning Ms. Mitchell. Your flight leaves this morning at 10 am from JFK. Your manager left us instructions to provide you with transportation to the airport whenever you are ready to head over. She and the rest of your party will meet you there. She asked us to inform you that you have the morning to do as you please. If there is anything we can get for you please just give us a call back and ask for Susan" the friendly voice said on the other end of the phone.

"What time is it?" Beca whispered out.

"7 am."

"Okay, thanks. Hey Susan? Can you call me back in an hour?" Beca asked before reaching the receiver back towards the phone on the table before hanging up and then rolling over onto her back. It was one of the rare mornings when they would do their own thing separate from each other and then meet up at the airport to go home. They spent so much time together it was nice to have some time to themselves. She was more than content to lay in bed and drift back to sleep. Alone.

XxXxXx

Chloe was up early. It was her usual routine. She rode the elevator down to the workout room and smiled when she saw a familiar sight. Quinn didn't see Chloe come through the door as she was in the middle of her morning run, headphones in, eyes focused in front of her on nothing in particular. Chloe walked to the treadmill a couple down from Quinn. She knew her friend was serious about her exercise program. Most people wouldn't think that about the performer and it had surprised Chloe when she first learned of it years ago but she liked that she and Quinn could share something that Beca didn't really love to do. Quinn was a runner and made a habit of it most mornings, she swore to Chloe that while unpleasant at first at getting over the queasiness, it was the best cure for a hangover. Quinn's moto was always to sweat it out. Chloe smiled at the feeling, a remembrance of familiar times, it felt good. She started up her own machine and walked for a couple minutes before speeding it up and moving into a jog.

Chloe admired her old friend. She wasn't trying to be creepy at looking but she couldn't help it. Quinn was different than Beca. She was taller for one, but most people are. Beca was naturally thin, Quinn was athletic and strong with a tone to her muscles. It was apparent that she exercised regularly and took pride in her body. She was edgier. If Beca was walking down the street and you didn't immediately notice the ear monstrosities she still sported, one may assume she had a trendy job, maybe she worked for Google or Apple but one wouldn't necessary jump to musician by her wardrobe. Quinn on the other hand had that vibe. Chloe couldn't help but notice the first time they met that physically she was Chloe's type. Tall, dark hair, dark brown eyes and cute, beautiful. Chloe watched her friend continue running and took her in. Her right arm was covered in a full sleeve of tattoos. It was different from the last time she had seen her, it was completed. She noticed a tattoo she hadn't seen before behind her right ear but couldn't make out what it was. Quinn radiated rock n' roll. Today, she had her shaggy medium short dark hair kept under a snapback cap that was turned backwards. She had some of the right side of her head shaved and usually wore her hair tossed over to one side. She was effortlessly cool and sexy. She had many different hair colors in the past but currently it was her natural dark brown color. Chloe had seen it before but she caught the shine of a black band on her left hand, her wedding ring. Immediately Chloe wondered how they kept their marriage strong and happy with all the traveling that Quinn did. Then she remembered speaking to Emma on several occasions when she was lonely and sad because her wife wasn't home and when Chloe asked her once why she continued to put herself through that, Emma replied that "There is no me without her. So I'll sit here and wait for her to come home to me because she always will." Chloe remembered thinking at the time how unfair that was to Emma but she now understood exactly what she meant. After spending the previous night talking with Beca she knew what Emma meant by there is no me without her, and if Chloe was being honest in the last two years she knew she wasn't herself because she didn't have Beca and that needed to change.

She was locked into her own thoughts when she noticed her friend standing next to her wiping the sweat off her face with a hotel towel. "Good morning Chloe Beale" Quinn said as Chloe slowed her jog to a walk. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I forgot you were a runner." Chloe said once she caught her breath enough to speak. "I'm surprised you are up this early though. Did you girls stay out late last night?"

"We didn't go out" Quinn admitted with a smile spread across her face.

"What?" Chloe asked slightly confused.

"We set you guys up for some alone time. We knew neither of you would want to party so we lied just a little bit. But it is for the greater good so it doesn't even count as a real lie."

"I see. So what did you guys do?" Chloe asked.

"I went back to my room. I had a hot Skype date. I don't know what the other's did."

"That's funny, I don't remember Skyping with you last night" Chloe teased.

"You're going to have to stop flirting and saying things like that to me Chloe" Quinn said serious but playfully.

"Why? Afraid you can't control yourself? Afraid I'll give you what you've been wanting for 3 ½ years?" Chloe pushed the boundaries because she knew she could. They had done this dance for years.

"No because I'm married"

"That hasn't stopped us before." Chloe argued with a sly smile.

"And, I'm going to be a mom" Quinn revealed with a smile.

"What?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Quinn only nodding in affirmation as her smile grew. Chloe hit the stop button on the treadmill and hopped off pulling Quinn for a hug. "Oh my God" Chloe squealed.

"Emma told me last night. She said she couldn't hold it any long and needed to tell me" Quinn said returning the embrace.

"I didn't know you guys had been trying." Chloe pulled back, her workout was long forgotten about.

"Well, it was pretty complicated. We found a donor with her traits and used my eggs and she's carrying it because she said our baby needed to have all my talent and shit, so. She thought she was pregnant once but then we lost the baby fairly early on so we didn't really tell anyone about this go round. But she said she met with the Doc yesterday and so far so good and she couldn't keep it from me anymore."

"How far along?" Chloe asked.

"7 weeks"

Chloe pulled Quinn back in for another hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you Q."

"Thanks Chlo." The two friends held each other in the small room enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. "So about last night. What happened with you and Beca? Should I be prepared for happy Beca, pissed Beca or sad Beca?" Quinn asked.

Chloe pulled back. "Uuummmm" she said in a high pitched voice.

XxXxXx

"And here I thought you weren't going to make the flight" Beca said as Quinn finally plopped down next to her on the airplane.

"Sorry. I got held up."

"With?" Beca asked.

"Saw Chloe this morning at the gym. I lost track of time." Quinn answered. They ended up walking to a nearby coffee shop and talking for two hours before Quinn realized she had to get changed, packed and to the airport for their flight.

"How was she?" Beca asked.

"Good. She's going to be back in LA at the end of the week. I invited her to come over to the house on Saturday for a BBQ, in which I expect your ass to be at as well. And I know Em misses her."

"You can cut the shit Q. I know that Emma and Chloe talk. They were always close to each other, you don't have to hide it from me."

"No hiding dude. They do talk. I don't know exactly how much but they haven't seen each other in a while. Speaking of talk, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Emma's pregnant" Quinn said in a whisper. Beca's eyes grew 3 times larger than they were. "She told me last night."

"That's …" Beca was thinking of the right word to express her happiness for her best friend. She felt herself getting a little emotional. "That's fucking awesome" is all she could manage.

"I know right." Quinn agreed. "You know what this means right?"

"What?" Beca asked unsure.

"It's time for you to get your shit together and grow the fuck up." Quinn said loud enough to grab the attention of other passengers.


	8. Meet the Richards

"Quinn Harper Richards. What the hell are you doing in here?" Emma asked finding her wife in her favorite room in their house.

"Hey mama" Quinn replied without removing her hands from stroking the keys of the piano melodically.

"This party was your idea baby. You have been in here since this morning. People are asking for you."

Quinn didn't reply. She had been in her music room since early that morning. She was working on some lyrics and music that she was trying to get out of her head so she could show them to Beca but got distracted by the radio in her head and was now playing around.

"What is that?" Emma asked leaning against the doorframe.

The music sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it exactly until Quinn added the words. It was a much slower piano version of a song she hadn't heard in years. Her eyes naturally rolled as she listened to Quinn string the music and lyrics together.

' _But she caught me on the counter_

 _Saw me bangin' on the sofa_

 _I even had her in the shower_

 _She even caught it on camera_

 _She saw the marks on my shoulder_

 _Heard the words that I told her_

 _Heard the scream get louder_

 _She stayed until it was over_

 _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

 _Creeping with the girl next door_

 _Picture this we were both butt naked_

 _Banging on the bathroom floor_

 _How could I forget that I had_

 _Given her an extra key_

 _All this time she was standing there_

 _She never too her eyes of me_

 _Gonna tell her that I'm sorry_

 _For the pain that I've caused_

 _I've been listening to your reasons_

 _It makes no sense at all_

 _We should tell her that I'm sorry_

 _For the pain that I've caused_

 _You may think that you're a player_

 _But you're completely lost'_

"It is weird that I'm completely turned on right now?" Emma said as she walked behind her wife sliding her hand up her neck into her hair and pulling her head back to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mhmm" Quinn moaned. "Do it again."

"No. Get your ass outside" Emma ordered before turning to leave. Quinn caught her by the wrist pulling her back quickly.

"What if I don't? What if I want to stay in here with you?" Quinn asked as she grabbed her wife by the back of her thighs picking her up in the air only to sit her on top of the piano while Emma wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

"Then you shouldn't have invited our friends over for a party." Emma whispered before meeting her lips to her wife's. "I love you" Emma managed in between sweet kisses earning a smile from Quinn.

"I love you too" Quinn said before leaning down to whisper to her wife's still flat tummy. "And I love you too" before adding a kiss to her belly.

"Hey" A voice carried into the room.

"Oh my God Chloe!" Emma said pushing Quinn out of the way and hoping off the piano. She grabbed the redhead squeezing her tightly. "I missed you. How have you been? What have you been doing? Tell me everything. Oh my God honey you're so skinny" Emma rattled off.

"I'm good but you're doing better than me" Chloe said with a bright smile. "Congratulations are in order I hear."

"Yes but we have plenty of time to talk about that. I hear you and Beca have made up?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not exactly. We are talking and I'm hoping that we can … you know." Chloe said to her friend while shooting a mean look at Quinn for exaggerating to her wife.

"Get your head out of your asses?" Quinn supplied from back in front of the piano adding and a melodic arrangement for her words.

Chloe squinted her eyes. "Something like that" she said to Emma. "It's been a long time coming. We have a lot to get through but I miss her."

"And you love her" Quinn sang, "And she loves you, and I have to do everything."

"Sorry" Emma said apologizing for her wife. "Come on Chlo. Let's get some meat back on those bones" Emma said lacing her fingers with Chloe's. "Quinn. Outside. 2 minutes" she ordered before leaving the room.

XxXxXx

After greeting their guests Quinn finally made her way down to the person she had been looking for. Beca stood on the sand with her skinny jeans rolled half way up her calf with her red chucks in hand as the water washing up on her feet.

"I love the ocean" Beca said feeling Quinn standing next to her smirking at the statement.

"Really why is that?" Quinn asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Remind you of something?" Quinn supplied. Beca nodded. "Remind you of someone?" Beca paused, then nodded.

"Have you had a chance to talk to her today?" Quinn asked.

"No. She's pretty popular up there. If people aren't like…" Beca put her hands in front of her mouth to mimic a girl freaking out, "OMG you're like Chloe Beale. I love you're movies, you're so pretty, let me take a selfie with you." Beca put her hands back down and returned her voice to its regular octave. Quinn laughed at Beca's valley girl impression. "Then you're wife is hogging her up."

"I can do something about that if you want?" Quinn offered.

"Nah. It's cool. Chloe and I have time."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her if she wants to have dinner with me tonight" Beca replied.

"Good for you" Quinn said adding a playful bump to her friends shoulder.

"So. Can we talk shop for a second?" Beca asked.

"Uggghh Becs. Really?" Quinn threw her head back to the sky.

"Whatever dude. I heard you were working this morning."

"I don't like how my well you and my wife communicate." Quinn joked.

"Oh I heard all about the piano ballad version of 'It Wasn't Me' that you serenaded your pregnant wife with. Classy" Beca deadpanned.

"That song … Is. The. Shit." Quinn argued.

XxXxXx

"What do you think they are talking about?" Chloe asked Emma as they sat together in some beach chairs looking down at Beca and Quinn on the water's edge.

"I'm 100% sure they are talking about music" Emma answered. "Or sex." She added quickly. "It's definitely one of those two."

Chloe giggled. Emma was probably right.

"So I haven't seen you and Beca together much today."

"No. She's been down there most of the afternoon. We had a brief moment in the kitchen but then people came in and she disappeared. I don't know, maybe she's avoiding me or something." Chloe said pursing her lips together.

"I doubt it Chloe. She hasn't changed much. Still keeps her feelings on lock down, like Fort Knox. Pretends she doesn't need anybody or anything." Emma sighed. "She talk's to Quinn though and for as immature as Quinn can be, she loves Beca and has taken good care of her since you guys broke up."

"And you take care of Quinn?" Chloe asked. Emma nodded.

"Who takes care of you?" Chloe asked.

"They both do."

Chloe sat thinking about that answer and let her eyes wander back down to the shore to the two best friends who were now engaged in what looked like a rap battle. Music talk for sure, Chloe thought.

"They would take care of you too" Emma said softly to her friend as she placed a hand on Chloe's knee.

XxXxXx

An hour later as the sun began to set on the water Beca and Quinn made their way up to the house. Emma and Chloe were locked in a discussion about everything baby related.

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asked getting Chloe and Emma's attention.

"Baby talk" Emma said standing to allow Quinn to sit in her chair before sitting down on her wife's lap. Beca pulled up a chair and sat next to Chloe. "Do I want to know?" Quinn asked.

"Not really." Emma said leaning down for a kiss. Chloe glanced at Beca and smiled sweetly causing the brunette to blush slightly.

"What have you two been up too?" Emma asked focusing her attention on Beca.

"Baby talk" she replied quickly.

"Really?" Emma questioned.

"No" Beca smirked. Chloe and Emma both rolled their eyes.

"We" Quinn said gaining her wife's attention, "were talking about some of the things we are going to be working on in the next couple of weeks. But I'm done with music for the next 36 hours and so is she." Quinn pointed in Beca's direction.

"Is that so?" Emma asked.

"Yup" Quinn answered and made eye contact with Beca.

"Come on babe. Let's end this party and then finish what we were doing this morning." Quinn said playfully slapping her wife's butt to get up.

They walked hand in hand toward the house to tell their guests the party was winding down leaving Beca and Chloe on the beach alone with the sunset.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Beca asked softly. Chloe smiled as she reached for Beca's hand.

 **A/N: Song- It Wasn't Me - Shaggy.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	9. I'll Take You Back to The Start

**A/N: Things get a little spicy from time to time from here on out. Fair warning for what's ahead.**

3 Years Ago…

Beca walked into the apartment she shared with Chloe after her gig at the club was over. The lights in apartment were mostly out with the exception of a lamp in the living room. That was her clue that Chloe was still awake which was unusual for 3 am on a Wednesday. Chloe had gotten a job in a movie and had been rehearsing and memorizing her lines for the last couple of days and if Beca remembered correctly the first table read was tomorrow.

Beca rounded the corner of their apartment seeing Chloe laying on the couch sound to sleep with the script she had been reading resting open on her stomach. She placed her bag down silently on the coffee table before slowing taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to her friend. Beca looked at her. In fact she had been catching herself looking at Chloe a lot lately. Not just looking at her but really looking at her. The way her hair always seemed perfect. It didn't matter what Chloe had been doing. Wet loose curls that draped down her shoulders after she got out of the shower. A post workout sweaty bun that always seemed to have a couple of hairs dangling in her face or sticking to the back of her neck. Windblown from their walks on the beach. And that was just her hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Beca had ever seen. They had captured her attention 5 years ago in college but they never lost their shine. They were as blue as the ocean on a bright summer day. They held the key to how Chloe was feeling. She could portray many things outwardly but Beca knew her eyes gave her away every time. No matter what Chloe was trying to display, Beca could always see the real happiness, fear, nervousness, sadness, or love in those eyes. Her lips were plump and Beca could only imagine how soft they may be.

With the intent of waking her friend and helping Chloe to her room for the night Beca softly pushed a strand of red hair that was laying over Chloe's face to the side. This caused Chloe's eyes to flinch which lead to her slowly opening them.

When Chloe opened her eyes she first thought maybe it was a dream. Beca was looking at her. She had a soft smile that conveyed something other than sarcasm for once. Too sleepy and unsure of the words she should say because they were undoubtedly having a moment, Chloe pushed herself up to rest on her elbows.

Beca decided it was time. Quinn had told her to just "go home and kiss that girl already" only an hour ago and it's all Beca could think of in that moment. Those lips on her lips. She leaned forward slowly and paused just before their lips were touching making sure Chloe wanted this to happen. Her dark blue eyes focused on those plump pink lips seeing them breaking into a small smile, Beca took it as her cue to close the distance. When their lips finally met they fit perfectly. It was the missing piece of her life. She knew something was missing but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until this moment. For a while now, Chloe had been more than a friend. They revolved around each other that way like magnets, drawn to each other, following the others lead. They just hadn't given themselves completely to each other.

Beca disconnected their lips slightly before taking Chloe's bottom lip between both of hers and adding some light pressure. Chloe's breath released and it kicked in that she wasn't dreaming the dream she had been having for years anymore. It was actually happening. Feeling Beca suck lightly on her lip, Chloe pushed herself up further to support her body weight with one hand while grabbing Beca by the back of the neck with the other hand. She wanted more. Needed more. They connected again, this time Chloe's tongue briefly swiped Beca's lip causing an explosion in Beca's chest. The next kiss was more heated, both lips parted and tongues met briefly before retreated only to find each other again. Beca's hands ended up on the couch on either side of Chloe. She pushed her body weight down on top of Chloe, leading them to lay back. Chloe's hand never left the back of Beca's neck as she allowed pulled the script off of her stomach and threw it to the floor allowing Beca to move on top of her and rest one of her legs between her own.

Resting her body on top of Chloe's, Beca continued to take her best friends lips with her own. They explored each other's mouths and how the other would react to their advances. Like the when Beca bit down gently on Chloe's lip before sucking it into her mouth to ease the pain causing Chloe's hips to buck upward. Or when they needed a break to cool off Chloe pulled her face back before letting go of Beca's lip that she held softly between her own only causing Beca to go right back for more. They spoke to each other that night without saying any actual words.

The need for rest finally took both of them over. Once they stopped Beca scooted herself down slightly allowing herself to be able to rest her head on Chloe's chest. Chloe wrapped her leg's around Beca's and held the younger tightly with one hand while rubbing long strokes up and down the brunette's back until she fell asleep with Beca on top of her on the couch in their apartment.


	10. I Remember

Present Day

"I thought you were avoiding me today" Chloe said as they walked down the beach as the sun set.

"Really?" Beca asked

"Yeah" Chloe confirmed.

"Do you remember when we met here the day after we kissed?" Beca asked.

"I remember" Chloe sighed. "You were gone when I woke up." She smiled at Beca.

"When I woke up I was so happy. Seeing you laying there asleep. And then I freaked out." Beca admitted.

"What?" Chloe asked. "You never told me that before."

"I freaked out because I was so happy but then I remembered it was me and it was you and I thought there is no way on earth I could be what you needed. I knew I would let you down and hurt you at some point. And I didn't want to do that" Beca said looking over the ocean that was getting darker, now almost the shade of her own eyes.

"I panicked when you were gone and then I saw the note you left on my script asking me to meet you at the rock when I was finished for the day. That felt like the longest table read in the history of table reads. All I wanted to do was get to our spot to see you again. Kiss you again." Chloe paused. "Where did you go that morning?"

"To the rock. I sat there all day just trying to figure out what I was going to say to you. I had settled upon something like, 'I'm sorry Chloe. I love you but I can't be with you. I don't want to hurt you like I know I will. I love you too much for that' or something close to that. I thought about how I could move out because I was sure our friendship was going to be over. I thought about how I was going to see you at the club after that. I wondered if you would tell our friends. I wondered if it would break your heart or if you would be like no worries Becs."

Chloe laughed. "What changed your mind?"

"When I saw you again I knew none of that crap mattered and that we could figure it out."

"You kissed me again that day."

"I remember" Beca whispered.

They continued to walk until they found a spot to watch the sun finally disappear under the water. Sitting on the rock, listening to the wave's crash against it they sat quietly enjoying each other's presence. When darkness was upon them Chloe spoke. "What are we doing Beca?"

"I don't know. For the last 5 days you are all I can think about."

"Things between us will never be as easy as it is for our friends. It won't be as easy as Jesse and Aubrey coming home to each other every single day. It won't be as easy as Em waiting for Quinn to come back home." Chloe sighed looked at Beca. "But I don't care anymore. I know it won't be easy but that doesn't mean we can't make it work."

"If that's true, why didn't we make it work 2 years ago?" Beca asked.

"I think people change a lot in two years Beca. I know I'm not the same person I was then and I doubt you're the same either.

"How are you different Chlo?"

"Well. I think I've matured. I've been through some things personally, most I'm not proud of. I know what's important now. I'm more settled in my career and have the ability to pick and choose the things I do and not have to accept everything thrown my way. I have traveled and worked a lot in the last two years because I didn't have anything to come home too. But I want that. I want a house on the beach. I want a family. I want to know you are there and I want you to know I am here."

"Is this something you have just come to realize you wanted?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. But when I saw you again it just kind of hit me."

"Two years ago" Beca swallowed, "The night we broke up … before I called you, Q asked me if I wanted to take a break." Beca admitted.

"A break from me?" Chloe questioned.

"No. A break from music." Beca clarified. "She said we could afford to take a break for a while." Beca met Chloe's eyes for the first time in their conversation. "I said no."

Chloe's expression didn't change but Beca immediately saw sadness fill her eyes.

"I asked her why I had to be the one to take a break because you weren't offering to do that. You were all about working."

Chloe nodded.

"And I did admire that about you Chlo. When we were graduating you had no idea what you wanted to do" Beca saw an opportunity to lighten the mood. "I recall something along the lines of teaching underprivileged children to sing or dancing exotically … whatever paid more."

Chloe's mood lifted slightly at the memory.

"So when you came here with me and decided you wanted to get into one of the hardest industries in the world, I watched you go out every day and make that happen. It pushed me to work harder. I was in awe of the girl who refused to leave college because the Bella's were her family turn into the girl who became successful and then brought her family with her. Without you, I wouldn't have Ashley and CR. I wouldn't be with Stacie and Amy's agency and Jess wouldn't be here with you. You made all that happen. It was impressive to watch. But when you said it harder for us to be together than apart" Beca took a breath to push down the lump in her throat. "It –It broke me."

"I know. I heard it in your voice."

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't leave my hotel room for days. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just was."

"Were you alone?" Chloe asked softly.

"No. Quinn never left my side. She held me. She wiped my tears. She cried with me. She never left. I think she thought she lost you too that night. She just stayed with me until I was ready to get up. Until I was ready to eat. Until I was ready to see other people."

"I'm so sorry Beca" Chloe wiped a tear away.

"It's okay. I made you do it. I told you I couldn't leave you."

"I remember" Chloe whispered.

"So I finally pulled myself together. I got out of bed. I left the hotel room. I went back to our apartment and Quinn helped me get my stuff. I tried to move on but I couldn't. I got good at faking it. I got good at being in the moment with someone, knowing that as soon as it was over and I got what I wanted I was going to be the one to walk. I wrote my feelings in my songs. Some of them I sold. Some of them I've never released the demo."

"Anything I've heard?" Chloe asked.

"Probably."

"Are you going to tell me?" Chloe asked.

"If you don't know by now then there's really no need to tell you. When I write it, it's mine. They are my feelings, my emotions but as soon as the words come out of someone else's mouth it's not mine anymore. It's theirs so it doesn't feel as personal to me." Beca explained.

Chloe nodded but made a mental note to Google Beca's song writing credits later.

"So I tried to just live my dream. But I kept tabs on you. What you were doing. Where you were working. Stacie helped me avoid the parties you were going to be at because I couldn't see you. I watched the movies you were in. I saw your interviews on YouTube. I saw who you were with."

Chloe swallowed hard.

"You said you didn't want to be with anyone but me" Beca whispered. She was finally getting to the depth of how Chloe hurt her. "You said you wanted to try again with me."

Chloe acknowledged with a frown having an idea of where this conversation was going as another tear slipped from her eyes.

Beca took a deep breath. On this night the words that were about to come out of her mouth could change everything that had happened in the last five day. "Two days later I see a picture of you and Theo James kissing outside of your hotel. I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe you were just upset. Maybe you were acting out trying to not be sad." This time it was Beca who cried. "You married him Chloe."

"I remember."

* * *

A/N: :/ Geez Chloe? What were you thinking? Let's play a fun game: What song do you think Beca wrote? Any guesses? It will be revealed in a later chapter. Also, please review and let me know what you're thinking and if you are enjoying!


	11. Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the feedback! I love hearing what you think about the story and what you think should happen next. SO, Chloe screwed up a little. Okay, well a lot. Here is a little explanation and some filler...**

* * *

"Explain that to me Chloe. How could you say I'm the only one you want to be with and then two days later be with someone else and then a month later you marry him? How does that happen? Because it sounds a lot like you were with him when we were together but I can't bring myself to believe that. I know you're not that person Chlo."

"I didn't cheat on you" Chloe whispered breathless. Beca's words had effectively taken her breath away and not in a good way.

"So explain what happened."

"I –I don't know" Chloe took a breath to steady herself. "The next day I had to be on set. I felt horrible and I looked horrible but Jess helped me make it through the day. Theo knew something was wrong and he was there for me. He took care of me. He was my Quinn I guess. I'm not even sure how it happened but we were outside the hotel and he just kissed me. I wasn't trying to be with him, I really wasn't. But when he kissed me I felt something and it was better than the numb feeling I had for the last two days. I didn't know there were pictures of that out there until Jessica showed me online the next day. I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up or call me back. I wanted to explain it to you."

Beca remembered turning her phone off after Chloe had called for the 5th time that day. She knew exactly why she was calling after she overheard CR and Ashley talking about the pictures online. After seeing them with her own eyes, she turned the phone off and shut herself off to the world.

"I just all fell apart after that. I clung to him for dear life. I didn't love him but I couldn't be alone. I couldn't stand to be alone with myself. I hated myself. It just got worse and he asked me to marry him. So I did. I wasn't thinking, I just didn't want to be alone because when I was alone I would think of you. I guess I finally woke up 3 months after we got married. I woke up that morning and couldn't believe what I had done. I filed for an annulment but it wasn't granted by a judge so I filed for divorce. Theo didn't put up a fight and we signed the papers pretty quickly. It was finalized after a few weeks but we didn't put out any type of statement until a few months later. Our PR reps said it would look better in the press to have a marriage fail after a year than after 3 months. I was an idiot to listen to them." Chloe took a chance to try to read Beca's body language but couldn't get much a read on the girl.

"I know what I did was horrible. I was in so much pain I just wanted a way to dull it. I know it hurt you even more but you wouldn't talk to me and after I got married, Quinn didn't talk to me either. Not that I expected her too. I'm so sorry Beca. If I could take it all back, you have to believe that I would." Chloe finished and waited for Beca's response.

XxXxXx

A couple days later Beca found herself walking into the Capitol Records Recording Studio. "Hey" She said pressing the button to speak to Quinn who was already in the live booth with her guitar.

"Hey" Quinn greeted before she put the guitar on its holder and control room. "What's up B?"

"Not much. You're here early."

"Yeah. Wanted to lay some stuff down for my partner who will know how to mix it all up and make us a hit record." Quinn said sitting down on one of the nearby couches.

"Sweet" Beca said sitting down behind the control board.

"Yeah, sweet" Quinn mimicked. She sat watching her best friend closely. She hadn't heard from her since she saw Beca and Chloe walking away down the beach on Saturday night and was expecting a happier Beca than the one sitting in front of her this morning.

"I don't want to talk about it" Beca said without turning around.

"So dinner didn't go well?"

"We didn't go to dinner." Beca glanced back at her friend. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Because you said you were going to ask her to dinner and I saw you guys leave together so I just assumed that you asked her to dinner." Quinn had decided she didn't care if Beca wanted to talk about it or not. They were going to.

Beca sighed. "Nope. No dinner. Just walked and talked then went home. Alone. What part of I don't want to talk about it is confusing you?"

"That's good. You two need to talk instead of avoiding each other. What could have been so bad that you're here looking like that" Quinn said pointing her finger up and down at Beca.

There were the only two words she needed to explain everything to Quinn, "Theo James."

XxXxXx

"So what did she say?" Jessica asked joining Chloe at her dining room table with a coffee in hand.

"Not much after that. She just asked if I was ready to go and we walked back to Quinn and Emma's. She drove me home so I didn't have to take a cab and she dropped me off. She didn't say anything in the car."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I mean it's a lot to take in, a lot to understand. I was there and still don't understand" Jessica said.

"I'm the one that got married and I still don't understand." Chloe chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I want to talk to her but I don't know if she just needs more time. What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"What's she doing today?"

"They are in the studio today."

"So go up there" Jessica suggested.

"I don't think that's the best idea. She might feel like I'm ambushing her."

"Send her something" Jessica suggested.

"Like flowers? Beca's not into that."

"Then I don't know Chloe. Text her."

XxXxXx

4 days later Chloe knocked on the door with a coffee one hand and a tea in the other.

"Chloe. Hey babe. Come in."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's fine. I was just doing some laundry." Emma said walking with Chloe into her living room.

"I brought you a decaf black tea with milk."

"Thank you. How did you know?" Emma asked accepting the drink she had been craving all the time.

"I was texting Quinn this morning. I told her I may stop by to see you and she suggested I bring you this." Chloe explained.

"I love her" Emma said under her breath. "So what's up Chlo?"

"I haven't spoken to Beca for almost a week. I'm not sure how to approach her after the last conversation we had." Chloe admitted.

"Okay. I know you haven't been close to her in a couple years Chlo, but you know her. Her walls are just higher than before."

"I didn't think that was possible." Chloe smirked. "In college it was ridiculous how closed off she was."

"So what did you do to get through to her back then?" Emma asked.

"I busted into her shower uninvited and made her sing with me. Naked."

"Oh wow Chloe."

"I know. I don't think that's the way to go in this situation." Chloe reasoned.

"It could be worth a shot" Emma teased and both girls giggled.

"I guess I just didn't take no for an answer. I made her open up to me no matter how many times she pushed me away."

"So do that Chloe."

"But its different know."

"How is it different?" Emma asked.

"She has every reason to push me away. I fucked up and I hurt her." Chloe said sadly.

"We all make mistakes when we are hurting Chloe. Beca too. But we have to move on from them and let them go. That's Beca's problem and it always will be, she stews on things. I guarantee you she has been thinking about you but hasn't called you because it's easier for her to isolate herself in her favorite place with her favorite person."

"Quinn." Chloe and Emma said at the same time.

"And if my wife doesn't come home soon, I'll be making a trip up there and neither of them will be happy about it." Emma huffed.

"Quinn hasn't been home?" Chloe asked.

"Not for a couple of days. They have been locked in that studio like they are on the verge of curing cancer instead of recording music."

"Is that normal." Chloe asked.

"It happens from time to time. They get trapped in their own world. You know it's funny. As much as I know Quinn and as much as you know Beca, I think they are the only two people in the world that actually get each other. Remember when they first formed Vision? They would spend days without sleep working on mixes and writing lyrics. It's still like that."

"Do you ever go up there?"

"Sometimes. I always feel like I'm the third wheel when they are working. I know Quinn doesn't mean to make me feel that way but music isn't my thing." Emma explained.

"How about I go up there with you?" Chloe offered. "You can sneak your wife away, while I try to bust down Beca's walls. Again."

"Let me get changed." Emma said hoping up from the couch.

* * *

R&R ... another chapter soon!


	12. Set Me Free, Leave Me Be

"I hope they aren't pissed" Chloe said as she followed Emma down the hall towards the studio she knew Beca and Quinn were in. She cringed seeing the red 'Recording' light on above the door.

"I don't really care if they are or not" Emma said just before placing her hand on the doorknob and pushing it down to enter the control room. Chloe quickly followed her in the room. Quinn was sitting next to Beca who was working the controls on the sound board while a familiar young man was singing in the vocal booth.

Emma poked Quinn on the shoulder causing her to turn. "Hey" she whispered excited to see her wife. She put a finger to her lips before turning back to Beca to say something catching Beca's attention immediately.

Both Chloe and Emma turned their attention to the young man singing.

 _'_ _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, body but me_

 _Body but us, bodies together_

 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I love to wake up next to you_

 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss of the neighbors_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking in and fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone'_

"Okay. That was great. Let's cut it there for right now" Beca said holding down the button to talk to the man in the booth. He slipped his headphones off and walked through the door into the control room.

"Hey Zayn, I'd like you to meet my wife Emma and our friend Chloe Beale." Quinn said introducing him to the two women. "Emma and Chloe this is Zayn Malik." After everyone greeted each other Zayn excused himself to make a phone call.

"Hmm. I've missed you. What are you doing here?" Quinn moaned as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I've come to rescue you." Emma replied running her hands up and down Quinn's back. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Chloe said sitting in the chair next to Beca who was trying to ignore Quinn and Emma's public display of affection.

"Hey" Beca replied.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"I'm not hungry" Beca replied quickly.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Chloe asked

"I'm not thirsty" Beca replied quickly.

"Do you want to get out of here and talk?"

"Not really."

"Jesus Beca" Chloe spat. "I tried to explain. I apologized. I texted you and you didn't reply so I gave you some time. I'm fucking trying here. You could at least do the same."

Beca's head lifted immediately at Chloe's tone. She turned to look at the redhead who sat staring at her.

Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder before she heard the words. "Chlo. Let's get something to eat" Quinn said softly. Chloe slowly stood up and made her way back to Emma who walked with her outside of the studio.

"I've been cooped up in here with you for 3 days Beca. I love you I really do but I can't be in here anymore. I understand that you're hurt. You've been hurt for 2 years. But she made a mistake. She is here now and she did apologize. I know that doesn't change it or make it better but she is trying. It's your turn to try or tell her you don't want to and send her away. You have to decide. It's killing you, it's killing her and its killing me. So I'm going to take them to lunch and then I'm going home for a couple of days. I'll be sending Chloe back in here and you are going to grow the fuck up and decide." Quinn said sternly before seeing acknowledgment in Beca's eyes.

XxXxXx

An hour later Beca found herself in the live booth at the piano. She didn't notice the redhead walk in and sit down at the control board. Chloe knew enough from seeing Beca work in the past to know what button to push to hear the sound from the room Beca was in.

 _'_ _Something always brings me back to you_

 _It never takes too long_

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

 _You hold me without touch_

 _You keep me without chains_

 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

 _And not feel your reign_

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

 _Here I am, and I stand_

 _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

 _When I thought that I was strong_

 _But you touch me for a little while_

 _And all my fragile strength is gone_

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

 _Here I am, and I stand_

 _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

 _I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

 _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

 _But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_

 _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

 _You're keeping me down_

 _You're on to me, on to me, and all over me_

 _Something always brings me back to you_

 _It never takes too long'_

"That was beautiful Beca" Chloe's voice made Beca jump from the bench of the piano. She stood and made her way back into the control room. "You play piano. That's new" Chloe said trying to make small talk but it was awkward. She had a feeling the song she just listened to Beca sing was the end of their new relationship before it had a chance to begin.

"Quinn taught me."

"Look Becs. I didn't mean to ambush you or piss you off earlier. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I know Chlo. I'm sorry for ignoring your texts this week." Beca apologized. "I've been thinking about you."

"And?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I know I need to let the past go. I know I need to let the stuff that happened with Theo James go but I'm having trouble with that. You said one thing to me and then you did the complete opposite. It just hurt me so much."

"I know Beca and I am so truly sorry."

"I know you are but that doesn't take those feelings away. And I know it's been 2 years. Quinn reminds me of that every chance she gets, but it still hurts. I guess I thought we would be together forever and I thought for sure we would have found way back to each other."

"Beca, you said to me that you didn't know what you would do if I wasn't in your life even if it was only as a friend. Do you remember that?" Chloe asked.

"Yes"

"I told you I didn't know either and turns out when it happened I couldn't handle it and I did some really stupid things for a while and once I realized what I was doing it was too late and I fixed it the best I could. I did the best I could to make it go away but those are mistakes I made and have to live with. But even with all those things, we have found a way back to each other. Right now we have another chance and I'm ready to take it without looking back. Are you?" Chloe asked.

* * *

AN: Songs, Pillow Talk - Zayn Malik and Sara Barreillis Gravity

Read and Review please.


	13. Budapest

AN: Another chapter tonight to keep us rolling right along.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

"Aubrey Posen"

"Hey Bree." Chloe said, "You know I call you at almost this exact same time on the exact same day of the week, right? Would it kill you to say, Hello or Hey Chloe."

"You never know Chlo, it could be anyone. It's like my father always said, success is measured in dollars, not friends."

"Geez Bree."

"So what's up?" Aubrey asked.

"Just need some best friend advice."

"Oh so, now I'm your best friend again?" Aubrey teased.

"You've always been my best friend Aubrey. You know what?" Chloe was getting angry at Aubrey for no real reason but was going to release some of her frustrations from everything that was going on and Aubrey's snippy attitude wasn't helping at the moment. "I don't know what everyone's problem is. I talk to a lot of people all the time but just because I'm not beating down your door ever single second of every single day means I must have moved on alright?"

"Okay so this is about Beca" Aubrey surmised.

Chloe took a long exaggerated breath. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize Chloe. If you can't be angry at your friend for no reason then who are you going to be angry with?"

Chloe knew exactly who Aubrey meant.

"It's not helpful to be angry with her. I'm the one who messed up" Chloe said sadly.

"You are not the only one who messed up Chloe. Do I need to remind you of that?" Aubrey argued.

"What are you talking about Bree?"

"You are not the only one who saw people and did things in those two years. She was out there too, whoring around after she said she only wanted to be with you." Aubrey had been having this same conversation with Jesse for the past 2 years since their best friends had broken up. Their household was divided for Team Beca and Team Chloe, and sometimes it tested their marriage but they knew when to draw the line. They had a safe word, Arpeggio, which was essential in ending the argument and returning to their respective corners.

"I kind of started it Bree."

"I'm tired of this self-deprecating crap. For serious Chloe." Aubrey's voice was a little annoyed. "It's getting old."

"What do I do Bree?" Chloe asked.

"If she doesn't want to be with you then you have to move on Chlo. I'm sorry but you can't punish yourself forever. You don't deserve that. You deserve to be happy."

"I guess" Chloe pouted.

"No Chloe. You do."

The line was silent for a few minutes. Aubrey could hear Chloe struggling to control her breath to not give away that she was crying again, but Aubrey chose not to say anything and just be there if her friend needed her even though she was physically thousands of miles away.

XxXxXx

"So we have a couple more months in LA and then we are headed overseas." Ashley said reading from her iPad. "First stop is Australia for Splendour in the Grass. Then we will play some clubs dates before heading over to the UK for Creamfields and handful of shows."

"How long will we be gone?" Quinn asked.

"45 days"

"And then?" Quinn asked.

"Some dates in the US." Ashley scrolled down the screen. "Um, likes like 30 shows."

"30 shows in how many days?" Quinn asked.

"Just over 2 months. September through middle of November. Then a break for the holidays and starting back up in January with shows."

"Are those dates confirmed? Do we have a choice?" Quinn asked.

"Ashley and CR, do you think I can talk to Quinn for a second?" Beca interrupted. Ashley and CR stood and left the artists alone in the control room of the recording studio.

"She's due on what January 18th?" Beca asked.

"Yeah"

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know Becs. So far so good with the pregnancy but I don't love the idea of being overseas and touring for almost 4 months. That's a pretty critical time in her pregnancy. I want to be there for her, you know?" Quinn answered.

"Have you talked to Emma about it at all? I mean has she asked you? I know she doesn't expect us to be here forever."

"Not really. I don't think she wants to talk about it."

Beca sat quietly. "Do you want to cancel the dates?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Beca. I don't know what to do." Quinn replied honestly.

"Maybe we should talk to Stacie" Beca offered, "Everything runs through her anyway. We should come up with a plan and then bring it to her."

"Thank you Beca."

"No problem dude. I got your back." Beca smiled.

"Speaking of Stacie, have you spoken to Chloe lately?" Quinn said quickly.

"Nice."

"I got your back too." Quinn teased.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've only seen Chloe a couple of times since you told her you weren't ready. Mostly she's either hanging out at the house with Em or they are shopping for baby stuff. She leaves whenever I show up though." Quinn frowned.

"I'm sorry. I know you really like Chloe" Beca apologized.

"I do but I think I remind her of you. I mean I don't know why. I'm way better looking than you."

"And much more of an asshole" Beca shot back.

"That is incorrect my tiny friend. You are so much of an asshole that you are missing out on the chance to be with the love of your life."

"I thought you said you had my back?" Beca questioned.

"I do and because I do, I will continue to tell you how you are seriously fucking things up."

"Thanks" Beca said sarcastically.

"You're aca-welcome."

"That's not how that works." Beca said rolling her eyes.

XxXxXx

 **2 ½ Years Ago**

"Hey baby" Chloe said as she entered the apartment she shared with Beca.

"Hey" Beca greeted turning around from her laptop.

"Hey Quinn" Chloe waived at the screen. "How does your wife feel about you Skyping on your honeymoon?" Chloe asked.

"She doesn't love it" Emma's voice could be heard over the computer but she wasn't in the frame.

"I guess I better go" Quinn said to Beca but focusing her eyes on her wife.

"Okay. See you in a few days." Beca said before they exchanged goodbye's and ended their call.

Chloe plopped down in Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette before leaning in placing a kiss on her lips. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Beca returned before leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"What was so important that you guys couldn't talk about it when she's back in 3 days?" Chloe asked.

"Ashley called today."

"Oh yeah. What did she say?" Chloe asked pulling her forehead back but remaining on Beca's lap with her arms around her neck.

"We are heading overseas. Europe, Australia and South America." Beca leaned in placing an open kiss on Chloe's neck.

"How long will you be gone?" Chloe asked tilting her head to the side to give Beca better access.

"4 months" Beca answered between kisses. "January through middle of April."

"Umm" Chloe moaned.

"Then I'm back for a while." Beca moved her mouth down to kiss along Chloe's collarbone.

"I have to go to Vancouver for that Nicolas Sparks thing" Chloe whispered as she lifted herself up slightly to straddle Beca's lap before attaching her lips to Beca's.

"When?" Beca asked between passionate kisses.

"Couple of months" Chloe answered removing her hands from around Beca's neck to reach down and pull her blouse over her head before returning her hands and grinding down on Beca's lap.

"Not how long baby, when?" Beca asked moving her hands from Chloe's waist to her breasts before meeting Chloe for another kiss.

"Oh. Oh God Beca" Chloe breathed as Beca drug her tongue between Chloe's breasts. "Ap –April and May. Take it off" Chloe said reaching for Beca's t-shirt.

"What?" Beca stopped.

"What" Chloe repeated.

"April and May?" Beca asked.

"Yeah" Chloe confirmed before attempting to lean back in for another kiss but Beca grabbed her by the upper arms and moved her off her lap. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"We were asked to play Coachella in April on the main stage" Beca revealed.

"Beca that's great baby" Chloe squealed in excitement.

"Do you think you can come? I mean it's Coachella" Beca asked.

"I –I don't know Becs. I can't interrupt filming, it would cost the studio so much money and I don't really have that kind of pull."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry honey" Chloe said sadly. "I know you will do great though babe. I promise to be at the next Coachella"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Chloe" Beca said standing from the coach and leaving the room. Chloe reached down to grab her blouse, putting it back on before following Beca.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked

"Exactly what it sounds like. Don't promise to be at something you can't possibly know if you will be able to be at."

"I'm sorry Beca. I know it's important to you but this is my first lead role in a major film with a major studio. I have to do this." Chloe argued.

"And because it's important to me, it should be important to you Chloe" Beca shot back.

"You're really going to say that to me?" Chloe asked angrily.

"I just said it didn't I?"

"So last month when I asked you to come to the wrap party for Night Watch and you said you were too tired, you didn't think that was important to me?" Chloe questioned.

"It was a stupid party Chloe" Beca dismissed.

"But it was important to me Beca. My friends and colleagues were there and you should have been there to support me but you stayed home because you were tired. I didn't give you any shit about that Beca."

"It's not the same"

"It's exactly the same Beca. You expect me to drop everything to be at your events but you rarely go to anything with me."

"Whatever Chloe" Beca said with a wave of her hand as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Studio" Beca said slamming the door as she walked out.

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

"Hey Chloe" Emma said opening the door to her house. "Come in" she offered after the two friends embraced.

"Ready?" Chloe asked.

"Um. Yeah" Emma replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing"

"Em, talk to me. What's wrong?" Chloe asked again.

Emma dropped her purse on the counter and placed her hands on the cold hard surface on either side of her favorite Coach bag. "I hate arguing with Quinn. She doesn't listen."

"I know exactly what you mean" Chloe empathized. "What happened?"

"They got their schedule for the rest of the year. She wasn't happy about it. She would be away a lot and she doesn't want to leave me for that long and then they start up again in January when the baby is due. I mean I totally agree with that. She needs to be here when the baby is born for sure but up until then I can handle it. I'm pregnant Chloe, that doesn't mean I'm not capable of functioning by myself."

"I'm sure she just wants to be with you. I can understand that." Chloe said softly.

"Yeah but cancelling shows is not okay. It doesn't just affect her, it affects Beca, CR, Ashley, Stacie and all the people in the crew. It's not fair to them."

"Yeah. It's funny though. Beca and I always argued about being apart, not making sacrifices to be together." Chloe chuckled.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that." Emma shook her head. "Come say hi to her before we go."

"She's here?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah. Come on Chlo. You can't avoid her forever." Emma said leaded them towards the music room.

Chloe followed Emma into the room. Quinn was sitting on a stool with her acoustic guitar on her knee and a small table to her right. "Babe. We're leaving." Emma said gaining Quinn's attention.

"Okay. Beca is coming over and then we are meeting with Stacie this morning." Quinn said flatly.

"I wish you would take some time to think about it Quinn." Emma argued again.

Quinn's dark brown eyes meet with Emma's light green, and as if it were reflex she began to play the guitar.

' _Give me one good reason_

 _Why I should never make a change_

 _Baby if you hold me_

 _Then all of this will go away_

 _My many artifacts_

 _The list goes on_

 _If you just say the words_

 _I'll up and run_

 _Oh, to you_

 _Ooh, you_

 _Ooh, I'd leave it all'_

Just as suddenly as she began she stopped singing and playing. "Hey Chloe."

"Hi" Chloe smiled.

"Quinn" Emma warned.

"It's done Em. Don't worry about it. Go enjoy your day."

"Say hi to Beca for me" Emma huffed and turning to walk out of the room.

"It's very sweet of you to cancel for her Quinn" Chloe said taking another step into the room.

"I thought so"

"But she doesn't want you to give up what you love when you don't need to. Not yet. She's strong. She can do it while you're away. And I'll be around. I can help her if she needs it. She's amazing. Give her credit." Chloe said before placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek before turning to exit the room.

"Is that what you did for Beca?" Quinn asked loudly and Chloe stopped. "Did you not want her to give up what she loves when you were more than capable of being without her?"

"We both didn't want to give it up" Chloe said over her shoulder.

"What about now?" Quinn challenged.

' _Give me one good reason_

 _Why I should never make a change_

 _'_ _Cuz baby if she wants me_

 _Then all of this will go away'_

Chloe sang on her way out of the room.

* * *

AN: George Ezra: Budapest.

So... what do you think?


	14. A Change is Coming

"I hear you shortstack, but these are pretty important dates" Amy argued.

"I know Amy but we need to rearrange some things so that Quinn is able to be home more during that time. I don't expect her to be gone for 4 solid months while her wife is pregnant" Beca answered for the group.

"What about you Quinn?" Amy asked, "You haven't said much."

"Not much else to say. I want to be around as much as I can for my wife. I need to make that happen."

"Sorry I'm late guys" Stacie said bounding through the door. Beca stood to hug her friend.

"We started without you." Amy informed her.

"Oh okay. So Amy tells me you're not happy with the tour schedule." Stacie said after hugging Quinn and sitting across from the two performers next to Amy.

"You know Emma's pregnant" Quinn started and Stacie nodded. "She is due on January 18th, and with the dates and schedule that Ashley gave us takes us overseas for an extended period of time. I don't want to do that. I want to be here for her as much as I can."

"I can understand that Q, but have you thought about bringing her with you?" Stacie asked.

"I don't want her traveling that much. So far the pregnancy is going well but the amount of travel we do day to day when we are on tour is stressful and tiring. She doesn't need that for her health or the baby's."

"Okay." Stacie sat looking at the schedule.

"What if" Beca said looking at Quinn apprehensively, "What if I did some of the club dates without you and you could come back home for a few days here and there?"

"No" Stacie and Amy said at the same time.

"Sorry Becs but you can't have Tim without Tam" Amy replied sarcastically. "You go together. You're Quinn and Beca you're Queca."

"Seriously Amy?"

"She's right guys" Stacie interrupted, "but I'll do whoever it takes to get you out of some of these dates."

"You mean whatever it takes." Amy whispered.

"Yeah, I'll do that it."

"Why can't you get that right Stacie?" Amy questioned.

"Looking at it, my initial thought is we are locked into Australia and UK but I think we can adjust these US dates." Stacie offered.

"Okay." Beca and Quinn agreed.

"Is there anything else?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, in January we are going into the studio to write and produce an album. Our album. No more singles" Beca said quickly, "but until then we can continue to produce tracks for other artists."

"That will give me a good four-ish months to be at home after the baby is born and for us to take what we feel is the next step in our career." Quinn added. "So the dates you have floating around or the plans you are making for touring in the beginning of January, they are completely out. No compromises."

Stacie said quietly looking at both Beca and Quinn. "Okay." She agreed.

"Great." Beca said quickly with a smile on her face.

"So let's talk serious" Stacie replied.

Quinn and Beca both looked at each other. "Okay?" Quinn questioned.

"Chloe's birthday is in 3 weeks."

"Yeah." Beca replied.

"We are having a party. A surprise party. At you're house, on the beach." Stacie pointed at Quinn.

"Why my house?" Quinn asked.

"Because it's on the beach." Amy replied as if it were obvious.

"Beca's condo is on the beach." Quinn argued.

"Uh no." Beca rejected the idea.

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"It's a condo. Duh" Amy replied, "and no offense, but it's barely larger than our room at the Bella mansion."

"Fine. Anything for Chloe." Quinn reluctantly agreed.

"All you have to worry about is supplying the house and the access to the beach which is already done because your house is aca-awesome. Jessica, Amy, Aubrey and I will be handling everything else. I'll email you both the details." Stacie said quickly.

"Why both of us? And Aubrey's coming?" Beca asked.

"Because you will be there Beca. The two of you will be performing." Stacie answered.

"For free" Amy added.

"And yes Aubrey is coming. She's Chloe's best friend. And just so you know, I need some help around the agency so I'm really trying to get her here to work with me. And Jesse needs to get out of Georgia. It's getting harder and harder for him to work remotely from there. The movie industry is here and if he wants to continue scoring movies, he needs to be here too." Stacie added.

"Aubrey's going to work here?" Beca asked in a high pitched voice.

"She does have a knack for bending people's wills." Amy teased. "Quinn, do you know Aubrey?"

"I've only met Aubrey a couple of times. She's scary" Quinn answered. Amy agreed.

"Well, I got to run. My last smoothie was 3 hours ago so" Amy said standing from the table.

"What?" Quinn asked turning to Beca.

"Don't ask."

"You're friends are so weird."

XxXxXx

"How much did you miss me Becs?" Jesse said grabbing his best friend in his arms.

"I didn't realize until just now that I actually missed you a lot Jesse." Beca said returning the hug. "Where's General Posen?"

"That's General Swanson to you Beca" Aubrey said sternly stepping out from behind her husband.

"You better be nice Becs. Aubrey may be taking over the music division at Stacie's company. That means she will be you're agent. In charge of you." Jesse teased.

"What?" Beca asked.

"That's right Beca" Aubrey gloated. "Get used to it."

"Well, congratulations Aubrey but if you become my agent that means you work for me. So I" Beca pointed her thumb at her chest, "will be in charge of you" she pointed at Aubrey.

"That's not how I do things" Aubrey argued.

Beca puffed out her chest and stood straighter preparing for a fight.

"Okay ladies, let's call a truce for now. For Chloe" Jesse said hopefully.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"This isn't over Mitchell."

"Not even close to being over Posen."

"Can we go get our bags please?" Jesse asked trying to break up the stare down.

Approximately an hour later Beca, Jesse and Aubrey arrived at Emma and Quinn's house in Santa Monica. Beca lead them into the house that was already busy with decorators, the caterer and waiters getting prepared. Beca introduced Jesse and Aubrey to Emma. They had all meet years ago at one of Beca and Quinn's club shows when they were first starting out but Emma and Aubrey had recently been talking more on the phone planning for the party.

"Where's Quinn?" Beca asked.

"Please B? Where do you think?" Emma said motioning towards the hallway that lead to the music room.

"Thank you so much Emma for letting us have the party here. You do have a beautiful home" Aubrey complimented kindly.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour" Emma said grabbing one of Aubrey's hands. "Wait till you see the beach front. Thanks to your decorators it's going to look amazing."

Beca lead Jesse back to the music room. "Sup dude" Beca said walking through the door.

"Hiding" Quinn answered honestly. "Hey Jesse." She stood to give the man a hug. They were friends but not close. They were bonded by their connection with Beca but had met on several occasions when Jesse was in town for business or just visiting Beca.

"So where is Chloe?" Jesse asked sitting on a small sofa in the room.

"According to the 20 page email slash itinerary slash novel that Aubrey wrote" Quinn looked at Jesse apologetically, "Sorry."

"No, keep going" He said playfully.

"She is with Jessica at some type of fitting for a photo shoot she has in the next couple of days. Then they are going to the Pinkberry on Sunset, then shopping at COS on North Beverly, then coming over here to pick Em up for" she made finger quotes "dinner at like 7. Jess is supposed to text Aubrey when they are on the way."

Jesse and Beca laughed. They were used to this type of Aubrey. Quinn was not.

"So Aubrey may be taking over as our agent" Beca said playfully.

"No fucking way" Quinn shot back. "I don't know how you do it man" she looked at Jesse. "No offense."

"No, none taken. She can be a little uptight at times, but she is an amazing person once you get to know her." Jesse replied.

"Still, no fucking way. If that's how she plans and schedules things, I can't deal with it dude." She said to Beca.

"I hear you. So when are we setting up?" Beca asked.

"Couple hours." Quinn replied.

"What are you working on?" Beca asked.

"Nothing. I was literally just hiding from all that business out there."

"That's cool." Beca said walking to sit next to Jesse.

"So have you seen the guest list?" Jesse asked.

"Stacey sent it to me, but I didn't actually read it."

"Beca" Jesse scolded.

"What?" She asked as Quinn got up and walked over to the door shutting it quietly.

"Dude. Check your email." Jesse said quickly as Quinn made her way back to the piano bench.

"What, why do I care who is coming?"

"Theo James" Jesse and Quinn said in unison.

"Wow, that was scary" Beca teased.

"Yeah but did you hear us Becs?" Jesse asked. "Theo James has confirmed."

"So" Beca said with a shoulder shrug. "Why would I care?"

Quinn and Jesse exchanged apprehensive looks with each other.

"Okay" Quinn said out of the corner of her mouth to her best friend.

* * *

 **AN: Read and Review...please.**


	15. Happy Birthday

**AN: Here's another chapter, a really long one. Just a reminder that this is rated M and maybe a little loving can offer a tiny second of escape from all the crap that is going on right now in the world. Love is Love. Where ever you are in the world, be safe. Take care of each other.**

* * *

"Hey Chlo" Quinn said opening the door.

"Hey. Is Em ready?"

"Yeah, she's on the patio out back. Go on out" Quinn said motioning for Chloe to go to the back. Chloe walked to the back patio not seeing Emma sitting on the deck. "Em?" she said loudly.

"SURPRISE!" Came from the people who were crouching down below the deck. Chloe jumped back as a hand flew to her chest immediately.

"Holy bajeezus" Chloe breathed out. "Oh my God, Aubrey?" she said seeing her best friend rushing to engulf her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday Chlo!" Aubrey said squeezing her tight and Jessica grabbed them from behind wrapping her arms around both girls.

"Happy Birthday Chloe" Quinn said as she walked past her friend placing a kiss on her cheek. Chloe followed Quinn with her eyes as the rest of the Bella's and Chloe's closest friends joined in the hug with Aubrey and Jessica. Chloe watched as an army of people dressed in black brought in decorations from every direction. Suddenly there were tables and chairs set up in one area, a shiny silver Airstream trailer pulled up close to the back porch and converted itself into a mobile bar, on the other side of the house away from the tables a platform was quickly being assembled. Chloe saw Beca hop up onto the platform setting up her laptop and decks while Quinn worked on setting up speakers while workers brought in lights.

"Oh my God Bree" Chloe said taking in her surroundings. It was amazing and a little overwhelming. The group began one by one releasing their grip on the redheaded actress.

"Do you like it?" Aubrey asked.

"It's amazing Bree. Thank you" Chloe said with her sincerest smile.

As the sun set on the beach and more and more guests began to arrive, the music began flowing across the beach. Chloe made the rounds with greeting everyone and accepting birthday hugs and wishes. The party guests included Chloe's recent co-stars and friends from the acting world. All of the Barden Bella's made the trip, including Emily who just graduated from Barden and Benji. Stacie felt obligated to invite some industry people like producers, directors, managers, and all the other actors from her agency which is how Theo James got an invitation.

"Dude. What's Justin doing here?" Quinn asked Beca as they worked behind the mixing station on the beach.

"Chloe loves him" Beca said seeing the pop star walking with his wife through the crowd. "When we were working with him a couple weeks ago I asked him if he would come."

"Look at you being all sweet" Quinn teased.

"And I asked him to guest DJ for like an hour so we could hang out. I also invited a few more of our friends because it's weird not really knowing any of these people."

"Nice"

"And I asked Justin if we could play the new song. It drops tomorrow anyway so a little sneak peek won't hurt anyone and Chloe will love it." Beca said with a smile.

"Aww" Quinn teased again.

"What? I am capable of doing nice things for people Q. I'm not dead inside."

"Beca" Quinn turned to her friend, "Of course you're not dead inside. You have one of the biggest hearts in the world. You're just afraid to give out again, but you gotta take that chance. Trust her with it." Quinn poked Beca's heart.

Beca scanned the party looking for the redhead. As soon as her eyes found her standing with a group of people with a drink in hand close to the bon fire she smiled. Quinn followed her sight line, "And that would be the best present you could give her" Quinn whispered. Beca's smile never faded as Quinn grabbed the mic and giving Beca a playful elbow in the side as she cut the music.

"How we doing out there?" Quinn's voice rang over the crowd pulling everyone's attention toward them. "I want to welcome you and thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us tonight. Hopefully everyone has a drink in their hands and if you don't you have about 30 seconds to find one" Quinn paused as she reached for the shot glass filled with tequila that Beca passed her. She raised it in the air as the crowd did the same, "Good friends are hard to find and I'm so lucky to have found one of the best. You are a beautiful, amazing, talented woman. I'm honored to have you in my life. You mean so much to me and my family and I know everyone here cherishes you. So Happy Birthday Chloe. Cheers" Quinn said before downing her shot followed by the other party goers who then let out a cheer for the birthday girl. Chloe blew Quinn a kiss and gave her a smile from across the sand. "Without further ado" Quinn cleared her throat, "We are Vision and we hope you enjoy the music. Let's get this fucking party started!"

Beca started up their set with a mashup of Katy Perry Birthday and Nicki Minja Super Base into The Black Eye Peas I Got a Feeling and Calvin Harris's Summer which flowed into Jessie J's Domino back into Summer which Quinn faded into a mashup of Hotline Bling and Where Are You Now. Most of the crowd gathered in front of the DJ platform to form a listen and dance, while other's stayed on the outlying areas like the bar or sat in some of the beach chairs or gathered around the bon fire.

XxXxXx

"They are pretty good."

"Yeah, they are awesome" Chloe agreed watching Beca bob her head and dance on the platform behind the decks with Quinn who was always dancing.

"How have you been?"

"Good Theo. How about you?" She asked.

"Good. I miss you. I know things didn't turn out great between us but I wished we could have still been friends."

"I'm sorry Theo. I just wasn't in a good place when we were together and I messed up. I'm sorry I brought you into that mess" Chloe apologized turning to face him.

XxXxXx

Justin made his way to the platform about an hour after they started. He greeted his friends and offered to guest DJ as Beca had asked him to do. They agreed and Beca stepped to the side to let him get the hang of her equipment. He promised to into and play his song for Chloe. Beca's eyes found Chloe standing towards the back of the crowd talking to Theo James and her heart dropped into her stomach. Quinn noticed her friend's lively demeanor change instantly and figured out what she was looking at.

"Hey" She pulled Beca's arm. "Go check on Em for me. I'm going to go wish Chloe a happy birthday." Beca agreed and they both walked down the platform before heading in different directions.

The volume of the music lowered as a different voice spoke. "Hey Everyone. I want to wish Chloe a Happy Birthday" Justin said earning himself a loud cheer and a round of applause from the crowd.

Chloe turned recognizing the voice immediately.

Quinn walked through the crowd to get to where Chloe was standing with Theo James.

Beca quickly found Emma with Aubrey and Stacie on the patio just off the house overlooking the party.

"What's Justin Timberlake doing here?" Aubrey asked.

"Relax Bree. I asked him to come" Beca said coming up from the steps. "Hey Em. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Where's Quinn?" Emma asked.

"Looking for Chloe" Beca replied. Emma knew exactly where Chloe was and what her wife was probably up too. She had been watching Theo James the entire night wondering if he was going to make is way over to the redhead.

"Thanks guys" Justin said trying to quiet the crowd a bit, "I was asked to jump in and DJ for a while. I don't usually do this kind of thing but who could say no if it was for Chloe Beale. And I've been working with Beca and Quinn in the studio for the last few weeks and they helped me produce a song that drops tomorrow. Beca asked me, as a birthday present to Chloe, to play if for you guys tonight. So, I hope you like it Chloe! Happy Birthday from me and Jessica." He said placing the mic down and starting up Can't Stop This Feeling.

"Come on, dance with me" Quinn reached Chloe as soon as the music started. She grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her into the crowd to dance. Chloe loosely wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled herself close, "Thanks" she said in Quinn's ear before letting go and dancing with her friend.

"Look" Emma said pointed Beca in the direction of Quinn and Chloe dancing who were being joined by Ashley, CR, Jessica, Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse, Amy, Bumper, Benji and Emily. "Those are the two most important people in our lives" Emma stated watching them dance with each other playfully.

"Should we go down there?" Beca asked seeing Chloe smile brightly. She suddenly needed to be closer to her.

"Let's go" Emma grabbed Beca's hand and led them to the group. Beca and Emma arrived to the dance circle quickly finding Quinn and Chloe. Emma wrapped Chloe in a hug which was immediately returned. They danced for a while before Quinn stole Emma away. She wrapped her arms around her wife from behind pulling her from Chloe as Justin continue to play songs. Beca stepped forward holding both hands palms up in front of Chloe who smiled and grabbed her hands pulling her forward. "Happy Birthday Chlo" Beca said quietly. Chloe smiled as they dropped hands and continued to dance.

Eventually Beca and Quinn left the group to return to the DJ platform. "How drunk are you?" Beca asked her friend.

"I'm like a 7" Quinn slurred.

"Are you sure" Beca laughed, "Cuz you sound like a 9."

"Hard 7."

Beca shook her head as they met Justin on the makeshift stage. "Hey thanks for doing that JT" Beca said.

"Of course B. I had a great time and seems like everyone liked the new song." He said hugging his friends. They spoke for a few more minutes before he dismissed himself finding the birthday girl to officially wish her a happy birthday.

"Hey, I can finish this out B. You should go grab her" Quinn said to Beca who couldn't pull her eyes from Chloe.

"Really?" Beca asked. "I thought we were Queca"

"Please never say that again dude."

"I'll walk Emma back up to the house and make sure she doesn't need anything first okay" Beca offered.

"Thanks B."

"We have to take care of each other right?" Beca asked.

"Always"

"And that includes Em and Chloe" Beca replied.

"It does" Quinn agreed.

Beca made her way back down the platform to Chloe and Emma who were still dancing with a group of friends. "Hey Em" Beca said getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey" Emma replied.

"Q asked me to check on you. Do you want me to get you anything? Are you okay?" Beca asked sweetly. Chloe watched their interaction.

"I actually probably should get off my feet for a while. Walk me back to the house?"

"Of course" Beca replied grabbing Emma's hand. "Hey Chloe. You want to come with?"

"Sure" Chloe smiled.

XxXxXx

After walking Emma back to the house, Chloe and Beca found themselves in the privacy of Quinn's music room. "What are we doing in here?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to get you away from everyone for a second." Beca replied as they each found a seat in opposite sides of the room. "What?" Beca asked at Chloe's glowing smile.

"You got me Justin Timberlake for my birthday."

"I kind of did, didn't I?" Beca questioned smiling at her own actions while Chloe nodded. They shared a comfortable silence while Beca organized her thoughts. Since the last time she was alone with Chloe in the recording studio, so many thoughts and feelings had been running through her mind.

"Beca" it was just above a whisper and barely audible but Beca heard it.

"Hmm?"

"I –I wa" Chloe's words failed her.

"Wait." Beca ordered. "Let me, please." Beca swallowed and Chloe took a breath calming herself. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I've been trying to figure some things out. I'm sure you heard that Q and I are leaving soon."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Quinn and Em got into a bit of a fight over the schedule."

"They did" Beca acknowledged. "Remember when I told you that Quinn asked me if I wanted to take a break back then?"

"Yes"

"When we were meeting with Ash and CR that day we heard how long we would be gone I saw something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. It was a" Beca thought, "It was distress."

Chloe furrowed her brow trying to follow Beca through the conversation.

"I wish I was more like her." Beca said softly as her feelings were bubbling over. She was having a hard time saying what she brought Chloe in to say. She needed to explain everything and all of a sudden she was that 18 year old girl back at Barden who didn't express her feelings. She was that closed off alt girl that hadn't met Chloe yet and hadn't known what it was like to be able to trust anyone with her heart. But she knew she didn't want to be that anymore.

Chloe looked confused.

"Quinn" Beca clarified. "I wish I was more like her and much like you, her eyes give her away. That day, she knew she would have to make a choice and I could see her trying to figure out how to choose between the two things she loves the most. But it wasn't much of a choice. She knows her place. I don't think I've ever known a place where I fit. I've always had music. It is the most reliable thing in my life. It will never leave me. It will never let me down. It's there when I need it and when I need a break I can make it go away without hurting it's feelings. And when I ready again, music is always right there waiting for me. In my life, I've chosen music every single time over everything and everyone else." Beca's head dropped in slight shame.

"I've hurt people by doing that." She admitted. "By doing that, I've hurt you." Her eyes returned to Chloe's.

"I've hurt you too Beca."

"You did." Beca replied and this time Chloe broke eye contact as the guilt washed over her again. "It hurt so much because I think the place that I fit is with you."

Chloe's eyes shot up.

"These last couple of years, I've been so unhappy."

Chloe's body slumped again.

"It's not your fault Chloe. It's mine. Unhappiness is a choice. I don't want to choose unhappiness anymore. I want to be happy and you are the only person that can do that."

"What if I can't Beca?" Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just watching you out there today. Just sitting here with you. Makes me happy Chloe." Beca said standing from her seat and moving to sit next to Chloe on the couch. "It's not something in particular that you do. It's just you that makes me happy."

"I'm sorry Beca, but what are you saying?"

Beca laughed lightly, "I know" she shook her head, "I'm so confusing. Imagine actually being me. I have no idea most of the time what I'm thinking or feeling or saying."

Chloe chuckled and then wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry Chloe, please." Beca begged softly placing a hand on Chloe's knee. She waited for Chloe to relax a little and then said, "I would like nothing more than to take you on a date."

"Yes" Chloe smiled.

XxXxXx

 **5 Weeks Later**

"So I'll call you when we land" Beca said softly running her hand through silky red hair.

"Mm-hmm" Chloe moaned as she rested her head on Beca's chest, ghosting her fingers over Beca's stomach.

"And then we can meet up at Creamfields while you're there." Beca whispered.

"Mm-hmm" Chloe moaned as her fingers dipped lower on Beca's abdomen. She smiled as she heard Beca's heart rate increase the lower her fingers went.

"And then I'll be back in LA and you'll be back in LA."

"Mm-hmm" Chloe moaned sliding her fingers below the waistband of Beca's panties.

"Chloe" Beca breathed.

"Hmm?" Chloe replied slipping two fingers into Beca's folds.

"Come here"

Chloe picked her head up from Beca's chest and was pulled up to meet her lips to the brunettes. Beca slid her tongue immediately into Chloe's mouth pulling her by the neck. Chloe's hand continued to stroke Beca's length teasingly. Beca sucked Chloe's bottom lip between hers pulling back, "take your shirt off" she whispered but Chloe didn't respond. The red head dropped her lips to Beca's neck as her fingers teased Beca's clit causing the brunette's hips to buck slightly. "Fuck" Beca breathed earning a smile from Chloe who continued to work her tongue over Beca's pulse point. Beca's hands released Chloe's neck and reached down for the hem of her oversized nightshirt. "Take it off" Beca muttered again as Chloe reconnected their lips in a hard kiss while dipping her fingers teasingly into Beca. Chloe pulled out of the kiss, pushing herself up to sit up while grabbing her shirt and pulling it off quickly over her head. She took the opportunity to rid Beca of her panties and swung her leg over the brunette's hips to straddle her while pushing Beca's tank top off and over her head.

"Damn" Beca breathed as Chloe seemed to do all of that in one motion. Chloe's lips closed around one of Beca's nipples while the other hand moved worked the other breast as she pushed her chest into Beca's stomach. Beca pulled Chloe up to meet their lips flipping Chloe over quickly so she was on top of the redhead grabbing her by the wrists pinning them above her head on the bed. Chloe smiled biting her lip. Beca shifted her weight to her knee's that rested on the bed between Chloe's legs that were wrapping themselves around Beca's hips. She placed a soft kiss on Chloe's collarbone before pulling Chloe up by the wrists, sitting back on her butt so that Chloe was sitting in her lap. She let go of Chloe's wrists and re-positioned herself so that her legs were straightened out in front of her as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and lowered her head to meet their lips. Beca's right hand wrapped tightly around Chloe's lower back pulling her closer to her and placed her left hand between Chloe's legs. Even though their positioning would seem to put Chloe in control, Beca was the one in charge. She bit Chloe's lip as her thumb pushed onto Chloe's clit slipping two fingers inside the red head. Chloe's head dropped to Beca's shoulder as she began to push her hips rhythmically onto Beca's fingers. Beca squeezed around Chloe's waist helping to support her. Chloe increased the speed slightly as she continued to ride Beca. She released her hold around Beca's neck leaning back slightly to place both her hands behind her on Beca's thighs exposing her breasts. "Beca" Chloe breathed, "Oh shit."

Beca admired her partner's moans of pleasure, the light sheen of sweat that had begun to cover her body and the way she worked her hips to increase the rhythm or increase the pressure. "Fuck me" Chloe whined bringing on hand up to grab her own breast. Beca knew Chloe needed to get off. She twisted her hand slightly at Chloe's next thrust down earning a throaty moan. She pushed her thumb harder onto Chloe's clit rubbing slightly as Chloe continued to ride her fingers faster and harder. "Cum for me" Beca begged as she curled her fingers to find the spot she knew would help throw Chloe over the edge. "Fuck Bec" Chloe said pushing faster and harder placing both her hands on Beca's shoulders, her raspy voice giving her rapid breath sound. Beca could feel Chloe's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. On Chloe's next push Beca added the third finger and finally pushed her hand up going deeper into her partner. Her thumb rubbed quickly over Chloe's clit as the red head's hips stopped. Her head dropped down attaching her mouth to Beca's shoulder as she moaned through her orgasm. Beca picked up the rhythm instantly helping Chloe ride out the pleasure for as long as she could take it only stopping when Beca' felt Chloe's body relax. Chloe worked to control her breathing in the crook of Beca's neck as Beca slowly slid her fingers out of Chloe and wrapped her arm around her. She held the redhead, slowly rocking their body's back in forth, Chloe's legs still wrapped around her waist, trying to sooth the actress.

"I love you."

* * *

 **AN: Song - Justin Timberlake: Can't Stop the Feeling**

 **R &R. **


	16. Loving Can Hurt

**Day 17 of 45**

"Have you heard from Chloe?" Quinn asked checking her cell phone for probably the hundredth time since their show ended in Sydney Australia.

"No, but I'm sure its fine." Beca said reassuringly. Quinn pinched her bottom lip between her teeth looking at the screen trying to will it to ring.

"What if something is wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It's not Q, but if something is then we will handle it."

"We?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah dude. We." Beca answered quickly.

Quinn smiled at her friend thankfully. "It's not though. Everything is fine. I'm sure of it." Beca said softly.

Quinn rode back to the hotel in an anxious silence. This was the first doctor's appointment Emma had that Quinn hadn't been able to go with her too. Beca tried to ease the tension by talking about the show with CR and Ashley but Quinn wasn't engaged with them. Beca periodically checked her phone as well hoping maybe Chloe would text her a thumbs up or something.

Since Chloe had been back in LA and not currently making a movie she had been spending a lot of time with Emma and since Beca and Chloe had officially gotten back together, Chloe and Emma were joined at the hip. It was very much like old times. Chloe was working locally in LA doing photo shoots or press interviews and had some upcoming travel plans to promote a movie she did last year but currently she was helping Emma with the baby stuff.

Beca followed Quinn into her hotel room and plopped down on the bed. "It's 3 am here so that's like what 10 am yesterday morning there?" Quinn questioned.

"What?" Beca asked confused by Quinn's question.

"Her appointment was at 8:30. So, they should be done by now." Quinn said looking through her calendar.

"Maybe they went to grab something to eat." Beca offered.

"Maybe" Quinn sighed.

"How many times have you texted her?" Beca asked.

"Like 9 times. Maybe more." Quinn admitted. Beca shook her head just as Quinn's laptop came alive with an incoming Skype call. Quinn grabbed the computer and pulled it to her lap answering the call.

"Calm down babe" Emma said immediately seeing the worry on Quinn's face. "Everything went well. No problems."

Quinn let out a breath as she nodded her head quickly. "Hey mama" she whispered.

"Hi" Emma said sweetly.

"Tell me everything." Quinn demanded.

Before Emma could answer Chloe's voice was heard in the background and Beca's ears perked. "Apparently I have a meeting at Universal in like an hour. Oh, is that Quinn?" Chloe asked after walking in on Emma's Skype call.

"Yeah. Come say hi" Emma said waiving her over.

"Is Beca there?" Emma asked.

"Yeah" Quinn answered as Beca scooted next to her friend so she could see the screen.

"Hey baby" Chloe said sitting down next to Emma on the couch.

"Hi" Beca replied sweetly.

"Now that we are all here" Quinn teased. "Can you tell me what the fuck happened at your appointment" she said impatiently.

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Please" Quinn added respectfully.

"It went well honey. Everything is normal. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you already said that Em but what did the doctor have to say?" Quinn asked.

"That it's progressing normally. Oh, I got a new picture" Emma said leaning out of the frame apparently reaching for her purse because when she returned into the computer frame she held up an ultrasound picture in front of the camera so Quinn and Beca could see it. "6th month sonogram" Emma said excitedly.

Beca squinted her eyes, "At least it's starting to look more like a baby."

"Shut up" Quinn said quickly.

"Be nice babe" Chloe's voice was reprimanded.

Emma pulled the picture back so they could be seen again and continued. "She said the baby is able to hear our voices now"

"Really?" Quinn wined.

"And she's moving a lot. She's very active lately." Emma said placing a hand to the side of her belly.

"Mother fucker" Quinn said quickly earning stares from all three girls. "What? I'm missing all the good stuff."

"I just said she could hear your voice and you come out with mother f-er?" Emma scolded.

Beca's hand flew over her mouth to suppress her laugh.

"Sorry" Quinn apologized.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Um" she was thinking of what else to tell Quinn. "She's probably about a foot long and weighs about a pound and"

"Wait" Quinn interrupted her. "She?" Quinn swallowed. "I thought we were going to wait to find out."

"No baby, I don't know if it's a girl. Doctor Taylor asked me again today but I told her we wanted to wait. I don't really know why but when I talk about the baby, 'she' just kind of comes out."

"What's wrong Q?" Chloe asked.

Quinn swallowed hard and shook her head from side to side to try to regain her emotions.

"Babe" Emma said quietly seeing the tears filling her wife's dark brown eyes.

"So she" Beca paused, "the baby" she corrected, "can hear now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah" Emma answered.

Beca stood from up from the bed and walked across the room. Quinn sat looking at her wife not paying attention to her friend until Beca came back to her with something in her hand. "So let her hear you" Beca said holding Quinn's guitar out in front of her.

Quinn smiled and took the guitar. This is why she loved Beca. To Beca, music could fix anything, it could make you feel better, and it could speak for you. Beca picked the computer up and placed it on the bed a little farther away so Quinn could place the guitar on her lap.

Chloe reached down to Emma's laptop and made sure the volume was turned all the way up before picking up the computer and setting it on Emma's lap as the two leaned back into the couch cushions.

Quinn sat for a moment collecting her emotions or trying to figure out what to play, nobody was quite sure. Then a smooth melody filled the room and connected the four friends and the little baby together despite being on opposite ends of the planet. Beca recognized the song after the first two cords and smiled. This was why she loved Quinn. If music was the answer to life, Quinn always knew the right way to use it.

 _'_ _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home'_

Emma reached for Chloe's hand, lacing their fingers hoping to control her emotions that were threatening to spill over.

 _'_ _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know_

 _I swear it will get easier,_

 _Remember that with every piece of you_

 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

We _keep this love in the photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still'_

Emma pulled Chloe's hand to the side of her stomach snapping Chloe's eyes in her direction. Feeling the baby moving, Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek.

 _'_ _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _You can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"_ _Wait for me to come home"_

They all say quietly for a few minutes until Chloe spoke. "You should sing more."

The lightbulb went off in Beca's head.

* * *

 **AN: Photograph - Boyce Avenue Cover**

 **As you have probably figured out, the last chapter was not the end. I have more if you want me to continue... Let me know with a message or a review. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome.**


	17. Habits

**AN:** So I will keep going with the story! As always, let me know what you think and if you are enjoying... On with the show.

* * *

 **Day 32 of 45**

"You look happier than I expected" Quinn said as Beca walked into the club they were scheduled to play that night in Manchester.

Beca didn't reply. She just smiled and sat down on a black sofa in their dressing room.

"It's kind of creepy to see you smile so much"

"Shut the fuck up" Beca sassed.

"And she's back" Quinn teased.

"Whatever" Beca shot back pissed that Quinn was trying to ruin her mood.

"So, when did Chloe leave?" Quinn asked.

"I just dropped her at the airport" Beca answered as the smile returned to her face.

"Alright, so just tell me what the fuck happened that has you looking like that" Quinn pointed at Beca's face make a circular motion.

Beca blushed. Quinn noticed.

"Dude!" Quinn said loudly realizing. "Spill it."

"No fucking way"

"Hell yes. Did you fuck her in the car?"

Beca didn't answer.

"In the airport?"

Beca blushed.

"You fucked her in Manchester Airport?" Quinn was giddy with anticipation. "Dude where?"

"I'm not telling you" Beca said quickly.

"Oh, you're gonna tell me" Quinn thought quickly, "or I'll ask Chloe and we both know she'll tell."

"You don't tell me about you and Emma" Beca argued.

"Okay first – you never ask. And B, she's almost 7 months pregnant dude. Show some respect."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Out with it Mitchell"

Beca took a breath and found herself leaning forward about to gossip like a high school girl. "Okay so, we took a cab to the airport and I asked her if she wanted to be dropped or if she wanted me to walk her in. She told me she wanted me to walk her in."

Quinn interrupted Beca's story. "You're such a loser. You always walk them in dumbass."

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Beca asked.

Quinn waived her hand in front of her telling Beca to proceed.

"So I'm walking with her in the airport and she pulls me into one of those single family bathrooms"

Quinn nodded.

"And I'm not sure what happened but one minute I'm being drug into the bathroom and pushed up against the wall and then she's on her knees pulling my pants down."

"Just out of nowhere?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah"

"That's hot"

Beca blushed. "So she just like you know, did that shit."

"That's hot" Quinn repeated.

"I mean, Chloe's just hot in general but seeing her like that, on her knees" Beca blushed again. "It's just"

"Really. Fucking. Hot" Quinn finished for her.

Beca smiled. It was really fucking hot.

"So did Chloe get off okay" Quinn mentally high fived herself for the double meaning.

Beca knew exactly what she meant. "I tried but she said no, that she just wanted to give me something to remember until I see her again."

Quinn smiled and squinted her eyes, poking out her tongue a little from her mouth playfully.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Hot."

"Totally" Beca agreed.

"Was it all with her mouth?" Quinn asked.

Beca turned a shade of red Quinn didn't think was possible. "I'm never telling you another acapella story again."

XxXxXx

 **Day 40 of 45**

Beca woke up to the pounding on her hotel room door. "Go away" she mumbled not loud enough for anyone to hear. The pounding continued. "Go away" she said louder. The pounding continued. "Go away" she yelled. The pounding stopped for 15 seconds before starting up again followed by the annoying ring of her hotel home. "Holy shit" she said pulling the comforter off of her and stomping to the door.

"I swear to God Quinn" she warned as she opened the door.

"Five more days" Quinn's eyes lit up.

"Seriously Q. Go away. I'm exhausted" Beca said pushing the door to close before turning back to her bed.

Quinn's hand stopped the door from swinging shut and followed Beca into her room.

"Also, the black and blonde hair shit has to go" Beca said falling back onto her bed.

"You don't like it?" Quinn asked sadly.

"It was cool at first but now you just look crazy."

"The black?"

"No, the black is okay. The blonde is weird. You look like you should be dancing for Sia." Beca laughed.

"Fuck you. And it's bleached so it's gonna have to grow out." Quinn replied sitting in the arm chair in Beca's room.

"I told you to go red. You didn't listen." Beca said turning to look at her friend falling into a memory.

XxXxXx

 **3 Years Ago**

"Did you see her?" Quinn asked as Beca came back in the room.

"Yes" Beca answered.

"And?"

"She looks beautiful" Beca said with a smile.

Quinn smiled in return as she went back to buttoning her shirt.

"I can't believe that's what you're wearing on your wedding day" Beca said quickly, "No actually, I can believe it."

"What? Emma told me I could wear whatever I wanted" Quinn looked at Beca in the mirror nervously.

"Did she say you could dye your hair red too?" Beca asked.

"Oh God, do I look like an idiot?" Quinn asked her normally confident voice suddenly filled with doubt.

"No. You look good." Beca said reassuringly.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you do. I guess I just can't believe she didn't make you wear a dress."

Quinn's eyes shot to Beca's both knowing Quinn would have never wore a dress. Well she probably would have if Emma would have asked her too.

"Or at least white." Beca added.

"This shirt is white."

"True." Beca agreed. "What shoes are you wearing?"

"No shoes" Quinn answered.

Beca looked at her questioningly.

"It's a beach wedding B. No shoes. I'll roll up these pants."

"I can't believe your wearing those" Beca said again earning a look from her friend. "No, it's just they don't have holes in them."

"I know dude, these are the most expensive pair of pants I've ever worn."

Quinn finished buttoning her shirt and rolling up the cuffs of her pants. "I guess I'm ready."

"Are you nervous?" Beca asked.

"No. I'm excited. I'm just ready to be able to say she's my wife. I mean, I've felt like we've been married for a while and I think I've always known I wanted to marry her." Quinn revealed.

"How did you know?" Beca asked. "How did you know you wanted to marry her?" she clarified.

"Um" Quinn thought. "Well, I don't want to remember what my life was like before she was in it. And I can't imagine a future without her next to me. I miss her when she's in the next room, I can smell her perfume after she's gone, I know the way she breathes and I know what each breath means. She's perfect. All of her annoying habits, like the way she feels like she has to talk to me during a movie, or how when we are about to get on an elevator and I push the button, it never fails she will push it again right after me. Or the way she leaves leave's the bottle of creamer on the counter after she makes her coffee, or how she will put her ice cold feet on mine in the middle of the night. None of those things are annoying to me anymore. They are just things she does and when I come into the kitchen in the morning, if the creamer isn't out I know she hasn't had coffee yet and sometimes the best part of my day is making her that cup of coffee and bringing it to her. It makes her so happy and I need to be the source of that happiness. I couldn't imagine not being able to do that for the rest of my life." Quinn explained.

"You could still do all of those things as her girlfriend. Why marriage?" Beca asked.

"Because it's what adults who love each other do. I'm going to stand up there in front of the woman I love, the woman I would do anything for, the woman I would die for and in front of my best friend and her best friends and her parents and God and promise to take care of her for the rest of my life. I'm going to promise to be there for her no matter what, to give her what she needs even if one day what she needs is to be without me."

"You believe in God?" Beca asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

"Why are you looking at me like that? I know you hate the blonde but what's done is done." Quinn said from her chair.

"I was just remembering something" Beca answered.

"Anything good?" Quinn asked.

"Chloe's annoying habits aren't annoying anymore" Beca stated.

Quinn's eyes snapped to her friend. "Dude!"

"I know."


	18. CrushCrushCrush

**AN:** 2 chapters tonight cuz I like you guys so much.

* * *

 **Day 45 of 45**

"Hey Hun. Sorry, I just couldn't wake up today" Emma said walking into the living room where Chloe was standing by the fireplace.

"No problem. Are you feeling okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. I guess I was too anxious last night to sleep."

"I know. I can't wait for Beca to get back."

"That was an amazing day" Emma commented finally noticing the picture that Chloe was looking at before she came in.

"It really was." Chloe agreed. "That's the first time I really heard her sing and I'll admit that I've always had a tiny crush on Quinn but that day, I totally fell in love with her." Chloe turned to look at Emma who was smiling coyly. "Sorry. Is that weird? I mean it's nothing. Not like a crush – crush or anything" Chloe put her finger's between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. I'm sorry"

"I think everyone all fell in love with her that day. I know I fell in love with her all over again." Emma replied as she sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her asking Chloe to join her. "I could not believe when she showed up at the rehearsal dinner with that red streak in her hair. I mean its very rock star sexy but it's also in all of our wedding pictures" Emma smiled to herself, "But what are you going to do. That's who she is and I love her and apparently so do you" Emma teased.

"Not like that" Chloe denied quickly.

"I know"

"She told me you gave her a pass to sleep with me?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah. I totally did."

"What?" Chloe was shocked, she had thought Quinn was kidding.

"Top three Chlo. You and Beca are going to make these kinds of decisions before you get married." Emma teased.

"I don't know if Beca will ever want to get married" Chloe said sadly.

"Why?"

"I don't think she believes in it. When we were at your wedding she had commented that she didn't understand why people felt like they needed to get married. If people were committed to each other than a piece of paper shouldn't matter and shouldn't change things." Chloe said before slipping into an introspective trance. "I think that's part of the reason I married Theo. I mean I was fucked up and in pain and just wanted it to stop and thought that would make it better, would make me forget about the pain, which was stupid. But it was also something I knew Beca would never do. She would never marry me, even before things got bad."

"Maybe then Chlo but she's changed a lot since you guys broke up. She grew up. I do have to say since you came back, she's changed again. When she told Q to sing for the baby that night, I'll admit I fell in love with Beca all over again."

"Me too." Chloe admitted.

"So who would be in your top three?" Emma asked.

XxXxXx

 **December 28** **th**

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked as Quinn walked through the door of the recording studio.

"Wow. Nice"

"I didn't mean it like that Quinn. Geez. I just thought you would be at home with your very pregnant wife." Beca tried to explain calmly.

"She kicked me out" Quinn sat down across from Beca. "Said I was hovering and annoying her."

"Ah." Beca said before turning back to the computer.

"What are you working on?" Quinn asked.

"Just stuff. Nothing really. Just, things."

"What does that mean Beca?"

Quinn craned her head to look over Beca's shoulder. "No fucking way"

"Can you just not" Beca warned.

"So things with you two are going well?" Quinn asked.

Beca shrugged.

"Good. I'm happy for you. For both of you."

"Thanks Q."

"You and Chloe should come over for dinner tonight." Quinn suggested.

"Shouldn't you ask Em?" Beca questioned.

"It's my house to Beca. I can have my best friend and her girlfriend over if I want. And I haven't seen Chloe in a while." Quinn said trying to sound confident but pulling her cell phone from her pocket and worked her fingers over the screen.

"She's been pretty busy lately. She is working on the movie with Universal. It's some action movie thing so she's been in the gym lately learning some type of karate or something." Beca explained.

"So she's busy. That's okay, right?"

"I found out that Tom Jennings is a producer and has been on the set following Chloe around. His daddy apparently got him the job." Beca rolled her eyes. "And apparently according to CR who heard from Ashley who heard from Jessica, there is a 'hot stunt man that who has a major crush on Chloe'." Beca used her fingers to make air quotes.

"And yet here you sit looking at pictures of engagement rings instead of running away. Very impressive Beca Mitchell." Quinn teased. "Although, I doubt Chloe wants a proposal from you because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Beca denied.

"Right, well Emma said dinner at the house with you and Chloe is a go so."

"I thought you could have your friends over without asking her first?"

"I can but I'm not stupid."

XxXxXx

Chloe sat in the kitchen sipping some wine while Emma chopped some vegetables. "So, tell me everything" Emma insisted.

Chloe giggled. "Everything about what?"

"This hot stunt man on the set of your movie that is in love with you." Emma teased.

"What?" Chloe gasped. "Who told you that?"

"Quinn. She saw Beca today."

"Is Beca worried about that?" Chloe questioned.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if Beca was worried about it but it must have been on her mind if she told Quinn about it. "I don't know if worried is the word. I really don't know. Quinn told me when she got home a couple of hours ago. Said Beca had told her she heard from some of the girls that there is this hot dude who is obsessed with you."

Chloe sat quietly. She hadn't exactly told Beca about the things that took place on set. She had been asked out and pursued by this guy since shooting began and even though she shot him down every time he was persistent and if it wasn't him then Tom was always lurking around the corner somewhere. "Do you think I should ask Beca about it?"

"I don't know. Has she seemed off lately? Do you think it's bothering her?" Emma asked.

"It's Beca" Chloe rolled her eyes. "One minute she's fine and the next minute her walls are impenetrable and then she goes back to being fine. She has seemed like she's had some stuff on her mind but she said it was music stuff she was writing."

"I know your and Beca's relationship is different than mine and Quinn's and it's not okay to compare but some advice. Don't let it go to long and assume its music. Quinn tries to hide behind that too. You have to talk to her. Quinn can be the biggest ass sometimes but I know she loves me more than anything and if she's holding something back it's because she thinks it will hurt me. I wouldn't be surprised if Beca is thinking along those same lines Chlo."

Chloe took in her friend's words. Since Beca had gotten back from overseas, they had spent every moment they possibly could together but it had been harder lately with Chloe working in the gym and on set. She was afraid that they would fall back into their old ways of putting work first instead of each other and that was the last thing she wanted to have happen. Chloe had decided that she had gotten Beca back and she was not letting her go.

"So how hot is this guy?" Emma teased.

"Easily a 9. But Beca is a 10."

"Oh no" Emma said suddenly.

"Are you telling me you don't think my girlfriend is a 10?" Chloe questioned.

"Oh crap." Emma said placing the knife down and inhaling a deep breath.

"Em?" Chloe questioned.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

AN2: YAY! R/R plz.


	19. We Are Family

**AN: I added some dates. I hope it's not too confusing skipping between the present and the past. Let me know if it is and I can try to fix that. Thanks... Enjoy**

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

"I've wanted this for so long" Chloe whispered in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Yeah?" Beca questioned sleepily.

"Haven't you?"

"I don't know" Beca admitted feeling Chloe's body stiffen. "I think I did but I didn't want to acknowledge it. It just seemed like it was too hard, seeming like there were too many ways for it to end in disaster."

"How do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Just with everything that was going on. When I decided to stay at Barden instead of going to LA I thought I would be okay with that decision and I was, with time, but after I told my dad I regretted it a little bit. Then you stayed and that helped. Then I had Jesse and our relationship and it was great for a couple of years but we just kept growing apart and spending less and less time together. And then senior year, Amy's vagina almost ruined everything and I got the internship and you were freaking out." That comment earned a playful slap to her arm. "You were." Beca teased before releasing a sigh. "I guess I finally let myself think of you and the possibility" she stressed, "of you being more than friend after Worlds. Jesse and I got into that huge fight and imagine my surprise when Aubrey of all people was there for him" Beca chuckled at the memory.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Chloe apologized.

"You didn't know" Beca replied. "I went looking for you and you were having so much fun with the girls I didn't want to pull you away from that. But I watched you for a while. I don't think you noticed, but I watched you and it kind of just hit me that I loved you and that scared the shit out of me. Scared me more than anything has ever scared me. I was so afraid that you would reject me or that I would screw it up and then we wouldn't be friends anymore. You were really the only person who knew me. Jesse did but I had destroyed that earlier that night so I knew I couldn't tell you."

"I wish you would have Becs but I could have told you many times how I felt." Chloe admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"You're kidding right?" Chloe laughed. "You would have freaked out, I'm sure of it and you had Jesse and if that made you happy then I was okay with that, even though I wish you would have been happy with me."

"I know it took us a long time to get here Chloe but I'm so glad we finally did."

"What changed Becs? Why that night?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure. It was just a typical night at the club. Q and Em were there and I remember watching them thinking how happy they looked and how happy I was for them. When I got home and you were asleep on the couch, all I could think about was kissing you and this time I didn't have the will power to stop it."

"I'm glad" Chloe whispered as she picked her head up from its resting place on Beca's shoulder to softly kiss her lips. "So, we never really talked about relationshipy type stuff." Chloe said kissing Beca again hoping to sooth Beca's nerves before the conversation started. They had officially become girlfriends in the last month since the late night kiss but it was Beca Mitchell after all.

"Okay?" Beca elongated.

"First of all relax babe. It's just me." Chloe said softly. "Do you want kids?"

"What?"

"Not anytime soon Beca. I'm just curious." Chloe replied.

Beca took a deep breath. Did she want kids? Jesse had always mentioned aca-children throughout their relationship but she always just shrugged it off and never validated it with a response. "Maybe?" she settled.

"Okay." Chloe responded trying to keep an even expression even though she was a little sad it wasn't an immediate yes.

"I'm afraid to ask because I'm pretty sure you will explode with happiness but what about you?"

"Yes" Chloe smiled. "I want to have kids."

"It's okay, you can elaborate I promise I won't freak out." Beca said feeling the excitement coursing through Chloe's veins.

"I want to have 3 kids. Preferably 2 girls and a boy but as long as they are healthy it doesn't matter. I'd like to have a girl first, then a boy and then a girl but if it doesn't happen that way that's okay too. I'd like to give birth to them but I've always liked the idea of adopting, there are so many kids who need love out there. As long as they are happy and healthy. It will be perfect."

"Do these perfect children have a name?" Beca asked.

"No. That's something that I think both parents should decide on." Chloe said softly. She wanted to take a chance and was feeling brave. "I'd like to have kids with you Beca."

Beca's heart fluttered unexpectedly.

XxXxXx

 **Present Day (February 29** **th** **2019)**

Finley Sutton Richards was born at 1:35am on December 29th, one month ago today. She weighed 7 pounds and 4 ounces. She was 19 inches long and she had a head full of dark brown hair.

Beca and Chloe had just arrived at Emma and Quinn's house for their first real get together since Fin was brought home from the hospital. Beca had spent more time around the baby than Chloe had. She was finishing up the movie and was putting in some random hours on set. She was late getting home which resulted in a small fight with Beca causing them to be even later to their friend's house. Chloe made her way to the living room where Emma was speaking with Ashley, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse with Beca following behind her.

"She's out back" Emma said knowing she was looking for her best friend.

"Isn't a little cold?" Chloe asked.

"She's bundled up and Q has the heater on out there."

Beca made her way out back to see her friend sitting staring at the ocean. "Hey" Beca said softly seeing the baby sound to sleep in Quinn's arms. Beca bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Hey" Quinn replied.

"I can't get over how perfect she is" Beca stated. It was true, she was mesmerized by the baby. She realized after Fin was born that she had never had any real interaction with a baby. Of course she had met some of her cousin's children but that only lasted about an hour or so before Beca would make up any excuse she could to leave whatever family function she had promised to attend.

"She's pretty awesome" Quinn beamed holding the baby closely to her body.

"What does it feel like?" Beca asked, "Being a parent?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "It's terrifying." She smiled.

Emma's head poked out of the house. "Baby, I need to feed her."

Quinn got up slowly and made her way over to her wife following her inside towards the living room. Jesse made himself disappear quickly as Emma prepared to breastfeed the baby. Quinn kissed Chloe on the cheek before heading back out to her friend. She stopped at the door and leaned her body on the frame of the sliding glass door admiring her friend who was staring off into the distance.

"I love you B" Quinn said softly snapping Beca's head around.

"Okay"

"I mean it." Quinn said taking a couple of steps toward her friend gesturing for her to stand up. Beca rose to her feet reluctantly and immediately found herself tightly in Quinn's arms.

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Nothing" Quinn replied squeezing the smaller girl tighter.

"Quinn?" Beca asked as she finally wrapped her arms around her friend knowing this embrace wouldn't end until she returned it.

"I didn't know it was possible to be this happy" Quinn breathed. "I have a beautiful amazing wife, a beautiful amazing daughter and the best best friend anyone could ever ask for. I have everything and I'm so grateful for this life. No regrets. It's perfect. They are perfect." Quinn finally released Beca who could breathe again.

"I thought you were terrified?" Beca questioned as she retook her seat.

"Yeah but it's the best kind of terrified" Quinn replied seeing a confused look on Beca's face. "Terrified that I will screw her up. Terrified that I will miss something, terrified that she will hate me when she's my age. Terrified that I will let them down because the only thing that I can think of is how much I love them both. They make me so happy B. I don't know how to explain it. It just is what it is."

"I love you too Quinn. You know that right?" Beca said softly.

Quinn nodded with a smile.

XxXxXx

 **March 21** **st** **2:47 am**

"I'm so sorry Beca" Chloe said putting her bag down on Beca's kitchen table.

"It's fine Chloe" Beca replied softly.

"It's obviously not fine Becs. I can tell your upset." Chloe argued.

"Sshh" Beca said putting a finger to her lips.

"She just went down a couple hours ago." Beca replied.

"How was she?" Chloe asked.

"Fine" Beca said pointing toward the bassinet that Fin was sleeping in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up" Chloe said trying to explain again.

"You always get held up Chlo." Beca argued. "What was Tom's excuse this time?"

"It's not like that Beca." Chloe sighed. Beca rolled her eyes at the response. "I told you, it was a rough cut of the film and he just wanted my opinion."

"Don't you think he should have been discussing those things with, I don't know, the director?" Beca questioned. She was over Chloe dismissing Tom's insistence upon spending time with the red head.

"Beca" Chloe said softly. "I love you. I don't love Tom. I don't want to be with Tom."

"Have you noticed that we keep having this same conversation Chloe?" Beca spat. "Aren't you tired of it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe questioned quickly.

"Nothing. Forget it." Beca whispered.

"Beca" Chloe said softly walking to sit next to her girlfriend. "I" she started but was cut off by a pounding on the front door of Beca's condo.

"What the fuck?" Beca questioned. The pounding continued. Beca stood quickly making her way to the door as Chloe made her way over to the baby who was now crying after being jolted from her sleep. She scooped the baby up in her arms and bounced her lightly trying to calm her.

"What the fuck Stacie?" Beca said angrily after seeing her friend at the door.

"Why haven't you answered your phone Beca? I've been calling you" Stacie said walking into the condo seeing Chloe holding the baby.

"I turned the ringer off" Beca answered. "Why?"

* * *

AN2: Talk to me people...


	20. Need You Now

**Present Day. March 28, 2019 Downtown LA**

Beca and Chloe silently rode the elevator to the 8th floor to the law offices of Gibson and Dunn. The last 7 days had been the worst that Beca could remember. She remembered back to that night when Stacie came to her condo. She had tried to call her but with Fin being fussy Beca had turned the ringer off on her phone.

After the police had finished up their investigation of the accident it was determined that Quinn and Emma were on their way home from an LA restaurant where they had been seen by several paparazzi. On the way home, their car was hit by a drunk driver on the corner of Wilshire and Francisco St. The driver of a Cadillac Escalade ran a red light and smashed into the driver side of the Quinn's Maserati GranTourismo MC. The coroner's report said the force of the impact probably killed Quinn instantly. Emma passed away at the hospital during surgery to repair a sub cranial hemorrhage more than likely as a result of her hitting her head against the passenger window.

Stacie was contacted after the police had found her business card in Emma's wallet. She had tried to call Beca from the hospital but couldn't get a hold of her. Quinn didn't have any family. Her father had never been in her life and her mother had died of a drug overdose when she was 17. Stacie knew Emma's parents and sister lived in Boston but didn't have a way of contacting them. After the surgeon came out and told Stacie that Emma had died in surgery, Stacie collected her things and headed to Beca's.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked being joined by Chloe who led Fin tightly.

Tears were flowing from Stacie's eyes as the emotions were hitting her all at once. She had held it together when talking to the police and at the hospital but now standing in front of the 3 month old baby who had just lost both her parents, she broke. "They are gone" Stacie whispered.

The blood drained from Beca's face and Chloe gasped. "Wh –What do you mean?" Beca choked out in the voice of a small child.

"There was a car accident" Stacie finally got out. "They didn't make it."

Chloe took Fin from the room and into Beca's bedroom. She held the small child in her arms and rocked her gently. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the dark brown eyes slowly begin to be covered by delicate pink skin. She placed the baby in the middle of the bed and surrounded her by Beca's pillows so she wouldn't roll off before making her way to the living room to see Stacie sitting with Beca's arms around her. No one got any sleep that night.

Emma's parents flew in the next day. They assisted Beca, Chloe and Stacie with the funeral arrangements for both Emma and Quinn who Beca was surprised to hear had a will drawn up two months prior. Which lead them all to today. They had an 11:00 meeting with Quinn and Emma's attorney for the will reading. Fin was with Aubrey and Jesse while Beca, Chloe and Emma's parents met with Jackson George, attorney at law.

Chloe and Beca entered hand in hand. They were greeted by Emma's parents who had already arrived. Steve and Lucile were lovely people. Beca had met them at Quinn and Emma's wedding, at a Christmas party a couple of years ago and they had stayed in LA for a couple weeks after Finley was born to help their daughter. Steve and Lucile had been staying at Quinn and Emma's house while making the funeral arrangements and were currently making arrangements to take Fin back to Boston with them. They all took a seat around a large round table as Mr. George began. He opened a folder in front of him and began.

"First let me say that I am so sorry for your loss. I've known Quinn and Emma for several years. They were two very special people who loved each other greatly. Throughout the years as their family and financial situations changed we would meet to discuss a plan if a tragedy were to happen. Each of you are listed as Beneficiaries which is why your attendance today is required. The other parties listed in the document will be contacted after we have all agreed on Quinn and Emma's final wishes."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as did Lucile.

"Quinn and Emma were much too young to be taken from you and I understand that this may be hard for you to hear and hard for us to get through today. Whenever you need a break, we can take a break and resume when you're ready. Do you have any questions for me before we begin?" he asked.

"When did they do this?" Beca asked.

"I actually met Quinn first. After she and Emma were married, she contacted me to make arrangements to ensure Emma would be taken care of if something happened to her. After a few meetings she brought Emma in and although she was reluctant at first to discuss these types of things, which is hard but necessary. They would come in a couple of times a year to make adjustments and update the information. The last time I saw them was a couple of months ago after the birth of their child. We spent a couple of weeks discussing what they wanted for their daughter if something were to happen to one of them or both of them." Mr. George took a look around the table making eye contact with each party. "If I may," he hesitated, "the things we will discuss today are life changing for each of you. Quinn and Emma spent a lot of time discussing these instructions. It is never easy when deciding what is best for your spouse or your child if the worst were to happen. Sometimes these things can tear a family apart but I watched them discuss their options and they decided on what they both thought was best for Finley."

The four heads around the table nodded. "If you're ready, I can begin."

The heads nodded again.

He pulled out four envelops from his folder. He stood and walked slowly around the table placing an envelope in front of Emma's parents, one in front of Chloe and two in front of Beca.

"This has Fin's name on it" Beca said pointing to the second envelope.

Mr. George sat back down at his place at the head of the table. "Quinn was always the more realistic of the two. Emma was quite reluctant to discuss the realities of things that could happen with Quinn's lifestyle but Quinn insisted. As I do with my clients, I give them option of leaving video messages or writing letters to their loved ones. Emma did not want to do that and Quinn had reluctantly agreed with her but about a month ago, Quinn contacted me. She brought these to me and asked that I not share this with Emma unless something happened to her and she requested in the event that something happened to both of them, she asked that I give it to you Ms. Mitchell.

"Have you read it?" Beca asked.

"No. And you don't have to read it here. There is nothing legally binding in the document, so you can take those home with you and read them at your convenience or I can step out and give you a few minutes if you want to read it now."

The group agreed to wait to read them later.

"Then if you are ready, I will begin." They nodded again. "I will start with Katheryn Sutton, Emma Jean Sutton Richards, only sibling. I contacted her 3 days ago and she came to the office after the funeral."

Steve and Lucile was surprised. They were unaware that Katheryn had seen the lawyer.

"I asked her to keep our discussions confidential until after I had the chance to meet with you." He explained. "And since she had to travel back home and couldn't be here today, I asked her to come in early. She was also listed as a Beneficiary and was left a lump sum of Quinn and Emma's estate. The money will be transferred into her account after our meeting today has concluded. I can tell you the amount if you wish as it is a part of the official reading but since she is not here, I will leave it up to you."

Beca and Chloe both deferred to Steve and Lucile. "No, that's okay. We don't need to know" Steve spoke up after consulting with his wife.

"Okay." Mr. George passed a copy of a legal document to each of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Sutton, Quinn and Emily have bequeathed to you the following personal items listed below that were of value to them."

The couple read through the list as did Beca and Chloe. The list included Emma's grandmother's pearl earrings, a photo they had given the couple on their wedding day, a small home they kept in Boston that was close to Emma's parents, several small things that Emma had kept from her childhood that she wanted her parents to have and two million dollars.

"If you turn the page" Mr. George said cutting through the silence. "The couple has requested that the majority of their estate be left to Finley Sutton Richards. That includes their home in Santa Monica and the contents there in with the exception of the items listed above that have been designated for Mr. and Mrs. Sutton. Other notable items include both of her mother's wedding rings, Emma's engagement ring, Emma's wedding dress, and the remaining financial assets which amount to approximately 15 million dollars which will be held in a trust to be accessed by her legal guardians and released to her upon her 25th birthday."

"I don't understand" Lucile said quickly.

"Mrs. Sutton. If you will allow me to continue I believe your questions will be answered and then we can discuss." This was the part he knew was going to be the hardest for all parties involved because it was for Quinn and Emma to decide upon.

"It has been requested by Quinn and Emma that legal custody of their only child, Finley Sutton Richards be left to Rebeca Mitchell and Chloe Beale."

* * *

 **AN: How are you feeling? Tell me...**


	21. What the Hell Were They Thinking

**AN: Thanks for your comments and love for Q and E. I love to hear what you think. So to answer some questions, I didn't originally plan on killing off Quinn and Emma, it just kind of happened. I messed around with what could happen if one survived, but it didn't feel right. They were meant to be a pairing and I didn't like how the story read if they were separated. I also think that we continue to see them through flashbacks and Chloe and Beca's memories. I always thought they were the very best version of what Chloe and Beca could be and what most couples could strive towards. #lovegoals.**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Lucile replied.

"Can you repeat that?" Chloe asked.

"I have been asked to read you all the following. Emma and Quinn choose to have Emma write a letter explaining their wishes and be read as a part of the official reading." He pulled a piece of paper from his folder.

"Dear Mom, Dad, Kate, Beca and Chloe" he began. "If you are all here together it is under the worst of circumstances. Quinn and I have asked you all here today because you are the people that we love and care for the most and I need for you to understand that even though I am gone, that we are gone, please know that I wouldn't have wanted it any other way than this. Since you are all sitting here today hearing this it means that Quinn has died as well. As we discussed what we would wish for the other if one of us were to be taken, I knew that I could not possibly be without her. I once told you Chloe that without her there is no me. I stand by that and even though we left behind someone so precious and so innocent I know my place is always by Quinn's side. I know that if you're hearing this, Fin is less than a 6 months old because Quinn insists we update this every 6 months. She drives me crazy sometimes with the hovering but I know she does it because she loves me and Fin so much. I know that as Fin grows she will not have any actual memories of us and it saddens me to think of it but I know that all of you will ensure she knows us and in some way remembers us.

Mom and Dad, I know it's hard for you to understand why I want Beca and Chloe to raise my daughter instead of you. Please know that Quinn left the decision up to me. She said she would support my decision no matter what it was. Beca is Quinn's family and it is important to me that Fin know her mother in a way that even I was never be able to know her and if Quinn and I are unable to raise our child, Beca and Chloe are the only people I trust to raise her the exact same way Quinn and I would. They share our values and our beliefs and will do whatever they have to do to make sure our daughter is loved and cherished for her entire life.

Chloe, I may have never told you that you are my best friend. I just didn't think it needed to be said. I know I'm asking a lot and putting a burden on your life that you are not prepared for. But please, I need you to do this. I love my Finley so much and I want her to be surrounded by love. I've never met anyone, other than Quinn, that loves more than you. The two of you have similar personalities and I want my daughter to be raised in a home that is filled with unconditional love and acceptance and if I'm being honest when I look at the different scenarios of what Fin's life would look like if I wasn't there or Q wasn't there, I always see you there. Please do this for me Chloe, I need you to, Quinn needs you to and Fin needs you too. Thank you for all of the times we shared with each other and know that I cherished your friendship. I love you. Please take care of yourself and Beca and Finley."

Mr. George stopped at the sound of Chloe's sob. Beca moved quickly to wrap her girlfriend in her arms to sooth her. "Would you like a break?" Mr. George asked.

"Is there much more?" Beca replied.

"Yes. Emma has left some more words and then we have other things to discuss that are pertinent to your business."

Chloe focused on her breathing as Beca held tighter. "It's okay. I'm okay." She whispered. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and nodded for Beca signaling her that she was alright. Beca sat back down in her chair much closer to Chloe than before. "Go ahead."

He continued, "Beca, I wanted to speak to you and Chloe about this but Quinn stopped me. She thought you would have refused because you wouldn't want to believe that we could be in this situation. She was probably right. She knew you better than anyone and you knew her better than anyone. It only makes sense that you and Chloe raise our daughter in our place. When Quinn and I were discussing having children she couldn't wait to have play dates building sand castles at the beach with you, Chloe and you're future children. And even though you and Chloe were not together at that time, Quinn always knew you would find your way back to each other. Seems she was right, like always. I know this is not ideal and I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't have to but please, I need you and Fin needs you and Quinn needs you to do this. Thank you for the friendship you gave Quinn. You were there for her when I couldn't be and I can't thank you enough. I know you're going to miss her but I also know you will tell Fin all about her mom and all about the adventures she had and please tell her all about how much she was loved by both of us. I love you with all my heart Beca and I know Quinn does too. Take care of yourself and Chloe and Finley"

"Let's take a 10 minute break" Mr. George suggested.

Beca turned into Chloe's embrace quickly. They held each other silently.

"Are you going to do this?" Steve's voice interrupted their moment.

"I" Beca looked at Chloe.

"Beca dear this, is a lot and you and Chloe have very busy, very successful careers. It's okay if you don't want to do this. Steve and I will take Finley home with us and give her a wonderful life." Lucile said softly.

"Beca" Chloe whispered. "We need to talk about this." Beca nodded. "Could you give us a few minutes please?" Chloe asked Emma's parents.

"What the hell were they thinking?" Beca questioned as soon as they were alone in the room.

"I think they were thinking of Fin" Chloe said calmly, "and what they wanted for her. What they thought was best."

"Wait. Do you think we should do this Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Yes I do"

"Chloe, how is that going to be possible? We both work all the time. How are we going to raise a child?" Beca argued.

"Beca, I need to apologize to you. I know this isn't the best time and place to do this but I can't hold onto it any longer. I have continually chosen my career over you. I stay late when I tell you I'll meet you somewhere. I take jobs that take me away for prolonged periods of time and for what? Nothing is as important as you. Losing Q and Em has made me realize that the only thing I really need is you. I don't want to waste one more moment not being as happy as I possible could. They lived happiness. They always made each other a priority. I'm so sorry that I didn't follow that example. I'm going to put you first. I'm going to put Finley first before myself. I want to do this for them. It's the least that I can do, to raise a child they loved so much. I will love her as if she were my own and I will be there for her and I want nothing more than for you to do that with me. I'm choosing you and Fin."

"Are you ready to continue?" Mr. George asked returning to the room followed by Emma's parents.

* * *

 **AN2: So is this going to be an easy decision or a hard one? Seems easy enough for Chloe... What about Beca?**

 **Reviews and comments are awesome and always welcome. I'll answer any questions I can without giving away too much.**


	22. We Need to Talk

Everyone returned to their seats.

Mr. George cleared his throat and continued, "It is very important for you and Ms. Beale to understand that these are Quinn and Emma's final wishes. That does not mean that it is forced upon you. They understood that this would be a life changing task if both of you were to accept this responsibility."

"I'm sorry. Can I please stop you for a moment" Beca said suddenly.

"Of course" Mr. George replied.

"I'm trying to understand how they made this decision and what made them think that we would do this without discussing it with us. How did they come to the decision to just give their daughter to us?" Beca asked.

"Yes, well the majority of the deliberations were regarding the possibility of sharing custody with Mr. and Mrs. Sutton. Quinn initially wanted you and Ms. Beale to share joint custody of the minor in question but Emma argued that it would not be necessary. She believed that you would make every possible arrangement for Fin's grandparents and Aunt to be active participants in her life. The other issue was the one I am going to discuss with you now. Knowing that this was a life changing decision for you both and that it shouldn't be made without discussion and contemplation, you both have the opportunity to take a week to decide. If you decide that you will honor their final wish you will both become legal guardians to Finley Sutton Richards and you have the option to stay that just and only that. It was Quinn's specific request and one that she and Emma argued over at great detail, that you have the opportunity to adopt Finley as your own child at which point, Ms. Beale and Ms. Mitchell will become the legal adoptive parents and will obtain control over the minor's estate to do with as you please."

Beca rested her head in her hands. It was all a little much to take in. She felt Chloe's hand on her thigh.

"So we have a week? And what happens after that?" Chloe asked.

"You will let me know your decision. If you choose to honor their final wishes, I have the paperwork already drawn up, all it needs is your signatures. They have also arranged for identical paperwork for Mr. and Mrs. Sutton should you choose to not carry out their final wish. I also have been asked to act as your attorney through the remainder of our business. This could be for a week or until a decision is made or until Fin turns 25 at which time she may inherit her parent's estate if you choose to remain her legal guardians. If you choose to adopt her, I have been asked to prepare those documents for you as well and remain on retainer if ever you need any legal advice."

"What if one of us chooses not to do this?" Beca asked before looking at Chloe. "Is it both of us or nothing?"

"No. I can tell you that they wanted both of you to raise Fin but I was instructed that if only one of you were willing accept this responsibility then that party would receive soul custody."

"And until we decide? What happens to Fin?"

"I do believe that you and your friends and Emma's parents have been caring for the child?" Mr. George asked.

"That's correct" Beca answered.

"If any of you are unable to continue to provide for the child, I can arrange for the State of California to assume custody until a decision has been made."

"That will not be necessary" Chloe said quickly. "Until Beca and I make a decision, I will make sure Fin is taken care of."

"Okay Ms. Beale." Mr. George made a note in his book. "Are there any other questions regarding custody or pending custody of the child?"

There were several rounds of no's around the table. "The only other matter I have to discuss with you Ms. Mitchell is of a more professional manner. Quinn has signed over, upon the event of her death, all rights and licenses to any music that she wrote and or produced with you, to you as the only owner of such works. She has signed over all of the rights and licenses of previously unrecorded and unproduced works to her daughter, Finley Sutton Richards under the supervision of Rebeca Mitchell."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean unrecorded and unproduced?" Beca asked.

Mr. George stood up and walked to the back of the room to return with a lock box. "I'm not 100% sure what is in this box Ms. Mitchell. I know it is music that Quinn had produced or written but never had any intention of releasing. She is leaving this to her daughter but until her 25th birthday you are to be the legal custodian of the contents. You can open it or you can leave it for Finley. The decision is yours."

"Okay" Beca whispered.

"I know that we have discussed a lot of things today and that you have a decision in front of you. I am available to discuss these matters. Unless any of you have any other questions for me today, I will excuse myself. You are all welcome to stay and discuss these matters or you are free to leave. We can meet back here a week from today to resolve the matter of custody?" Mr. George asked and received agreement from all. "Again, I am very, very sorry for your loss."

"I'm so sorry" Beca said to Steve and Lucile. "I had no idea Quinn or Emma would have done this."

"I meant what I said early Beca. We can do this, no problem. All you have to do is say the words and we will take this burden off your plate." Lucile offered again.

"Fin is not a burden. She is a blessing." Chloe said softly.

"She is Chloe but please take some time to discuss this." Lucile begged.

"Do you think you could take Fin tomorrow night?" Beca asked. "Chloe and I need to talk but tonight" Beca turned to Chloe and took her hand, "I just want to pick her up from Aubrey's and go home." Chloe nodded and the Sutton's agreed.

* * *

 **AN: I'm going to post another chapter tonight for a couple reasons... this one was a little on the short side and not filled with much, and because you guys are so awesome and left me some great comments! They are much appreciated and help keep me motivated to keep this story going and keep it entertaining. So, another chapter some time tonight. YAY!**


	23. Figure My Heart Out

**AN: As promised!**

* * *

Beca held the door of her condo open for Chloe to enter before closing the door and following the redhead, who held the 3 1/2 month old tightly in her arms, into the kitchen. Beca sat the lockbox down on the counter as Chloe turned to look at her.

"You should open it" Chloe said softly as she lightly bounced the baby in her arms.

Beca ignored the comment. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really but we should eat something. When was the last time you ate?" Chloe asked.

"Yesterday, I think." Beca replied.

They stood silent looking between themselves and the baby. "I'm going to get her changed and in some jammies and see if I can get her down for a while" Chloe said walking around the kitchen island toward her girlfriend. "You're in charge of dinner" Chloe said before placing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Chloe" Beca whispered softly.

Chloe stopped and turned back.

"I love you" Beca said tenderly.

"I love you too Beca. I meant what I said earlier today. I'm done with putting you, putting us, second."

"Chinese?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and proceeded towards Beca's guest room that had been set up as a make shift nursery since Fin had either been staying at Beca's or with her grandparent's. 'Thank God for Aubrey' Chloe thought as she placed the baby softly on the changing table that Aubrey purchased and had set up in Beca's spare room. Aubrey was beginning to spend more time with Quinn and Emma since she and Jesse moved to LA 3 months ago and she sprung into full Aubrey mode as soon as she heard what happened. She took care of any requests that Beca or Chloe had. She got some of Fin's clothes from her house and brought them to Beca's so they wouldn't have to worry about it. They had all the necessary supplies they needed for Finley at their fingertips.

After changing the baby's diaper she cleaned and powered her tiny booty before opening one of the drawers she knew contained Fin's pajamas. Emma and Quinn went a little crazy buying clothes for the baby but when she had asked Emma what they planned on doing with all those infant clothes that Finley would grow out of quickly, Emma shrugged and told her there would most definitely be another baby eventually. Chloe shook the memory from her thoughts and pulled out a soft black onesie, smiling as she read the front. "Naps and Gangsta Rap" Chloe read aloud from the words written on the front. "I bet I know which of your mommies bought you that" She said to the baby who was kicking her feet with a hand shoved into her mouth looking up at Chloe with blue eyes that were starting to change their color. The memory hit Chloe hard.

XxXxXx

 **December 29,** **2014**

Beca and Chloe followed the nurse quietly into the hospital room at Cedars-Sinai Hospital.

"Hey!" Quinn whispered excitedly as their best friends came into their room. She left Emma's side and wrapped Beca in a giant hug almost picking the small girl up off her feet. Chloe made it to Emma's bedside before feeling Quinn engulf her from behind. Chloe grabbed Quinn's arms with both of her hands as she looked down at the tiny baby resting on Emma's chest. Quinn rested her head on Chloe's shoulder unable to take her eyes off her wife and child. Beca made it to the other side of the bed and leaned down to place a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Congratulations" Beca whispered to Emma who smiled teary eyed at her. The four adults turned their attention back down to the infant who was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket and wore a matching beanie.

"Well" Chloe broke the silence, earning looks from Beca and Emma as Quinn continued to hold on to her. "What did you name her?"

"Finley" Quinn whispered proudly.

"Aww. That's so cute" Chloe almost squeaked.

"Quinn picked it." Emma replied.

"Aww. Quinn and Fin" Chloe squealed earning an obligatory eye roll from Beca followed by a tight lipped smile.

"Finley Sutton Richards" Emma said proudly.

"I picked it" Quinn whispered into Chloe's ear and Chloe could feel Quinn's lips turn into a smile.

The nurse came into the room a little too loudly stirring the sleeping infant whose mouth formed what looked to be the position of a child who was about to let out a screeching cry but nothing came out instead it turned into a lazy yawn followed by pink eye lids slowly opening up to reveal bright blue eyes.

"Why does she have blue eyes?" Beca asked rather harshly. Earning a look from Chloe.

"Hey, yeah" Quinn said releasing her hold on Chloe and turning to the nurse. "Neither of us have blue eyes, why would she?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Most Caucasian babies are born with blue or greyish colored eyes." The nurse said softly looking down at the mother and child. "Their eyes will begin to change to whatever color they be within a couple of months and can continue to change for up to a year, or they will stay blue. You will just have to wait it out." The nurse teased.

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

As the memory faded, Chloe felt herself start to lose it. Her bright blue eyes that should have been cried out where filled with tears yet again. Chloe picked Fin up and made her way to the rocker in the room pulling the baby to her chest, still holding the onesie in one hand. Chloe closed her eye tightly as tears streamed down her face.

Beca walked into the room to ask Chloe a question stopping abruptly seeing Chloe sitting in the rocking chair with Fin against her, holding onto some pajamas, trying to control her sobs. Beca backed out of the room slowly and put her back against the wall outside of the room. She slid down the wall slowly listening to Chloe cry and the occasional blabber of Fin from inside the room.

"Ahh ah. Ba bbaaaaaa b" Fin cooed. Chloe opened her eyes slowly and pulled the baby from her chest, setting her in her lap. Fin reached out and grabbed a handful of Chloe's shirt with one hand and flailed the other arm in the air. "Baaaa" the baby let out.

Beca's ears perked up. She had heard some noises coming from Fin in the last couple of days, it seemed she was finding her voice and realizing how to make different noises. She remembered Emma bitching to Chloe how often Quinn seemed to sneak the baby into the music room to make sounds and noises, sing to the baby or play music, usually too loudly for Emma's liking. Honestly, to Beca, all the noises sounded about the same and it was definitely nothing distinguishable such as words but Fin was figuring out how to make them last longer. "She's singing" Beca whispered to herself as the babble continued in the room.

Chloe was mesmerized by the baby. So innocent. So unaware. Chloe wondered what the baby was thinking, if that was possible. Was it like in the movie where the babies talked? For a couple of days after the accident Fin had been pretty fussy. Besides her parents, Beca and Chloe were who she saw the most. Every one of their friends were trying to help them take care of her after the accident but when Fin was really fussy it seemed that only Beca or Chloe could settle her. She was more used to Jessica, Aubrey, Jessie and her grandparents now but it was pretty rough in the beginning. Chloe had always figured she knew something wasn't right and that she was looking for her mom's but now, it seemed as if she looked for her or Beca most. 'Could she forget them?' Chloe thought. She tried to shake that thought from her head quickly as she felt the pain in her chest. "I'm so sorry this happened" Chloe said to Fin.

Beca's ears perked up again from outside of the room.

"I'm so so sorry honey" Chloe said softly picking the baby up and bringing her lips to the Fin's forehead. "I won't let you forget them" Chloe choked out bringing the baby back to her chest to comfort herself as the tears returned.

Beca was on her feet quickly and around the corner in an instant. She stood in front of Chloe extending her hand to the redhead. Chloe took it and stood slowly from the rocking chair. Beca pulled her in close wrapping her arms around Chloe, holding Fin tightly between them. Chloe sunk into Beca's embrace and buried her head into the crook of Beca's neck. Beca looked to the ground to see the black onesie Chloe had dropped on the floor.

XxXxXx

 **5 months ago**

"Emma is going to hate that" Beca said walking through La La Ling on Melrose.

"Maybe but I love it and it works for either a girl or a boy so, win win." Quinn said adding it to the collection of baby clothes she couldn't pass up.

"Your kid is going to be spoiled rotten"

Quinn took a deep breath. "Maybe. I don't expect you to understand now but one day you will Becs."

Beca raised an eyebrow waiting for further explanation. "One day when you and Chloe have tiny little red haired babies you will understand" Quinn teased. "It's weird to explain but I love this kid so much already. I can't wait to meet her. Or him."

"You seem pretty sure that Chloe and I are going to have babies" Beca argued and Quinn nodded looking back through the rack of baby clothes. "We have barely been getting along lately."

"Really? Why?" Quinn asked turning to her friend.

"She's back in Chloe work mode."

"What's she working on?" Quinn asked.

"Some movie for Universal." Beca replied reaching for a pair of tiny red high top baby Chuck Taylor's. "Yes to these for sure." Quinn nodded in agreement and Beca continued, "And this movie apparently has Tom Jennings as a producer so he's been calling her a lot lately and seeing her at the production meetings and things."

"And you definitely don't like that"

"I fucking hate it" Beca spat loudly.

"Dude" Quinn whispered looking wide eyed at the other shoppers.

Beca turned around, "sorry" she said softly to the moms and parents in the store, some with children. "I hate it" she said turning back to Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"They have history. In college before Chloe and I met they were kind of a thing. I think it was mostly a sex thing." Beca paused as she thought, "You know, I don't know what's worse."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Her and Tom. Was it just meaningless sex? In college? Is it worse to have so much sexual chemistry with someone that you don't really have any relationship besides a physical one? Or to be in a relationship that runs it's course? They could be having sex now for all I know"

"That's crazy B." Quinn said skeptically.

"And then after we broke up, Chloe said they were together a few times after her and Theo James."

"But she loves you Beca. Not Tom Jennings." Quinn argued. "You know this. Jealousy doesn't look good on you my friend. And do not push her away because of these crazy ideas."

"Yeah but, they are with each other like all day. Or texting or on the phone. Sometimes they have dinner together to discuss 'the movie'" Beca rolled her eyes. "It's fu-reaking annoying."

"Nice save" Quinn teased. "Let me guess, you haven't mentioned it to Chloe right."

"She should just know. I don't work with my ex's"

"You're ex's are one night stands who you either kicked out of your room or left their room faster than they could say 'call me'. You don't have exes. Chloe is your ex." Quinn replied.

"Whatever you're just jealous" Beca teased.

"What would I be jealous of?" Quinn asked.

"All the hot ass I got" Beca replied quickly.

"Oh" Quinn laughed. "I am in no way jealous of that"

"Yes you are. Emma has always had you locked up. Even before we were famous and all those spinatches were throwing themselves at you."

Quinn just shrugged in response.

"And then you got married and we blew up. Where you ever tempted? When we were gone for months at time and with girls everywhere?" Beca asked.

"It's not about being tempted Beca. It's about knowing that no one, no matter how attractive they may be, will ever be what she is to me. I've always been completely satisfied in my relationship so there was never temptation." Quinn plainly explained. Beca let the words sink in.

"And she isn't a mind reader Beca. As well as she may know you, you have to tell her how you feel. She probably knows your upset about something but doesn't know what it is" Quinn said jumping back over to her issues with Chloe.

Beca stood still thinking.

"I hate to break it to you dude but you're moody and hard to figure out" Quinn thought for a moment as a small smile appeared on her lips. "You got something to say? Why don't you speak it out loud, instead of living in your head? It's always the same, why don't you take your heart out, instead of living in your head?"

"I hate it when you do that." Beca said with a sigh.

"What?" Quinn asked pretending not to know.

"Use music like that. It's annoying."

"You aca-love it." Quinn teased.

Beca smirked and rolled her eyes, "It doesn't work that way."

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

Beca smiled at the memory. Quinn always did that too her. If Jessie was a movie encyclopedia, Quinn was a music encyclopedia. She used words, lyrics, melodies better than anyone else Beca knew and that's when it hit her. Maybe that's why Emma was so adamant that Beca and Chloe take Fin. Beca knew how to communicate that way too and no one else in Fin's life could reach her like that. If it couldn't be Quinn, it had to be Beca. All the other obstacles and doubts that had flooded Beca's mind since the meeting with the lawyer were now gone. It was her moment of clarity. The feeling of the two girls in her arms, it felt right. It was her home. Her life now.

"We won't ever let her forget" Beca whispered gently tightening her hold on Chloe and Finley.

* * *

 **AN: So tell me your thoughts. There were a couple of flashbacks in this chapter. I hope it wasn't to hard to follow. With Quinn and Emma not being with us anymore, I'll be using the flashbacks more frequently as I continue to try and tell this story. Let me know what you think...thanks guys.**


	24. This is Where I Leave You

Chloe walked along the sand listening to the night waves crash together. Beca had decided to lay down and try to get some sleep after Finley had been changed, downed half a bottle an hour ago and was sleeping soundly.

Chloe wasn't ready to sleep yet. The envelope that had been placed on the desk in front of her with her name on it that morning had yet to leave her thoughts. She hadn't found an appropriate moment to read it until now. She knew Beca was not going to ask her about it and that Beca was going to avoid reading hers or opening the box for as long as possible but Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She told Beca she was going to take a walk on the beach, grabbed the envelope from her purse and headed for the closest pier. As she approached the dock and the lone light hanging above the railing, Chloe pulled the envelope from her back pocket and held it in her hands in front of her.

She stared at her name written across the envelope in Quinn's handwriting.

XxXxXx

 **5 YEARS AGO**

"What are you? 12?" Beca whispered to Chloe. Chloe scrunched her face effectively telling Beca to but out before turning her attention back to the paper quickly writing out a question before folding the paper and sliding it in front of Quinn.

Quinn opened the paper and began writing, 8 days, 6 hours and 37ish minutes but who's counting. Emma had been gone for 3 day's back to Boston to visit her family and Quinn was going crazy without her girlfriend around. She couldn't imagine spending the next 8 days and nights in their apartment writing sad depressing songs. She quickly wrote a question and pushed the paper back in front of Chloe. She didn't like to go clubbing, they worked in a club, and you could only eat out so much so maybe Chloe had an idea of what she could do to pass the time because last night while working, Beca didn't offer any suggestions.

Quinn looked at Beca who rolled her eyes as Chloe opened the paper. Beca turned her head back to the lady in the front of the room talking about health insurance and something called a 401K.

Chloe put the end of her pen against her lips as she thought. Quinn watched her suddenly light up as she began to feverishly write on the paper. She folded it quickly and slid it back so excited that she was practically bouncing in her chair.

Quinn opened the paper reading Chloe's suggestion asking her to go hiking with her to Santa Ynez Waterfall and how she asked Beca repeatedly to please, please, please go with her but Beca always said no and how it could be a chance for the two of them to spend some time together without Beca and Emma and how it could be awes and totes fun and become their thing. Quinn knew immediately that she would go hiking with Chloe because Santa Ynez was amazing and the waterfall was breathtaking. She had gone hiking there shortly after moving to LA but she wouldn't tell Chloe. Instead she wanted to find out more about why Beca never agreed to go with her.

Chloe looked anxiously at Quinn as she read the note. Her excited face fell into a pout as Quinn rolled her eyes before writing a response. She thought it was going to be a no by the looks of Quinn's expression. As the paper was pushed in front of her she opened it to see Quinn ask why Beca wouldn't go hiking with her. Chloe looked over at Beca who seemed to be sleeping with her eyes wide open, looking at the front of the room as the financial planner, that the owners of the club brought in to present to their employee's, rambled on and on. Chloe quickly wrote a response and passed the note back to Quinn.

Quinn held in her laugh as she read how Chloe thinks Beca is allergic to exercise or any sort of physical activity and a detailed explanation of how clumsy the small girl is. Quinn knew that was true. Beca was indeed clumsy and could hurt herself doing almost anything. Deciding to tease the redhead a little, Quinn quickly wrote and then passed the note back to Chloe. Quinn watched as Chloe reached for the paper. She was stunning, even dressed down in yoga pants and a t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Quinn found herself wondering if things were different, if she wasn't with Emma and was here with Chloe, would they be friends or something more? Quinn and Chloe rarely spent any time with each other without Beca or Emma around. It wasn't planned that way, it just kind of happened and when they were alone with each other it was just for minutes before Emma or Beca walked in. Their friendship was the result of Quinn and Beca's friendship and out of that Emma and Chloe were becoming close. Quinn knew one thing for sure, Chloe Beale was the type of girl that you wanted to be with. The type of girl, much like Emma, who was a game changer. The type of girl you wanted to bring home to meet your parents, the girl that you would do anything for, the girl that would give you everything if she loved you back. The girl you married and Quinn had spent the last 5 months since meeting Beca and Chloe wondering why Beca, who was obviously head over heels in love with her best friend never did anything about it, especially when anyone with eyes could see that Chloe felt the same.

Chloe read the note and quickly turned to punch Quinn in the arm before going back to writing furiously that no she was not asking her out on a date. Chloe folded the paper and sat back in her chair quickly crossing her arms across her chest angrily. She stared straight ahead pretending to not care if she got a response. After a couple of minutes she felt Quinn lean close to her.

"Just read it Chlo" Quinn whispered in her ear.

Chloe opened the paper reading an apology for teasing her and how of course she would take her hiking and how much fun it sounded like to Quinn and how she would love to spend time getting to know Chloe better because Emma really liked her and Quinn could tell that she was an amazing person. Chloe noticed Quinn's handwriting. It was in small print, mostly capital letters that leaned slightly to the right, with a lower case letter oddly placed in a random word here or there. It was cute and unique, Chloe thought. She crumpled up the paper into a small ball and looked at Quinn who shot her a smile and wink. Chloe smiled and turned her attention back to the woman speaking in the front of the room.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

The sound of the waves splashing against the dock broke the memory. She took a deep breath and gently opened the envelope, pulling out the paper.

 _Chloe-_

 _It's Tuesday March 1_ _st_ _. I'm writing this to you because I need to be prepared in case the worst thing imaginable happens. For my family. For my daughter. The only way you will ever see this is if something has happened to both me and Emma and I need to make sure Finley is taken care of so, I secretly set all this up. Hell, Em doesn't even know I'm writing this. Be prepared, cuz I'm 1000% sure Beca is silently freaking the fuck out._

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes. This letter was already typical Quinn. Always caring about other people and protecting the one's she loves the most.

 _You would have been to see Mr. George very recently who has asked you on mine and Emma's behalf to raise our daughter. Big ask right? When I first thought about this I didn't want to ask you and Beca, I thought it would be too much of a burden. Too much pressure on your relationship. I'm sure neither of you are ready for a child right at this moment, so I left it up to Emma thinking she would ask her parents. When she told me she decided it should be you and Becs, I was so happy. Don't worry, I totally played it off though. Kidding…not really, no I did. I was happy because that's what is best for Fin. This kid is the 2_ _nd_ _best freaking thing that has happened to me. She is already so smart, I can tell. I need you to make sure Finley grows up safe and learns new things at school and plays with the other kids and draws awesome scribbly pictures of things that are beautiful and you have say they are beautiful because Beca won't get it or see it. I need you to make sure Fin thrives and loves and has her heartbroken because let's face it all of the truly great artists live in a world of heartbreak and melancholy but it's okay because they deep down believe that love is all you need. (Yes, I was talking about Beca. I know you didn't miss it). Speaking of_

Chloe wiped a tear and turned the page over to continue.

 _Beca, I don't know where you guys will be when this finds you. I honestly hope it never finds you. But let me tell you a story. So a few years ago I was playing this club. Nothing exciting just an up and coming club but it was a steady gig. So, I'm main DJ playing this club for about 6 months and then one day this tiny little person walked into my DJ booth. I seriously was like, what the fuck, and then she looked up at me with those sad little dark blue eyes and that sarcastic ass smile and she introduced herself to me. We talked for a few minutes about how she had just gotten a job there and was playing a set there in a couple of days. So she left and I watched as she walked back through the crowd to the bar. Then a couple of minutes later I saw something I will never forget. Before I saw you walk up to her at the bar, it was like she was walking in a hurricane, fighting 100 mile an hour winds holding a flashlight that was flickering on and off. Then when you appeared it was as if her world consisted of nothing but 1000 watt bulbs. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I'm not sure if you know you have that effect on her but you do. She once told me that you can light up a room but Chloe, you light up her world. She may never tell you that but I thought you should know. So if you are not together, for whatever reason, stop fighting each other. It's exhausting to you and everyone around you, trust me… I know. You two belong together. Look at me and Emma. We will never have another day together. We can't spend one more day, one more hour, one more second with our daughter. You never know how precious time is until you're out of it. Don't waste any more seconds not being with Beca. Please._

Chloe tucked that page behind the second one and took a breath continuing to read.

 _It's harder than I thought to say goodbye. I don't live with a world full of regrets. I really only have a couple. I tried to live my life in the moment. I tried to be good to the people around me and to protect the people that I love. I do regret the 2 years I excused myself from your life. I know you don't hold it against me but I should have been there for you too. I know we spoke a few times but I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that and I wasn't there. I'm so sorry I let you down._

 _Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you. It was after Beca and I started to work together in Vision. The more time I spent with her the more I got a chance to know what an amazing person you are. I'm sure you've heard it before, but you're kind of irresistible Chloe Beale. You are an extraordinary woman and I'm so lucky to have had the chance to know and be friends with you and in another life….well, you know. But I met my soulmate and was cute enough to get her to go a date with me and then lucky enough to get her to be my girlfriend and then smart enough to make her my wife. I love her with all my heart and wouldn't trade a second of it, not even for a chance with you. Sorry love._

 _Now, my best friend. You know how much I love her and what she has done for me in my life and our time together as partners and friends. Other than Em and Finley, she is my family. She came along and changed everything and I have the suspicious feeling you know exactly how that feels. I know she is going to struggle with this and I left her something that is going to hurt at first but it will help her be okay. But she has to have the courage to open the box. There are things in there for her and for you and a couple of things I need for Fin to have, eventually. Beca will know when the time is right._

 _So Chloe, my darling, this is where I leave you. Whatever is out there on the other side of this life, I don't know, but I'll check it out and make sure it's cool and then when you're old, I'll see you again._

 _I need you to make sure that Finley is loved for her whole entire life and feels nothing but love when her mother wraps her arms around her. I need you to be her mother now._

 _All my love –Quinn_

Chloe folded the pages back up into the trifold as her tears landed on the pages leaving wet circles. She tucked the paper back into the envelope and placed it back in her pocket for safe keeping.

"I miss you" she whispered into the night.

* * *

 **AN: So much seriousness and sadness lately. Sorry :( So Quinn says goodbye to Chloe. What did you think?**


	25. Lost Boys Like Me Are Free

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your reviews for the story, they keep me motivated to keep plugging away. Continue to let me know what you think and I'll try to keep updating regularly. Just so you all know, we are approximately half way thru this story and I've got an idea of how I will end it but sometimes things change quickly such as when I killed Quinn and Emma. Some of you have messaged me asking about why I did that and the answer is, I don't really know. It just kind of came out when I was writing. Then I stopped and briefly outlined what would happen if only one of them died and how that would affect Beca and Chloe and what roles they would assume in taking care of Emma or Quinn. It was kind of interesting the way those story lines evolved but eventually it just felt right to me that they go together. So that's how that happened but enough about that and they will continue to help tell this story. So without further ado, here is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Chloe and Beca took Fin over to Quinn and Emma's to stay the night with her grandparents so they could have some time to talk about what they were going to do. Beca made short small talk with Quinn's parents and found herself moving subconsciously toward Quinn's music room. Making her way through the door and towards Quinn's laptop she swiped her finger across the mouse bringing the Mac to life from its sleep mode. An unsent email popped up on the screen. Beca looked to see that it was addressed to her on the night of Quinn and Emma's accident. Beca pulled the chair closer and sat down to read the unfinished message.

 _B-_

 _I couldn't sleep a couple nights ago and was thinking a lot about you and me and things. It's different than my usual but take a listen. BTW you are /_

Beca looked at the blinking cursor after the word wondering what would have followed had Quinn finished the message. She moved the mouse up the screen and opened the attached music file and pressed play.

 _'_ _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

 _And ever since that day …_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"_ _Run, run lost boy," they say to me,_

 _"_ _Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day …_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"_ _Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_

 _"_ _Away from all of reality"_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

 _Even Captain Hook_

 _You are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

 _Even Captain Hook_

 _You are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say …_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"_ _Run, run lost boy," they say to me_

 _"_ _Away from all of reality"_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free.'_

XxXxXx

Chloe continued to speak with Emma's parents after Beca disappeared. She glanced toward the kitchen hoping to see Beca but something else caught her eye. "Is that Emma's bag?" Chloe asked suddenly noticing it for the first time in over a week. It was Emma's favorite.

"It is. We just got it back today. It was given to Stacie at the hospital and you're friend Aubrey had it sent over to Coach to be cleaned." Lucile answered but her voice was soft at the thought of what had to be cleaned from the bag. "I was going to give it to Kate. Is that okay? Do you want it? Do we save it for Finley?" Lucile asked hesitantly.

"No, no. Kate should have it" Chloe responded quickly. "I'm sorry Lucile but" Chloe was struck with a thought, "what happened to Em's phone?"

"Oh, it was in her bag. It seems to be remarkably undamaged but the battery is dead." Lucile replied as she walked over to the bag reaching inside to produce the phone.

"Do you think I could have it?" Chloe asked. Beca had returned and was now listening intently to Chloe ask about the bag but wasn't really following her thought process. "Not forever but I can get it charged and then, if it's okay with you, I'm sure she has pictures of Finley on there." Chloe's eyes fell to the floor. "I could have them printed for her and then I can give you the phone back?" Chloe asked timidly. She didn't want to seem like she wanted to snoop through her friend's phone but she was sure there were pictures of Quinn, Emma and Finley together, more intimate family photos that she wanted to have for Fin when she was older.

"Thank you Chloe" Lucile said sincerely as she passed over the device. The two exchanged a hug and Beca gave a slight head nod signaling to Chloe that she was ready to go.

They sat quietly in the car on the way to the restaurant. "I wonder what happened to Quinn's phone" Beca said suddenly.

"I don't know. I didn't even think about Emma's till I saw her bag. She loved that bag but as soon as I saw it I wondered what happened to her stuff." Chloe answered and then thought, "Maybe Stacie has it. She had the bag, she was at the hospital."

"Yeah" Beca answered as she pulled into the parking lot. "I never really talked to her about what happened that night at the hospital."

"About what babe?" Chloe said quietly placing a hand on Beca's thigh.

"Just what happened, I mean I know what happened but what happened at the hospital. I know she saw Quinn. CR told me that Stacie saw her body." Beca cringed. "Just I guess I need to hear it. Hear everything. What she looked like, what exactly happened with Emma. I don't want to interrogate her but" Beca paused because the next part was slowly eating away at her, "I wasn't" deep breath, "I wasn't there."

"Honey" Chloe said softly. "Please don't tell me you think any of this would have been different had you been there. There was nothing anyone could have done at that point, you read the police report."

"No Chlo. I couldn't have done anything but I should have been there. If Q wasn't able to be there when Emma needed her, then I tried to be. I should have been there." Beca scolded herself before reaching for the car door and stepping out and handing the keys to the valet. Chloe got out immediately and waited for Beca to come around, attaching her hand to the brunettes and walking into the restaurant as a few paparazzi flash bulbs popped from a distance.

After they were seated at a private table and wine had been delivered to the table, Beca moved from sitting across from Chloe to sitting directly to her right at the small square table. She grabbed Chloe's hand and brought it to her lips. "Okay" she breathed, "what do you want to do?" she asked even though she already knew what Chloe wanted.

"I want to do it" Chloe answered quickly. "I'm going to do it" she clarified. "What do you want to do?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded.

"At the lawyer's office I didn't want to do it. And then when we picked Fin up yesterday and she, I don't know, recognized me maybe, I don't know, I thought maybe. And then last night in the room and you were talking to her and then crying. It felt okay. It felt like we could maybe make it okay."

"I think we can make it okay Becs. I think we can make it more than okay" Chloe squeezed her hand.

"It's not going to be easy" Beca chimed in. "I mean I think we can do it and I know you want to do it and I think I want to do it, but it's going to be hard to manage."

Chloe looked a little confused. "Do you want to or not because I thought you did and then you just said you think you want to. Are you undecided about it?"

"I just want to talk it out Chlo" Beca replied.

"Okay, no okay. Let's talk it out"

"It' just, I don't know where my career stands at the moment. I mean, Quinn" Beca paused, "I don't know what happens next. I haven't heard from Stacie or Amy. And you were pretty busy before, you know."

"Babe, I told you already, I'm not going back to working that much" Chloe took a deep breath steading herself, "We should talk about us and about what we want and where we're going." Chloe gestured between them.

"Okay?" Beca questioned.

"I love you Beca. I want to be with you" Chloe locked her eyes on Beca's dark blue, "forever" she added. "What's happened has been, is horrible. But it opened my eyes. I don't want one more minute to go by without you knowing that I want to be with you forever. I'd like to know how you feel about that."

"Well" Beca exhaled before reaching for her wine glass and taking a long sip. "I love you too" she confirmed. "I want to be with you as well and I don't see myself with anyone but you Chloe. It's always been you. I gave you my heart a long time ago and it got hurt. So I really fought myself on giving it to you again. I figured you would just do it again and it kind of felt like it was happening all over."

"Because of?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"The working and Tom"

"Tom?" Chloe asked.

"He just seemed to always be popping up at the places you are or calling you or texting you" Beca rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm not the most emotionally mature person in the world Chloe." She teased. "I could feel myself starting to pull away from you and picking stupid fights. I don't want to go back to that Chloe." Beca admitted.

"I knew something was on your mind Beca but I didn't know it was Tom. Oh my God, Beca you know I don't have any feelings for Tom right?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"I know. He's just so, I don't know, always around or finding a way to be around. Anyway, I don't want to go back to that Chloe. I do want to be with you, forever. But I don't think we are ready for … you know. Marriage." Beca breathed hard. Only Quinn knew Beca had looked at engagement rings but Quinn didn't know that she had actually bought one, no one knew that. She had gone back and forth on if and when she would propose to Chloe but never seemed to find the right time. Just when their relationship was going really well, something came between them. Usually it was them putting work before each other and their relationship.

"You're right. We have some work to do. I need to show you that I'm here and I'm serious about cutting my workload." Chloe acknowledged.

"And" Beca jumped in, "I don't know what is next for me and I need to speak to Stacie about it very soon but maybe I could take more of a producing role so that I don't have to travel as much. I mean I can't even imagine getting on a stage without" Beca stopped as the sadness hit her sudden and hard. Her eye's fell to the table.

"I know" Chloe squeezed Beca's hand again. "And I think that's a great idea baby. Producing is what you love and one day you'll be ready but even if you don't perform anymore, that's okay too."

Beca sobered her thoughts, "So do you want to take the week to think about this?"

"I don't need a week Becs but I'll give you the time if you want it." Chloe replied.

"I don't need it. I want to do this with you, for Quinn and Emma." Beca smiled feeling good about her decision. Chloe smiled to and leaned over to kiss Beca softly on the lips.

"So, I have some ideas or agreements to run by you." Chloe began. "Like we try not to work at the same time. I'm not committing to back to back movies anymore and I want one of us to always be there with Fin so we take turns. We talk and we figure it out. Even if you have back to back things come up, I can work around that."

"That's not fair Chloe." Beca argued. "You don't know what's going to happen and neither to I but I do agree that we are going to have to communicate much better. And I do agree to taking turns as much as possible but if something amazing comes up I don't want you turning it down because it's not your turn."

"Okay. So we can figure that out but I'm still pulling back. I want to, I need to do that." Chloe added and Beca nodded in agreement. "Also, I don't want to be away from you for long periods of time anymore."

Beca's brow scrunched up. "So?" she questioned.

"Like a 3 day rule" Chloe said quickly. "I don't want to be away from you and Finley for more than 3 days. We are going to be a family and I want to do it right."

"I can do the 3 day rule." Beca agreed. "We can make that work, with an exception" Beca countered, "I want two weeks a year with just you. No kids. Just me and you."

"Kids?" Chloe caught it.

Beca smiled. "Well, one day. Right?"

XxXxXx

Beca walked through her condo turning off all the lights before walking down the hallway and into her bedroom. She sat down in the chair across the room from Chloe who was walking out of the bathroom with her hands to her right ear removing an earring, then flipping her hair and doing the same to the left.

"What?" Beca asked noticing Chloe's eyes locked on her as she kicked her boots off.

"Where are we going to live?" Chloe asked.

"Where do you want to live?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. This is nice but I don't think its big enough babe. And my place is about this same size." Chloe said placing her earrings on top of Beca's dresser before sitting across from Beca on the edge of the bed.

"Not big enough?" Beca questioned.

"Don't you think?" Chloe asked.

"What do we need more room for?"

"What if we have company? I mean, your guest room is already been turned into a nursery, sort of." Chloe reached down to slide off her high heels. "That's something else we need to take care of. Fin's room."

"Okay" Beca followed Chloe with her eyes.

"And my stuff won't really fit in here Becs."

"I don't want to live at Quinn's" Beca said suddenly.

"No, that's not what I meant Becs. I didn't mean we live there."

"You want to get a new house?" Beca asked.

"Yes. I would. I'd like for us to get a house. Together. Pick it out together. Something that's ours." Chloe answered.

"Okay. That makes sense" Beca agreed but was lost in thought. "But what are we going to do with Quinn and Emma's house? I mean, they left it to Finley."

"I don't know. Let's just keep it the way it is and Steve and Lucile or Kate can stay when they are in town to see Fin? I don't know but we don't have to decide right now. Even if we sold it later and put the money away for Fin." Chloe reasoned.

"Yeah, okay. Let's revisit that." Beca replied.

"Have you read your letter?" Chloe questioned. "From Quinn?"

"No" Beca whispered looking intently at the floor.

"Maybe you should babe."

"Maybe."

"Hey" Chloe caught Beca's attention.

"Hmm?" Beca asked looking back at the bright blue eyes across from her.

"Come here" Chloe whispered seductively.

Beca stood slowly and made her way over to Chloe who spread her legs enough to pull Beca between them. She tilted her head up and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist as Beca dropped her head capturing Chloe's lips between hers. Beca's hands gently cupped both sides of Chloe's face as she tilted the redhead's face to the left to deepen the kiss. Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth eliciting a moan from the other woman. Chloe's hands found themselves on the front of Beca's pants pulling the button apart and pushing the zipper down before pulling the front of the jeans open. Beca broke the kiss to pull Chloe's blouse over her head before guiding her back onto the bed.

Chloe pushed herself backwards reaching for Beca to pull her down. Beca unbuttoned her own shirt and tossed it to the floor quickly before crawling up to Chloe. Needing to feel Chloe's warm skin on hers, Beca pushed their chests together as she reconnected their lips. Chloe's hands were on Beca's hips but moved slowly to her lower back and then up her back dragging her short finger nails against Beca's skin until she got to her bra where she unhooked the garment. Beca pushed her body up enough to allow Chloe to pull it from her chest and then each arm.

Beca found the sensitive spot on Chloe's neck with her lips, her tongue and then lightly with her teeth causing Chloe's fingers to scrape across the width Beca's back. Beca moved down to leave a trail of kisses on Chloe's collarbone, chest, the swell of her bra clad breasts, the center of her toned abs and below her belly button. She reached her hands to Chloe's right hip to slide down the delicate zipper of Chloe's mini skirt. Chloe lifted her hips from the bed to allow Beca to remove the expensive fabric, dropping it to the floor next to the bed. Chloe threw her arms down on the bed above her head as she returned her hips to the bed while Beca placed her hands on Chloe's thighs and returned her lips to Chloe's right hip bone. She kissed the skin just above Chloe's panty line while squeezing her thighs gently. Chloe's eyes closed in anticipation as worked to control her breath. Beca's hands slid up Chloe's legs slowly as her lips worked over the delicate lace fabric of Chloe's black thong. Beca hooked both of her thumbs under Chloe's panties as she placed a delicate kiss over Chloe's center before pulling the fabric down and removing them.

Chloe bent her knee's pulling her legs up as Beca positioned herself in between them placing soft kisses on the inside of Chloe's left thigh. Chloe's right hand reached down towards Beca's hair as she picked her head up to look at her girlfriend. Chloe pushed some of Beca's hair behind her left ear as Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's folds. Chloe's head dropped back down to the bed at the feeling of Beca licking up and down her adding soft kisses to the tender area. Chloe's hips bucked slightly as Beca pressed her tongue against Chloe's clit. Beca's thumb replaced her tongue on Chloe's clit as she drug her tongue back down through Chloe's slit. "No babe" Chloe moaned.

Beca stopped.

"Together" Chloe begged.

Beca pushed herself off of the bed to remove her pants and panties. Chloe reached her right hand out. Beca interlaced their fingers as she returned to the bed positioning herself directly over Chloe. Chloe reached up locking her lips to Beca's moaning at her taste on Beca's lips. Beca straddled Chloe's right leg and pulled the redhead's left over her right hip as she met their wet centers together. Beca paused at the sensation of Chloe against her and Chloe squeezed her hand. They began moving together creating the necessary friction they each craved. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she felt the tightness begin to form in the pit of her stomach. Beca darted down taking that lip between her own and Chloe raised her hips to keep the necessary contact. Beca increased the pace her hips were rocking as she continued to massage Chloe's tongue with her own. Chloe pulled out of the kiss, tilting her head to the side. "I'm" she breathed. "I'm close."

Beca pushed herself back up increasing pressure but maintaining a steady rhythm. "Okay" she nodded and whispered huskily.

"Cum with me" Chloe requested locking her eye's on Beca's.

"Okay"

Chloe straightened her left leg that was wrapped around Beca's hip and laid it up Beca's chest extending over the brunette's right shoulder changing the position of their centers slightly but enough to help push Beca over the edge. A couple more thrusts and Chloe began to come undone. Her free hand gripped the bed tightly. Beca's body reacted to Chloe as an orgasm ripped through her body. She was able to grind a little bit longer trying to prolong the feeling for as long as both girls could handle it. Beca turned her head and placed a kiss to the side of Chloe's knee before the redhead removed her leg letting it fall back down to the bed. Beca pushed herself off of Chloe and laid down on her stomach next to her girlfriend. Chloe let her breathing return to normal before she turned to her left to face Beca.

"I love you" Chloe whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Beca's bare shoulder.

Beca turned her head to face Chloe meeting her dark blue eyes Chloe's baby blues before turning to lay on her back sliding an arm underneath Chloe and pulling the actress to her chest. "I love you too" Beca replied as Chloe laid her head over Beca's heart and wrapping and arm across her waist.

* * *

 **AN: Song credit: Lost Boys by Ruth B (I'm obsessed with this at the moment)**


	26. My T-Shirt From the Night Before

"Touch ID or Enter Passcode" Chloe read aloud to herself holding Emma's phone in her hand. Chloe lowered the device as she returned her gaze to the ocean. She reached for the steaming mug of coffee in front of her bringing it to her lips and blowing the liquid before taking a sip.

Beca opened her eyes slowly while reaching for Chloe but frowned when she came up empty. Opening her eyes confirmed that she didn't just miss, Chloe wasn't in bed anymore. She looked to the nightstand to see the time. 10:37 am. A breeze through the bedroom caught her attention. Beca rolled over to see the French doors that lead to the balcony open. Beca smiled seeing Chloe sitting, with her back to her, at the small table with her feet propped up on the railing staring at the ocean.

Beca sat up and reached for the blue and grey cable knit blanket that rested at the foot of her bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders holding it closed and walked out to the balcony. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the left side of Chloe's neck. "Morning" she whispered.

"Good morning" Chloe replied turning to meet her lips to Beca's.

Beca reached down for Chloe's mug stealing a sip of her coffee. "Mmm. That's good."

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Good. You?" Beca asked taking another sip before handing the mug back to Chloe.

"Great." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked noticing a rose colored iPhone sitting on the table.

"I was trying to unlock Em's phone." Chloe answered sipping the hot beverage then placing the mug on the table and reaching for the phone. She had seen Emma open the phone with the passcode in the past and knew it consisted of the pattern crossed but there were too many options to just keep trying. "Any idea about the passcode?"

"Um" Beca thought quickly. "Q's was something like 'I Love Emma' or something close to that."

"Those aren't even numbers babe."

"I know that" Beca teased, "but the code is the letters or something."

"That's too many numbers."

"Then I don't know Chlo." Beca said giving up quickly. Truth be told, she was not at all curious what was on the phone and dreaded finding out. She wasn't ready. "I'm gonna go shower and then call Stacie."

"Stacie? Why?" Chloe asked.

"I want to tell her about us and Finley so she knows that's my priority for a while."

"Are you going to talk to her about producing?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe, I haven't decided. I'm not really concerned about work at the moment."

"Are you going to ask her about what happened at the hospital that night?" Chloe asked.

"Um" Beca paused. She wanted to but she was hesitant to bring it up and see Stacie upset again. "Maybe. It just depends how the conversation goes." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's head. "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to try to get this open but I'm not having any luck. I wanted to pick up Fin and then maybe meet up with Aubrey for lunch. I need to tell her about all this."

"How about this" Beca offered, "I'm going to shower. You can run over and pick up Fin and then we can go up to the agency together. I'll see Stacie and you can see Aubrey and then we can all go to lunch."

"Okay." Chloe agreed having already showered. "I'll just change"

"Why?" Beca teased. "I think you look hot in my t-shirt."

"I do look hot in your t-shirt but I should probably wear pants to go pick up Fin. I doubt Steve and Lucile would appreciate it if I showed up in a shirt and my thong."

"I think everyone can appreciate you in a thong Chloe."

XxXxXx

"Wow" Stacie said with a breath.

"I know" Beca replied sitting back after explaining the story to Stacie.

"So you and Chloe are going to adopt Finley?" Stacie asked slowly letting it all sink in.

"Well" Beca's eyebrows scrunched together before explaining her and Chloe's decision.

XxXxXx

"You're kidding me?" Aubrey said quickly.

"No Bree. I'm not kidding" Chloe replied holding the baby in her arms.

"How are you going to do that Chloe? For serious?"

"Beca and I are doing it together."

"That's even worse Chloe" Aubrey argued.

"Why would you say that?" Chloe asked.

"You're a movie star Chloe." Aubrey stated as if it were to most obvious fact in the world. "A movie star that I have several scripts for" she picked up the stack of booklets and dropped them on the desk. The sound woke Finley from her nap causing her to cry.

"Nice" Chloe replied with a stern look in Aubrey's direction before softening her eyes down towards the baby. "Shh shhh shhh" Chloe whispered bouncing the girl in her arms. "It's okay. Auntie Aubrey is sorry, she wasn't thinking." Her eyes shot up to Aubrey's again, "She's just jealous. She probably needs a nap too."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat down behind her desk.

XxXxXx

"Legal guardians for now. We can decided about making it more much later." Beca tried to explain.

"I – I don't know what to say Beca. I was not expecting this." Stacie was obviously in shock, Beca could see it.

"It's ok Stace, really. I mean we were not expecting that when we went to the will reading but it just feels right."

"Yeah Bec but how are you going to do it? All I hear Aubrey talking about is all the scripts that Chloe is getting and how many people are wanting to take a meeting with her. And we haven't even talked about what you want to do yet."

XxXxXx

"So you're just going to ignore it all Chloe?" Aubrey argued.

"Not ignore it Bree. I'm just making the right decision."

"Are you serious?"

"Dixie Chick serious" Chloe teased.

"You can't just quit Chloe"

"It's not quitting Aubrey. I'm still going to work. I'm just not going to work as much. Beca and I" Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully trying to hide the growing smile. Even though she was giving Chloe a hard time about it, she knew it's what her friend wanted and she was going to support her as long as she was committed to the decision, which Chloe was. "We are going to do it together. She's up in Stacie's office talking to her right now. We want to be there for Fin. We want to give her the best life possible and we are going to do it together."

"So what's next for you too?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, we talked last night about buying a house of our own. So that's our next step." Chloe explained.

Aubrey clapped her hands quickly, "I love real estate shopping."

XxXxXx

"I don't want to perform anymore" Beca answered.

"I thought you loved performing." Stacie argued.

"I did. With Q but without her" Beca breathed, "I don't want to do that. At least not anytime soon. I want to produce."

"Okay"

"So, can you help me do that?

A knock interrupted them. "Come in" Stacie called.

"Hey" Chloe sang walking into Stacie's office followed closely by Aubrey.

"Oh my goodness. Give me that baby" Stacie said walking towards Chloe and Fin. Stacie cradled the baby and placed a kiss on her head. "Oh, those eyes" she whispered.

"I know. They turn more brown everyday." Chloe replied as she sat down next to Beca and placed her hand on Beca's leg giving the brunette a wink.

Stacie stood with the baby slowly swaying her body from side to side. It was the first time she had seen Finley since the accident.

"Stace?" Beca asked calmly seeing the tears forming in the tall woman's eyes.

"It's okay. I'm okay" Stacie said lightly rubbing her nose to the baby's.

"Stacie" Chloe said pulling Stacie's eyes to hers. "Can you tell us what happened at the hospital? With Q and Emma."

Stacie took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips. She sat in a chair across from Beca and Chloe. Aubrey took a seat in the other chair next to Stacie who still cradled the baby. Fin in her arms was comforting. "Well" She swallowed. "I got the call from the police and I rushed to Cedars. I tried to call you Beca but"

"I know. I'm sorry Stacie" Beca apologized.

"When I got there, the police were waiting for me. They told me what happened and that Quinn didn't make it and then a doctor came over and asked who I was and then told me I should contact Emma's family that she was in surgery and in pretty bad shape. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there for a while and waited. The doctor came back a little while later and told me that Emma didn't make it out of surgery. Then a lady from the hospital brought me to a room and told me what would happen next and she gave me Emma's bag." Stacie choked up at the memory.

"She called me because she couldn't get a hold of you" Aubrey continued. "So I went to the hospital."

"Once Aubrey got there, I knew I needed to tell you and I knew you two were probably together. So I went to your house." Stacie finished.

"So the hospital gave you Emma's purse?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I guess the police went through it at the wreck. That's how they got my name. My business card was in Emma's wallet." Stacie explained. "They thought I worked with her."

"What about Q's stuff" Beca asked.

"I don't" Stacie tried to answer. "I'm not sure."

"We should contact the police department." Aubrey offered. "They can probably tell us what happened to it."

"I can tell you it wasn't on Quinn because we got everything in her pockets and on her body." Stacie added.

"Did you see her body?" Chloe asked.

Stacie nodded quickly. She fought the tears at the image that ran through her head as the frown grew on her face. Everyone knew she was not ready to talk about that yet.

"Quinn's phone?" Beca asked.

"No" Stacie answered. "It wasn't on her."

"It has to be in the car" Chloe jumped in.

"The car" Beca whispered realizing she hadn't even thought about the car. "What did they do with Quinn's car?"

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what your thinking...**


	27. Unsteady

**AN: Fair warning, this one is kind of short.**

* * *

A week later Chloe stood in Quinn and Emma's house going through some of their things and boxing up the baby items from Finley's room. Glancing at the crib to make sure Fin was still sound to sleep, Chloe decided to make her way out of the room and down the hall to Emma and Quinn's bedroom. She made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge picking up a frame from the nightstand. It was a picture she hadn't seen before. It was a photo of Quinn kissing Emma's head as they both looked at the new baby in Emma's arms. These were the moments that Chloe had hoped to find captured to be able to give Fin when she was older. She still hadn't unlocked Emma's phone, which she was sure held many other priceless photos and moments.

"Chlo?" Beca called walking into the house.

"In here" Chloe called out.

A few seconds later Beca entered the room. "What are you doing in here?" Beca asked.

"Just looking" Chloe held the frame out for Beca who took it. "I want to keep things like this for Fin."

"Yeah. That's a good picture." Beca smiled sadly looking at the intimate moment for a few minutes before snapping out of her own thoughts, "We should go." Beca handed the frame back to Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned as Beca began walking out of the room.

"Huh?" Beca stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here." Beca answered honestly.

"Babe. I know it's only been a couple of weeks but there are things here that need to be done. Things we should go through. Please, I don't want to do that by myself." Chloe stood from the bed and walked towards Beca. "Please help me."

"I'm just not ready." Beca whispered. "There's just too many memories here. It's too fresh" Beca finished before leaving Chloe standing alone in the room.

Beca needed out of the house. It felt different since Emma's parent's left. Now that they were gone, the house was dark and quiet all the time. At least when the Sutton's were living there sounds of life filled the walls, now it was silence. She walked quickly down the hallway of the house feeling the walls begin to close around her. She turned the corner and stopped abruptly. Unable to move her feet any further, she looked into the room on her right. She closed her eye's allowing the memory to flood over her like an onrush of fog.

XxXxXx

 **5 Months Ago**

"I don't want to record it Beca. I'll do the demo but I don't want to record it for release. That's your thing, not mine. You sing it." Quinn argued.

"I can't. I'm too close to it and it would sound better in contralto range. That's you, not me. I'm an alto."

"Don't give me that contralto shit Beca. I can't do these B's Beca. It's too high. I can't get there."

"Jesus, Quinn. Don't worry about the notes. Just sing it like you did five minutes ago with me. I'll lay the backing to support the higher notes. Your voice is perfect for this, it's rough."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I feel so much better now" she whined sarcastically.

"Why don't you want to sing dude? You have an amazing voice."

"It's just not my thing." Quinn argued.

"You sing for Emma and the baby all the time."

"They are my family" Quinn rebutted.

"You sing for me and Chloe all the time too" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are my family."

"Just sing the fucking song Quinn. Stop arguing and just do it."

Quinn sat motionless unwilling to give in to her friend. She had recorded demos of songs she had written and songs she wrote with Beca in the past but they were only demos to be pitched to other artists. Beca had been hinting for a while at releasing a track with Quinn singing lead since they got back from Europe and the look in Beca's eyes suggested that this was the track she was pushing.

A knock at the door preceded it being opened quickly "Hey, dinner will be ready in about an hour so you guys need to finish up. You need to come out and spend Thanksgiving with the family." Chloe said poking her head around the corner and then disappearing just as fast, closing the door behind her making the room sound proof once again.

"Go" Beca pointed to the seat in front of the microphone, "Before I get your wife down here to make you."

"I hate you"

"You love me."

"Whatever" Quinn said sitting down and clearing her throat. She placed lyrics on the stand in front of her.

Beca pressed record on the small control board and made her way over to the piano laying out the sheet music in front of her. She looked at Quinn and nodded once.

 _'_ _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mama, come here_

 _Approach, appear_

 _Daddy, I'm alone_

 _'_ _Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go'_

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

Beca walked into the room and sat behind the control board turning on the computer. Once the Mac was on she opened the program and scrolled down noticing newer recordings. She made a mental note to listen to those another time as she continued down looking for her and Quinn's Thanksgiving session.

Chloe walked through the house towards the living room looking for Beca. She glanced out the glass doors towards the beach thinking maybe she went outside for some air. Her head snapped in the opposite direction hearing a voice echoing through the house.

 _'_ _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_

 _That you're tired of being alone_

 _Dad, I know you're trying_

 _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _But if you love me, don't let go_

 _Woah, if you love me, don't let go'_

Chloe leaned against the door frame listening to Quinn's voice fill the entire house.

 _'_ _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'_ _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady'_

Beca noticed Chloe lurking in the doorway. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey"

"I made her record that at Thanksgiving."

"It's beautiful" Chloe said walking into the room slowly with her arms folded across her chest almost hugging herself. "Did you write it together?"

"No, I wrote it." Beca revealed. "I convinced her to sing it as a demo but I really wanted to use it on our album and release it with her vocal. She didn't want that so we ended up pitching it to X Ambassadors."

"You have the license to it now right, I'm sure they would understand if you wanted to release it like that instead." Chloe suggested.

Beca sat quietly thinking about that. "Nah, they can have it but I'll keep this." Beca whispered. "For Fin" she lied. It was for her.

XxXxXx

A couple of days later, Chloe was sitting in Beca's living room waiting for Beca and Finley to come back from a visit with Jesse. They had an appointment to see a house Malibu in a few hours so Chloe took the opportunity to try and unlock Emma's phone. Thinking back to what Beca told her and the pattern she saw Emma unlock the phone with so many times Chloe was trying to get frustrated with each failed attempt.

"Why couldn't you just use a birthday or an anniversary date Emma?" Chloe questioned to herself. She huffed out a breath and tried one more 6 digit code. She thought again about what Beca told her and tried again, "Oh my God. Duh Chloe" she said to herself as the phone unlocked. "ILOVEQ. 456837." The apps appeared on the phone. Chloe brushed the screen across 3 times looking at the icons. About to open the photo's app, Chloe heard her phone ding with an incoming text message. She placed Emma's phone down and grabbed hers.

 **Bree: What time r u seeing the house?**

Chloe typed her response:

 _Hey Bree. 2day at 2_

 **Bree: The pics I saw online r amazing. I hope its that great in person**

 _U & me both! Im so ready 2 get into something bigger. We need the space._

 **Bree: Can I ask u something?**

Chloe furrowed her brow at the unexpected message.

 _Of course Aubrey. U can ask me anything. U know that._

"Hey baby" Beca said walking through the door holding Fin in her right arm.

"Hey" Chloe greeted happily as she heard the next message arrive from Aubrey.

 **Bree: Y did U change ur mind about seeing Quinn's car?**

 _What?_

Beca sat next to Chloe and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Chloe didn't answer. She was confused and intently watching the bubbles on her screen as Aubrey typed her response.

 **Bree: I thought U wanted to look 4 Quinn's wallet & phone in the car but Beca said u guys changed ur mind & that u didn't want 2 go 2 the impound lot to see Quinn's car. Why?**

"Chlo?" Beca said again pulling Chloe out of her trance.

Chloe lowered the phone and turned to look at Beca. "Beca? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Q's car."

Beca stopped bouncing the baby on her lap.

* * *

 **AN2: Unsteady by X Ambassadors. What do you think is going on with Beca?**


	28. Nuthin' But A G Thang

**AN:** My last post was a little short so here is the next installment...

* * *

"Why would you lie to me Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't lie to you Chlo, technically I lied to Aubrey"

Chloe was not amused. "But not telling me you knew where the car was is lying by omission Beca."

"Why do you want to see the car so badly?" Beca asked.

"I don't want to see the car Becs, I want to find Quinn's wallet and phone and it has to be in there." Chloe tried to calmly explain. "Why are you avoiding this?"

"Don't you think this is all bad enough already without having to go and see that." Beca argued.

"What are you afraid of?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't think we need to see it. They are gone. She's gone" Beca finished in a whisper.

"Don't you want to get Quinn's things?" Chloe asked.

"If the police didn't find it then what makes you think we can?"

"I doubt the police looked Beca real hard for it babe. She didn't have it in her pocket so it could have ended up anywhere in the car." Chloe reasoned.

"I don't think it's that important. I don't see the point." Beca passed Finley to Chloe trying to end the discussion. She stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Chloe followed with the baby.

"It is important. I just figured out the passcode on Emma's phone. I haven't looked but I'm sure she has pictures on there we want to have for Fin when she is older. Who knows what Quinn had in her wallet or on her phone Beca. We need to get it for Finley." Chloe said hoping to convince the brunette.

"I don't want to see it."

"Fine. I'll go. I want those things. I'll get them." Chloe replied leaving the kitchen quickly after with Fin in tow.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose and ran her hand through her hair exhaling a deep breath. She took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and walked to the couch. She looked over her shoulder and with no sign of Chloe, she reached for Emma's phone quickly typing in the passcode 456837, unlocking the device. Beca opened the photos app, selecting videos and scrolling to the video she had watched several times when Chloe wasn't around.

Emma's face appeared on the screen of the small device. Checking the hallway for Chloe one more time, Beca lowered the volume and pressed the dark play button in the middle of the screen.

 _"_ _Okay, this is like my 4_ _th_ _entry in my undercover video diary" Emma said whispering. She was obviously standing in the hallway of her house down from Quinn's music room. "My adoring wife will deny that she is responsible for teaching our beautiful daughter anything inappropriate so I have proof and I will show the world when my daughter's first words are something completely inappropriate and embarrassing"_

 _With that said, Emma turned the phone around walking toward the door where sounds were coming from as Quinn's voice was being picked up by the microphone on the phone. Rounding the corner slowly so she wouldn't get caught, the screen showed Quinn sitting on the floor with her back to the door and Finley propped up in her bouncer seemingly mesmerized by her mommy._

 _'_ _Is where it takes place so, when asked, your attention_

 _Mobbing like a motherfucker but I ain't lynchin'_

 _Dropping the funky shit that's making the sucker niggas mumble_

 _When I'm on the mix, it's like a cookie; they all crumble_

 _Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked_

 _My motherfucking homie Doggy Dogg has got my back_

 _Never let me slip, cause if I slip, then I'm slippin'_

 _But if I got my Nina then you know I'm straight trippin_

 _And I'mma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down_

 _And if you bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down_

 _Yeah, and you don't stop_

 _I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock_

 _But I'm never off, always on to the break of dawn_

 _C-O-M-P-T-O-N and the city they call Long Beach_

 _Putting the shit together_

 _Like my nigga D.O.C, "No One Can Do It Better"_

 _Like this that and this and uh_

 _It's like that and like this and like that and uh_

 _It's like this_

 _And who gives a fuck about those?_

 _So just chill, till the next episode'_

 _Emma turned the phone back around to face her shaking her head and rolling her eyes before repositioning it on Quinn and Finley. "What are you doing?" she asked loudly._

 _Quinn turned around with an 'I just got caught' smile. "What?" she asked innocently._

 _"_ _Don't play with me Quinn. You know exactly what I'm talking about" Emma pretended to scold._

 _"_ _Mama, The Chronic is arguable the best rap album ever made. It's critical that she has an eclectic music foundation. It's all part of her music education" Quinn argued._

 _"_ _And Dr. Dre couldn't wait until she's, I don't know, 18?" Emma asked._

 _"_ _Um. No. She needs to have a firm grip on Dre and Snoop and the earlier the better."_

"Beca?" Chloe's voice interrupted the video.

Beca lowered the phone quickly and turned to see an angry Chloe standing behind her.

"I can explain this" Beca said quickly.

"Really?"

"I just. It's" Beca stumbled.

"How long have you known the passcode to Emma's phone?" Chloe asked quickly knowing Beca wasn't going to be able to get the words out in a timely manner.

"I've known it for a while. It's almost the same as Q's. She's had that code for years." Beca admitted handing the device to Chloe. She dropped her eyes to the floor. She had been being dishonest and now she was caught red handed.

Chloe exhaled a deep breath. "I know you are struggling with everything Beca. It's not easy for me either but you have been lying to me." She rounded the couch and sat down next to Beca but leaving space between them.

"I know. I'm sorry." Beca admitted.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I miss them so much" Beca's posture slumped even more. She shook her head from side to side, "Before 3 weeks ago, I'd seen or spoken to Quinn almost every day for the last 5 years. And now" Beca wiped her eye, "She's just gone. The pictures and video's on Emma's phone are hard enough to see. I can't imagine what's on Quinn's."

"Probably pictures of you and Quinn." Chloe offered softly.

Beca nodded as the tears flowed freely.

"You don't have to deal with this alone Beca. I want to go through it with you and help you as much as I can and I want you to help me too." Chloe admitted.

Beca looked up at her girlfriend as the thought of Chloe also struggling to cope with the loss hit her full force. "I've been so selfish. I'm so sorry. I haven't even thought about what you may be feeling. I just couldn't get past myself. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"It's okay Beca. I just wish we could do this together. Help each other."

Beca nodded her head.

"Have you read the letter or opened the box?" Chloe asked hoping to get a truthful answer.

"No" Beca replied.

"You can't avoid those things forever" Chloe said reaching for Beca's hand. "You need to face it. Why if you're trying to avoid it are you watching videos on Emma's phone?"

"I don't know" Beca shrugged. "I just miss her and seeing her happy helps a little I guess. Some videos are easier to watch than others. There is one that I can't watch. I tried but I've never made it through. It's too sad."

"Maybe we could watch it together?" Chloe offered.

"I don't think I want to Chlo. But you should and I'm sorry that I lied, either flat out or by omission. I promise I won't lie to you anymore." Beca whispered.

"Okay"

"But I don't want to go to that car. I don't want to see that."

"Okay. I'm going to go" Chloe replied.

"I don't want you to do it by yourself."

"It's okay Beca. I can"

"Maybe take Aubrey with you." Beca suggested.

XxXxXx

It had been two weeks since they looked at the house in Malibu on Escondido Beach. It was an amazing property and both Beca and Chloe loved it but their real estate agent insisted they see several other homes in the surrounding area's but the couple were set on the house in Malibu. They ended up putting in an offer which was immediately accepted and were now working on the necessary preparations to merge their two condos. Good thing their new home had 5 bedrooms and plenty of open space, Beca already claimed one room as a recording room/office. She wanted to make sure she had a place in the house she could easily work from. They were set to move into the house in 3 weeks and had a lot to do.

After the lying incident with Chloe a couple of weeks ago, Beca was determined to be honest with the redhead and make their relationship work and try as much as she could to not push Chloe away anymore.

Chloe was busy with Aubrey decorating the interior of the new house. She wanted it to be a mixture of both her and Beca's style. Chloe had developed a passion for photography in the last year or so and wanted a space to display her photos and she wanted to have Beca's beloved vinyl's displayed as well. Fin's room was more of a challenge. She wanted to keep it as close to the same that Quinn and Emma had done but she also wanted to add some of her and Beca to the room as well. She had continued on her mission to gather as many photos or videos as she could of Finley's parents. She and Aubrey had gone to the impound lot and found Quinn's phone wedged between the driver seat and the center console and her wallet was eventually discovered under Emma's seat. They had to have a man at the lot help them use a crow bar to pry the metal away so they could retrieve the phone. It's screen was completely busted but after charging it, it worked well enough for Chloe to upload it to Quinn's Mac which she had retrieved from the house and gave to Beca.

It was hard for Chloe to see the car. It was completely smashed in on the driver's side. She wondered why Quinn and Emma had decided to take the small car to dinner that night instead of their larger SUV, maybe the outcome would have been different but the Maserati was no match for the Escalade. Beca didn't ask her many questions about the car. She only asked, if it was bad and if she found the phone and wallet.

As she and Aubrey continued to go through Quinn and Emma's home, they found a photo album filled with pictures of the couple when they were younger. The couple were high school sweethearts. Quinn was a year older than Emma and moved to LA right after she graduated high school to try to break into the music industry. Emma stayed in Boston to finish high school and moved to LA to attend USC where she majored in Business. Chloe had been told some of the backstory of their relationship mostly by Emma but didn't see it until she flipped through the memory book. In their short lives they had an 8 year epic love story and Chloe was grateful for the moments she was able to share with them. She found Emma's iPad in the drawer of her nightstand which unlocked more memories from the couple's past. Beca wasn't as eager to go through her best friend's things. She still hadn't opened the letter or the box even though Chloe asked her about it almost every day.

On the last visit to Quinn and Emma's house, Chloe stumbled upon a few leather bound journals in a box buried in the back of Emma's closet. Turns out Emma had kept a diary since high school and after Chloe found them, she found herself unable to put it down. She read it almost nightly and although Beca thought it was weird, she choose not to tease Chloe too much about it. She tried to explain to Beca that it was like reading a script for a movie in which the character's had already been cast. Chloe felt like she was in the middle of their movie. Emma wrote frequently when she was younger. Apparently she had received it as a gift from her mother and Chloe could only imagine a young blonde haired, green eyed teenage Emma running up to her room to write down everything that happened to her after school was over. Complete with hearts and doodles. It was pretty innocent in the beginning, chronicling in great detail how her mom and dad got her a diary and a puppy for her 13th birthday. The good stuff started coming shortly after she turned 14 when she had her first crush on a boy named Charlie and a month after she got her first kiss from Charlie.

Emma started to write about a girl name Robin quite frequently. Even though Emma's diary never acknowledged that Robin was anything more than a friend, Chloe read between the lines suspecting this was about the time Emma was starting questioning her sexuality. When she was 15, Emma met Quinn. This was the juicy stuff that Chloe couldn't get enough of. Quinn had transferred into her school and was not received well by Emma's friends and classmates. Emma's diary acknowledged Quinn's appearance as being very different from any of the friends in Emma's circle but that she was intrigued by this new stranger but kept her distance.

Around the same time, Emma kissed a girl for the first time at a friend's party. It was a random girl named Jill from a different school that Emma didn't know before that night. She described it in great detail in her diary and confessed that she liked girls as much as she liked boys but that she didn't think she could tell her parents or her friends.

"Seriously Chloe?" Beca asked walking into the bedroom after putting Fin in her crib. She placed the baby monitor on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What could possibly be in there that has you so addicted?" Beca asked pointing to the diary.

"Everything babe. You should read it. I'm just at the part where Emma first realized she was bi."

"That's weird Chloe" Beca said pulling up the covers and sliding underneath the blanket.

"Why is it weird?"

"I don't know. We didn't even know them then. It's weird to think about them as kids or not being together."

"Maybe but that's why it's so great. Don't you want to know how they met or when they had their first kiss or when they" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, "you know, for the first time?"

"Um, no. I don't" Beca said as she reached back to fluff her pillow before slamming her head on it.

"You're no fun." Chloe pouted. She marked her page in the diary and placed on her nightstand and turning off her lamp before rolling on her side to face Beca. She scooted up next to the brunette, burying her face in the crook of Beca's neck. "It's like" she placed a soft kiss on Beca's shoulder, "getting to know them all over again." She whispered.

"Mmhmm" Beca moaned.

"You should read it" Chloe gently suggested, "the letter."

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to her table to flip the light off. She returned to the bed to face Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead pulling her close. "I love you" Beca yawned as she snuggled into Chloe. The sound of baby babble filled the room and the couple froze to listen. They relaxed as the sound stopped. "It's totally your night."

"I know" Chloe acknowledged hoping Finley didn't wake up multiple times that night, teething was a bitch.

* * *

 **AN2: Music credit: Nuthin But A G Thang by Dr. Dre.**

 **Confession, I'm a little stuck here. I haven't lost interest and I wouldn't call it writer's block ... exactly. I'll try to post something as soon as I get it worked out. Any suggestions? Please spark my creativity...**


	29. Lullaby

**AN: Okay, so I have some idea's on how to continue and what should happen next. Now I just need to get there. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and thanks!**

* * *

"Hey B. What are you doing here?" Cynthia Rose asked as Beca walked into Stacie's office.

"Just checking in CR. How are things?" Beca asked taking a seat on Stacie's couch.

"Pretty good. Stacie hooked me up with one of her newest clients, so looks like I'll be hitting the road again in about a month."

"That's great CR." Beca was happy for her friend and knew the Ashley and Cynthia Rose weren't upset with her for not returning to touring but she still felt bad about it. "I'm really sorry."

"Beca" Cynthia Rose started, "there is no reason for you to be sorry. I honestly couldn't put myself in your shoes. The way we lost Q was horrible and no one blames you for your decision B. In fact, we all kind of agree that it's pretty badass of you and Chloe to adopt Finley."

"Speaking of" Stacie interrupted, "how is that cutie?"

"Good. Really good." Beca's demeanor changed instantly. "She's going to be 6 months this weekend and Chlo and I thought we could have a little party at the house."

"The new house? In Malibu?" CR asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys think you could come? It's nothing fancy. Just family to celebrate Fin and the new house." Beca explained. "I mean, I don't even know how a 6 month old has a birthday party but Chloe is insisting."

"Sounds great." CR replied.

"I'll be there" Stacie agreed. "So the house is finally done?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, finally. We should have moved in like 2 weeks ago but Chloe insisted the moving company and the decorating and the nursery were all done before we moved in. We only slept there for the first time a couple days ago."

"I bet it's amazing."

"Actually" Beca smiled to herself, "it's perfect. She made it perfect."

"Aww, look at you" CR squealed.

"What?"

"Thinking about how perfect Chloe is." CR teased.

Beca shrugged.

"So, are you going to do anything about it?" CR asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like take that girl off the market?"

"I think she is already off the market CR. We've been together for almost a year and we're raising a kid." Beca argued.

"I think what she means is the next step Beca" Stacie said softly not wanting to startle her friend with the idea of, "marriage."

XxXxXx

"Chloe, it turned out so beautiful" Aubrey said as she held the baby.

"Thanks Bree" Chloe smiled. "I mean, it's just like Fin's room at Quinn and Emma's. I just had it replicated and added a couple of things."

"I don't remember this" Aubrey said standing in front of the light green wall.

"Well, I added that. Beca found this video on Emma's phone of Quinn singing this song to Finley. She couldn't have been more than a few weeks or so old. Anyway, it was pretty hard to watch at first but Beca and I watched it together and then the idea just hit me so I asked Beca to write out the notes for me. Then I painted it on the wall." Chloe explained. "Beca loves to put Finley to bed, it's kind of become their time, so she sings it to her almost every night now." Chloe smiled.

"What song is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Quinn wrote it. I'll show you." Chloe said exiting the room. Aubrey held the baby in her arms placing light kisses on her nose as she took a seat on the small couch in the room. "Here" Chloe said sitting next to her friend and pulling the video up on Emma's phone.

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Quinn's voice could be heard while the baby was on the screen._

 _"_ _I'm just recording her" Emma replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"_ _Is she asleep?" Quinn asked this time the video panned over to see her in the doorway of the nursery with her guitar in her hand._

 _"_ _You are not playing that in here" Emma argued._

 _"_ _I am. I wrote a lullaby."_

 _"_ _Where are the earmuffs?" Emma asked._

 _"_ _I don't know." Quinn answered as she walked into the room and the camera stayed on her._

 _"_ _Absolutely not Quinn. We talked about this. It's too loud and it's going to damage her hearing." Emma argued._

 _"_ _Okay, first of all. I apologized for that already. I didn't realize okay and I'm sorry. But she hates those things, I think they hurt her tiny perfect little head. And I wrote her a lullaby not a heavy metal song mama."_

 _The camera panned back to the baby who was looking up at both of them from her back in the crib then back to Quinn._

 _"_ _Please?"_

 _"_ _Ugh, fine. But not loud." Emma caved._

 _"_ _Motherhood has made you soft" Quinn teased before coming close to the camera as Emma switched the angle to capture their kiss. "Put her in that chair thing."_

 _"_ _It's a bouncer"_

 _"_ _Okay, put her in the bouncer" Quinn mocked._

 _The video went black but the sounds of Emma picking up their daughter and getting her situated in the infant chair could be heard. The video came back to see Emma's feet moving and then finally settling over Quinn's right shoulder._

 _"_ _Em?" Quinn questioned softly._

 _Emma extended her arm straight out, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder as both of them appeared in the frame._

 _"_ _Do you have to sit so close to me?" Quinn teased._

 _"_ _You never complained about it before" Emma whispered against Quinn's neck with a coy smile. The camera angle showed how Emma's body was pressed tightly against Quinn's._

 _"_ _That was when you would let me do something about it."_

 _"_ _You know we can't babe. I'm still healing." Emma said softly._

 _Quinn cringed at the thought. Emma saw her face and slapped her playfully upside the head._

 _"_ _Don't be a jerk."_

 _"_ _I'm not. It's just" Quinn thought for a minute, "gross."_

 _"_ _Gross?" Emma asked._

 _Quinn nodded. "Nasty"_

 _"_ _Nasty?" Emma asked. Quinn shrugged._

 _"_ _You know, I would think you would be a lot nicer to the woman who, 3 weeks ago, squeezed your precious perfect daughter out of a much smaller hole."_

 _Quinn's face paled. "Okay, okay. Please don't continue."_

 _"_ _Why? You don't want to hear about how my vagina tore"_

 _"_ _NO" Quinn said loudly. "No. God no, I don't. Please by all mean's take all the time you need."_

 _Emma tried to stifle her laugh._

 _"_ _I swear I won't ever touch you again if that's what you want. I'm kind of afraid of what it looks like down there."_

 _Emma hit Quinn again. "Oh my God, you are such an asshole"_

 _"_ _I'm teasing" Quinn laughed. "In fact, if you want, I'll kiss it all better." She said seductively._

 _"_ _You wish" Emma whispered leaning in to kiss her wife's lips. After sharing a sweet kiss, they pulled apart. "What?" Emma asked looking into Quinn's eyes._

 _"_ _Thank you for doing that. For making her possible. You're incredible."_

 _Emma closed the space between them again. As the kiss heated up, the camera angle dropped and showed Emma fisting Quinn's shirt. They broke apart and the camera came back up and flipped back to the baby. "Play your song." Emma whispered._

 _The simply light strumming of the guitar began,_

 _'_ _They didn't have you where I come from_

 _Never knew the best was yet to come_

 _Life began when I saw your face_

 _And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

 _How long do you want to be loved?_

 _Is forever enough, is forever enough_

 _How long do you want to be loved?_

 _Is forever enough_

 _'_ _Cause I'm never, never giving you up._

 _How long do you want to be loved?_

 _Is forever enough_

 _'_ _Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

 _Is forever enough_

 _'_ _Cause I'm never, never giving you up'_

"And Beca sings that to her every night?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, just about every night"

"I'm a little surprised" Aubrey admitted.

"What about?" Chloe asked.

"How easily she's seemed to take to this new role. Settling down, not touring, a family. I didn't think she had it in her."

"You never gave her enough credit Bree."

"I gave her the credit she deserved, maybe not senior year" Aubrey admitted, "but I gave her the credit she earned."

"That's kind of harsh Bree."

"Not really Chlo. Some of the things she did after you guys broke up" Aubrey tried to hide the anger in her voice with the baby in her arms, "it was not okay. She said she loved you."

"Aubrey" Chloe warned, "There is nothing she could have done that is worse than what I did to her. And it hasn't been easy these last few months but we are doing the best we can. So please, ease up on Beca."

"It's just hard to believe, is all I'm saying"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"We don't see the same Beca you do Chlo. She hides that side of herself from everyone but you. It's a shame because she sounds amazing when you talk about her but most of the time she is still a grade A pain in my ass." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe giggled. "Oh she is still a pain in the ass but she's my pain in the ass." Chloe smiled reaching for the baby and tickling her tummy, "our pain in the ass" she corrected, "and we love her no matter what. Always have and always will."

* * *

 **AN: Music credit: the Dixie chicks - Lullaby**


	30. I'm So Down

"Are you drunk?" Chloe asked walking into the bedroom of her and Beca's Malibu home. Beca turned from the balcony off their room.

"Nope" she said too enthusiastically as she swayed side to side.

"Huh" Chloe hummed. "Because you seem a little drunk." She teased.

"Just" Beca thought, "Happy?"

"That sounded like more of a question than a statement honey" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist pulling herself close and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"It was definitely a statement" Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't put her down tonight"

"It's okay. What did Ashley have to say?" Chloe asked still holding on tightly to Beca.

"Just wanted to talk about getting into the studio to work with some artists."

"Like?" Chloe fished.

"Pink wants a meeting and Capitol has a couple new artists they want me to work with."

"That's great baby"

"Yeah, I think it's time" Beca sighed.

"Yeah?"

"It's been 5 months" Beca thought back, "the last time I was in the studio was like a week before Quinn died. I'm ready."

"I'm proud of you." Chloe pulled out of the hug and pressed her lips to Beca's.

"What about you?" Beca asked.

"What? Am I happy?" Chloe asked.

"No. Well, I mean are you happy?"

"Honestly Becs, I haven't been this happy in years" Chloe answered honestly.

"Good" Beca initiated a short sweet kiss and said after it was over, "but I meant what about work, are you going to go back?"

"Eventually" Chloe replied.

"Because I saw the unopened scripts that Aubrey left here 2 weeks ago. You should probably read those."

"I will" Chloe pulled out of the hug and retreated into their bedroom.

"Chloe" Beca said sternly as she followed her into the bedroom.

"Have you read Quinn's letter? Or opened the box?" Chloe countered.

"That's absolutely not the same thing"

"It's the same exact thing Beca. You're avoiding doing those things." Chloe argued. "You can't ignore it forever."

"Why are you avoiding reading the scripts Chlo? Why don't you want to go back to work?" Beca asked.

"I don't know" Chloe dropped her gaze to the floor as she lowered herself to the edge of their bed.

Beca knelt in front of the redhead and placed her hands on Chloe's legs catching her gaze. "You can't ignore it forever" she whispered.

"I'm just afraid that I'll read something I'll like and then I'll go back and then we won't be in our little bubble anymore and things are just so great right now, I just want to stay like this forever." Chloe rambled out quickly.

"So we won't let things get out of control okay. But you can't keep us locked in this bubble forever" Beca argued.

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes, "the bubble is a good place Beca. We aren't locked in it like a prison. It's just happy and soft and pretty" she smiled, "and we are just floating around all happy."

Beca noticed the baby monitor in Chloe's right hand and took it from her to look at the screen.

"I feel kind of bad, like we are spying on her" Beca said looking at the digital screen, "like we have her on surveillance. I mean they didn't have video monitoring when we were babies and we made it out alive."

"Becs" Chloe whispered grabbing her attention back from the monitor. Chloe's bright blue eyes met with Beca's dark blues, "I'm afraid of messing all of this up. Messing us up, again."

"How about this" Beca offered a solution, "just read the scripts. See if you even like it or see yourself doing it. If you do, then we can talk about what happens next okay?"

"Okay."

XxXxXx

"How was the meeting?" Chloe asked as Beca walked into their house. Beca leaned over the back of the couch kissing Chloe on the cheek before spotting Finley on the floor. Beca rounded the sofa quickly and plopped down on the floor next to the baby who was sitting up on her bottom.

"It was good" Beca answered quickly before she tapped out a beat on the toy drum that was sitting in front of Fin earning a squeal from the baby. Chloe smiled.

"You should play her the cup song" Chloe teased.

"I only use that to get hot girls attention" Beca replied quickly earning a smirk from the redhead noticing what Chloe was reading.

"That's not a script Chloe"

"I read one of them" Chloe replied.

"And?" Beca asked

Chloe shook her head, "Not for me. They wanted me to play the mother of a 13 year old in some kind of pre-teen comedy" she huffed slightly offended, "I mean I'm 28 not 38."

Beca tried to hide her smile and made a face at the baby in front of her. "So you're back to reading Emma's diary?"

"It's very interesting. I haven't read it in a while." Chloe filled Beca in on the recent events in the 15 year old Emma's life. She had ended up kiss the random girl at the party and realizing she was into girls. Then a couple of months later, Quinn's name appears in the diary for the 2nd time.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was walking down Boylston Street today with Jules and we saw the new girl, Quinn, coming out of a bar with a woman hanging all over her. Of course Jules made a comment about how weird she was and how everyone knows she's on drugs. I didn't say anything and I'm not sure if that makes me a bad person. I mean she could totally be on drugs, I don't know, but she seems like a good person. I saw her at school the other day in the freshman hallway helping out this kid James who was being picked on. She pushed Ashton against the lockers and told him to pick on someone else. Then she picked up James' books and said something to him and then left. Anyway, she got into a cab with this lady. I don't know much about her, she keeps to herself at school and she totally goes out of her way to avoid me and my friends. Maybe not me but definitely my friends. I don't know what it is but I just can't stop thinking about her. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow._

"Come on Becs. That's good stuff" Chloe said after reading the entry.

"Who was the woman at the bar?" Beca asked, "And I'm positive that Quinn never did drugs Chlo"

"I don't know but that's what is exciting about it. Does Em ever find out? How do like really meet?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Beca shrugged her replied to Chloe still looking at Finley. She reached for the 8 month old to place her on her feet and then slowly let go while Fin tried to balance herself on her two feet which she managed for about 3 seconds before wobbling and plopping down on her butt and erupting into a pride shattering cry.

"Nice" Chloe scolded Beca. She put the diary down and reached for the baby. "Come here sweetie" she pulled the baby towards her and into a tight hug giving Beca a squinted look.

"One day, she's gonna be able to do it" Beca replied proudly.

XxXxXx

"Ma. Baaaaa. Ba. Maaaaa. Ta ta ta" Finn babbled.

"What?" Beca teased playfully in a sing song voice. "What are you saying?" the baby now had her full attention.

Finley picked up the brightly colored plastic ring and put it in her mouth.

"Mama Chlo would be very upset if she saw you with that in your mouth" Beca teased sliding out of her office chair and onto the floor with the baby. "That's probably gross and germy" Beca said pulling the toy gently from the baby. Fin looked disappointed that her toy had been taken away, her emotions were starting to develop and she was getting better at showing them. Beca reached up to her desk draw, opened it and pulled out a soft red foam ball. She held it in her left hand in front of Fin and pretended to place it in her right palm and close her fist around it. She shook her right hand and opened it up to reveal the ball was gone and opened her left hand to reveal it again.

"Not you too" Jesse's voice sounded coming into the room.

"Shut up she likes it" Beca replied doing the simple trick again.

"Magic nerds are nerdier than acapella nerds" Jesse reasoned.

"If you're here to annoy me, congratulations, you succeeded already."

"I was just in the area and thought I'd drop in." Jesse said joining Beca on the floor. "Where did you learn that?" He asked.

Fin's eyes grew larger seeing Beca do the magic trick again.

"Uncle Benji taught me some stuff." Fin smiled again. "She likes it."

"Where's Chloe?" Jesse asked.

"She's at a photo shoot for Covergirl."

"Cool" Jesse said nodding his head.

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Beca asked.

"I had a meeting" Jesse replied coyly.

"With?"

"Steven Spielberg"

"Shut the fuck up Jesse" Beca shouted. "That's so awesome."

Jesse could barely contain his excitement. "I know Becs. Jaws, ET, Indian Jones, Close Encounters and Schindler's List. I mean all of those soundtracks are iconic."

"So?" Beca prodded.

"It was just an honor to get the meeting Beca. He'll probably pick someone else. But gosh, Steven Spielberg." Jesse beamed.

XxXxXx

Two days later Chloe laid in bed waiting for Beca to come home. She had put Finley down hours ago and had decided to tuck herself into bed with a cup of hot tea and Emma's diary. She had been dying to find out what was going to happen next. She opened the book to where she left off.

Since seeing Quinn outside the bar, there wasn't a mention of her again for another month or so just after Emma's 16th birthday. Emma hadn't seen Quinn around school for a couple of weeks and she had heard mostly through her friends, that she was growing extremely tired of, that the older girl had been kicked out of school for doing drugs in the bathroom. Emma didn't think that was true but that was the rumor that spread throughout the whole school and Quinn wasn't around to defend herself and she didn't have any friends who stuck up for her. The next entry was during the school's winter break.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm crazy. Mom sent me to Petsi Pies today to pick up the desserts for Christmas dinner. So I walk in the lady goes to get my order. I turn around and guess who I see. Quinn Richards. Sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading a magazine. I have no idea what came over me but I walked right up to her table and sat down. She looked at me like I was out of my mind. I introduced myself and she said she had seen me around school, which was awesome because that lead me into asking where she had been. Turns out, she is not on drugs and was not kicked out, although she is not surprised about the rumors. She was a little shy at first, I don't think she could figure out what I was doing talking to her. Anyway, she bought me a cup coffee and we ended up talking for a while. I still don't know why she hasn't been in school but she said she would be back after the winter break to finish her junior year. So she's a year older than me which is why we don't have any classes together. She was reading a music magazine and said she wants to move to California after high school to work at a record company or something. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters and doesn't know her dad so I guess she lives nearby the pie shop with her mom cuz she said she goes there a lot. She's kind of funny in a sarcastic way and has the sweetest dark brown eye's I've ever seen. The coffee there sucks but I think Petsi's is my new favorite coffee shop. I don't know what it is yet but there is just something about her._

"What's got you smiling like that?" Beca said startling Chloe. "Did they do it yet?"

"No" Chloe rolled her eyes. "They met" Chloe emphasized, "at bakery coffee shop place over winter break" she closed the diary and put it on the nightstand.

"A coffee shop, I knew that. You knew that" Beca said kicking her shoes off quickly.

"I didn't know that" Chloe replied.

"You did. Remember the song Quinn sang after their rehearsal dinner? Everyone else left, it was just the four of us." Beca said unbuttoning her pants. "I remember. She told me that was the first song she wrote for Emma." Beca kicked off her pants.

Chloe thought back to the night, trying to remember the song. She had a few drinks that night so the events were a little hazy. She remembered Quinn sang piano ballad versions of Crazy in Love and She Look's So Perfect at their wedding for Emma, who loved those two songs. Beca began crawling up the bed towards the redhead, eyeing the blue camisole and shorts she was wearing. Chloe noticed and tucked herself under the covers and pulling them up just over her chest.

"You're late" Chloe pretended to pout.

"I know. I'm sorry." Beca apologized with a kiss to Chloe's collarbone.

"I don't like it when you're out so late."

"Its 1 am Chloe." Beca pretended to argue running a finger underneath the strap of Chloe's nighty. "And I'm home now so."

"Well, I'm tired" Chloe forced a yawn, "you should have been home hours ago when I had the energy to, you know" Chloe leaned up to place a kiss just under Beca's ear lobe before taking it in between her teeth and sucking on it gently. "But, I'm tired now so." She laid back down quickly. "Good night baby."

Beca leaned down from her place above Chloe and pressed her lips to the redheads softly. Chloe reciprocated immediately even though she claimed to be tired. The kisses heated up quickly but Beca pulled away slowly after reducing Chloe to a whimpering mess beneath her. "It's time." Beca whispered.

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Time for what?" She asked softly.

"The two weeks you promised me" Beca kissed her again. "You" kiss. "Me" kiss. "No kids" kiss with tongue. "No work, no distractions" kiss. "Just us" kiss with tongue. "What do you say? Come away with me?"

"Yes"

* * *

 **AN: So, I bet you can guess what is going to happen next...**

 **Also, I love to hear y'alls thoughts and comments. Stay awesome!**


	31. All These Things That I've Done

**3 Years Ago (October 2016)**

Her hand was killing her from banging on the door but she didn't care. The older gentleman in the hotel room next door had just poked his head out of the room but promptly returned when he got the 'fuck off' look Quinn threw at him.

"Open the fucking door Beca" Quinn shouted as she continued to pound away on the door. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. The text from CR said that she managed to get Beca and Quinn on the next flight to Austin for SXSW and that flight left in 3 hours. The text also held explicit instructions not to miss that fucking flight. Quinn slipped the phone back in her pocket and resumed the banging. "I swear Beca if you don't open this fucking door I'm going to …"

The door opened quickly and almost as quickly a young woman with sandy blonde hair walked out. Quinn walked into the room to see Beca still lying face down on the bed. "Get the fuck up Beca." Quinn took note of the growingly familiar scene. Empty alcohol bottles spread over the room. Beca's clothes thrown about haphazardly, open food containers and drug paraphernalia.

"Go away" Beca mumbled into her pillow.

"You know you missed the flight right and because you are such a fucking idiot, I missed the flight too so I could come and drag your skinny ass to the airport. Now get the fuck up."

"I don't really care" Beca mumbled.

Quinn grabbed the pillow Beca was laying on and pulled it out from under her.

"Fuck you Quinn" Beca shot up quickly but found the need to brace herself from the hangover that was making the room spin.

"Get your ass in the shower and get dressed because we need to get to the airport."

"Whatever" Beca mumbled.

"Look Beca, I know you're struggling" Quinn began but was cut off quickly.

"You don't know fucking shit about it. Don't pretend you know what I'm going through or how I fucking feel. You have everything. You have the life you always wanted. You have the woman you always wanted. I don't have anything or anyone and that's fine because I don't need anything or anyone, especially you." Beca fired out quickly as she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped her head into hands. She finally heard the shower come on in the bathroom and decided to pull some hopefully clean clothes out of Beca's suitcase and put the very dirty ones in. After finding Beca some clothes to wear she went about picking up the clothes on the floor. "Gross" Quinn mumbled after finding Beca's underwear lying on the floor. She walked over to the desk to grab a pen so she wouldn't have to touch the panties. She found the pen in between the pages of In Touch Weekly magazine. At first Quinn looked past the words that were scribbled over the pictures to see Chloe featured in an article. There were a couple of candid photos of her out and about in LA. A photo of a spread she had done with Maxim magazine and one of her and Theo James. Quinn focused her eyes back to the words Beca had written over the pictures,

 _'_ _I never thought I'd be lying here without you by my side_

 _It seems unreal to me that the life you promised was a lie_

 _You made it look so easy making love into memories_

 _I guess you got what you wanted, but what about me?_

 _'_ _Cause without you I'm not okay_

 _And without you I've lose my way_

 _My heart's stuck in second place_

 _Without you_

 _Somebody tell my head, to try to tell my heart_

 _That I'm better off without you_

 _'_ _Cause baby I can't live_

 _Without you I'm not okay_

 _And without you I've lose my way_

 _My heart's stuck in second place_

 _Without you_

 _Without you'_

"That's none of your business" Beca said exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Put those on" Quinn said pointing to the clothes on the bed that she laid out. Beca grabbed the clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change.

Quinn ripped off a few pages of the blank hotel note pad and quickly scribbled down the words Beca had written over the images of Chloe. She folded the paper and put it in her back pocked before taking the magazine and throwing it in the trash bin next to the desk. Beca came out dressed and put her bathroom bag in her suitcase and zipped it shut. The two made their way out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

After getting some food and coffee in Beca's stomach they sat at the gate waiting for their flight. Quinn decided to break the ice. "Who was the girl?"

Beca shrugged. "Don't know"

"You don't know?"

"Not really. Met her in the hotel bar last night."

"I'm all for getting under somebody to get over somebody Beca but this is a little much, don't you think?" Quinn asked.

Beca shrugged.

"It's been 3 months Beca. You have a different girl in your bed almost every night. Sometimes a dude which, by the way, is weird as fuck. You're drinking all the time, you look like shit and you're missing rehearsals. This isn't you. I won't pretend I know how you feel but I won't let you keep doing this to yourself. I'm not going to watch you hurt yourself anymore."

"She hurt me. I didn't hurt myself." Beca argued.

"By doing all this, you're hurting yourself. What you're doing now isn't her fault."

"Typical." Beca scoffed.

"What?"

"Everyone always takes Chloe's side. How could Chloe ever hurt anyone? She's a perfect angel right?"

"That is not what I said Beca. I am not taking Chloe's side." Quinn replied with a sigh, "I can't for the life of me figure out why she did that. It doesn't make any sense to me and I'm fucking pissed at her for doing that and for hurting you but that was 3 months ago Beca. You can't continue to do this."

"You're not my mother or my father" Beca stated.

"No but I'm trying to be your best friend" Quinn argued.

"Jesse's my best friend" Beca spat tired of being lectured.

"Okay" Quinn replied calmly turning in her seat to face Beca. "When exactly was the last time Jesse picked your drunk ass off the floor? When exactly was the last time Jesse held you while you cried yourself to sleep? Where exactly was Jesse when you got mixed up with that crack whore 2 months ago? And please tell me you're not doing that shit still."

Beca sat quietly.

"You can try to push me away and you can say shitty things to me Beca but I'm not going to just let this go. I'm here for you, no matter what but I swear to God if you don't get your shit together I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Quinn stared deep into Beca's eyes.

"I just need some time. Some space" Beca whispered.

"Done" Quinn replied stoically before she stood and made her way over to the ticketing counter. Beca watched as she stood there speaking with the airline worker. After a few minutes she walked back over to Beca and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you in Austin."

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

Beca sat staring at the envelope with her name on it and the lock box. It's been 5 months since the accident, 5 months since she had been given these 2 items and 5 months of thinking about opening them every single day before finding a reason not to until 2 weeks ago. She still hadn't told Chloe yet but she was going to. She reached for the envelop placing it in her laptop bag before taking the several flash drives and putting them into the bag as well.

"Becs" Chloe shouted from downstairs. "Let's go babe!"

Beca bent down to open the large drawer on her desk. She placed the box back where they came from and shut the drawer quickly. "Coming" she shouted in return and grabbing the bag before turning off the lights to the room and heading down stairs.

"Ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah" Beca replied.

About an hour later they pulled into Quinn and Emma's driveway. "Do you think this is okay?" Beca said looking back at the 9 month old baby.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"That we are leaving her. Do you think that's okay?" Beca was weirdly nervous.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. The last time … well you know. Maybe it's too soon. Maybe we should wait until she's older. Do you think it's too late to not go? Do you think they would be mad?" Beca rambled.

"If you don't want to go babe, we don't have to go. I think they may be a little upset. They did come all the way from Boston to babysit Finley but we don't have to leave if you don't want." Chloe replied reaching over to grab Beca's hand.

"Do you want to go?" Beca asked.

"I do. I think it will be good for us to get away from everything and have some me and you time." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah" Beca agreed with a frown.

"What happened to them was an accident Beca and that's not to say an accident will never ever happen again but I think we will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Beca's eyes met Chloe's, "I think I'm just all of a sudden afraid I'm going to miss her or we might miss something, I don't know."

"Aww. You love her." Chloe teased.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" Beca asked quickly.

"Like she was my very own" Chloe replied honestly.

"Me too. So, let's go on this vacation." Beca said before getting out of the car. She grabbed the baby while Chloe got Fin's things.

After dropping the baby with her grandparents and making their way to the airport, Beca printed out their tickets and handed one to Chloe.

"Why are we going to Austin Texas?" Chloe asked.

XxXxXx

 _Dear Diary,_

 _First day back to school today. I hate school sometimes, scratch that, I hate high school students sometimes, scratch that, Jules is a bitch. I can't believe I'm friends with her, well, was friends with her. I'm done with that. I don't understand her problem and why she feels so superior to everyone. A new girl transferred into our school and Jules was such a bitch to her for no reason. She asked to sit with us at lunch Jules was so rude. The girl just walked away. I tried to find her after I told Jules what a bitch she was but couldn't. I'm going to find her tomorrow and apologize. I hate high school._

Chloe looked over to Beca who had her head rested against the window of the plane. Chloe pulled her hoodie back slightly to see Beca's eye's closed with her mouth hanging open slightly and her head phones in. She still didn't understand why they were going to Austin for a couple of days before going someplace else but Beca said she needed to take her there. Chloe sat back in her seat and picked up Emma's diary to continue reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _How do you know if you love someone? Is there really such thing as love at first sight? Do we really have soulmates? Is destiny a real thing? Who tells you the answer to these questions? I haven't written in a while, things have been crazy at school and now spring break is almost over, which I've had an amazing one. So a few days ago I went with Sophia, my new BFF, who is also the girl that Jules was rude to a while back. Anyway we went to Derek's party. Yes Derek Porter, star quarterback, senior, dreamy, Derek Porter and to my surprise Quinn Richards was there. Apparently they are good friends and work together at Nuggets Record store. So I got to talk to Quinn that night for a really long time. We've spoken at school and stuff and sometimes run into each other at Petsi's on the weekends but this was different. So that night she asked me if I wanted to hang out with her. I could tell she was nervous. I don't think she thought I liked her like that. But of course I want to hang out with her, she is so cute and sweet. We decided that I would meet her in the Common today after she got off work. Turns out she's like some kind of musical genius. She plays guitar, which she had with her and played for me tonight, and she plays piano and drums. All self-taught. She writes songs and sings a little but doesn't really like to do that. I learned a lot about her tonight. The woman I saw her with outside that bar was her mom, who died and that's why she wasn't in school. Her mom had problems with drugs and alcohol and ended up over dosing a few months ago. She doesn't have any other close family so she's all alone. I can't even imagine how that feels. I don't know exactly what this is but I need to know everything about her. I need to know what makes her smile and what makes her happy. I need to know what it would feel like to have her hands on me. I told her that I liked her and she asked me out on a real date. So Saturday night is our first date and I can't wait. We hung out in the park for a while and talked about school and how she just needs to graduate so she can leave for LA. We talked about my parents and sister and my friends. She said she doesn't have many friends. Her and Derek are pretty close but she likes to keep to herself. She walked me home tonight. It was sweet. Can you fall in love at 16?_

"Babe" Chloe said leaning over to whisper to Beca. "We're landing soon."

Beca stirred slowly. She ended up sleeping the whole flight and felt a guilty for it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Becs. I had something to keep me busy" Chloe said holding up Emma's diary.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing in Austin?" Chloe asked again.

"Have you ever been? It's a pretty cool town" Beca teased.

"I haven't" Chloe confirmed. "I just thought we would be going someplace more, I don't know, vacation destination-ie"

Beca smirked. "We are but just be patient babe. I want to show you some things here and then we are going to head off to Monte Carlo."

"Ooh. Monte Carlo" Chloe squealed.

"But first Austin" Beca replied feeling the wheels jerk against the payment as the plane landed safely.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Austin Texas" the pilot said. Beca turned to face the window hoping that everything would be okay after she told Chloe about what happened in Austin all those years ago.

XxXxXx

 **3 Years Ago (October 2016)**

"Hey Beca. Where is Quinn?" CR asked as Beca finally met up with her at Bergstrom Airport in Austin Texas.

"She took a different flight" Beca said quietly still half asleep from passing out on the plane.

"What? Why?" CR questioned loudly.

Beca shrugged.

"Great" CR said angrily.

"What's the problem?" Beca asked seeing a man standing nervously behind CR looking intently at them. "Who is that man?"

"Quinn's father" CR whispered. "He was waiting for us at the hotel when Ashley and I got there. He is demanding to see her" CR leaned in closer to Beca, "I didn't think she knew her father."

"Me neither" Beca replied as the man decided to approach them.

XxXxXx

A couple of hours later the cab pulled up to the modest hotel that CR had texted Quinn they would be staying overnight in while in Austin for the next two days. Quinn paid the cab driver and exited the cab and walked into the hotel lobby. She glanced to her right and stopped dead in her tracks.

Beca stood up immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" Quinn hissed.

"Why didn't you tell us your father would be visiting us in Austin?" Beca replied quickly her words laced with spite.

"I was hoping not to run into him. Ever again …" Quinn's dark eyes met her father's identical dark set, "In my life."

"That's no way to treat family" Beca said sarcastically, taking some kind of pleasure in this unwanted reunion.

"Are you high?" Quinn questioned looking into Beca's eyes seeing the large pupils.

"This isn't about me right now Q" she deflected, "this is about you and your daddy" she patted the man on the back.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn questioned her friend sadly.

"Doing what?"

Quinn turned her attention away from Beca and toward her father. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't find any other way to reach you." He replied.

"There is a reason for that." Quinn replied angrily.

"Now, now. He's just wanted to talk to you Q. Maybe start again, be in your life." Beca slurred.

"Fuck you Beca" Quinn replied to her friend without taking her eyes away from her father, "This is the second time in my entire life I've ever seen you. I don't know what you want or why you're actually here but you need to leave right now. Don't contact me or my friends. I don't want to see you a third time."

"Don't be like that Quinn. Just talk to him. You can't hold on to the past forever right? Grow up and move on?" Beca said throwing Quinn's words back in her face.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked tentatively walking up on the trio from behind. Beca and Quinn were currently locked into an intense staring competition but something was off. Beca's expression was one of anger and contempt as if she was daring Quinn to speak. Quinn's face only displayed betrayal and sadness.

"I just want to talk" the man spoke tentatively still unable to pull Beca and Quinn's eyes off of each other.  
"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"This is Quinn's father" Beca scoffed. "Turns out, Quinn lied to all of us. She's not so perfect after all." Beca cleared her throat, the expression on Quinn's face almost brought her down, "and she's so willing to tell everyone around her how to live their life but she's been avoiding hers. What would your wife think? Does she know?"

Quinn shook the tears from her eyes and took a step toward Beca.

"If this is what you need" Quinn took a breath to steady her hushed voice. "If this is what makes you feel better, what wakes you up from whatever you have become, then I'll be that for you. You want to hurt someone. You want someone to feel the way you feel so, you don't want to be alone in that pain anymore, I understand now. I'm sorry if I've turned you into this person. I just wanted you to be happy. You're breaking my heart and I'm done doing this with you. I'm going home. Find me when you're ready." She whispered before stepping back from her friend knowing from Beca's expression that she was slowly realizing what she had done. Quinn frowned slightly before turning and leaving the hotel lobby and disappearing on the streets of Austin.

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

"Becs, whose house is this?" Chloe asked as the cab pulled up and came to a stop. Beca didn't reply, she said quietly looking out the same window she had since they left the hotel. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked nervously.

Beca turned to look into the light blue eyes, "I'm not really sure" she said honestly.

Chloe sat confused as Beca leaned forward to ask the man to wait before getting out of the cab. "About the house or being okay?" Chloe asked following Beca's actions and exiting the vehicle. Beca walked around the car and met Chloe on the curb, extending her hand. Chloe grabbed it immediately and laced their fingers. "You're scaring me baby" she whispered as Beca led the way up the walk towards the front door.

Beca paused and took a deep breath before knocking four times and waiting with her eyes focused on the welcome mat at her feet. The opening of the door grabbed her attention quickly and she raised her head.

"Beca?"

"Mr. Richards" Beca whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Music Cred: Without You - Dixie Chicks**

 **Back to drama... What are you guys thinking?**


	32. Top of The World

' _I wished I was smarter_

 _I wished I was stronger_

 _I wished I loved Jesus_

 _The way my wife does_

 _I wish it had been easier_

 _Instead of any longer_

 _I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud_

 _But that won't happen now_

 _That won't happen now_

 _There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard_

 _Disappearing every day without so much as a word somehow_

 _Think I broke the wings off that little song bird_

 _She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now_

 _Top of the world_

 _I don't have to answer any of these questions_

 _Don't have no God to teach me no lessons_

 _I come home in the evening_

 _Sit in my chair_

 _One night they called me for supper_

 _But I never got up_

 _I stayed right there in my chair_

 _There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard_

 _Disappearing every day without so much as a word somehow_

 _Think I broke the wings off that little song bird_

 _She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now_

 _I wished I'd a know you_

 _Wished I'd a shown you_

 _All of the things I was on the inside_

 _I'd pretend to be sleeping_

 _When you come in in the morning_

 _To whisper good-bye_

 _Go to work in the rain_

 _I don't know why_

 _Don't know why_

 _'_ _Cause everyone's singing_

 _We just want to be heard_

 _Disappearing every day without so much as a word somehow_

 _Want to grab a hold of that little song bird_

 _Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now'_

Beca pulled the drive out of the computer. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. "This was dated for July 26th 2016. A few days after the thing in the hotel lobby" Beca said looking across the living room at Quinn's father.

"It's a lot to take in Beca" he whispered.

Beca nodded. Showing up on his doorstep to tell him that his daughter who wanted nothing to do with him had died in a car accident and then play something she had written after seeing him for the last time.

"But thank you for sharing it with me." He added.

"Mr. Richards" Beca said softly taking a deep breath.

"Scott, please" he insisted.

"Scott." Beca acknowledged, "That day, at the hotel, I wasn't in a good place in my life. I was doing things that I'm not proud of." Chloe turned her head to look intently at Beca, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"That day, the things I said to Quinn were so mean and laced with hurt and she in no way deserved them. I used you as a tool to hurt her but I'm not here to apologize for using you. Actually, far from it," Beca scoffed, "I don't care about you at all" she admitted. "I'm here tell you that you didn't mean anything to her. She never needed you and the life she built for herself was a great one. She was the best person I had ever met and you never deserved to consider yourself to be anything to her, much less her father." Beca felt more confident. "I'm sorry for saying the things I said to her that day and even making it look like I was in your corner. I'm not and I never was. I just wanted you to hear for yourself how talented and amazing she turned out to be. In spite of you." Beca stood quickly grabbing her bag and Chloe's hand before leading them out of the house and into the waiting cab.

XxXxXx

Chloe sat in the hotel room looking at the envelope Beca laid in front of her. "I don't understand" she said softly trying to piece the last few hours together in her head.

"I opened it a couple of weeks ago." Beca replied.

"Do you want me to read it?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Beca answered hesitantly. She didn't mean for Chloe to actually read it when she laid it in front of her, it just seemed like the easiest way to tell her she had read it herself.

"What were you talking about?" Chloe questioned, "About not being in a good place and doing things? What things?"

"I was numb too" Beca admitted after she took a seat next to Chloe on the bed. "After I found out that you got married, I was out of control. I was doing things I'm not proud of." Beca really hoped Chloe wouldn't want her to be specific. She was disappointed.

"Like what, exactly?" Chloe asked.

"I was drinking excessively. I was sleeping around. I got mixed up with the wrong people."

"Beca?" Chloe pleaded.

"I was … I'm not proud of it Chloe, please?" Beca begged her not to make her say it. But Chloe sat silently waiting for Beca to continue. She knew but she needed the words to come out of Beca's mouth before she would believe it.

"Drugs" Beca whispered dropping her head in shame. "I was pushing Quinn away. When she found out, she lost her shit on me. I told her I wasn't doing anything hard and just smoking weed but that wasn't all true. She knew I was lying so she watched me like a hawk. It got to the point where she didn't trust me to do anything and we fought constantly." Beca sighed and picked her head up to meet Chloe's tear filled eyes. "It all came to a head here in Austin. We got in a fight before our flight in, so she took a different plane. I got here first and her father was here waiting for her. So I used him to hurt her. She left me here and we didn't speak to each other a couple of weeks."

"I never heard any of that" Chloe whispered.

"Quinn knew and that was it. CR and Ashley just thought I was drinking a lot. They didn't know anything about the drugs. Quinn never told anyone. I don't even think she told Emma the whole truth. After everything Quinn went through with her mom, Emma would have killed me if she found out."

"So what happened?" Chloe asked still trying to wrap her head around what happened.

"CR and Ashley used Quinn's father coming back as an excuse to Stacie to cancel our show and get us a few weeks off. Everyone just went their separate ways. I stayed here for a while and" Beca broke the eye contact again. "It was bad at first. I finally got my shit together after a couple of weeks and went back to LA to apologize to Quinn. In the meantime, she had written that song. She said as much in the letter, and I had written some things too. It helped me start to get it all out." Beca panicked, "I swear Chloe, I haven't done any drugs since then, I swear. I barely drink anymore."

"I believe you babe" Chloe said reaching for Beca and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Beca. This is all my fault."

"Chloe" Beca said pulling from the hug. "I didn't tell you any of that to make you feel guilty. It is hardly your fault. It's all on me. I did those things. Nobody made me do them. It was me. Not you."

Chloe nodded as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Will you go somewhere with me? I want to play you something." Beca asked softly.

XxXxXx

An hour later Beca and Chloe wove through a typical Wednesday night crowd in Austin Texas. Mostly young adults, college students, some older people but it didn't matter because everyone loved music. Austin had a great bar/music scene, no matter what time of year or day of the week it was. After arriving at Cedar Street, an outdoor bar in down town Austin, Beca found a table towards the back while an 80's cover band played a cover of Cheap Trick's I Want You to Want Me. "Stay here. I'll be back" Beca said before placing a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek and then heading up toward the stage.

Chloe lost Beca in the crowd. The stage was set up in a courtyard on the side of a bar. It was a long fairly narrow opening and with the bodies that were standing and dancing, it wasn't hard to lose sight of Beca.

The band finished up the song that Chloe found herself singing along with. It was Cheap Trick after all. She saw the lead singer walk to the side of the stage and crouch down. A couple of minutes later the band was motioned off the stage and he returned to the microphone.

"Okay, guys. We are all in for a treat. We have someone in the house tonight that would like to borrow the stage for a song and there is no way we would deny her request. Please give it up for Beca Mitchell." He said clapping his hands as Beca walked on the stage waiving toward the crowd. He helped her lower the microphone and position it behind the keyboard they had set up. It was dark outside so only a single white spotlight shone down on Beca as she addressed the crowd.

"Hi" Beca said tentatively feeling the nerves now building in her body. "I ah, I wanted to play a song tonight for a couple of very special people. It's funny" she chuckled, "I've been through some really crazy things in the last few years and I've personally always found that putting my feelings down on paper to be cathartic. The song I'm about to play was written a couple of years ago. I'm sure many of you will recognize this song when you hear it. It actually made me a lot of money." The crowd laughed. "But recently, I lost someone who was very close to me. Actually, she grew up here for most of her life. You may have heard of her. She was my best friend." Beca took a breath to calm her emotions.

"Miss you Quinn" a young male voice shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Yes" Beca acknowledged. "We do miss her." Beca cleared her throat, "I originally wrote this particular song after a break up and found myself not dealing well and in a pretty bad place emotionally. Writing this was actually the first step I took to get better and I wanted to share it.

Beca placed her hands on the keys to begin.

* * *

 **AN: Song Cred: Dixie Chicks - Top of the World.**

 **I'll probably post another chapter in the next day or so. What do you guys think about Beca trying to make things right?**


	33. To Forget I'm Missing You

' _I eat my dinner in my bathtub_

 _Then I go to sex clubs_

 _Watching freaky people getting it on_

 _It doesn't make me nervous_

 _If anything I'm restless_

 _Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all_

 _I get home, I got the munchies_

 _Binge on all my Twinkies_

 _Throw up in the tub, then go to sleep_

 _I drank up all my money_

 _Tasted kind of lonely_

 _You're gone and I got to stay high_

 _All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

 _I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

 _I spend my days locked in a haze,_

 _Tryin to forget your face, I fall back down_

 _Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you, you, you_

 _Staying in my play pretend_

 _Where the fun ain't got no end_

 _Oh, can't go home alone again_

 _Need someone to numb this pain_

 _Oh, staying in my play pretend_

 _Where the fun ain't got no end_

 _Oh, can't go home alone again_

 _Need someone to numb the pain_

 _You're gone and I got to stay high_

 _All the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

 _High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh_

 _Spend my days locked in a haze_

 _Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_

 _Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you'_

XxXxXx

"Are you okay?" Beca asked quietly as she walked with Chloe through the darkened streets of downtown Austin.

"Yeah" Chloe whispered. "I just can't help but feel horrible for what I did and everything you went through."

"Chloe" Beca said pulling them to a stop. "I meant what I said. That is not on you. It is 100% on me. I'm sure you feel bad and I can't make you stop but please don't let this affect where we are in our relationship right now. We have come so far. You did things in the past and I did things in the past too. It just is what it is. I needed you to hear that so I can finally let it all go" Beca breathed a hard sigh. It was a relief to finally let go of all those pent up feelings. "So we can move forward with no more secrets."

"Okay" Chloe whispered.

They began to walk again and Beca felt the need to talk to fill the space between them. "When I got on that stage to play, it hit me that it was the first time I would be doing that without Quinn standing there next to me. It was weird."

Chloe lovingly squeezed Beca's hands as she listened.

"Then I thought about the words and what I have been doing recently to not deal with everything. To forget that I miss her."

Different shades of blue eyes met in the night.

"I think my new high is Finley."

"What made you open Quinn's letter?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I avoided that thing for 5 months. I just couldn't anymore. I came home one day and you and Fin weren't there and it was like I couldn't avoid it anymore like I could hear her voice in my head screaming at me to read it." Beca tried to explain.

"And?" Chloe asked.

"It was hard to read but it helped. Then I opened the box. I'm not sure she slept very much because there are so many songs on Flash drives and so many lyrics that I don't even think were ever recorded. I haven't gone through all of it yet but in her letter she led me to the important things. You can read it if you want."

"No. It's for you. Not me." Chloe answered. "But in the letter she left me she said that she left something for me in the box. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes." Beca answered.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Chloe asked.

"No" Beca answered.

"Did you bring it with you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope" Beca replied.

"Can I have it when we get back home?" Chloe asked.

"No"

"Then when?" Chloe asked.

"Soon."

XxXxXx

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just kissed Quinn Richards. We went out on our first date. We went to a Bruins game. I had never been to a hockey game before and I was surprised how much fun it was. After it was over we took a water taxi around the harbor and talked. So after her mom died, she had to fly to Austin Texas, where used to live, and met her father. She told me he had never been in her life because he ran out on her and her mom after she was born, she said he was messed up on drugs and stuff. But she needed the courts permission to be emancipated so she didn't have to go into foster care or something like that or be forced to go live with her dad and she said there was no way she was going to do that. So she works every day after school and she has the money her mom left behind. I don't know how she handles all of that at 17 but she does. Anyway, we were on the water taxi, passing under the lights of the bridge and I just couldn't not kiss her anymore and I'm glad I did because it was amazing. It felt like a bolt of lightning hit me as soon as our lips met. I can't wait to kiss her again._

Chloe closed the diary and looked over at Beca who was focused on her laptop, drafting emails, from the looks of it. Chloe turned her head to look out the window of the airplane and to the clouds that surrounded them. She tried to picture what shapes the clouds were making but they were passing to quickly and her mind was focused on everything she had learned in the past 24 hours. She had heard from Aubrey, Quinn and Emma that Beca had 'done things' while they were apart but no one was ever specific with her, but now the 'specifics' wouldn't leave her mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes tightly to alleviate the stress she felt from trying to push down the feeling of guilt. She looked back over to Beca, who was still engrossed in her business, before opening Emma's diary again and turning the page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a while since I wrote. So much has happened. School is out for the summer. I got a job at Blue Ivy Event Planning. I'm the assistant to one of the planners and it's a lot of fun. Karen, my boss, is planning 3 weddings and a corporate event so I'm pretty busy getting samples and answering calls but I really like it. Quinn and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. My parents found us kissing on the front porch about a month ago and while they were a little upset at first, they have actually been really cool about me being bi and dating a girl. Quinn is pretty nervous around them, she's cute when she's nervous and squirming while being interrogated by my father. I know a lot can happen in a year but I can't even imagine what it's going to be like in a year when she graduates and moves to LA. I try not to think about it even though she talks about it constantly. I know I should be excited for her and I am, I just we were to same age._

xXxXxXx

 **5 ½ Years Ago (June 2014)**

"Hey" Beca said as the next DJ set to spin entered the booth. He didn't reply. Beca went back to looking at her Mac rolling her eyes at the guy's lack of response. He placed his computer down on the table next to the decks waiting impatiently for Beca to finish her set.

"Hhheeyy DJ, do you want" Chloe said walking into the small room quickly, not noticing the other DJ right away. "Oh."

"Only DJ's in the booth" he snapped.

"Sorry I was just" Chloe began pointing toward Beca but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't really care honey. No groupies or girlfriends in the booth" he replied rudely.

"She's not my girlfriend" Beca jumped in.

"Then no sex in the booth."

"That's not" Chloe started to argue but was cut off again.

"Just get the fuck out. Both of you" he shouted.

"Don't be such a prick Tyson." Quinn said entering the room and stepping around Chloe.

"Fuck off Quinn" he replied quickly.

"What's your problem?" Quinn said stepping into the man's personal space.

"Maybe you're my problem. I'm so tired of you walking around here like you own this place. I don't know how you pulled off getting top billing around here. You're set is fucking shit. I can spin better than you in my sleep." He said not backing down.

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes wondering what was about to happen.

"I don't really care what you think. You're just an asshole. You've been playing here for what 3 years now? In 3 years, you still aren't popular enough or good enough to get moved from Tuesday and Wednesday nights. I don't know how you still have a job here. You fucking suck balls. Musically and probably in reality." Quinn replied angrily.

"Why don't we all just take a deep breath" Chloe said hoping to defuse the situation calmly.

"Why are you still here bitch? Did you hear me say no whores in the booth?" Tyson said loudly.

"Woah" Beca said quickly.

"Don't speak to her that way" Quinn said pushing Tyson in the chest with her right hand.

"Are you fucking her too? Maybe I can get a taste of that" he quipped looking around Quinn to eye Chloe. "I wouldn't mind bending her over my decks."

"Seriously?" Beca questioned loudly. Chloe was obviously shocked and offended by his words. "What is your problem?" Beca asked stepping over to Tyson.

"Get your shit and get out of here." Quinn warned the man.

"You can't tell me what to do" Tyson replied pushing Quinn backwards. "Fucking dyke."

That's all Quinn needed to hear before she was unable to control her temper. Her right fist flew forward connecting soundly with his left eye socket. He stumbled backwards and dropped his head. He raised it in time to receive another punch to the same side of his face followed by another. He was able to push Quinn back off of him enough to get in a punch of his own. Beca moved quickly to Chloe who held her hand's over her mouth in shock of what was happening in front of her. "Hey" Beca yelled down the steps for one of the clubs bouncers. "Hey get up here" she yelled again as she pushed Chloe back into a corner to keep her away from the other to DJ's. By the time two bouncers made it into the small room both DJ's were bloody and exhausted. The bouncers pulled them apart and down the steps. Beca quickly set up a long playlist. She grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her down the steps in the direction off the owner's office where she assumed the others were taken.

Beca pushed the door open, barging into the room.

"She's was up in my face first" Tyson argued.

"He was being a fucking dick" Quinn argued back, "As always."

"Both of you shut the fuck up" the owner yelled slamming his hand down on his desk.

"Excuse me" Beca said gaining the attention of everyone in the room. She gulped feeling 6 sets of eyes suddenly glued to her. "I saw the whole thing and he was out of line" Beca said pointing toward Tyson. "He was rude to me and Chloe. Quinn was just trying to help us out."

"Whatever" Tyson rolled his eyes. "I was just telling them that only DJ's were allowed in the booth."

"You called me a whore" Chloe found her voice.

"Such a dick" Quinn said under her breath.

"Okay. Tyson, I've had this conversation too many times with you. James is going to escort you back to the booth. Get your things and get out of my club. You're fired." The owner said calmly.

"This is bullshit" Tyson shouted.

"That will be all" the owner said as James gripped Tyson's arm tightly and pulled him out of the room.

"This club fucking sucks anyway." Tyson could be heard yelling.

"Quinn" the owner turned his attention toward her. "As you're punishment, you're going to play his set tonight and every Tuesday and Wednesday until I can find another DJ, in addition to your usual Thursday through Sunday."

"I'll do it tonight" Beca piped up. "You should probably go to the hospital and get checked out and all my stuff is still set up" she said toward Quinn.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks though" Quinn said to Beca. "I'm going to just go to the restroom and get cleaned up." Quinn left the office quickly leaving Beca and Chloe with the owner.

"I'm so sorry he spoke to you that way Miss? He questioned.

"Beale. Chloe Beale. I just started working here. Tonight was my first night."

"Welcome and again, I apologize for his behavior. If you have any problems, my door is always open. To both of you" the owner apologized.

"Thank you for your apology but he was just a jerk." Chloe replied. "I didn't know the rule about only DJs in the booth."

"It's fine. It's meant for the patrons. It's okay for staff to be in the booth." He explained. "Feel free to hang around tonight. Drinks are on me." He offered.

"Thank you" Beca said backing out of the room.

"Thanks" Chloe said turning to follow Beca.

Once outside the office, Chloe followed Beca back up to the DJ booth. Beca walked through the door first. "Hey are you okay?" she asked seeing Quinn setting up her equipment.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked stepping around Beca and up to the taller DJ. "Let me see." Chloe reached for Quinn's chin and gently pulled her head to look at her face.

"Really, I'm okay" Quinn said trying to resist.

"Just let her look" Beca said appearing on the other side of Chloe. "She won't leave you alone till she helps you."

"Oh" Quinn said quietly looking back at Chloe who smiled brightly. "Are you a doctor or something?"

Chloe reached forward and to push on Quinn's right cheek bone.

"Ow. What the fuck" Quinn said loudly pulling her face away.

"Sorry" Chloe winced.

"You're definitely not a doctor."

"No, I'm a dancer here." Chloe answered.

"A dancer?" Quinn asked. "Here?"

Chloe nodded looking intently at Quinn's injured face.

"Then why the fuck are you pressing on my face?"

"I'm trying to help" Chloe said brightly.

"Are you always this helpful?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"Yep" Chloe replied with a smile.

Beca silently laughed at their conversation as she packed up her laptop and gear.

"How long have you two been together?" Quinn asked as Chloe turned her attention away from Quinn's face and to her right hand.

"What?" Beca asked quickly.

"What?" Quinn repeated.

"We're just friends." Chloe answered.

"Oh" Quinn replied with a laugh.

"Quinn Harper Richards" Emma said loudly bursting through the door. "Why is it that James has to inform me that you got into a fight?"

"Em" Quinn said softly hoping to calm her girlfriend down.

"Don't Em me." Emma said quickly. "Hi" she said turning to Chloe and then to Beca. "I'm Emma. Quinn's girlfriend."

"Chloe"

"Beca"

XxXxXx

 **Present Day**

The feeling of the wheel's touching down on the runway jerked Chloe from her memory. Beca reached across and grabbed Chloe's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"You okay babe?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded forcing a smile.

Before Beca could call Chloe on her fake smile, the pilot's voice filled the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Monte Carlo. The weather is a beautiful 89 degrees and sunny. We hope that you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us."

* * *

 **AN: Song Cred: Kygo's cover of Habits. I struggled with this song selection. I didn't want to use it but it fit so perfectly so I used it but Kygo's version not the radio Tove Lo version. So I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it is what it is.**

 **RJR: To answer your question: When I started writing it, I didn't see these character's evolving the way they had. I needed a reason for Beca and Chloe to be apart and it had to big enough to divide their bond. I thought as the second PP movie evolved, we saw Beca not wanting to disappoint Chloe and how that could have manifested and multiplied if they did love each other and did have a relationship and then something went wrong, would Beca totally fall apart? I thought she would spiral out of control and that's how her going 'crazy' in those 2 years they were apart came about. It just seemed that could be a plausible distraction and easy to infiltrate Beca's life. Quinn has always been Beca's moral compass trying to lead her in the right direction and I always saw Emma as Quinn's motivation. A symbol of pure true love. And I hope to develop that character a little more. The story just kind of evolved on it's own as I tried to figure out what would happen next if these things happened in real life. I hope that answer's at least some of your question.**

 **So, I'm trying to ease of on the angst and drama for a while but I like it so much I can't make any promises... As always, leave my your thoughts... I really love reading them.**


	34. She Keeps Me Warm

"Aubrey Posen"

"Hey Bree" Chloe said through the phone.

"Chloe! How's Monte Carlo? Aubrey asked.

"What I've seen of it so far is beautiful. We've only been here for about an hour." Chloe replied.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Aubrey asked hearing something other than happiness in her best friend's voice. "Chloe?" Aubrey asked after not getting an immediate response.

"Yeah Bree. I'm here" Chloe whispered.

"What's wrong honey?" Aubrey asked softly. "Where is Beca?"

"She's taking a shower" Chloe replied before taking a deep breath. "I'm okay" she tried to convince herself and Aubrey too.

"Chlo"

"I learned some things. About Beca." Chloe replied.

"Like what?" Aubrey asked.

"Like what exactly everyone meant when they said she did some things when we were apart."

"Yeah" Aubrey replied quietly. "I don't know the extent of all of that because we were in Georgia and Jesse wasn't too forth coming with information about Beca, but I do know there were a lot of them."

"A lot of them?" Chloe asked slightly confused.

"Girls. A guy here and there I think, but mostly girls" Aubrey answered.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, no one besides Quinn and now her knew about the drugs and alcohol. "Yeah" Chloe replied. She couldn't tell Aubrey Beca's secret. She wouldn't betray her like that. "I guess I heard you all saying she did things but I didn't really know the extent of it"

"And now that you know?" Aubrey asked, "Does it change how you feel about her?"

"No. Of course not Bree."

"Then what?" Aubrey asked hoping to help Chloe through this.

"I just feel responsible."

Aubrey could hear the guilt in her friend's voice. "And what did Beca say?"

"That it's not my fault" Chloe whispered.

Aubrey was relieved. "She's right Chlo. It's not your fault. She is an adult and made all of those decision's herself. It had nothing to do with you."

"It had everything to do with me" Chloe replied quickly. "I broke up with her and told her I didn't want to be with anyone else. Then what do I do? I go and get married. Of course it has to do with me. I broke her heart Aubrey." Chloe said fighting her tears. "After all those years in college and after wanting to be with her, I finally get my wish and what do I do? I choose work. I took for granted that she would just always be there and our relationship just disappeared. I had her and I lost her and worse than that, I broke. Her."

Chloe" Aubrey said softly hearing her friend sobbing. "Chloe, listen to me." Aubrey pleaded softly. "Yes, things didn't go perfectly but when do they ever Chlo? Take if from someone with some serious control issues, you can't always predict how things will work out. I know that you wished that none of this ever happened, but it did babe. And don't forget, the girl you are crying about hurting so badly is just in the other room, you have been together for over a year, happily, you're parents, and as far as I can tell, she is completely in love with you. I honestly don't think there was ever a time she wasn't. So yeah, things didn't go perfectly but where you have ended up isn't half bad Chloe. In fact, it's pretty great, right?"

"Yeah" Chloe sniffed.

"Talk to Beca, honey." Aubrey advised. "She's crazy about you and I know she would be upset if she knew you were crying to me on the phone."

"Okay" Chloe whispered feeling a little better but she wondered what Aubrey would say had she known the whole truth.

"Babe?" Beca's voice called out from behind the bathroom door.

Chloe cleared her throat and pulled the phone away from her head. "Yeah?" she called back.

"Do you feel like going out to the beach or staying in for the day?" Beca asked loudly.

Chloe thought for a second. "Let's go out" she called back knowing that if she kept busy maybe it would take her mind off of her guilt and she could avoid talking to Beca about it for a little longer.

"I better go" Chloe said putting the phone back to her ear.

"Okay. Have a good time Chloe. Really. Enjoy yourself." Aubrey suggested.

"Thanks Bree."

"Hey, how is Finley?" Aubrey asked quickly.

"Good. I need to call the Sutton's to check in today, but yesterday Louise said she was doing just fine. I miss her though." Chloe replied not meaning to say the last part out loud.

"Well, enjoy it while you can" Aubrey teased. "Plus I need an answer on those projects when you get back and I have a couple more options to send over to you." Aubrey rattled off.

"Okay Bree" Chloe said rolling her eyes at how quickly Aubrey switched into work mode.

"It will be okay Chloe" Aubrey said softly.

"I hope so" Chloe whispered.

"Love you Chlo"

"Love you too Bree."

"Ready to go babe?" Beca asked emerging from the bathroom.

XxXxXx

"What's wrong?" Beca asked squeezing Chloe's hand gently in hers as they walked along the beach.

"Nothing" Chloe lied with a smile.

"Chloe" Beca said softly. "I know you better than that." She pulled them to a stop.

Chloe's eyes drifted over the blue water, blinking back tears, avoiding Beca's eyes. She struggled to swallow and clear her throat to speak.

"Chlo" Beca whispered pulling her into a tight hug giving Chloe permission to cry.

Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca and buried her head in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay" Beca tried to sooth the redhead. "Whatever it is baby, it will be okay." Beca couldn't believe it was possible for Chloe to squeeze her tighter but she did as if she were holding on for dear life. Minutes passed as Chloe's tears began to stop and her breathing leveled out. "Tell me Chloe" Beca begged.

"It's just everything" Chloe whispered her voice raspy from the cry.

"What do you mean? Everything?" Beca asked.

"Everything Beca. All of it. Emma. Quinn" Chloe replied softly. "You" she added.

"Chloe" Beca said knowing that 'everything' meant on top of losing their best friends, deciding to take care of their child, pull back from work and buying a new house that now she knew about the drugs. The things Chloe had learned in the last couple of days is what pushed her over the edge. "I'm sorry." Beca pulled back to look Chloe in the eye. She wiped Chloe's tear stained cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "Maybe it was selfish of me to tell you all of that but I needed you to know so that we could move forward. No more secrets. Now you know everything." Beca kissed Chloe's forehead.

Chloe nodded slowly unable to find her voice.

"I mean it Chloe. None of that is your fault. I did all of it. It's on me. Not you."

XxXxXx

 **4 Years Ago (November 2016)**

Just knock. Or ring the bell. Beca battled her thoughts as she stood on Quinn's doorstep. She hadn't seen or spoken to her best friend since she left the lobby of the Austin hotel 2 weeks ago. It had been a long 2 weeks of partying way to hard and waking up one day in a pool of her own vomit in a hotel room surrounded by strangers who could care less about her. That's what finally brought her the reality check she desperately needed. Standing up from the carpet of the dirty hotel room, Beca walked out of the room, down the hall, through the lobby and onto the street. She was alone.

The door opened quickly jolting Beca out of her daydream. "How long are you going to stand there Becs?" Emma asked.

"Em" Beca whispered. How could she apologize to Emma for what she did to Quinn? The thoughts of the drug use and Quinn's father rushed through her mind. She hates me, Beca thought.

"What's wrong with you Beca?" Emma said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"Are you okay? Why are just standing there?" Emma asked.

"I" Beca muttered as tears filled her dark blue eyes.

"Becs" Emma said pulling the smaller girl in for a hug. "What's wrong?" Emma's voice was soft.

Beca couldn't answer, she had no idea what was happening. Emma was comforting her? Concerned about her? After what she did?

"Come on. Quinn's out back on the beach." Emma pulled her in the house and led her to the back.

"Honey" Emma called walking through the sliding glass back door. "Beca is here"

Beca saw Quinn standing on the beach facing the water. Quinn turned her head slightly at the sound of her wife calling for her but didn't turn around fully after hearing Beca had finally shown up.

"I'm glad you're here. She say's everything's fine but I know seeing her dad in Austin really upset her. So far she's not talking to me about it, maybe she'll tell you." Emma said whispering to Beca. "I'll leave you two" She said before disappearing back into the house.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Sit" Beca instructed after she pulled Chloe back through the door of their hotel suite.

Chloe followed the order and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, folding her hands in her lap.

Beca pulled her lap top out of her bag and sat close to Chloe on the bed. "Quinn and I wrote this song after the whole Austin thing. I never, ever, intended to play this for anyone. Especially you" Beca said honestly. "But its how I was feeling at the time and its how Quinn was feeling at the time. It really helped me get my feelings out of me so that they didn't just keep dragging me down."

Chloe looked at the device and then met Beca's gaze.

"It's pretty sad Chlo and you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. I honestly" Beca threaded her hand through her thick brown hair, "don't know if it will make this better or worse but just know that it was honest. 100% the way we both felt during that time. It helped both of us move forward, after what I did and after she left me there."

Chloe nodded taking in all of Beca's words. She thought for a minute before deciding, "I want to hear it."

Beca cued up the song and pressed the space bar.

 _(Beca)_

' _Feeling used_

 _But I'm_

 _Still missing you_

 _And I can't_

 _See the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss_

 _Against my lips_

 _And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you'_

 _(Quinn)_

 _'_ _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _I miss you when I can't sleep_

 _Or right after coffee_

 _Or right when I can't eat_

 _I miss you in my front seat_

 _Still got sand in my sweaters_

 _From night we don't remember_

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _Fucked around and got attached to you_

 _Friends can break your heart too, and_

 _I'm always tired but never of you'_

 _(Beca)_

 _'_ _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_

 _I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_

 _I type a text but then I nevermind that shit_

 _I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

 _Oh oh, keep it on the low_

 _You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_

 _If you wanted me you would just say so_

 _And if I were you, I would never let me go'_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you'_

 _(Quinn)_

 _'_ _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _(Beca)_

 _'_ _I don't mean no harm_

 _I just miss you on my arm_

 _Wedding bells were just alarms_

 _Caution tape around my heart_

 _You ever wonder what we could have been?_

 _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_

 _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fuck fix_

 _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucked mixed_

 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_

 _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_

 _I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

 _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_

 _When love and trust are gone_

 _I guess this is moving on_

 _Everyone I do right does me wrong_

 _So every lonely night, I sing this song'_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you'_

 _(Quinn)_

 _'_ _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _All alone I watch you watch her_

 _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

 _You don't care you never did_

 _You don't give a damn about me_

 _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

 _She's the only thing you ever see_

 _How is it you've never noticed_

 _That you are slowly killing me'_

 _(Beca)_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you'_

 _(Quinn)_

 _'_ _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"It's about me" Chloe said softly confirming to herself. She sat letting the lyrics sink.

"It's about you. It's about me. It's about me and her. It's about you and her. She missed you too after we broke up."

Chloe silently nodded.

"She forgave me that night. She never told Emma and I know Emma never heard this.

"What happened after that?" Chloe asked.

Beca blew out an exaggerated breath and opened her eyes as wide as she could. "Everything changed." She smirked at the memory. "Stacie called a few days later and said that Ben wanted us to perform a song we produced for his album. He was one of our very first artists when we just started producing."

"Ben?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Ben Haggerty. Macklemore." Beca answered. "He was up for a shit ton of Grammy's that year and wanted to really make a statement at the show."

"I know" Chloe replied realizing what performance Beca was talking about. "I was actually there that night."

"You were?" Beca asked.

"Yes"

XxXxXx

 **3 Years Ago (January 2017)**

"We agreed to this Chloe" Theo said as he adjusted his tuxedo jacket in the back of the limo.

"I know. I know we did" Chloe whispered looking out the window.

"But?" He asked.

"But I don't understand why we have to attend this."

"Movie promotion Chloe."

"These are the Grammy's. Not the Academy Awards or the Golden Globes or anything that has to do with movies." Chloe said restlessly.

"Chloe" he sighed, "our target audience watches this show. We'll do the press on the carpet, talk about the film, watch the show, get our photo taken and then we can go back to being separated, and in a couple of months once the movie is out, we can officially announce our divorce."

Chloe didn't reply, she just nodded. She didn't know the chances of running into Beca that night because Stacie never really confirmed if Beca would be attending or not but she definitely knew she didn't want the first time she saw the brunette since she married Theo James to be at the Grammy Awards as they pretended to be happily married for the sake of keeping up good publicity.

The limo pulled up to the Staple center. The door was opened to a long red carpet. Theo slid out first and extended his hand inside to help Chloe out. Once out of the car, she adjusted her black strapless Issa dress. "Chlo" she heard her name being called. She turned to see Stacie waiving at her.

"Wow. You look amazing" Chloe said as Stacie approached wearing an orange Lorena Sarbu gown.

"So do you" Stacie said leaning down to hug her friend. "Big night" she said pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah" Chloe said putting a smile on her face. One more step towards announcing to the world that she was divorced and putting the last year behind her.

"Everything is going to change after tonight" Stacie said with a huge smile.

"You think?" Chloe asked as Theo stood patiently by.

"Yeah, your movie is going to get so much promotion tonight and Vision is going to" Stacie rambled.

"Wait, what?" Chloe interrupted.

"What?" Stacie asked realizing she hadn't told Chloe that Vision would be performing the song Same Love with Macklemore that they had produced last year and that they would be on stage with Madonna, Mary Lambert and Queen Latifah.

"Beca is here?" Chloe asked quietly feeling nauseous.

"Yes" Stacie admitted seeing the panic on Chloe's face. "But don't worry. She already walked the carpet. She's inside. She doesn't know you're here and she won't, unless you want her to."

"No." Chloe replied softly. "Not like this" she said tilting her head toward Theo.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"You guys were so good." Chloe smiled at the memory. "I cried through like the whole thing, seeing you up there mixing the songs and Quinn playing the piano. I missed you so much and wanted to talk to you but I couldn't. As far as the world knew I was still married to Theo. A couple of months later my divorce was finally announced and I wanted to call you but all I heard from Stacie was how crazy busy you and Quinn were. And then my movie took off and I got offers for all sorts of projects and time just got away. Before I knew it, I was backstage in New York at Mysteryland."

"See" Beca said reaching for Chloe's hand. "Everything worked out. We both went through some crazy shit but look at where we are and what our life is now" Beca pulled Chloe towards her. "We're happy. We're together. We're parents. We're a family" she smiled.

Chloe returned the smile, her first real smile in two day. "We are."

* * *

 **AN: Song Cred: I hate u, I love u by Gnash (feat. Olivia O'Brien) - one of my current favorite songs. And, the Grammy performance Macklemore of Same Love.**

 **Leave me some comments ... Let me know how you are feeling about this story and how it's developed and what you would like to see happen next. Also, I take some song requests and see if I can bend them into the story. Thanks for reading ... you guys are the greatest!**


	35. Chase You Down

"Are you happy now?" Beca asked the one person she really needed to talk to but wouldn't ever get the chance to again. "I told her and she didn't take it well. I mean I don't know exactly how I thought she would take it but I didn't think she would pull away. Or start to. But you would be proud of me because," Beca sipped from her bottled water. "I didn't let her. I told her the truth and I played her the song and she stayed." Beca stopped talking to herself as people walked by.

"People think I'm crazy you know. Talking to myself." She smirked. "I know your listening though. I know you're out there and I wouldn't mind your crazy ass sitting next to me annoying the shit out of me." She sighed. "I have no idea how to do this and she deserves so much more than what I can give her or what I'm capable of, I mean, you were always the one who swept people off their feet. I don't want to go one more day without saying she's mine. Officially. Well, not officially because we are pretty official but, I don't know. You know what I mean." She stared at the light shining off of the diamond nestled in the small blue box. "What do I do Q?" Beca snapped the box shut and put in back in the pocket of her of hoodie. "I'm scared shitless."

XxXxXx

Chloe watched as Beca sat looking at the swimming pool, talking to herself. She watched Beca smile at the strangers who glanced at her and then laugh as they passed her. A couple of minutes later Beca sat back in the chaise lounge, extending her legs out in front of her and tucking her hands in her pockets of her hoodie. Chloe looked around to see all of the tourists had vacated the pool area for the evening. Deciding it would be nice to have the pool to themselves, Chloe hurried back into their suite to grab a couple of towels before pulling the door closed behind her and heading to join Beca.

"Hey you" she whispered as she snuck up behind the brunette.

"Hey" Beca replied as Chloe came around her chair dropping the towels on Beca's lap. Chloe raised an eyebrow challengingly as she pulled her shirt over her head slowly leaving her in a lace bra. She tossed her shirt on top of the towels then bend slightly to push her shorts down. She stepped out of them with one foot and with the other tossed them at Beca hitting her in the chest.

"What the hell are you doing Chlo?" Beca whispered as she looked around to see how many other people were around them. She was extremely relieved when she saw no one else.

"Night swimming" Chloe replied with a grin.

"You're not wearing a swim suit" Beca replied.

Chloe reached around her back to grasp the clasp of her bra. She paused.

"Don't" Beca whispered through a laugh hoping it wouldn't entice Chloe to continue.

Chloe unclipped the garment and pulled it from her chest. She tossed the lingerie hitting Beca in her reddened face. Chloe had surprised herself at how bold she had been, taking off her clothes in public but now was the moment of truth. She looked around quickly before pushing her black panties to the ground and stepping out.

Beca's mouth hung open slightly.

Chloe moved the towels from Beca's legs to the bottom of the chaise. She had no idea where this courage was coming from but she was going to use it to her advantage. She climbed on top of Beca straddling her lap.

"You're crazy" Beca managed to whisper.

"Maybe" Chloe purred into Beca's ear as she leaned down. "I've never had sex in a swimming pool."

Beca gulped.

Chloe smiled and licked the shell of Beca's ear softly.

Beca desperately want to touch the redhead but her hands were trapped in the pocket of her hoodie with Chloe's naked body pressed tightly against her fully clothed one. Chloe grinded her hips down on Beca's lap as she peppered light wet kisses on the Brunette's neck.

"Jesus" Beca whined. Forcefully pulling her hands out of her pockets tossing the small blue box out sending it crashing to the ground.

The object flying out caught Chloe's eye. She giggled at how clumsy her girlfriend was until she turned her head fully to see the size, shape and color of the box laying on the ground.

"Beca." Chloe stopped moving. "What's that?"

XxXxXx

 **5 1/2** **Years Ago (October 2014)**

"Is Emma coming tonight?" Beca asked sipping from her Vodka and lime.

"No. I didn't really want her out in this weather and definitely didn't want her stuck in this club for the next 48 hours." Quinn replied as she set up her equipment next to Beca's.

"So they do this every year?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, on the anniversary of when Club 48 Hours opened, we party for 48 hours" Quinn mocked. "Last year was pretty awesome but this year with this stupid freak ass storm, it's kind of turned into a whole other thing." Quinn said looking out over the dance floor at all the employee's milling around prior to opening the exclusive event.

"So, it's you and me and Lincoln? For the next 48 hours solid?" Beca asked looking over at his equipment set up on the other side of the room. A non-stop party for 48 consecutive hours was a challenge for the DJs to pull off. The small DJ booth was even smaller as all the DJ's had their equipment set up around the room with extension cords running everywhere, so they wouldn't have to break down their stuff after ever set only to set it up a few hours later.

"Yeah" Quinn answered. "And maybe Jamie. He used to play here last year. He always loved this stupid party so I asked him to fill in a set here and there. He said he would try but if not, we'll just rotate sets every 4 hours."

"How's Lincoln working out?" Beca asked the head DJ.

"You tell me?" Quinn asked curious of what Beca thought of Tyson's replacement.

"He's okay. He keeps it moving but" Beca trailed off.

"But what?" Quinn asked.

"He's predictable. I'm pretty sure I can guess what song he's gonna mix before he plays it." Beca shrugged. "It's cool, he's just new."

"You're new" Quinn laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm good enough to not play Tuesday and Wednesday's anymore" Beca said proudly having just been moved to Thursday's through Sunday's right before Quinn's set.

"You're coming up in the world." Quinn joked as Chloe walked through the booth door.

"Hey" she greeted them.

"Hey" Beca said with a smile.

"Good luck" Chloe smiled.

"Thanks. Be careful down there" Beca replied before Chloe turned and left the booth.

Quinn shook her head as she continued to set up. "When are you going to make a move on that girl?"

"What?" Beca asked.

"Seriously Becs. I've know you guys for like 4 months. You both want the same thing. What's the problem?"

"I don't think we want the same thing" Beca replied quietly as she watched Chloe streaking across the floor to hug some of her fellow dancers whose job it was to keep the crowd dancing through most of the next 48 hours. When Beca had told her 4 months ago that the club she got a job at was also looking for a couple of dancers, Chloe was shocked Beca suggested it to her. But after Beca explained it wasn't exotic dancing, that the club had dancer's on the floor to entice people to dance, which lead to them usually staying longer because they were having a good time, which lead to them buying more alcohol, which lead to them having a great time, which lead to them telling their friends and coming back frequently, Chloe's mind was eased. She went in a couple weeks later and got the job. It was pretty cool getting to work in the same place as Beca and getting paid to have a good time and dance. She didn't like when some of the dude's got too handsie but that's what the bouncers were for.

"Trust me. You want the same thing" Quinn said watching Beca watch Chloe. "Just ask her out."

"I don't think I can." Beca admitted.

"Why?"

Beca blew out a deep breath, "too scared."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what's that?" Beca asked pointing down to the bag at Quinn's feet.

"The good stuff." Quinn replied. Beca made a questioning face.

"So, hear me out okay" Quinn said turning toward her new friend. "You were right. You are good. You worked your way off the slow nights and you keep getting better and better."

"Okay" Beca said wondering where Quinn was going with the compliments.

"I've been independent for a while. Mostly because I wasn't happy with the contract offer's I got and having Emma around to negotiate the contracts and deals is a big help, so when I write a song or produce something she helps me to sell it. But, I'm looking for something different. Something bigger."

"Okay" Beca said again.

"I really like how you use your own vocals into your mixes and I was wondering if you would help me record something and if you like it maybe we can, work together? Professionally? Like a group?" Quinn asked. "A partner?"

"Oh" Beca was caught off guard. She didn't expect that but she had looked up to Quinn since she got the job at 48 Hours in downtown LA. She was a great DJ and her ability to mix all genres of songs really inspired Beca to take her music to the next level. Beca smiled. "So what's in the bag?"

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Beca, what's in the box?" Chloe asked still sitting on Beca's lap, naked.

Beca reached down to the towel's that Chloe put at her feet, shaking one open and pulling it around Chloe's body.

"Babe?" Chloe asked again.

Quinn's voice filled Beca's head once again saying, 'you both want the same thing.' Beca's eyes meet Chloe's and saw something in the brilliant blue eyes. Fear? Hope? A mixture of both?

"Chloe" Beca whispered finally. "There are things that I know for sure. Things that I'm absolutely 100% sure of. There are also things that scare the hell out of me so much that I can't bear to think of them. Which now that I think of it, kind of makes me a coward in a way." Beca rambled. "And being scared to do something once cost me like 4 years of my life being the best it could possibly be and I don't ever want that to happen again because I lived through what happens when you lose the thing you want the most."

"Beca" Chloe whispered trying to get Beca to stop talking for a second. "Slow down."

Beca took a breath.

"Tell me what's going on" Chloe said.

"I'm absolutely 100% sure that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm know that the moment you walked into my shower at Barden was the moment my life changed forever. I'm absolutely 100% sure that I have to spend the rest of my life with you and when I met new people, I absolutely need to be able to say this is Chloe." Beca smiled. "My wife."

Chloe felt even more vulnerable as she sat stripped of all her clothing, with her eyes filling with tears of happiness and the feeling of her heart swelling and beating rapidly with anticipation.

Beca pulled her hoodie over her head and passed it to Chloe who put it on quickly as Beca reached down to the ground for Chloe's jean shorts. She handed them to the redhead who sat off of Beca's lap to pull them on before sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge as Beca got up to retrieve the box that ruined their sexy time moment but lead to a whole other moment.

Beca took a few steps back to the redhead who now sat on the edge of the chair facing Beca with the sleeves pulled down over her hands that covered her mouth and nose. Beca dropped to one knee. The nervous feeling that washed over her was hard to push down but hearing Quinn's words again and seeing the anticipation in Chloe's tear filled eyes was enough to push her through her nerves. "I"

XxXxXx

 **5 ½ Years Ago (October 2014)**

"You wrote this?" Beca asked reading through the lyric sheet.

"Yes" Quinn answered as she tweaked some of the nobs on her 49 key MIDI controller before plugging it into her Mac and setting up a small microphone in front of Beca.

"About Emma?" Beca asked reading the lyrics.

"No. Chloe" Quinn replied quickly.

"Chloe?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Yes"

"Is it finished?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I know it's just a couple of verses but that's all we need. Have some faith." Quinn replied as she played a couple of notes on the key board. "You okay with that key?"

Beca nodded.

"So, put the headphone's on" Quinn gestured to Beca's left. "I'll play this" Quinn played the melody over and over so Beca could get the tempo down. "You sing, I'll record it, then we mix it and make something new. Something that's ours."

Quinn started playing and Beca let it cycle through until she caught the beginning of the track again and sang,

 _'_ _Can you hear me right now?_

 _I got your number and I'm calling you out_

 _With liquid courage_

 _I can beat all my doubt_

 _There's not another_

 _So I'm chasing you down_

 _Chasing you down_

 _Can you see me right now?_

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Think I figured you out_

 _Not like the others_

 _You don't blend with the crowd_

 _I've blown your cover_

 _Now I'm taking you down_

 _Taking you down'_

After Beca recorded the verse, Quinn recorded the backing track on the piano that Beca recorded to. "I've got to get back to the booth for my next set" Quinn said looking at her watch. Lincoln would be done in about 30 minutes and she wanted to grab a coffee before going back up to the booth. It was 4 in the afternoon but felt more like 4 am. "You play with it. See what you can come up with. You're on after me, so I'll see you in 4 hours." Quinn said as she made her way out of their boss's office that they were using during the party as a break room.

"Quinn" Beca said loudly before she was able to leave the room.

"What's up?' Quinn turned back.

"Why did you write a song about Chloe?"

"Cuz I don't know if you ever will, and shouldn't someone?" Quinn said sharing a look with Beca before leaving the room and the small brunette to her thoughts.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

Beca took a deep breath and centered herself. It was now or never and she really wanted to get the words out now. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I think I have always loved you, even before I knew you. I know we will spend the rest of our lives together." Beca smirked. "That's not even the question I'm asking Chlo because I already know that is going to happen." Beca palmed the small box and reached up to grab Chloe's left hand, pulling it from covering her mouth. She pushed the sleeve of her hoodie up to expose Chloe's hand and opened the small Tiffany box. "I'm asking you to be my wife. I'm asking you to let me stand up in front of our families and our friends and our daughter." Beca's breath hitched as the word fell out of her mouth. "And promise to love you and take care of you and be what you need for the rest of my life. Because I want them to know that I adore you and that you will always come before me and that you are the most important person in my life. I want them to hear me tell you that I love you with all my heart and always will. Will you let me do that? Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **AN: Song Cred: Chase You Down by Runaground.**

 **AN2: Whomp there it is. Are you guys still with me? Tell me your thoughts, opinions, suggestions ... tell me everything!**


	36. Home

A week later Beca pulled up to Quinn and Emma's house.

"Hurry up" Chloe said as she climbed out of the car shutting the door behind her quickly. Beca watched as she walked as fast as she could to the door and rang the bell at least a few times.

Beca climbed out of the car and quickly joined Chloe just as the door opened.

"Welcome home girls" Steve Richards said stepping aside as Chloe entered followed by Beca.

"How was she?" Beca asked scanning the rooms looking for the litter girl.

"An absolute angel" he said as his wife emerged from the hallway with the baby in her arms.

"She just got up from her nap" Lucile said as Chloe reached out for the baby.

"Hi sweetie" Chloe purred as she brought the baby to her chest rocking her gently. "I missed you." She placed a kiss to the side of Finley's head. "Oh my goodness" Chloe said turning to Beca. "She smells so good."

"That's weird Chloe" Beca replied exchanging looks between Steve and Lucile.

"No it's not. She smells like happiness and sunshine and baby" Chloe purred kissing the girl again who was nuzzling into Chloe's chest.

"Thanks for coming out and watching her" Beca said to Emma's parents as Chloe continued to reunite with Finley.

"It's no problem at all dear. We missed her." Lucile replied. "She is such a darling." Lucile gently rubbed the baby's back as something new caught her eye. "I see congratulations are in order?"

"They are" Beca smiled as she moved closer to Chloe and Finley. She bent down to place a kiss on Finley's head.

Chloe held out her hand to show Lucile, "Beca proposed last week in Monte Carlo."

"It's very beautiful" Lucile said examining the ring.

"Thank you" Chloe replied.

"Well, congrats to both of you" Steve added.

"Thank you sir" Beca answered as she registered that Chloe was right, Finley did smell like happiness and sunshine and baby and God did she miss that smell.

XxXxXx

"Seriously Chloe. Stop staring at her" Beca teased as she walked into the nursery later that evening.

"I can't. I didn't realize how much I missed her until I held her again." Chloe whispered watching the baby sleep. "You can't tell me you didn't miss that" Chloe said pointing to the Finley who was blowing tiny bubbles in her sleep.

"Of course I did" Beca whispered as she wrapped herself around her fiancé from behind. They stood watching the baby for a bit longer before Beca broke the silence. "Come to bed with me" she whispered as she pulled Chloe backwards with her toward the door. "I'm tired and I want to hold you."

"You are holding me" Chloe teased.

"I want to hold you naked" Beca clarified.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am" Beca answered as she continued to pull Chloe toward their bedroom. "I'm tired of all these clothes and I'm tired of not feeling you underneath me and I'm tired of talking." Beca stopped just short of the entrance to their bedroom as she turned to Chloe pulling her tightly against her body. "I love you" Beca whispered as she brought her lips softly to the redheads. "So much."

Chloe felt Beca's hands on her ass sliding down to the back of her thighs pulling her upwards. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist as she bent down to kiss the brunette passionately. Beca turned them quickly and pushed Chloe hard against the wall.

"Fuck me" Chloe whispered as Beca attacked her neck.

"That's the plan" Beca teased.

"Shut up and kiss me" Chloe demanded as she pulled Beca's face up to join their lips again. Beca rocked backward slightly before she pounded Chloe against the wall again earning a moan and feeling the legs around her waist squeeze harder.

"Someone likes it rough" Beca said teasingly as she pulled Chloe from the wall and walked into their bedroom.

"I swear to God Beca" Chloe said as she released her arms from Beca's neck pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. "If you don't" her words were cut off by the feeling of Beca pushing her off of her hard and landing on the bed with a bounce. Beca pulled her shirt off quickly as Chloe reached up for the button of Beca's jeans. The diamond on Chloe's left hand caught Beca's eye causing her to smile as she watched Chloe undo her jeans and pull them open.

"See something you like?" Chloe asked.

"A couple of things actually" Beca answered.

Chloe paused. "I love you with all my heart Beca" she whispered. Beca smirked, she felt the same. They wanted the same things. Beca reached up to the waist band of Chloe's yoga pants pulling them down slowly. She lifted Chloe's legs straight up in the air as she pulled the pants off and tossed them to the floor before slowly spreading Chloe's legs to lower herself between them. Beca went straight to work licking the length of Chloe's slit, dipping her tongue inside before reaching the redheads clit. "Oh God, yes baby" Chloe moaned as Beca sucked hard on her swollen nub. "Please" Chloe begged.

Beca smiled hearing Chloe's tone as she felt Chloe's hand thread through her hair. "Right there" Chloe guided her. Beca pushed her tongue harder and faster before dropping down to taste her fiancé again and then returning to where Chloe wanted her the most. "I'm so" Chloe moaned, "so close."

Beca pulled back slightly wanting to draw this out as long as she could for Chloe's pleasure. Beca placed a soft kiss on the top of Chloe's pussy dipping her tongue inside again. "Yes" Chloe hissed as her hips bucked and she pressed her head down onto the bed.

"Waaaa waa waaaaaa waa waa waaaaaaaaa"

Beca stilled at the sound of Finley crying.

"No, no, no, no, don't stop" Chloe begged pushing Beca's head back down. Beca licked Chloe again before returning to her most sensitive spot.

"Waaaaaaaaa wa wwaaaaa wwaaaa"

"Well" Beca said standing up from between Chloe's legs. "Welcome home honey" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she reached down and buttoned her own jeans.

Chloe closed her eyes tight as the sound of Finley crying filled the house, she heard Beca shuffle out of the room as she lay on their bed a frustrated mess. "Worst timing ever" Chloe huffed.

XxXxXx

"And where have you been?" Aubrey asked as Chloe finally strode into her office.

Chloe rolled her eyes before responding. "We just got back yesterday afternoon Bree."

"I saw Beca walking into Stacie's office bright and early this morning" Aubrey argued and then looked at her watch, "Its 2 o'clock."

"Geez, sorry Aubrey. Next time I'll tell a nine month old that I can't hold her and love her because Aunt Aubrey is waiting to boss me around."

"Whatever" Aubrey replied quickly. "Where is Finley now?"

"Jessica came over to babysit so I could come in because Beca wasn't home yet."

"And how was Monte Carlo?" Aubrey asked grabbing a stack of booklets and sitting across from Chloe in a small circle of club chairs.

"Actually" Chloe said as her eyes gleamed and her smile beamed.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shoved her left hand out. "Beca proposed!"

Aubrey's jaw hung open as she examined the diamond. "This ring is seriously gorgeous Chloe."

"Thanks" Chloe beamed.

"Tell me everything" Aubrey demanded.

XxXxXx

"Babe?" Beca called as she entered the house, tossing her key's onto a small table in the entry.

"Hey" Jessica called out from the living room. "Chloe's not here, she went in to meet with Aubrey."

"Hey Jess" Beca said plopping down on the couch. "Where is Finley?"

"I put her down about 30 minutes ago."

Beca nodded her head as she leaned back on the sofa spreading her arms along the top and dropping her head back.

"Congratulations by the way" Jessica said dryly.

Beca's head popped up. "Thank you?"

The look on Jessica's face was not one of happiness. It was very serious and very unlike the blonde. "I don't have to tell you that if you screw this up and hurt her that, that will be the end of you."

Beca smiled at Jessica's speech. She thought it was cute.

"I'm serious Beca Mitchell. Not only will you have to deal with me, but you will have to deal with Aubrey. And I know you don't want that." Jessica replied.

Beca's smile faded. "Are you being serious?"

"Very serious" Jessica answered quickly.

Beca gulped. She didn't ever see this side of Jessica in college and it was a little scary.

"I'm sorry Beca, it just seems like this came out of the blue. I mean Chloe told me that just a couple of months ago, you both agreed it was too soon and now you're engaged. What happened? Why now?" The blonde asked.

"Well" Beca swallowed. "I think we can both agree" Beca gestured between herself and Jessica, "that I've been in love with Chloe since the beginning."

Jessica agreed with an affirmative nod.

"I guess I don't really know how to explain it." Beca thought. "I don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling. I don't know how to tell you what if feels like inside of me when I'm with her and the added thought of her being my wife, makes me happier that I could ever imagine. More than that I guess, I really want to be her wife. I want that more than anything." Beca smiled. "So why wait any longer? I tired of waiting."

* * *

 **AN: Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something before I head out of town for the Labor Day weekend..**

 **Thanks to everyone who has left me a review or a comment. I had a couple of thoughts recently and wanted some opinions...**

 **First, I'm winding this story down within the next 10 chapters or so couldn't decide if I should or could right a sequel. Then I thought maybe a prequel that would tell more of the story of the period right after grad to when this fic started.**

 **Second, I thought maybe just finish this and then go back and write out a version that possibly takes place in an alternate universe where Quinn and Emma don't die in the car crash but maybe one of them does. I hadn't decided who it would be but either would be interesting on how it would affect Bechloe.**

 **The third option is to just end it and not write another. I would love to hear all of your opinions and thoughts. Message me or leave a review/comment and we can all talk about it. Have a great Labor Day weekend if your in the states!**


	37. Against All Odds

**AN: Alright, vacation over. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"What's up B!" Cynthia Rose yelled as she walked heavily through the sand.

"Hey" Beca greeted with a smile seeing her friend coming toward her from the direction of her house.

"Look who I happened to find" Cynthia Rose pointed over her shoulder to see Stacie not far behind followed by Fat Amy. Cynthia Rose reached the blanket that Beca laid out to sit Finley on top of while they played outside in the sand.

"Cool" Beca replied turning her attention back towards Finley who tightly gripped the handle of a plastic red sand shovel but was beating it repeatedly on the blanket.

"Mind if we join?" CR asked.

"Not at all. The more the merrier" Beca answered.

"I'm glad you said that." Stacie replied joining in on the conversation and tipping her head back toward the house.

Beca leaned to look around the tall brunette to see Aubrey and Chloe walking out followed closely by Ashley.

"Imagine my surprise when I run into Aubrey and Chloe at the office this afternoon talking about wedding plans and bachelorette parties and I had no idea who they were talking about getting married." Stacie teased. "Turns out, it's you." She poked Beca hard in the chest as she dropped to her knees on the blanket. "I spent the whole morning with you and you failed to mention that you and Chloe were engaged."

"Why didn't you tell us BM?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Beca shrugged with a smile. "I knew Chloe would. I just wanted it to be her moment."

"Ahhh. So sweet short stack" Amy teased, "But really, were you nervous? Cuz I didn't give you any of my confidence. But have no fear, at the wedding, I'll get you the real good stuff." Amy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross" Beca whispered.

"Hey baby" Chloe said sitting down between Beca and Finley across from the other girls. She leaned in placing a soft kiss on Finley's cheek. "And Beca" she teased earning a glare from the brunette.

"Funny" Beca replied as Chloe closed the gap kissing her lips purposely.

"Jesse's on his way" Aubrey announced as she read the screen of her phone pulling Beca and Chloe out of there kiss.

"Where's Jessica?" Chloe asked.

"She had a meeting to look at a condo and then she was going to pick up a pizza and come back here" Beca answered. "I guess we're gonna need more pizza."

"And booze" Amy interjected.

"I'll have Jesse pick up 'the booze'" Aubrey said making air quotes.

"I'll text Jess" Chloe added quickly.

"Oh. I have an idea" Stacie said jumping up quickly from the sand and walking back towards the house as fast as her long legs would carry her. "Help me CR!" she called back.

Cynthia Rose shrugged and hopped to her feet jogging to catch up with Stacie.

XxXxXx

A couple of hours later, the sun had set. A bon fire had been built, tiki torches placed in a large circle, pizza had been eaten, drinks were beginning to flow and a baby had been bundled up.

"Alright. Raise your glasses" Jesse said rising to his feet.

Beca rolled her eyes but raised her beer bottle above her head.

"To Beca and Chloe. It took you long enough" he teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and tilted her bottle toward him before pulling it to her mouth for a long sip.

"But seriously. I'm so happy for you guys. I know that this is only the beginning of a wonderful and amazing adventure. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I love you guys. We" he spoke for the whole group of friends, "love you both."

The group of friends all drank in toast to the brunette and redhead. Aubrey leaned over to Chloe and whispered something in her ear. Chloe gave her a slight nod and a smile. Aubrey got onto her feet and laced her fingers with Jesse's. "Since we're celebrating tonight," Aubrey said quickly as she raised her sparkling water in front of her, "and I'm surrounded by the strength and support of my Bella sister's, I want to tell you that we are about to add another to the family."

Jesse beamed. "We're having aca-children" He said excitedly to Beca more than anyone.

"What?" Beca said jumping to her feet.

"Yep. Aubrey's pregnant."

Beca threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you Jesse." She released him from the hug and turned back toward Chloe. "You knew?"

"I did" Chloe acknowledged. "Aubrey told me today."

"See, that's what best friends do when something awesome happens" Jesse said adding a light punch to Beca's arm for not telling him about their engagement immediately.

"Sorry dude."

The night continued. Beca walked back from the house after putting Finley to bed sitting down behind Chloe who scooted herself in between Beca's legs leaning her head back on her chest. Beca handed Chloe the baby monitor and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. She watched as the group of friends slowly dwindled. Jessica and Ashley were down by the shore talking about getting the condo together or looking at another. Amy left to meet up with Bumper. CR left because she had an early flight to catch. Stacie excused herself into Beca's office to make some important business phone calls leaving Aubrey and Jesse sitting across from Beca and Chloe.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Chloe whispered loud enough for only Beca to hear.

XxXxXx

 **4 Years Ago (July 2015)**

"Finally" Quinn huffed as Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand meeting them on the beach in Santa Monica.

"Sorry dude. It took me forever to find this place." Beca replied as Chloe pulled her down to the sand sitting across from their friends. "So, what was so important that we had to drop everything and meet you here? And where are we exactly?" Beca asked.

"A couple of things" Quinn said with a sly smile.

"Just tell us already" Beca insisted.

"Wait, do you like this beach?" Quinn asked.

"It's a beach Q. It's got sand and water and why does it matter? A beach is a beach." Beca argued running out of patience. She was working on a mix when Quinn called her to drop what she was doing and get her and new girlfriend's asses to this random beach in Santa Monica ASAP.

Emma rolled her eyes as Quinn continued to tease her friend. "Yeah, but **_this_** beach" Quinn emphasized, "What do you think of this particular beach?"

"Jesus Quinn" Beca sighed.

"I think it's an awesome beach" Chloe said cheerfully as she bumped her shoulder into Beca's.

"Thank you Chloe" Quinn punctuated with a smile. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Whatever Quinn. Why. Are. We. Here?" Beca demanded.

"Just tell them baby" Emma whispered leaning heavily into Quinn's side.

"This is our beach" Quinn announced. "And that" Quinn turned to the light blue house 40 yards away, with a wooden deck off the back and large glass windows that made up the back wall of the home offering a spectacular view of the ocean. "Is our house."

"What?" Beca asked. Her interest now peaked.

"We bought a house." Quinn repeated. "That house" She pointed again. Emma smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"That" Beca pointed "house?"

"That house" Quinn confirmed.

"That house right there?" Beca pointed again.

"Oh my God Beca. That house" Chloe huffed elbowing Beca's side playfully. "It looks amazing" she said turning to Quinn and Emma. "Can we see it?" She squealed.

"Of course honey" Emma replied. She stood up from the sand and brushed her butt off then holding out her left hand for Chloe who quickly reached for it lacing their fingers together. "Holy crap" Chloe whispered. "Emma?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "That's the other thing."

"What?" Beca asked not seeing the ring until Chloe pulled Emma's hand toward her face and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"We're getting married." Quinn answered with a smile.

Chloe squealed again and hugged Emma tight before releasing her friend and engulfing Quinn who was still seated. Quinn rolled back as Chloe continued to hug her and pepper her cheek with kisses. "I'm so happy for you guys" Chloe said after releasing Quinn but still remaining close to Beca's best friend.

"Come Chlo. I'll show you the house" Emma said holding her hand out for Chloe again.

"And you'll tell me how she proposed?" Chloe asked as Emma helped her to her feet.

"Of course."

"Hey mama" Quinn called to Emma as she and Chloe walked to the house.

Emma stopped to turn. "Yeah?"

"Bring back my guitar" Quinn requested.

Emma smiled and continued their walk toward her and Quinn's new home.

"So?" Quinn asked turning toward Beca.

"Congratulations" Beca replied sincerely. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks dude. You know what this means?" Quinn asked.

"No. What?"

"Your turn." Quinn replied.

"We've literally been going out for like 4 months." Beca said rolling her eyes.

Beca and Quinn sat on the beach as the sun started to set waiting for Chloe and Emma to return from the house. "We should make a fire or something. It's getting a little cold." Beca said rubbing her hands up and down her arms quickly.

"We can do that. I can get you a sweater from the house if you want." Quinn offered.

"I'll grab one. You make a fire" Beca said standing up.

"Done" Quinn said as she jogged up to the house. She had noticed some fire wood piled under the deck.

10 minutes later and all four friends were back on the beach. Emma and Chloe brought some blankets and a couple of sweaters. Beca sat with her legs stretched out in front of her leaning back on her hands with Chloe's head laying in her lap. Emma was wrapped in one of Quinn's sweaters. She sat with a Corona at her feet, her knees pulled to her chest, resting her head on her knee's looking at Quinn who was sitting with her guitar. It seemed as if she were just playing random cords until a melody broke out.

 _'_ _She grabs the yellow bottle_

 _She likes the way it hits her lips_

 _She gets to the bottom_

 _It sends her on a trip so right_

 _She might be goin' home with me tonight_

 _Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

 _The way the hit her I have to stop and stare_

 _She's got me love stoned_

 _Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

 _I think she knows_

 _hhmmm_

 _She shuts the room down_

 _The way she walks in and causes a fuss_

 _The baddest in town_

 _She flawless like some uncut ice_

 _Well I hope she's comin' home with me tonight_

 _Hey, those flashing lights come from everywhere_

 _The way they hit her I have to stop and stare_

 _She's got me love stoned_

 _And I swear she's bad and she knows_

 _I think that she knows_

 _Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

 _The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

 _She's got me love stoned_

 _I think I'm love stoned_

 _She's got me love stoned_

 _I think that she knows_

 _I think that she knows, oh oh_

 _And I'm walkin' round without a care_

 _She's got me hooked_

 _It just ain't fair but I_

 _I'm love stoned_

 _And I can swear_

 _That she knows_

 _I think that she knows_

 _Whoa, hhmm, hhmmmmm hmmm, hmmm'_

The music came to an end and only the sound of the waves and the crackling of the fire was heard until Quinn started strumming a Coldplay song. She stopped waited to see who was going to sing. Chloe's voice rang through the night.

 _'_ _Look at the stars_

 _And how they shine for you_

 _And everything you do_

 _Yeah they were all yellow_

 _I came along_

 _I wrote a song for you_

 _And all the things you do_

 _And it was called yellow'_

Chloe looked back up to Beca and smiled as she continued singing.

 _'_ _So then I took my turn_

 _Oh what a thing to have done_

 _And it was all yellow_

 _Your skin_

 _Oh yeah your skin and bones_

 _Turn into something beautiful_

 _You know you know I love you so_

 _You know I love you so'_

Beca rolled her eyes. She knew what Chloe wanted and knew she was going to give in. She cleared her throat and sang the next verse.

 _'_ _I swam across_

 _I jumped across for you_

 _Oh what a thing to do_

 _Cause you were all yellow_

 _I drew a line_

 _I drew a line for you_

 _Oh what a thing to do_

 _And it was all yellow_

 _Your skin_

 _Oh yeah your skin and bones_

 _Turn into something beautiful_

 _And you know_

 _For you I'd bleed myself dry_

 _For you I'd bleed myself dry'_

Beca, Chloe and Quinn all sang together in pitch perfect harmony.

 _It's true_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _Look how they shine for_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _Look how they shine_

 _Look at the stars_

 _Look how they shine for you_

 _And all the things that you do'_

"Em, why didn't you join in?" Chloe asked playfully nudging her friend with her foot.

"Oh. I'm a horrible singer. Like so bad." Emma answered honestly.

"You can't be that bad" Chloe reasoned.

"No, she is like one of the worst I've ever heard. It's terrible" Quinn interjected.

"Come on" Chloe didn't believe it.

"No really. It's truly horrible. Awful" Quinn said seriously.

"Okay, I think she understands." Emma said pushing Quinn playfully.

"I'm just being honest Mama. You're one of the worst I've ever heard."

"You such a jerk. I can't believe I'm marring you." Emma said teasingly.

"Oh believe it mama." Quinn teased back.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

The fire burned as Beca and Chloe recited the story of their night on the beach singing with Quinn and Emma. It was a great memory, one that Beca had almost forgotten about but one that she was now going to hold onto.

"I totally misjudged her when I first met her" Aubrey admitted.

"No?" Beca said sarcastically.

"I know, I should have learned my lesson from you." Aubrey teased. Beca rolled her eyes. "She was really an amazing person and Emma was so so lovely. I wish I could have known them both better."

All four friends sat quietly letting Aubrey's words sink in.

Aubrey took a deep breath

 _'_ _How can I just let you walk away_

 _Just let you leave without a trace_

 _When I stand here taking_

 _Every breath with you_

 _You're the only one_

 _Who really knew me at all'_

Beca's eyes shot to Aubrey's instantly at the words of Quinn's favorite song. Chloe's bright blue eyes quickly followed wondering if and how Aubrey knew the significance of that particular song. Aubrey's green eye's quickly filled with tears as she nodded and then leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder.

Beca and Jesse sang together.

 _'_ _How can you just walk away from me_

 _When all I can do is watch you leave_

 _'_ _Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

 _And even shared the tears_

 _You're the only one_

 _Who really knew me at all'_

Chloe and Aubrey voices joined Beca and Jesse's. Sometimes through shaky voices and consistently fighting the tears, they all finished the song together.

' _So take a look at me now_

 _Oh there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me_

 _Just the memory of your face_

 _Take a look at me know_

 _'_ _Cause there's just an empty space_

 _And you coming back to me is against the odds_

 _And that's what I've got to face'_

* * *

 **AN2: Music cred: Boyce Avenue covers of Lovestoned and Yellow. Phil Collins: Against All Odds.**

 **A new development. What are your thoughts?**


	38. Dreamweaver

"So? What are you girls gonna do?" Chloe asked sitting in her trailer on set bored out of her mind as she made small talk with Jessica.

Jessica looked up from her iPhone. "I think we are going to take the one on Cavalleri."

"Did I see that one?"

"No. It just came on the market and Ash and I saw it like 3 days ago. It's only like 5 miles from you and Beca so it kind of works out for the best if you need a last minute babysitter. Its 3 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. It's really awesome."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Chloe said happily as she picked up the latest copy of Vogue magazine to flip through.

"So how is the wedding planning coming?"

"It's not really" Chloe answered looking up with a smile.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I want this to be something that we plan together and it seems like we rarely have time to ourselves. Beca's so busy in the studio that when she comes home, she spends a couple hours playing with Fin and then she's ready to go to sleep. And to top it all off, Tom calls and here I am back in this trailer for re-shoots in the middle of the night when my fiancé is at home. So, wedding planning is not really coming." Chloe explained growing angry towards the end. "Not to mention, Aubrey hounding me about the next project."

"You know she isn't going to let up Chlo. I read some of the scripts she sent over and there are a couple really good ones." Jessica replied.

"I know, I really liked the project that Julianne Moore was attached too. It was beautifully written. I wouldn't mind doing that." Chloe admitted.

"Then you should do it Chloe. They specifically wanted you. What's the problem?" Jessica asked.

"It shoots in Toronto. For 2 months."

A couple of minutes of awkward silence filled the trailer as both women reflected on what Chloe just said and how far that was from LA until a couple of knocks on the door startled them. Jessica stood from the small couch to answer the door. She pulled the latch and pushed the door open. She rolled her eyes and turned around walking toward the couch as Tom walked into the room.

"Hey Chlo" he said happily.

"Hi Tom" Chloe greeted briefly before returning her eyes to her magazine.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could get some breakfast after we wrap tonight. You know like old times?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tom."

"Come on Chloe. We're friends right?" he asked sitting down next to Chloe.

Jessica's eyes tilted up from her phone to watch the interaction and wait for Chloe's response.

"Tom" Chloe said warningly as he reached across the table placing his hand on top of hers.

"The best kind of friend's right" he said softly as he rubbed his index finger in a circular motion on the back of Chloe's hand.

Jessica's eyes met Chloe's as she faked throwing up. Chloe fought back a smile.

"No Tom. We are not that kind of friends anymore. And we are more colleagues than friends."

"But we can be more than colleagues Chlo. You know we have always gotten along. In that way."

"Tom. Stop it. I'm engaged to Beca and I'm very happy with her."

"Engaged?" Tom asked quickly. "That has nothing to do with what I'm asking you."

"Unbelievable" Jessica said quietly.

"I didn't realize you were still here" Tom said turning to the blonde.

"Tom. I think you should go." Chloe said pulling her hand from underneath his.

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe. Not till you give me what I want."

"That's never going to happen Tom" Chloe said quickly.

"One way or another Chloe, it will happen. You said the same thing in college and then a few years ago. You always come back."

"Not this time" Chloe argued.

"We'll see" Tom said as he stood to leave the trailer.

After the door closed Jessica looked up at Chloe, "I really don't like that guy."

XxXxXx

Beca was gently awoken by the cool ocean breeze on her back. Laying on her stomach with her hands tucked under her pillow, she turned her head toward Chloe's side of the bed hoping that when she opened her eyes her beautiful fiancé would be asleep next to her. She sighed deeply after opening her dark blue eyes to the crisp white untouched pillow. Beca turned her head back toward her nightstand. It was just after 8 am when Beca reached for the baby monitor. The digital screen showed that Fin was still sound to sleep in her crib. Beca put the monitor back on the nightstand and reached for her cell phone. She pushed the home button bringing the device to life. She scrolled through the list of incoming text messages but put the phone down quickly after not seeing anything from Chloe.

After a few minutes of lying with her face pushed down in her pillow, Beca finally gathered the strength to push herself out of bed. She scooped her bra up off the floor, where she dropped it the night before, putting it on quickly then grapping the white v-neck t-shirt that lay close by. On her way out of her room, Beca grabbed her jeans and struggled to put them on one leg at a time as best she could without stopping as she headed toward Finley's room. She finally managed to pull the faded blue jeans over her hips as she stopped at the crib.

"Hey bug" Beca said softly as she rubbed Finley's stomach softly. The almost 11 month old baby gently stirred, blinking her dark brown eye's as they adjusted to the light in the room. "Hey pretty girl" Beca whispered as she reached down, lifting the baby up and bringing her to her chest. "Good morning doodle bug" Beca whispered as she gently kissed the side of Finley's head.

"Maaaaaaaa" Finley spat as she began to fully wake up. "Babaaa maaaba."

"Kay" Beca replied as she turned to leave the room. "Let's go see what we can whip up for breakfast."

After making it down the steps and into the kitchen, Chloe's purse on the counter caught Beca's attention. She held the baby to her chest as she walked into the living room. A slight smile curled on her lips at the sight of the red head fast asleep on the couch. "Mama's asleep" Beca whispered to the baby as she rounded the couch and crouched down.

"Babe" Beca whispered. "Chlo? Baby, wake up"

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. "Hi" she said sleepily.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Beca asked.

"I didn't get home till 5 and didn't want to wake you." Chloe yawned. "What time is it?"

"8:30" Beca replied as she leaned down to place a soft kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Mhmm" Chloe moaned. Beca pulled back. "I missed you" Chloe whispered.

"Me too babe"

"Hi cutie" Chloe said reaching both hands out for the baby. Beca handed her over. "I was about to get her some breakfast. Are you hungry?" Beca asked.

"Not really." Chloe said between kisses to the baby's face.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Beca asked.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days" Chloe whined.

"You haven't" Beca replied.

"Sorry" Chloe sad sadly.

"Do you work tonight?" Beca asked from the kitchen.

"No. I finally wrapped this morning. That's why I stayed so long. I wanted to get done. Huh. Huh baby girl" she bounced the baby on her lap. "Mama just wanted to get home to her girls."

Beca stopped just before she poured the hot water into the small bowl of baby oat cereal. Even though she had called Chloe mama before when speaking to Fin, it was always a little bit of a shocking reminder that the baby's true parents were gone. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Beca poured the water and mixed the cereal. She sliced up a banana and placed the food in Finley's high chair before filling a sippy cup with fruit juice. "Chlo. Breakfast is ready." Beca called from the kitchen.

"Come on sweet baby" Chloe said as she stood from the couch. "Oh looks yummy" she said as she placed Finley down in the chair. Chloe spooned a small portion of the cereal and ate it. "Mhmm" She lied as she swallowed the bland cereal. Chloe picked up a sliced banana and handed to the baby. "Here sweetie."

Finley took the fruit in her hand and shoved it in her mouth along with half of her fingers. Chloe placed the baby spoon down next to the bowl as she bent down to kiss Finley's head. "Eat up munchkin."

Beca filled Chloe's favorite mug with coffee and added a touch of caramel creamer. "Here" she said pushing the mug in Chloe's direction. Chloe walked past the coffee and straight to Beca. Beca caught her as Chloe seemed to crash into her. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Chlo" Beca replied.

They held each other in the kitchen. Chloe resting her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca running her hand softly up and down the length of Chloe's back as she started to feel more and more of Chloe's weight relax on her. "Chlo" Beca whispered. "Go lay down honey. You're exhausted. You need to get some rest."

"Maybe just for a couple of hours" Chloe quietly agreed.

"Go upstairs, put on something comfortable and get in bed. We will be here when you wake up. Then we will all do something. Go for a walk or build some sand castles or something. Okay?" Beca asked.

"Okay" Chloe agreed.

"Go" Beca said as she turned Chloe around and smacked her playfully on the butt.

"Good night sweetie" Chloe said as she passed Finley adding a kiss to her head.

Beca watched the red head disappear around the corner. "So" she turned her attention to Finley. "It's just me and you kid. What should we do until mama wakes up?"

"Badaaaaaa" Finley answered.

"Yes, I agree." Beca replied as she narrowed her eyes at the infant and sipped the coffee she made for Chloe.

 **XxXxXx**

"How do you know where we are going?" Chloe yelled loudly not seeing Quinn in front of her anymore.

"Can't you read a map Chloe?" Quinn asked as she reappeared on the edge of the forest.

"I failed maps" Chloe said matter of factly.

"You're lucky you're that pretty" Quinn said before she turned to walk ahead of Chloe again.

"Actually, that's not the first time I've been told that" Chloe said as she jogged to catch up with her friend.

After finally catching up with the DJ, Chloe grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her to a stop and causing her to turn around to face her. "Thanks for bringing me up here."

"Of course Chloe. Santa Ynez is beautiful." Quinn replied.

"Have you been here before?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, a couple times. It's a nice hike." Quinn shrugged. "Come on, we are almost there" Quinn pulled Chloe along.

It was a beautiful summer day. The temperature was perfect, it was just hot enough that the sun felt good on your skin but not enough to make you sweat. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as they walked through the forest hand in hand.

"Do you think Emma would be mad that I'm holding your hand?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Probably not. Emma's dead Chlo" Quinn replied with a squeeze of her hand. "How about Beca? She would probably be mad. Don't you think?"

"She proposed to me" Chloe answered.

"I know. She told me." Quinn said with a smile. "She talks to me a lot actually. More than when I was alive. I swear, now that I can't argue back with her, I can't get that girl to shut up."

Chloe giggled. "She misses you."

"So Tom told me something weird yesterday." Chloe blurted out as the conversation she had with the man weighed heavy on her mind.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn replied softly waiting for Chloe to elaborate.

"He wanted to you know" Chloe paused. "Hook up."

"That dude is a tool bag."

Chloe giggled. "Yeah and I told him I was with Beca and he said it didn't matter. He said I always go back to him." She whispered the last bit.

"Is that true?" Quinn asked.

"No" Chloe denied. "I don't know." She shared a look with Quinn. "Maybe?" she admitted.

"I hate to break it to you Chlo but Beca's my best friend. I hope you're not telling me that you're thinking of hooking up with stupid Tom. Because if that's what you're telling me, I swear I will find a way to tell Beca. I may be dead but I'm still awesome so don't push me."

"Not in a million years would I do that to Beca. It just freaked me out a little bit." Chloe admitted.

"You should tell B." Quinn advised. "Don't keep secrets. Secrets only destroy relationships."

They walked together silently for a bit both admiring the outdoors. It was the kind of thing they could do together without their significant others. It only happened a few times in their friendship but the days that Chloe and Quinn got to spend together hiking or paddle boarding were some of Chloe's best memories of Quinn. They got to know each other, neither afraid to talk about anything and everything. Inevitably on their trips, one or both would laugh until they cried or, usually Chloe but once Quinn, would cry until they laughed. Each time, those ended in a tight comforting embrace.

They reached the edge of the waterfall and it was as breath taking as Chloe remembered in real life. "It's beautiful." She whispered as she leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder still holding her hand.

"This is our spot" Quinn replied as she released Chloe's hand only to wrap her arm around the red head's shoulder pulling her close. Chloe turned her body so that she was pressed up against Quinn's side, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You will always be able to find me here Chlo." Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe's head.

"In my dreams?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Yep" Quinn laughed. "I'm sure you and Emma can meet up at a dream version of the mall or something and spend all my ghost money."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I doubt you ever complained about the sexy lingerie I helped her pick out."

"Ugh. I miss sex." Quinn huffed. "And no, I didn't complain. I'm not an idiot." Quinn teased.

"This is my first dream about you." Chloe admitted after a few moments of silence.

"I find that hard to believe" Quinn teased. "You know Chlo. Now that I'm dead, I can go back and look at things in your life. I'm almost positive you've had other dreams about me." Quinn laughed. "I'll find out exactly what you thought of me." Quinn winked. "Exactly" she smiled.

"I miss you so much" Chloe felt a heaviness in her chest. She looked up as Quinn looked down as her breath was effectively taken away by Finley's dark brown eyes looking back at her. "Your daughter has your eyes." Chloe whispered.

"You mean your daughter." Quinn's smile faded. "You promised."

"I know. She reminds me so much of you." Chloe turned her head back down the path that she and Quinn just walked at the sound of her name being called.

"Did you hear that?" she asked looking back at Quinn.

"I did." Quinn said without taking her eyes off the waterfall.

"Chloe!" The sound of Beca's voice rang loud through the forest. Chloe turned her head once again to look down the path.

"You should go. You don't want to miss this." Quinn said with a smile.

"Miss what?" Chloe asked.

"What's going to happen next" Quinn answered.

Chloe felt her arms tighten around Quinn's waist before she released her hold and took a couple steps back the way they came. She turned to see Quinn across from her standing on top of the waterfall. "Will I see you again?" Chloe called.

"I'll be here" Quinn answered in a whisper surprising Chloe that she was able to hear her.

"Chloe! Get down here" Beca's voice sounded louder this time and more urgent. Chloe turned her head to the trail half expecting the brunette to run up the path. She turned back towards the waterfall to see that Quinn had disappeared. As she heard Beca's voice call out for her again, Chloe turned and ran down the path.

Chloe slowly opened her eye's finding herself a little confused that she was laying in her bed. "Chloe!" Beca's voice sounded from downstairs. Chloe sat up quickly and pushed herself off the bed.

"CHLO!"

Hearing the urgency in Beca's voice, Chloe raced down the stairs taking two sometimes three at a time. She rounded the staircase rushing toward the living room.

"What? What's wrong" Chloe said loudly as she came to a stop.

Beca's head snapped around quickly. "Look" she instructed.

Chloe's hand's covered her mouth as her eye's landed on Fine. "Oh my God" she said muffled behind her hands.

* * *

 **AN: Was the dream confusing? Were you able to follow?**

 **Tomboi253: Interesting question. In my mind, Quinn could possibly be Shannyn Sossamon around the year 2002. And Emma could be Saoirse Ronan if her eyes were green. What do you think? Who did you see them as?**

 **Same question open to anyone... If you could cast the roles of Emma and Quinn who would you pick? Leave it in the review if you wish. Thanks for reading.**


	39. Starving

"Ssshh" Beca hushed Chloe as she intently watched Finley awkwardly balancing on her feet.

"Sshhh what?" Chloe shot back. "You were just yelling."

"That was before she was concentrating. Don't distract her" Beca whispered.

Finley shifted her weight to her left foot quickly picking up her right and slamming it back down to the ground taking a small step forward. Her body swayed side to side as she fought to remain upright. Her knee's buckled slightly.

"No no no no no no no" Beca said her voice getting increasingly higher. Finley pushed her weight back up the look of concentration washing over her face.

"Do we have video camera or something." Beca asked Chloe quickly.

"A video camera?" Chloe replied quickly. "God Beca, what year is this?" Chloe teased.

"Can you just" Beca said stopping suddenly as Finley shifted and stepped forward with her left foot.

Chloe stood with her eyes wide open, forbidding them to blink. "I don't have my phone, I was asleep. Where is your phone?" she asked Beca quickly.

Finley quickly switched her balance from foot to foot taking two quick steps forward as her arms swung away from her body to help balance her.

Beca turned to reach for her phone that was laying on the cushion of the couch. Beca's sudden movement caught Finley's attention and broke her concentration. Her chubby arms swam back trying to catch herself but couldn't fight the momentum as she plopped to the floor landing hard on her butt.

"Motherfu"

"Don't finish that" Chloe said loudly as she snapped her fingers and pointed to Beca quickly silencing her.

XxXxXx

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Quinn asked me to spend the night at her apartment. Where she lives alone. Without parents. This has been coming but I don't know if I'm ready. I know Quinn is, I've stopped the last couple of times we've been alone. Quinn is always sweet about it. She says it's okay and that there is no rush but I feel like I'm disappointing her. I've never done this before and she has. What if she doesn't like having sex with me? What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm horrible? I wish I wasn't a stupid virgin._

Chloe turned the page hoping there was more written on the backside of the last page of the diary. Her lips pursed and tilted up to one side seeing the back of the page without any writing on it. She knew she only had one more of Emma's diary's to read before their back story came to an end.

"Hey" Beca said as she walked into their bedroom where Chloe was sitting at the table on their balcony looking over the ocean. Chloe tilted her head back as far as she could so she could see Beca coming up behind her.

"Hey" Chloe greeted.

"Can you believe that today?" Beca asked still in awe.

"I know. She took like four steps in a row. It was amazing. Thank you for waking me up."

"I knew you wouldn't want to miss it." Beca said as she placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders massaging them gently.

"She's growing up so fast. Before you know it she'll be running from the boys on the playground." Chloe teased.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be chasing the girls." Beca countered.

"Funny you should say that." Chloe said quickly. She raised the diary, "Did you know Quinn was not a virgin when she and Emma met? I always thought they had only ever been with each other."

"You would think that" Beca teased walking around to the rail of the balcony, turning her back and leaning on it to face her fiancé.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way babe. You're a freaking movie star. You believe in fairytales and I think they were that to you. A perfect relationship, a fairy tale."

Chloe looked at Beca waiting for her to continue her explanation.

"Emma the young innocent well to do girl. Quinn was the new outsider who nobody understood. They met, fell in love, got married, had a baby, and even died together. Soulmates." Beca whispered.

"Seems like you believe in fairytales too" Chloe teased.

"Maybe" Beca shrugged her shoulders. "But I also know that both Emma and Quinn slept with other people. Hope that doesn't ruin your fairytale." Beca said over her shoulder as she walking back into their room.

"Wait what?" Chloe asked loudly. She sat waiting for a response but didn't get one. She set the diary on the table and stood up to follow Beca inside. "What?" she asked again.

"What?" Beca teased. She knew what Chloe was asking.

"They both slept with other people?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, while they were broken up." Beca said plainly and a little thrown off that Chloe didn't know this.

"WHAT?"

"Oh my God Chloe. Don't wake up Fin" Beca laughed.

"They broke up?" Chloe asked a little calmer.

"Apparently you haven't gotten to that part in the diary yet." Beca surmised.

"Um, no."

"Well I don't want to ruin it for you. And how is it that you have never heard this before? What did you and Emma ever talk about?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, what did you and Quinn talk about." Chloe asked.

"Everything."

XxXxXx

 _'_ _You know just how to make my heart beat faster_

 _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster_

 _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_

 _Yeah, something inside me's changed_

 _I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah_

 _So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you'_

Mr. Beale cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Beca turned around quickly and immediately flushed.

"I take it you're referencing my daughter?" he asked.

Beca wanted to crawl under her desk and not come out for the next two weeks.

"Daddy" Chloe warned coming into the room. "Don't tease Beca."

Beca heard the lyrics continue to fill the room as they were joined by Chloe's mother who raised an eyebrow. Beca turned back toward the board and stopped the track immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you guys would be here so early. I assumed Chloe would have taken you to lunch or something."

"Mom wanted to come straight here to see Finley." Chloe explained as she approached Beca placing her hands on Beca's shoulders and gently kissing her cheek. "You can have a taste later" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear causing Beca to visibly gulp.

"That" Beca shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts running through her head. "That was Legacy's new single. I'm almost done with it. I figured I would be able to finish before you got here." Beca tried to explain the answer to no one's question. "Anyway" she composed herself, "Finley is with Jess and Ashley. They went for frozen yogurt or something."

"Oh darn it" Chloe's mother said loudly.

"Did you write that song Beca?" Mr. Beale asked loving to make his soon to be daughter in law squirm.

"Yes sir."

"Come on daddy." Chloe said turning back toward her father. "Let's let Beca finish so she doesn't lock herself in here for the rest of the day." She pulled him and her mother out of the room but turned to poke her head in.

"I meant what I said babe" Chloe said as she winked.

Beca's face flushed again as she shook her head. "Love you" she heard Chloe call from down the hallway.

XxXxXx

Chloe froze. She released a breath as Beca shut the bathroom door as quickly as she opened it. Her bright blue eye's looked expectantly at Beca who held the doorknob behind her back with only what Chloe would assume was death grip.

"Is it impolite to ask them to stay at a hotel?" Beca whispered.

Chloe placed her brush on the counter. She tightened the towel draped around her chest. Beca followed a water droplet that fell from Chloe's red loose curl as it was soaked up by the plush white bath towel.

"And by 'them' you mean?" Chloe asked as she faced her fiancé.

"All of them. My dad and the step monster. My mother. Your parents. Aubrey and Jesse." Beca shook her head. "I don't even know why they are here. They live like an hour away. And Flo and Lily are saying some really strange things. I think. Well Flo is, I can barely hear Lily. Still." Beca shrugged.

"Yes" Chloe replied sweetly as she slowly approached the brunette. "It would be rude to ask our family and closest friends to stay at a hotel."

"Then" Beca thought, "Can we go stay at a hotel?" She asked hopefully.

Chloe giggled. She reached for Beca's arms and ran her hands down them slowly as she pulled Beca's hands off the doorknob and from behind her back, wrapping them around her neck as she rested her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"No. We can't."

Chloe felt Beca take a deep breath. "You smell good."

"It's only for a couple week's babe. Then they will all go back home and everything will be back to normal." Chloe said softly as she tried to sooth Beca.

"There are just so many of them."

"My sister isn't even here yet." Chloe laughed.

"Maybe we can just hide in here?" Beca asked hopefully.

"You and me? In the bathroom? Just like old times." Chloe teased.

"Except Tom's not here."

It had been a couple of weeks since Tom approached Chloe in her trailer and she hadn't told Beca yet. The thought of having to do just that weighed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked seeing Chloe's mood change instantly.

Just as Chloe was about to speak a pounding on the door startled them both.

"Chloe?"

Beca bit her lip at the sound of Chloe's father's voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes daddy?" Chloe said loudly and as sweetly as she could muster.

"What are you doing? Your mother is looking for you."

"I'm just getting out of the shower. I'll be out in a little bit." Chloe replied.

"Ok. I'll tell her."

Beca and Chloe looked at each other waiting to hear his footsteps lead him away from their bathroom door.

"I'm waiting." He said with a deep voice.

"Daddy?" Chloe asked.

"Beca. I know you're in there. Do you think you can keep your hands off my daughter for a couple of weeks."

"Oh my God" Beca mouthed as her face turned the color of Chloe's hair.

Chloe sucked her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing. Her dad loved to tease Beca and he had turned it up a notch since he had arrived.

"Rebeca" he warned.

She dropped her hands from around Chloe's neck and turned quickly. She opened the door to be met with Chloe's father standing with his arms crossed over his chest with his best scary dad face on. "Sorry sir" she said as she walked past him and out of the room.

"You're horrible" Chloe whispered as a smile splashed across her face.

"It's just too easy with that one." He replied mimicking her smile.

XxXxXx

The next evening as the sun was beginning to set over the ocean, Beca followed the waitress of Carbon Beach Club as she led her to the private terrace. Chloe's eyes met her quickly. A guilty feeling ran through her body. Chloe stood to greet her at the table. With her arms wrapped tightly around the redhead she whispered, "Thanks for letting me get away for a while."

"Your welcome" Chloe replied softly in Beca's ear.

Chloe had given her the opportunity to sneak away for the day as she entertained their friends and family.

Beca reluctantly pulled herself from Chloe. She bent down to greet Finley who sat in a high chair next to the redhead. She placed a kiss on Fin's head before sitting down next to her fiancé. "Where's Amanda?" Beca asked not seeing Chloe's older sister at the table.

"Her flight was delayed." Chloe said sadly.

Beca nodded as she looked around the table briefly meeting eyes with her father and step mother, then Jesse who was smirking, a glowing Aubrey, her mother, Chloe's mother and dropping her eyes quickly to the white table cloth as she shrank under the glare of Chloe's father.

Thankfully CR's voice interrupted the silence. "What's up people?" she announced as she came through the door of the restaurant.

The table of Bella's erupted in squeals. Flo jumped up quickly as she greeted her friend she hadn't seen in over 6 years. "Look who I ran into at the airport" Cynthia Rose said as she hugged Flo tightly.

"Mannie!" Chloe said loudly as she saw her older sister Amanda followed by her son Dax and husband Dylan being lead to the table. Chloe shot up from her chair and engulfed her sister in a tight embrace.

"Ugh, sorry we're so late. The weather is so bad in Florida, it's a miracle they let us take off and didn't just cancel the flight all together."

"You're here now." Chloe said happily. "Oh my gosh Dax. You're so handsome" Chloe pinched his cheek.

"Thanks Aunt Chloe" Dax said his 14 year old voice slightly cracking.

"Beca" Amanda said as she opened her arms for the brunette. Beca stood and hugged Chloe's sister tightly. She hadn't seen Amanda for many years. "You remember Dax" Amanda said reintroducing her son to the brunette.

"Yeah of course." Beca said as she fist bumped the boy.

"I'm really sorry about your friend." Dax said sincerely. "She was really cool."

XxXxXx

 **5 Years Ago**

"Thank you so much for letting us crash here." Beca said as she Chloe, Quinn, Emma, CR and Ashley followed Amanda into her Florida home.

"It's no trouble at all. Make yourselves at home. It will actually be nice to have other grown up's here to talk to." Amanda said as a young blonde boy ran into the living room.

"Thanks a lot mom" He pouted.

"Sorry buddy." Amanda said with a smile.

"Hey. I'm Quinn. What's your name?"

"Dax."

"Cool" Quinn said with a smile. "So you're a magician?" she asked.

Dax nodded his head quickly causing his top hat to bounce slightly on his head. He reached behind his back and under is cape pulling out a set of plastic flowers.

"For you Aunt Chloe." He said charmingly.

"Thank you sir" Chloe said taking the bouquet.

"Dax, these are Aunt Chloe's friends. Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Emma and you know Beca." Amanda said introducing her son to the group. "Everyone, this is the Dazzling Dax." He bowed.

"So what other tricks to you know Dax?" Quinn asked ignoring the hand Amanda was slashing in front of her throat to try to signal Quinn not to go down that road.

He ducked his head. "My dad was helping build a box to saw people in half but then he got deployed."

Amanda pulled the top hat off her son's head. She bent down to lightly kiss his head before stroking his hair with her hand.

"If you don't think your dad would mind, I could help you finish it. I mean, I don't really have anything to do until tomorrow. If that's cool with you?" Quinn offered.

Dax's blue eyes shot up happily. He turned to his mom, "Can we?" he begged.

"Sure" she said sweetly to the boy as she placed the top hat back on his head. The boy bolted out of the room quickly. His footsteps could be heard coming back.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"A toy saw. Mom said I couldn't play with a real one" Dax answered as he reached for Quinn's hand. Once he had a tight grip on it, he began to pull her out of the room.

"Dude, I'm a grown-up, so we can use a real one. Oh, we should get a chainsaw" Quinn said excitedly.

Emma winced.

"Should I be worried?" Amanda asked.

"Definitely." Emma answered with a smile.

Hours later, Chloe, Amanda, Emma and Beca found themselves sitting on the back porch of Amanda's home. CR and Ashley had excused themselves to bed about an hour earlier.

"When is Dylan supposed to be home?" Chloe asked about her brother in law.

Amanda sighed, "not for another 8 months, at least."

"I'm sorry Mannie" Chloe said softly using her childhood nickname for her sister.

"It's okay. We have good days and bad days. For the most part, today has been a good day. Especially for Dax." Amanda smiled.

"If we hadn't sent a pizza in there, I doubt they would have stopped to eat anything." Emma teased.

The group laughed as Emma reached for the wine bottle to fill up her glass. "Yes sister, pass that around." Chloe laughed holding her hand out for the bottle.

"You're coming to the show tomorrow night right?" Beca asked Chloe's sister.

"Oh totes. I got a sitter for Dax and everything." Amanda said excitedly looking forward to a night out.

"How long's it been since you've been out?" Chloe asked.

"It's not that easy Chloe, with a husband in the Marines and a 9 year old." Amanda replied taking a sip from her wine glass. "One day, you'll see. When you have a husband and kids. Priorities change." Amanda said purposely looking at Beca, hoping to see a reaction on the brunette's face. She was a little disappointed that Beca remained stoic. Amanda had known of her sister's feelings towards the younger DJ for years and hoped that they would managed to find themselves together but it still hadn't happened.

"Hey" Quinn said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"You look exhausted." Emma said as she reached up for Quinn's hand which Quinn happily handed over.

"I am." Quinn admitted to her girlfriend. "Dax was practically falling asleep so he went to bed already." Quinn said to Amanda.

"He's not really trying to use a chainsaw is he?" Amanda asked knowing it was absurd but the mother in her felt better hearing the answer instead of assuming.

"Of course. He's magic." Quinn deadpanned.

Amanda knew Quinn was kidding. She hoped.

"Thanks for doing that with him" Chloe said sincerely.

"Are you kidding? I had so much fun." Quinn smiled. "He's an awesome kid."

"Come on" Emma said standing from her chair. "Let's get you to bed" she said still holding onto Quinn's hand.

"Thank you Quinn" Amanda said sweetly.

"Night" Quinn said to the group before walking inside with Emma.

"I love you" Beca heard Emma say softly to Quinn just before the glass door shut gently.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"How's business Beca?" Bob Beale's voice boomed.

"It's good sir." Beca answered quickly as her eyes jetted back down to the menu in front of her.

"What are your plans? Going back on the road?" he asked.

"No. I've taken more of a producing role lately. I want to be close to home. Close to my family." Beca answered honestly earning a smile from Charlotte Beale while Chloe laced their fingers together on top of the white table cloth.

"Good. I know my daughter doesn't like when you are gone."

"Dad" Chloe admonished.

"I don't like being apart from Chloe either. I- we are doing things differently this time around." Beca smiled as she worked up the courage to share the reason they asked everyone to Malibu. "Actually, Chloe and I have something to tell all of you."

"What's that?" Bob asked.

"Well" Beca said but was cut off by Chloe.

"Daddy." Chloe said happily, "Were getting married."

"We know that Chloe" Charlotte replied.

"I don't think that's what she mean's Charlie" Bob said to his wife.

"In 5 days. We're getting married in 5 days." Beca answered.

"Whomp there it is" was heard in Amy voice. "Pay up twig bitches."

* * *

 **AN: Music Cred:** Starving by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey (feat Zedd).

Wedding coming up ... loose ends about to be tied up ... one more reveal ... and a conclusion soon approaching. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Thanks for ready and as always, let me know what you think.


	40. Oops! I did it again

"So here is how this is going to work" Aubrey said loudly after the excitement at the table died down. "Just about everything is taken care of."

Beca rolled her eyes as Aubrey pulled out a notebook from her purse.

"The bridal parties will be split into the following groups. Chloe's bridesmaids are as follows, Jessica, Stacie, Flo, Amanda, and myself." She cleared her throat and then looked directly at Benji. "Benji, even though you're a treblemaker." Jesse rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I know, I know, I married one so moving on."

Chloe interrupted her friend and took over as Aubrey was starting to ramble. "Benji, you have been such a great friend to me and to Beca. I would love it if you were in my bridal party as a brides man."

Benji smiled his goofy smile silently agreeing.

"Ladies and Benji" Chloe said joyfully. "I hope you will do me the honor of standing behind me." She was greeted with nods and tears. "And Bree, you have done so much in helping Beca and I plan everything so far but I have one more request of you."

"Oh, what's that Chlo?" Aubrey said as she took her pen out and flipped to a blank page in the booklet.

"Be my maid of honor?"

"Really?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Aubrey smiled and nodded her head quickly as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes, I will Chloe" she said finally. "Stupid pregnancy hormones" she whispered as Jesse passed her a handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

Aubrey blew out a breath.

"And" Beca said gaining everyone's attention, "I'd like it if Amy, Ashley, Lily, CR and Emily were my bridesmaid's."

"You got it short stack" Amy said from the end of the table.

"You're one short babe" Chloe replied with a smile.

Beca turned to Jesse. "Jesse, do you think you would be" she paused as he smiled. "My maid of honor?"

"I've dreamt of this day." He said teasingly fanning his eyes as if to dry tears.

"So, Jessie" Aubrey said regaining her composure, "You and Benji are in charge of taking the gentlemen to get their suit's picked out. Jess and I will get the mothers of the brides to gown fittings. All of which will happen tomorrow. Cars have been arranged so no one will need to worry about any of that. The bridal parties will go for fitting's with your assigned bride to be on Tuesday, including Jesse and Benji who will have their tux's fitted that day as well."

"Okay great Cap" Amy said interrupting Aubrey. "Stacie and I are in charge of planning bachelorette parties." She announced loudly appointing herself and Stacie those duties.

"Amy" Aubrey said warningly.

"It's settled then" Amy said cutting Aubrey off again as she stood from her seat and raised her wine glass. "Listen up aca-bitches and aca-families. A toast, to Bloe."

"Bloe?" Dr. Mitchell mouthed across the table to his daughter who rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"It took you flat butts long enough." Amy downed her wine glass and sat down leaving the table confused to whether that was the end of her speech or what was going to happen next.

XxXxXx

"Hey" Jesse said softly as he approached Beca.

She turned slightly, "Hey" she replied before facing the ocean again. "How's Aubrey?"

"She's good. Laying down now." He answered watching the moonlight dance over the ocean.

"Morning sickness?" Beca asked.

"More like any time of day sickness."

They stood in complete silence, only the sound of the water washing up on the shore could be heard. Beca could stand there for hours in silence. Thinking. Looking. Breathing. Jesse on the other hand couldn't stand the silence anymore. He needed words to fill the space. The longer there were no words the more he began to think something was wrong with his best friend. He knew there probably wasn't but he needed the verbal reassurance. He needed confirmation.

"You okay? With everything?"

A smirk appeared on Beca's face. "Yeah. I am." She whispered confidently in response.

"Then what's on your mind?"

"Why does there have to be something on my mind?" she asked.

"You just look like you're thinking about something and what kind of a maid of honor would I be if I didn't make sure my best friend was okay?" he half joked.

"The best kind" Beca replied sarcastically.

"Come on Becs" he groaned.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" he pried.

"How I got here" she whispered, "how we all got here."

He nodded as he looked at the light dance across the water and lost himself in the same thoughts.

"We're lucky." Beca said turning toward him. She smiled. "Well, I'm lucky. You're married to Aubrey."

"Shut up" he laughed.

"You know I love Aubrey."

"Do you?" Jesse scoffed.

"Of course. It's just how we are, you know that."

"She loves you too." Jesse replied.

"And we are lucky."

"I know. Did you ever think when we were in school that I'd be married to Aubrey Posen and you would be about to marry Chloe Beale?" Jesse asked.

Beca chuckled. "Not in a million years."

"And yet, here we are. Just like in the movies"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh God."

"And I'm about to have aca-children and you already have an aca-child." Jesse shoulder bumped her.

"Quinn fucked despised acapella." Beca said softly.

XxXxXx

 **5 ½ Years Ago**

"When are we going to get out of the fucking van?" Beca asked to the population of the large vehicle. There was no reply. She looked around. Amy was driving and ignoring everyone else. CR was flipping through a magazine with Ashley's head resting on her shoulder. Stacie was filing her nails. Chloe was engrossed in her cell phone and Quinn was listening to her headphone with her head turned looking out of the window. "This van smells like fart." Beca said again still gaining no attention. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest to look out the window. "3 weeks on the road. In this fucking white van." She mumbled. "Paying our dues" she mumbled. "I was making decent money with a steady gig and home every night in my own bed. Not stuck in this fart van eating fucking Cheetos and gas station food." Still nothing from the other girls. Silence filled the space again as they continued driving down the freeway.

Two quick snaps from Quinn's direction caught her attention and she turned her head quickly to see her partner looking out the window moving her head rhythmically from side to side. Then she hummed. Beca thought she recognized it but it couldn't be, at least she hoped it wasn't. Then Quinn hummed again. "Crap" Beca whispered knowing what was about to inevitably happen. She was right as Quinn's raspy voice cut through the silence.

 _'_ _I think I did it again_

 _I made you believe we're more than just friends_

 _Oh baby,'_

Amy's eyes looked back through the rear view mirror. Stacie stopped filing her nails but didn't look up. Ashley smiled, her head still resting on CR shoulder, eyes closed even though she was obviously not asleep. CR's head looked up from her magazine and Chloe look at Quinn who was oblivious to what she was starting. Beca' eyes shot to the top of the van silently praying Quinn wouldn't continue. She did.

 _'_ _It might seem like a crush_

 _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

 _'_ _Cause to lose all my senses_

 _That is just so typically me_

 _Oh baby, baby'_

Ashley provided the backbeat and Stacie added a pulsing piano sound. Amy matched pitch softly and Chloe jumped full into the chorus with CR.

 _'_ _Oops!...I did it again_

 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game'_

That's when Chloe reached over the seat in front of her to move one of Quinn's headphones off her ear. Her music was so loud Beca could hear it rattling. Quinn's head turned quickly and she stopped singing but the Bella's continued.

 _"_ _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!... You think I'm in love"_

Chloe elbowed Beca who hadn't joined yet. That was obviously her cue.

 _'_ _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent'_

 _'_ _You see my problem is this_

 _I'm dreaming away_

 _Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

 _I cry, watching the days_

 _Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

 _But to lose all my senses_

 _That is just so typically me_

 _Oh Baby Baby_

 _Oops!...I did it again_

 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

 _Oh Baby, baby_

 _Oops!...You think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent'_

CR closed it out with a string of yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone was a little happier suddenly, even Beca.

"You guys are such fucking nerds."

"Whatever. Why are you listening to that shit?" Beca asked laughing at her friend.

"Because it's Britney bitch" Quinn said putting her headphones back on and turned to look out the window.

Chloe launched herself forward wrapping Quinn in a giant hug from behind adding a kiss to her cheek. Quinn rolled her eyes but that was all it took. For the next 2 hours, the Bella's had a mini reunion taking turns singing songs. Quinn never joined in but Beca did see her pause her iPhone. She didn't take off her headphones and she kept looking out of the window but Beca was pretty sure she was listening. Beca would ask her later why she hated acapella so much. Quinn's response was something along the lines of instruments being so much better.

XxXxXx

The next morning Beca walked downstairs and into the kitchen under Chloe's orders to put the coffee on.

"Good morning Bec." Her dad greeted her.

Beca looked from her father to her mother. "You guys aren't clawing each other's faces off." Beca teased. "That's new."

"Oh c'mon Beca" her dad replied as her mom laughed.

"Where is Shelia?" Beca asked moving to the coffee pot thankful her parents left some. She reached up to the cabinet above pulling out two mugs.

"She went for a jog along the beach." David Mitchell replied.

"Chloe up yet?" Beca's mother, Nancy, asked sipping her coffee.

"She's just getting Finley up. That kid's a pretty good sleeper. The first few months were pretty rough but she's settled into a routine nicely."

"It's nice to see you also settle into a routine" David added softly.

Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems as if Chloe and Finley have grounded you. Given you purpose." He continued.

Beca stirred her coffee and then brought the mug to her lips not offering any type of answer or confirmation to her father.

"I have to say" he said looking between his ex-wife and his only daughter, "I would have thought you would be struggling more with Quinn and Emma's passing. But surprisingly you appear to be coping quite well. I mean" he continued even though Nancy was looking at him pleading for him to shut up. "She was you're best friend. You probably spent more time with Quinn than you have with anyone. Even Chloe."

Beca kept looking at him wondering where he was going with this.

"And you're raising her kid, that looks just like her and you're getting married in four days. How are you feeling about her not being present at your wedding. I mean Jesse is a great kid and a good friend to you but she would have been you're maid of honor. How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"Dabbling in psych 101 again dad?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Seriously Beca"

She took a breath before turning to make Chloe's coffee. It was going to be her way out of this conversation. Give an acceptable answer and then run to the safety of Chloe and Finely. "It sucks but I can't change it. Yes, I miss her. Yes, I wish she was here. But she's not and never will be again. But I have Chloe. She's all I need."

"I can't believe Jesse and you went out for 3 years" Nancy interrupted helping Beca change the subject.

"We don't talk about that mom" Beca teased but thankful for the out.

"He always seemed more like your brother than your boyfriend" her dad added.

"Ew" Beca whispered.

"And I had always thought you thought of Chloe as a sister." Nancy replied.

"Gross" Beca whispered and cringed just thinking about the things she did to her 'sister' last night. "Please, never, ever say that again. I beg you" she pleaded in her mother's direction.

XxXxXx

Charlie Beale walked into the nursery to see Chloe sitting on the floor with Finley who was in a pair of monkey pajamas. Chloe's head was down as she was focused on an iPad.

"Hey" Charlotte said waiting at the door hoping to receive and invite into the room.

"Hi" Chloe looked up and gave her mom a gentle smile. "Come in."

Charlotte slowly settled herself to the floor close to the baby who was grasping large plastic squares and then waiving her hand through the air as if she were trying to shake the blocks loose like they were stuck to her. "What are you up do baby?" Charlotte asked her youngest daughter.

"Just looking over the contract that Aubrey emailed me. She said it's good to go and Jessica read it too but I like to know what's going on." Chloe said looking up at her mother.

"A new movie? What's it about?" Charlie asked.

"It's got Julianne Moore in it. She plays my mother. It's a comedy slash drama about dealing with life as you get older and your children grow up and all that stuff."

"Oh, I can relate"

"Mom" Chloe whispered.

"No, it's okay honey. I'm so happy for you and so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Chloe said trying to hold it together.

Chloe reached for the baby in front of her pulling her between her legs and reaching for the blocks in Fin's hands. "Come here cutie pie" Chloe said gently as her mother smiled watching her daughter with the baby.

"Maaammm" Finley said looking into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Chloe froze. That was as close as Finley had ever gotten to saying that word or any word for that matter.

"Try again sweetie" Charlotte encouraged. "M-a-m-a" she sounded out earning Finley's dark brown eyes focusing on her.

Finley turned back toward the redhead and pointed at her with a determined look. "Maaammmaaa."

"Mama" Chloe said happily leaning towards the baby who squealed.

"Maammaa" Finley repeated as she reached for the redhead.

"Hey Chlo" Beca could be heard before she was seen rounding the corner and entering Finley's room. "Last night Jesse asked me get the name of the decorater you used for the nursery. He wants to surprise Aubrey or something." Beca's eyes were trained on not spilling any of the coffee from the two mugs in her hands.

"Oh, I used Jack and Jill Interiors." Chloe said happily.

"That's right. I couldn't think of the name" Beca said as slowly approached with the coffee.

"Maammmaaa" Finley said still reaching for Chloe.

Beca's eyes darted up to see Chloe and Finley looking at each other with matching smiles.

"What did she say?" Beca whispered as a feeling of happiness washed over her.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Friday! Yay for Friday, anyway... what are your thoughts? Let me hear them and also any super awesome ideas you may have for their wedding that you think B & C would have at their ceremony? I love reading your comments and suggestions, they really help inspire me and get me thinking. Have an awesome day!**

 **Music Cred: Britney Spears Oops! ... I did it again.**


	41. The Truth Remains, You're

**AN: Quick turn around on the next chapter. Let me know what you are thinking...**

* * *

Beca didn't bother to open her eyes when she reached for her phone. Her hand felt along the nightstand until she found the device. She pressed the button to bring it to life but didn't see an incoming message or call. It must be Chloe's phone that's vibrating. "Chloe" Beca mumbled then closed her eyes again and let her body relax. She was almost back to sleep when the violent vibration of the phone pulled her from her sleep again. "Chlo" she whispered again. Beca held her breath hoping to feel some type of movement from the woman next to her. Since Finley had moved in, Beca found that she had become a very light sleeper. Unfortunately. Chloe however, not at all, she would sleep through almost everything, including the annoying vibration of her cell phone. "Seriously, what the fuck is so important" Beca said again as the phone buzzed at least 3 times in a row. She pushed herself up from her side and turned toward the redhead who was sound to sleep facing the other direction. Beca didn't care if she woke the redhead up as she leant over her to grab the cell phone from the nightstand.

"Becs?" Chloe said sleepily feeling Beca pressing her head down into her pillow.

"Oh did I wake you up? Sorry" Beca said sarcastically as she returned to her butt plopping down and resting against the headboard. She squinted and blinked her eyes as the adjusted to the bright screen of Chloe's phone.

"What's wrong? Is Fin up?" Chloe asked still unsure of what Beca was doing. Chloe rolled slightly to look over her shoulder after Beca didn't answer her. She saw Beca staring at a phone. "What is it?" Chloe asked beginning to worry not realizing it was her phone that Beca had in her hands. "Babe?"

If she was asked, she wouldn't be able to accurately describe how she was feeling. Her insides and her body were having very different reactions. As she scrolled down the texts her stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster and not in a good exciting way. It was more of a 'if it doesn't stop … I'm gonna throw up everywhere' kind of way. She felt cold as if all the blood was leaving her body and yet she could feel the sweat beads on the back of her neck. It was 3:00 in the morning but she couldn't be more awake. She felt like she could run a marathon but she was finding it hard to move. Then she heard her name.

"Beca?" Chloe husked again. "You're scaring me babe. What's wrong?"

Beca turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes. The moonlight streaming through the window only illuminated the bright blue eyes making them look as if they were glowing. They were filled with love but Beca could only feel betrayal. She was suddenly aware of how hard her heart was pounding in her chest and how the walls were quickly closing in on her. Beca shot out of bed quickly and went straight to the bathroom locking the door behind herself before she found herself hunched over the toilet heaving into it. She heard the door knob turn and then Chloe on the other side.

"Baby. Open the door" Chloe said sweetly. She could hear Beca getting sick from outside the door and wanted nothing more than to help her fiancé.

Beca heaved again as a mixture of sweat and tears ran down her face. She flushed the toilet after she felt herself calm slightly. This can't be right, she thought. I must have read that wrong, she thought. With a phone in each hand, Beca raised Chloe's to read the messages all over again.

"Beca" Chloe said again after not hearing Beca in the bathroom anymore. "Are you okay?"

"No" Beca whispered. It wasn't loud enough for Chloe to hear but as she read the text again, she didn't have the strength to vocalize and louder than that.

"What do you need?" Chloe asked. "Water? Juice?" Chloe asked. "Open the door babe."

Beca's eyes scanned the room. She pulled a pair of jeans out of the hamper along with a decent shirt. She changed from her jammies not even bothering looking for shoes, she just needed to leave. She pulled the bathroom door open quickly. Chloe's half hooded eye's opened suddenly.

"Babe?" Chloe asked.

Beca brushed past her quickly and left their bedroom. Chloe followed. "Beca? Where are you going?" She asked as they past guest rooms where their family and friends were sleeping. Once down stair's Chloe caught up to Beca and grabbed her by the arm just as the brunette reached the front door. "What the hell is wrong Beca?" Chloe demanded. "Where are you going in the middle of the night? What's wrong?"

Beca looked back at her. She pushed the device in the middle of the redhead's chest. Chloe instinctively dropped her hold on Beca and took the phone. Her phone. She didn't notice Beca grab her car keys as she pushed the home button. Her text stream was open. She didn't notice Beca open the front door as she noticed who they were from. She didn't notice Beca leave as she read through the messages but as she looked up after finally realizing what was happening, Beca was gone.


	42. I Made, I Made A Mistake

**AN: I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I decided not to make you guys wait. So here you go...**

* * *

"It's going to be okay." Aubrey said as she sat next to Chloe at the dining room table gently stroking her back hoping to calm her.

Chloe's eyes closed silently praying that Aubrey was right. Aubrey's phone chimed and both girls heads shot up immediately as Aubrey quickly reached for the device. Her face fell. "She's not there. Jesse doesn't know where else to look." Aubrey said putting the phone down on the table.

"What do I do?" Chloe asked. "I need to find her."

"She'll come home Chloe." Aubrey replied. They sat together for a few minutes not realizing the time until Shelia came down the steps.

"Hey girls" she said happily.

Chloe and Aubrey looked up.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't feeling well so Chloe was just sitting with me." Aubrey lied. It wasn't even a good lie. Chloe looked at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?" Shelia asked.

"No thank you. Jesse and Beca went to the drugstore." Another bad lie.

"Okay. Well" Shelia paused. Aubrey may have said she was sick but Chloe was the one that didn't look well. "I'm going for a walk."

Aubrey just nodded. Chloe didn't speak. Once Shelia was out the door Chloe spoke. "It's almost 7. Everyone will be up soon. Shit" Chloe said loudly. "We have dress fitting's today."

"Okay, don't panic." Aubrey said to Chloe but also to herself.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Chloe asked hopefully.

XxXxXx

The sun was rising. Beca sat on the hood of her car leaning back on the windshield. Her knee's bent, heels covered by her jean's resting on the hood with her toe's poking out. Her hands were balled together in her lap and her head rested back watching as the sky turning from black to dark blue and now a lighter shade of navy with orange and yellow hues streaking across it.

The morning was a blur. She had been asleep. The vibration. She remembered Chloe's phone vibrating. That's what woke her up. Then the text messages from Tom. The picture. Then pure panic. The look in Chloe's eyes when she was standing at the door was panic. Chloe seemed worried about her, not about being caught. She seemed confused as to what was going on. Then she left. She ran away. She got in her car and drove aimlessly. That's how she got here. Sand for miles. Barron terrain. The desert. No one around for miles. Alone.

XxXxXx

"Coming" Jessica said as she stumbled through the condo and to the door. "Chloe?" She asked as the redhead rushed past her with Finley in her arms and Aubrey not far behind her. "What's going on?" Jessica asked as she closed her robe and tied a knot in the front.

"We need your help" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, anything." Jessica answered immediately.

"Can you wake up Ashley? We need her too."

"Um, okay." Jessica said looking cautiously at Aubrey.

Aubrey watched as Jessica disappeared down a hallway. "It will be okay Chlo. Don't worry about today. The girls can handle it and we will find Beca." Aubrey said hoping to be reassuring.

A few minutes later Ashley followed Jessica into the room. "It's not even 8:00 in the morning. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"We have a problem" Aubrey said watching Chloe drop her head. She looked at Finley who was staring back at her with big brown eyes. the baby seemed to be the only one who could soothe Chloe. At least when she was holding the child, she wasn't crying or hyperventilating anymore.

"What's the problem?" Jessica asked as she started up the coffee pot.

Aubrey slid the phone across the counter. Jessica picked it up and started reading the open text stream. Chloe was afraid to look at her.

"So what's the big deal?" Jessica asked.

"Beca saw the messages" Chloe whispered. "She left. She's gone."

"Yeah, but you told her what he said to you a few weeks ago right. So he's just doing that same old Tom shit again." Jessica replied looking at Chloe and then back down to the phone and the other messages.

"What happened a few weeks ago?" Aubrey asked turning to the redhead.

Chloe continued to stare at big brown eyes.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked again.

"You told Beca? Right?" Jessica asked loudly.

"I didn't" Chloe answered softly. "I know I should have but I don't know, I just didn't."

"What's going on?" Ashley asked completely lost in the conversation.

Jessica's hand flew over her mouth. "Chloe" she said loudly as she examined the photo.

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What the F is going on?" Ashley said loudly as she avoided the curse word.

XxXxXx

 **2 YEARS AGO**

"Why is it always so rainy in the UK?" Quinn asked as she shook her head sending water droplets flying in all directions. "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm not sure. I saw her off the side of the stage during our set but I haven't seen her in a while." Beca replied.

"You guys kicked ass tonight" CR said high fiving Quinn. "The crowd was into it but you should have seen the artist tent. It was fucking crazy back here."

"Hey, have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she and Ash went over to the Tatt Tent" CR answered.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah" CR answered.

"Ooh, let's go see what they're getting" Quinn said quickly with a twinkle in her eye.

Beca knew Quinn had an obsession with tattoos and hadn't shown any sign of reducing the frequency with which she would get new ink. they followed CR to the pop-up structure just as Chloe was examining her new art in a mirror.

"Hey" Beca said as she walked in.

Chloe smiled. "Hey. Come look. What do you think?" She said as she pulled her hair off to the side to show Beca three small music notes behind her right ear.

"Looks good" Beca answered honestly.

"Thanks" Chloe replied and then surged forward to plant a kiss on Beca's lips.

They linked hands and turned around to find Quinn taking off her shirt. Beca rolled her eyes. "Want us to wait?" she asked as Quinn turned around revealing work that couldn't have been more than a couple days old.

"Nah. I'll be a while. I want to finish it." Quinn replied laying down on her stomach. She reached around her back and unclipped her bra letting it hang open. The buzzing of the needle started up. Chloe pulled Beca closer to Quinn to inspect the new tattoo.

"When did you start this?" Beca asked.

"Yesterday. While you guys were watching the festival."

The deadwood tree started on Quinn's lower left side just below the waist of her pants that were now pulled down slightly and continued up her back reaching over toward her right shoulder. The tattoo artist began filling in the outline of the large tree with shading and detail as Chloe felt Beca pulling her towards the door of the tent.

"Come on, I'm hungry" Beca said as they exited.

XxXxXx

"It can't be real" Aubrey said pulling the phone closer to her and enlarging the picture. "It's just some redhead. It could be anyone. Right?"

"It's real" Ashley replied after looking at the photo over Aubrey's shoulder.

"It looks bad when you read the texts but it's not Chloe" Aubrey argued. "Beca just misunderstood. We just need to find her and explain."

"It's not a misunderstanding. It's real. Isn't it Chloe" Ashley said now standing over the redhead.

Chloe nodded in confirmation. She flipped her long red hair over to the left. Aubrey stood from the table and walked over to her friend. "It's real" Chloe whispered as Aubrey inspected the tattoo behind Chloe's ear and then moved her eyes back to the picture.

"When did you get that?" Aubrey asked.

"A couple of years ago" Chloe answered.

"Were you and Beca together when this photo was taken?" Aubrey asked hopeful that Chloe would say no.

"Yeah" Chloe's voice broke as she confirmed. "It was a mistake. I didn't know that he took a photo. I have no idea what other photo's he may have or" Chloe couldn't even finish the sentence. "And no, of course I didn't tell Beca. We were going through a rough patch and I was working late hours with Tom and one night we had one to many drinks. It was a mistake. I made a mistake" She repeated.

"That's what he meant" Jessica's voice cut through the silence.

Her and Chloe's eyes met.

"That day in your trailer. He said you always come back. That's what he was talking about." Jessica said as she put the pieces together. "He said it didn't matter that you were engaged and he said that because he knew you and Beca were together when this happened. Right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes" Chloe admitted weakly.

"I can't believe you cheated on Beca" Jessica yelled.

Chloe didn't have a chance to speak before Jessica was speaking louder, "You know I told Beca that if she hurt you, she wouldn't be able to come back from that. I should have been having that talk with you Chloe." She shouted. "What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"I made a mistake" Chloe said not trying to defend the indefensible as tears streamed down her face.

Aubrey walked past Chloe, dropping her phone on the floor as she reached down to pick up the baby. She pulled Finley up to her chest and left the room.

"Not that it makes it okay but how long ago was this?" Jessica asked.

"Before Quinn and Emma died."

"So a year? Or more?"

"A little over a year" Chloe confirmed.

"Chloe?" Jessica said firmly.

"I swear. Beca and I were not getting along. I thought she was about to break up with me. She pulled away so I thought it was just a matter of time. I know that doesn't make it okay but that's how it happened. Tom and I were working late one night. We started drinking and"

"Okay" Jessica cut her off and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Ashley sat at the table trying to process everything. She wasn't looking or speaking to anyone. She was in shock that this was happening, that this was even a possibility.

"So where is Beca?" Jessica asked hoping that maybe they could find a way to get past this.

"I don't know. She read the texts and saw the picture and then she took off. She won't answer her phone. Jesse went to Quinn's, our spot on the beach and the recording studio but she isn't at any of those places." Chloe answered.

"I can't believe you slept with Tom." Jessica said again.

* * *

 **AN: GULP... That's a hard pill to swallow. So the question is, can they survive this?**


	43. Forgive Me, I'm A Fuckin' Fool

**AN: Thanks for all the comments and discussions, I really like hearing your opinions. So, Ready...**

* * *

"I didn't sleep with Tom."

"Jesse knows where Beca is" Aubrey said walking back into the room.

"I'm sorry. What?" Jessica questioned.

"I did not sleep with Tom." Chloe said slowly.

"You didn't?" Aubrey asked. "Because that picture looks like you were having sex."

"I know what it looks like. But I didn't sleep with him." Chloe repeated.

"Then what happened?" Ashley asked.

Chloe sighed. "We kissed. One thing led to another, he turned me around and grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down against a table but I stopped it there. I guess he took that picture while he was holding me there. He had pulled my shirt off but he was still fully clothed. I know exactly what it looks like and exactly what Beca is thinking happened. But I stopped it. I didn't sleep with him but I did cheat on her. I kissed him and it got that far."

"Well, you can explain that to her yourself." Aubrey said quickly.

"How did he find her?" Chloe asked.

"Lily actually tracked her phone. He has no idea how but it's Lily so, who actually knows. She's at Joshua Tree." Aubrey said as she held out the car keys for Chloe. "I'll watch Finley. Jessica and Ashley will get the girls to their dress fittings. You go to her. Explain what happened."

"Do you think she will listen?" Chloe asked.

"Would you listen?" Ashley asked quickly.

She earned everyone's attention. "I'm sorry Chlo but really, if you were in Beca's position would you listen to her?"

"Ashley" Aubrey warned.

"No, Aubrey I'm serious. You weren't there the first time this happened and yeah okay, they were broken up but what Chloe did" Ashley stopped talking directly to Aubrey and turned her words to Chloe. "What you did really hurt her. I know things happened and I know she and Quinn tried to hide them from everyone but anyone who was around her knew things weren't right." Ashley took a breath to compose herself. "So think about it. Put yourself in her place. Would you listen? Should she listen to you? She gave you a second chance. She opened herself back up to you."

"Ashley stop" Aubrey asked quietly.

"She let you back in and yeah, maybe you didn't sleep with him, but you still fucked up. And I know you know all of this Chloe. That's what's so disappointing. I'm disappointed in myself for thinking you wouldn't hurt her again. Imagine how she feels." Ashley finished with tears in her eyes. "I love you Chloe, I do. You're my sister but I don't know if I believe you and I don't trust you with Beca. Not anymore." Ashley finished and left quickly.

Jessica shared a look with Chloe and Aubrey before following Ashley quickly out of the room.

"She's right." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe" Aubrey addressed her best friend. "Listen to me. The only person who deserves an explanation is Beca. Not me, not Ash or Jess, not any of the Bella's, not your family or hers, no one but Beca deserves an explanation. If you love her, like you say you do, and you're sorry and it was truly a mistake, you should go to her."

"Do you believe me? That I made a mistake? That I didn't sleep with him? That I love her?" Chloe asked.

"Does it matter what I believe?" Aubrey asked in return. "Chloe, you're my best friend. I will always stand behind you. No matter what."

"Beca was supposed to stand beside me. When she proposed to me she said she knew we would be together forever. She said that I was the most important person in her life." Chloe's breath hitched. "I don't deserve her."

"Go. Talk to Beca."

XxXxXx

"So now what?" Beca finally voiced the question she had been asking herself silently for the last 2 hours. "What do I do?"

She couldn't for the life of her hear Quinn's voice. She couldn't imagine what her best friend would have said at this moment. Beca lifted her head from the windshield of the car slightly only to drop it back down forcefully. A pain was starting to settle over her. The same pain she had never wanted to feel again. The same hurt, the same pain as when she saw the picture of Chloe kissing Theo James. The image of Chloe in her bra being bent over what looked like a table, her hair being pulled back forcefully as she was fucked from behind filled Beca's memory again. It made her sick again. She quickly scrambled to the side of the car and threw up. The text messages.

 _Meet me tonight. I'm gonna make u feel good._

 _Just like last time._

 _I know how u like it._

 _T_ hen the picture and again, Beca choked on the image burned into her memory. She knew it was Chloe in the picture. The tattoo confirmed it but the small light birth mark on Chloe's left shoulder blade was unmistakable. Beca loved that mark, she loved to kiss that mark. Chloe would giggle when she would, not because it tickled but because she knew Beca couldn't resist it.

Beca wiped her mouth with the bottom of her shirt and resumed her place on the hood of the car. It was getting hot. She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She clicked the button to check the time. 10:12 am. Thanks to the Do Not Disturb feature on her phone, she had not been aware of the 27 missed calls and 14 missed text messages, and she didn't care to check them now. She put the phone back into her pocket and resumed her position. "So? Now what?" She shouted loudly.

XxXxXx

Chloe drove faster than she had ever driven before. Jesse directed her to where Beca's car was approximately still parked. She glanced at the clock on the dash. 10:27 am. "Okay, I think I see our car" Chloe said into the phone. "Okay" she replied to Jesse, "Thanks for your help Jesse" she said sincerely before he hung up abruptly. She tossed it into the passenger seat of Aubrey's car. She drove cautiously toward the car, slowing down as her heart began to race in her chest. She parked behind their car and cut off the engine. She could see Beca's figure reclining on the hood of the car. She got out of the car and closed the door not seeing Beca move at the sound. Chloe walked up the driver's side of the car and stopped as she reached the wind shield.

"How did you find me?" Beca whispered sternly without turning. The brunette continued to stare at the desert laid out in front of her.

"Lily"

Beca huffed. "Figures."

"Becs" Chloe pleaded.

Don't do that Chloe." Beca ordered. "Don't talk to me like I'm what you need. Don't talk to me like you are about to fall apart. Don't talk to me like you have any reason that justifies why you cheated on me with Tom."

"Then how should I talk to you?" Chloe asked softly.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't." Beca spat.

"I need you to hear what I'm about to say" Chloe started but was interrupted.

"Tom knows what you need. How you like it."

"I'm sorry Beca. I screwed up and I'm so so sorry." Chloe looked at Beca hoping she was listening as she continued to stare straight forward. She took the chance to continue. "It happened over a year ago. When we were making the movie. You and I were fighting a lot and I know it's no excuse, it's just where we were and I thought you were going to break up with me. Anyway, late one night after a few too many drinks, we kissed. He pulled my shirt off and turned me around. I guess that's when he took that picture. I kissed him but I didn't sleep with him Beca. I stopped it. I swear I stopped it."

"We" Beca brought her left hand to her eyes rubbing them gently. "Have a daughter. We have a house. We have a wedding planned in three days. Actually no, scratch that. The only thing that we have that matters is Finley." Beca finally turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes. "After everything she will have to go through, everything she will face as she grows up, you pile this on top." Beca scooted herself off the front of the car and walked to the back. She opened it and bent down to pull out a legal envelope from the dark brown messenger bag. Beca slammed the car trunk making Chloe jump slightly. She walked around the back of the car and threw the envelope at Chloe who caught it against her chest. "I forgot to tell you that Mr. George messengered these to my studio the other day. The state approved our request to become Finley's legal guardians with the option for a legal adoption."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

"We have a daughter!" Beca shouted angrily. "How could you do this?" she demanded.

"I made a mistake" Chloe whispered as she shook her head.

"How long have you been sleeping with Tom?" Beca yelled.

"I'm not sleeping with Tom. I did not sleep with Tom."

"Oh come on Chloe. I saw the picture. It was you." Beca said more calmly but still infuriated.

"It was me. I made a mistake. I thought we were going to break up. I kissed him but I stopped it." Chloe repeated.

"If you thought we were going to break up then why did you stop?" Beca asked.

"I couldn't do that to you. I love you." Chloe answered.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with Tom."

"I did not sleep with him. I haven't slept with anyone except you since we got back together." Chloe defended herself.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Chloe?" Beca spat.

"No, of course not."

Beca laced her fingers together and rested them on the top of her head. "Why should I believe anything you are telling me?"

"Because it's the truth.

"The truth" Beca replied with the baffled laugh.

"Yes. I know it doesn't change the fact that I kissed him. That I made a mistake but I did not sleep with him that night and I have not since. I've only seen him once or twice since that night. The last time I saw him was the last night of re-shoots. Jessica was there. He came into my trailer and asked me to go out with him. I told him that I was engaged and that I was happy and that he needs to leave me alone but he said he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. I haven't seen him since and I haven't spoken to him since." Chloe explained. "I fucked up. I kissed Tom and I didn't tell you about it. I fucked up."

"You sure did" Beca replied honestly.

* * *

 **AN2: So, do you believe her? Does this change anything? Where do you draw the line? Does love conquer all? Let me hear it...**


	44. We Cannot Sweep This Under The Carpet

**AN: Couple of things, I know it's kind of short but it's all I've got at the moment...**

* * *

"You really fucked up" Beca replied as her anger was starting to boil back up. "What the fuck were you thinking Chloe?"

"I wasn't. I was drunk." Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's answer. "I know that's no excuse, but I was. I wasn't thinking. I kissed Tom but I stopped it. I did not have sex with him."

"You keep saying that Chloe but yet, there is a very incriminating picture of you looking like your being fucked. So why should I believe you? You already lied. How do I know you're not lying about how far you went?" Beca asked.

"Because we have a daughter" Chloe said clutching the legal papers in her arms. "We didn't when this happened. We didn't have much of anything when this happened. We were always fighting and I figured it was just a matter of time before we broke up. I was working late with him, we were drinking. We kissed. He stated to get more physical with me and I stopped it. It's not what I wanted. I knew I made a mistake by kissing him and I should have told you. And then a couple months later everything changed. We lost some much love from our lives in the night Quinn and Emma died and then were blessed with the opportunity to raise an amazing little girl. I honestly forgot all about that stupid mistake I made with Tom. We recommitted to each other and we committed to Fin and everything has been so amazing. I love you with all my heart Beca and as afraid as I am that I'm standing here losing you, I would not lie to you. Because it's not just about you and me anymore. There is another person at stake here and if you found out that I was lying I would probably never see her again. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose her. I fucked up but I'm telling you the truth."

"You're telling me the truth" Beca repeated.

"I am." Chloe confirmed.

"Where's Finley?" Beca asked quietly.

"With Aubrey."

"Who else knows?" Beca asked quietly.

"Jesse" Chloe sighed. "Lily helped Jesse find you but he didn't tell her why. And Jessica and Ashley. They are making sure everyone is getting fitted for their bridesmaid dresses today."

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think we are getting married." Beca laughed.

"Beca" Chloe pleaded.

"No Chloe. No way."

"Then what do you want to do?" Chloe asked feeling defeated.

"I don't want to be in the fucking desert anymore." Beca answered truthfully. "That's all I really know."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere and talk." Chloe suggested.

"Go home Chloe."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Chloe countered.

"Sorry babe" Beca said sarcastically. "You don't get to decide things right now." Beca said as she passed by Chloe and walked up to the driver door of her car. "Go home."

"Are you coming home too?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head. "No."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm not going anywhere with you though." Beca said as she climbed in the car and shut the door forcefully.

When the dust settled, Chloe opened her eyes again to watch Beca speed away. "Fuck" she breathed.

 **XxXxXx**

Everything Chloe said played in her head as she found herself driving aimlessly for the second time that day. A part of her wanted to believe Chloe and for the most part the time line added up. They were fighting relentlessly, she even remembered bitching to Quinn about it. Most of their fights centered around the same thing, work, how often Chloe was doing it and who she was with. She knew she was pushing Chloe away. She knew she was pushing her straight into Tom's arms. And a few months later everything had changed. They had recommitted to each other and committed to Finley. She drove and she thought. She stopped it. She didn't have sex with Tom. She fucked up. She kissed him. She did not have sex with him. A few weeks ago he threatened her. He told her he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. Beca shifted slightly to pull her phone from her back pocket, she opened the contact's and scrolled with her thumb to the one she was looking for. She pressed call and waited as the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling the law office of Gibson and Dunn. How may I direct your call?" The receptionist asked.

"Jackson George's office please" Beca request.

"Yes ma'am. Please hold while I transfer you and have a great day."

"Thank you" Beca said quietly.

 **XxXxXxX**

She wasn't sure if she was going to ever stop crying. The tears seemed never ending. Even when they had broken up 4 or so years ago, Chloe never felt this broken. Maybe because they had broken up on the phone and didn't have to see each other but seeing the anger, the hurt, the betrayal on Beca's face hurt her. But this felt like the end and it physically hurt in the middle of her chest. The two hour drive back to LA from Joshua Tree felt longer than the drive there. A few hours ago, she needed to get to Beca. She had a destination, a goal. Now she didn't know what she was returning to. A house full of family and friends that would have endless questions and she would have to confess. As she drove through LA she decided she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. Chloe pulled up to Aubrey and Jesse's house in Santa Monica. She got out of the car and walked to their door. Aubrey pulled it open quickly before Chloe had the chance to knock.

"Well? What happened?" Aubrey asked.

The tears falling immediately from Chloe's eyes answered Aubrey's question.

"Come in. Jesse's not here. He and Benji are having their tuxes fitted."

"How angry is he with me?" Chloe asked sheepishly.

"Oh Chloe" Aubrey sighed. "He's not happy about it. No one is happy about this Chloe."

"I fucked everything up." Chloe said as the tears continued to fall.

"You made a mistake." Aubrey clarified. "You kissed him. You didn't sleep with him but your biggest mistake was keeping if from Beca."

Chloe nodded quickly. "Where is Finley?"

"I dropped her with your mom about an hour ago." Aubrey replied.

Chloe looked nervous.

"We told everyone that you and Beca were getting away for the day, so we have until tomorrow to get this all worked out and back on schedule."

"You don't have to do that Bree. Beca said I was crazy if I thought we would be getting married, so she's not coming back any time soon." Chloe said sadly. "It's over." The two words that had been rattling around in her head since watching Beca drive away finally being verbalized sent her over the edge. Chloe crumpled to the floor on her knees with her face in her hands.

Aubrey was quick to wrap her body around Chloe trying to comfort her and hope against hope that they could be salvaged. "It's not over. You love each other. You can work it out. It's not over" Aubrey whispered.

 **XxXxXx**

It was late and the house was dark. It looked different to Beca than it had in the last few days. She put her key in the door, unlocking it and walking in. She closed the door behind her. Something was different. The house felt cold. Empty. She flicked the lamp on in the living room before looking around some more. She listened for any signs of life but didn't hear anything but then again it was just after midnight. She climbed the steps slowly feeling the exhaustion of the day sweeping over her but this was a quick mission. Get in, get some things, get out. She passed by the room that her mother was staying in. The door was cracked open which was weird. Beca stopped and pushed the door open slowly. The bed was made and her mother's bags were gone. She entered farther into the room and into the bathroom. She flipped on the lights. It was clean as if no one had been using it. She left the room and headed toward her and Chloe's bedroom. The light from inside the room illuminated the long hallway. She took a deep breath preparing to see Chloe. She walked into the room and looked around. It was empty. She walked to her closet and pulled out a gym bag that she never used until now. She returned to the room and put the bag on the bed. She filling it with a few changes of clothes and some toiletries that she would need. Beca zipped up the bag. A photo on Chloe's nightstand caught her eye. She had seen that photo every day for the past 5 months that her and Chloe had been living together and every time she spent the night at Chloe's house before that. Beca walked to Chloe's side of the bed and sat down. She grabbed the frame bringing it closer for a better look. She knew this photo well. It was Chloe's favorite. Emma had taken it. Beca was sitting facing the ocean reclining back on her outstretched arms with Chloe seated between her legs resting back against Beca's chest. It was an intimate photo and neither Beca nor Chloe was sure when Emma had taken the photo but she had it developed and gave it to Chloe at some point. Beca put the photo back down on the dresser and picked up Emma's diary that Chloe had been reading last night before they went to sleep and before everything got turned upside down. She flipped to the last page and turned the pages back until she found the last entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Its been 10 months since Quinn broke up with me. 9 months since she moved to LA. 9 months since I've had to see her face every day. 9 months since I've heard her voice. 9 months since I've looked into her eyes. When I saw her tonight, I thought for a moment that I was dreaming again. That I had fallen back into those crazy hallucinations. But this time it was real. She broke my heart 10 months ago. She said it wasn't fair to me that she was leaving and that she wanted me to have a chance at being happy, for me to have a chance at being with someone who was here. Someone who I could share my senior year with. When I saw her tonight I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked so happy to see me. She looked like she was looking for me. Turns out she came to my house and had a long talk with my parents and they ended up telling her where she could find me. When Caleb came up behind me and put his arm around me she stopped walking towards me. When he pulled me in for a kiss, I lost eye contact with her and when I looked back she was frozen. She looked like I felt for the last 10 months. Like someone reached into her chest, grabbed her heart and squeezed the life out of it. She didn't break eye contact with me until Sophia was standing in front of her, pissed off. She let Quinn have it for breaking my heart. I wanted to go find her, ask her why she was here, what she wanted, but Caleb just wanted to leave. We ended up doing it in his truck before he dropped me off at home. I wonder what she's doing back. I wonder if she's staying. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her, if I said I didn't love her because I do miss her and I still love her. Maybe love just isn't enough. If it was then she wouldn't have broken up with me. If it was then we would still be together. If it was then maybe life wouldn't suck. Ugh, why is she here. What does she want? When she left she said it was for me. So I could be happy, so I wouldn't be alone. In a way, I guess she was a little right. The first few months after she left were horrible. Then Sophia finally drug my butt out of the house. I went out on a few dates and a couple months ago, I met Caleb and he's nice. He's cute and smart. He's a pretty good boyfriend and I love him. Not like I love her. Is that absolutely insane? After millions of tears and 10 months, I still compare everyone to her. Friends. Lovers. Everyone. I hate that she made me feel that way. I hate that she made me love her. I hate that she left me and I hate her for showing up tonight. Except that I don't. I love her. I always have and I always will. I guess we will find out if love is enough._

Beca closed the book and set it back on Chloe's nightstand. She put the strap of the gym bag over her shoulder. She walked to the door and paused. She turned away from the way she came and headed for Finley's room. The door was open. Beca silently entered the room. Her breath was taken away at the sight of Chloe sleeping on the small couch with Finley sound to sleep on her chest. The projection lamp that Chloe's mother had sent months ago was on casting illuminated stars all over the ceiling and walls. "Is love enough?" Beca whispered Emma's words.

"Beca?" Chloe asked sleepily. She opened her eyes to see the brunette's silhouette in the doorway. She dropped her eyes to her chest to see Fin sound to sleep.

"Where is everyone?" Beca asked quietly hoping to not wake their daughter.

Chloe slowly sat up, holding the baby tight to her chest. Beca watched as she stood and approached Finley's crib, gently placing her in and covering her with her baby blanket. Chloe walked back over and turned off the lamp before walking to the door.

"I sent them home." Chloe replied as she motioned for Beca to follow her out of Finley's room.

"What did you tell them?" Beca asked standing in the hall.

"The truth." Chloe admitted. "Where are you going?" She asked seeing the bag hanging off Beca's shoulder.

"Quinn's house."

"Beca, please. Can we" Chloe began.

"I just need some time Chloe." Beca cut her off.

"Time for what?" Chloe asked.

"To think."

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She said sadly as her eyes fell to the floor.

Beca turned and made her way down stairs and toward the front door with Chloe following closely behind.

"Becs" Chloe pleaded.

"I'll be by to get Finley tomorrow."

"What?" Chloe asked quickly.

"I'll have her for a couple of days."

"Can't we all just stay her Beca? The house is plenty big enough. Please?" Chloe pleaded.

"I can't." Beca replied. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up."

Chloe couldn't stop the tears from spilling from her eyes as Beca left the house.

Once she got to her car, Beca through the bag in the passenger seat. She backed out of the driveway and drove away.

* * *

 **AN2: Okay so confession time. I had more written and I was almost finished but I deleted it. It didn't feel right so the next update won't be for a few days while I work out how this will go. As always, your messages and reviews inspire me and have made me change my mind like 100 different times. Keep 'em coming.**


	45. I'm Begging You For Mercy

**AN: Ready earlier than expected ...**

* * *

As soon as she arrived to the house on the beach in Santa Monica, Beca headed straight for one room.

She flipped on the lights and dropped her bag to the floor. It was just after 1 am and she had been awake for almost 24 stressful hours but she needed to get the words rattling around in her head out or she wouldn't see any sleep. She doubted she would sleep anyway but none the less, the words needed to come out. Beca approached Quinn's piano. Emma had given it to her as a wedding present. It was a beautiful black Bechstein Grand. The same piano Quinn taught Beca to play on. Beca opened the fall board and ran her hands slowly across the ivory keys. She moved over to Quinn's desk searching for a notebook and something to write with. After finding what she was looking for, Beca set a few sheets of blank paper on the music desk. She started playing with different cords and writing down words hoping to find some emotional relief.

It was 6:24 am when she felt better. She had been able to sing the song twice without breaking down in tears. She stood and walked over to Quinn's soundboard. She turned on the piano microphones and the recording mic that she wheeled over to the piano and set up. After sitting back down on the bench, Beca took a deep breath and hoped to get through the song on the first take.

 **XxXxXx**

After Beca left Chloe went back up to Finley's room. She stood over the baby's crib watching her sleep until she couldn't take it anymore. She picked the baby up gently and held her to her chest. The warmth of the other person comforted her. Fin's steady breathing threatened to put Chloe to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Beca's face. She saw the sadness in her dark blue eyes. Sleep never came for Chloe. She counted down the hours, minutes and seconds until Beca would be back to get Finley and take her away for a couple of days. Chloe hadn't spent more than two days away from Finley, not counting their vacation, since Quinn and Emma died. At least on vacation she was with Beca but that wouldn't be the case this time. They would be together and she would be alone.

Finley started to stir around 7:30. Chloe laid on her back on the couch in Finley's room as the baby started to wake up. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of the 10 month old. "Hey doodlebug" Chloe whispered gently. "Good morning my love" she greeted as Finley finally was awake enough to look up at Chloe. "Good sleep?" Chloe asked. "Breakfast?" Chloe asked as she sat up and sat Finley on her lap.

"Baanaa" Finley said brightly.

"Banana's?" Chloe asked knowing what Finley was asking for. "That sounds good. What else baby?"

"Duuus"

"Yummy, juice." Chloe said happily. "But what comes first?" Chloe asked.

Finley looked deep in thought.

"Kiss?" Chloe asked.

Finley surged forward quickly landing a kiss on Chloe's face before erupting in giggles which Chloe mimicked.

"Mama" Finley said perfectly. "Tisss mama"

"I love you" Chloe said softly as she pulled Finley to her chest. The child buried her head into Chloe's neck. "So much bug."

"Wuv buv" Finley mumbled into Chloe's neck.

 **XxXxXx**

"Do I ring the bell at my own house?" Beca asked herself as she walked up to the door. She had managed to grab a couple hours of sleep and then a quick shower before she headed over to pick up Finley. Deciding against it, Beca pulled her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and entered.

"Chloe?" She called out loudly.

"Upstairs in the bedroom" Chloe replied.

Beca climbed the stairs quickly. She rounded the corner of their room to see Finley sitting in the middle of the floor with a teddy bear in one hand and a crocodile xylophone in front of her. "Hey Bug" Beca said getting the child's attention.

Finley's head snapped in Beca's direction. "Mama!" Finley greeted. She pushed her hands down on the floor so she could hoist herself up. Once on her feet she stomped toward Beca who knelt down with her arms open ready to catch the baby.

Chloe exited the bathroom in time to see Finley take the last few steps into Beca's arms. Beca stood up with Finley tight to her body. "Hey" she said greeting Chloe who stood in skinny jeans with black low top chucks and a red lace bra.

"Hey" Chloe returned the greeting.

"Did you have time to pack her anything?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"Um yeah. It's in her room." Chloe replied sadly.

Beca turned to leave the room with Finley in her arms. She walked the short distance to the child's room. She saw the large diaper bag sitting on the rocking chair. She picked it up and put the strap over her shoulder.

"Mama" Finley said.

"What's up dude?" Beca asked turning her attention to the baby.

"Seep?"

"Are you sleepy baby?" Beca asked and Fin nodded.

"Okay. We have to go somewhere first but then me and you can take a nap. Okay?" Beca suggested. Finley nodded and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca walked with Finley back into her and Chloe's bedroom. "So, we're gonna take off."

"Kay" Came Chloe's shaky voice from the bathroom.

Beca walked to the doorway of the bathroom to see Chloe leaning over the counter to wipe off her face under her eye and then rub the smeared makeup off her finger with her thumb.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked.

Chloe buttoned up the red and white plaid shirt that she stole from Beca's closet. "Aubrey called. She and Stacie want to see me in the office in an hour."

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It's your career Chlo. Of course it matters."

"Honestly Beca, it doesn't. All I want is you and Fin. None of the rest of it matters." Chloe said sadly as she watched the two brunettes looking back at her.

"Tiss mama" Finley said loudly earning a smile from Chloe.

Finley pulled her hands from around Beca's neck and extended them out toward Chloe. Chloe approached slowly and took the baby from Beca. Finley wrapped her little arms tightly around Chloe's neck. Chloe's eyes welled with tears again.

"I love you" Chloe whispered.

Finley pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips. "Wuv buv."

Chloe couldn't take it. She kissed Finley a few times on the cheek and then passed her back to Beca. "Go with mama."

Finley didn't argue as she was passed back to Beca. "I'll see you soon baby." Chloe said as she smoothed out Finley's shirt.

"Got everything you need?" she asked turning her attention to Beca.

"I think so." Beca said softly. This felt wrong. She was hoping that their encounter wouldn't have lasted this long. She had hoped to get Finley and her things and then leave quickly.

"Kay" Chloe's voice cracked.

"I'll call you" Beca said softly.

Chloe nodded. "Okay" she whispered.

She watched Beca turn and leave the room with Finley. Her chest had felt tight and in constant pain for over 24 hours and didn't think it could feel any worse. As soon as she heard the front door close she knew she was wrong.

 **XxXxXx**

"Hey Chloe" Stacie's secretary greeted. "You can go right in. They are waiting for you."

"Thanks" Chloe said with a forced smile. She entered the office. She stopped when she heard Beca's voice.

 _'_ _I'm not asking for a lot_

 _Just that you're honest with me_

 _My pride is all I got_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your string_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart'_

Aubrey, Stacie and Amy didn't see or hear Chloe enter the room. They were all wrapped up in listening to the track that Beca had emailed to Amy earlier that morning. Chloe stood silently in the back of the room listening.

 _'_ _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice_

 _Ohh, Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't meant to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your string_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_

 _Begging you, begging you, please, baby_

 _I'm' begging you for mercy, mercy_

 _Ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, yeah_

 _Hmmm hhmmmm hmmmm hmmm_

 _Hmmm hhmmmmm hmmmm hmmm'_

"Any ideas?" Stacie asked.

"I think I know who would be interested in recording this. I'm sure I can sell it quickly." Amy replied.

"Oh. Chloe" Stacie said noticing the redhead in the room.

"Hey" Chloe said as she began to walk into the room. Aubrey moved over to make more room for her best friend to sit next to her.

"Sorry" Stacie began to apologize. "That was Becs new"

"It's fine" Chloe cut her off. "You all wanted to see me?"

"Yes but we are waiting for one more person." Aubrey answered.

"Who?" Chloe asked as Stacie's desk phone rang. She picked it up. "Great. Thank you Gretchen, please show him in."

* * *

 **AN2: All of your reviews and comments have been so awesome. Thanks for letting me know how you feel. Keep them coming. Even the really long ones. I promise I read them and they really make me stop and think about what's supposed to happen next. That's how I ended up deleting the 3 chapters I already had prepared. And to Guest: Shoes - You are not bothering me - no worries!**

 **Song Cred: Mercy by Shawn Mendes**


	46. If I Couldn't Have U, I'd Rather B Alone

"Thank you" The man's voice rang through the room as Gretchen lead him into the meeting.

Chloe turned quickly.

"Thank you for having me on such short notice Ms. Conrad." He greeted as Stacie rounded the desk and extended her hand.

"Please" she motioned for him to come into the small meeting area where Chloe and Aubrey were sitting. "Let me introduce you to Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey stood and shook his hand. "Hello. I'm Chloe's agent."

He nodded.

"And I'm Fat Amy" Amy jumped in to introduce herself, "Please call me Fat Amy."

"Yes, well" he paused unsure of how to greet the woman.

"And you know Chloe" Stacie interrupted.

"Yes. Good to see you again Ms. Beale."

"You as well Mr. George although I'm a little confused." Chloe stood from her seat on the couch shaking his hand.

"Well, yesterday I got a call from Beca." He began to explain.

Chloe's face lost all its color and her heart momentarily stopped beating.

"You did?" Chloe whispered.

"Yes, she explained that you were having some trouble and asked if I could help get it sorted out."

Chloe nodded and dropped her head.

"Ladies, do you mind if I have a moment to speak with Ms. Beale in private?" He asked after Chloe's reaction.

"Is that okay with you Chloe?" Aubrey whispered to her best friend.

"Yes, Bree. Thanks." Chloe replied.

"We will just be outside" Stacie said placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder before following Amy and Aubrey to her office door.

After the door was closed Mr. George turned his attention back to Chloe.

"Ms. Beale" He said softly before Chloe cut him off.

"Is she going to take Finley from me?" Chloe asked quickly but unable to look the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beale." He said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. "I think you misunderstand why I'm here."

Chloe took the soft cloth and looked up suddenly.

"Ms. Mitchell called me yesterday and asked me to help you. She said that someone took some misleading photos of you, without your consent, and could possibly use them inappropriately?"

He questioned.

Chloe sat silent trying to hear what he was saying but the only thing running through her mind was Finley and Beca.

"Ms. Beale" he said gaining Chloe's attention back. "Anything you say to me will stay between us. Do you understand?"

"How can you help me?" Chloe asked. "You helped us adopt Finley. Isn't this some kind of conflict of interest?"

"Not at all. Actually, it's what Quinn would have wanted. I'm not only available to help you and Beca with any matters that concern Finley but anything you or Beca may need professionally or personally."

"But Beca called you. How can you help me and her at the same time?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I don't understand."

"She wants full custody of Finley right? She doesn't trust me anymore because of what happened. I thought that was why you were here, to tell me that Beca was going to take Finley away from me." Chloe blotted a tear that escaped from her eye.

"Ms. Beale" he paused. "Let me assure you of my duties. I am first and foremost Finley's lawyer. It was my job to oversee the implementation of Quinn and Emma's final wishes, which I have done. As you and Ms. Mitchell act as Finley's legal guardians, I am available to advise you on property holdings, business deals or possible financial earnings as they apply to Finley. If at any time, you or Ms. Mitchell wish to change the guardianship agreement, I will be unable to represent you or her in that matter. I will continue to act in Finley's best interest as her birth parents intended. That being said, Ms. Mitchell asked me to assist you and I agreed because it has nothing to do with the child."

"Okay. I understand. Thank you" Chloe said sincerely.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we invite your representation back in? I promise it will stay between us." He asked.

"No. They already know everything." Chloe answered.

"Okay. I let them know they can come back in and we can start the meeting." He said standing slowly.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

He made his way to the door but stopped just short of opening it. He turned back to Chloe, "I don't know what happened between you and Ms. Mitchell but from the conversation she and I had, I can assure you that she loves you very much."

Before Chloe had a chance to reply as Mr. George opened the door and Stacie, Aubrey and Amy were following him back into the room. They all sat down and Mr. George looked at Chloe, "Shall we begin?"

 **XxXxXxX**

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Beca sang as Finley sat in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles.

Finley smiled mischievously as she raised her arms above her head just before slamming them into the belly button deep water. She giggled as water flew up splashing Beca's face.

"You little stinker" Beca laughed as she wiped the drops of water off her face.

Finley's head fell back as she continued to laugh hysterically. Beca scooped up a hand full of bubbles placing them on top of her daughter's head earning a mix of a squeal and scream from the baby who immediately copied Beca's actions. Her tiny hand balanced the bubbles as she reached up for her mom. Beca leaned down so Finley could reach her face. The bubbles ended up hanging off the side of Beca's chin for a few seconds as Finley continued to laugh. The ding of her cell phone broke up their bath time party. Beca reached for the bath towel. She wiped her face first and then her hands before she grabbed the device that rested on the countertop.

 _Chloe: Thank you._

Beca lowered the device and looked back at Finley who was playing with the dissolving bubbles in the tub. She took a deep breath in through her nose and then blew it out through her mouth as she closed her eyes hoping to center herself. The second ding interrupted her mini meditation session.

 _Chloe: I know you need time and I will give it to you but please know that I'm so sorry. I know words won't fix this but I'm hoping that you will give me a chance to prove it to you. Please baby. I love you._

Beca put the phone down and returned her attention back to Finley who was looking up at her with big brown eyes. "Oh not you too" Beca whined knowing those eyes would be able to get her to do just about anything.

 **XxXxXx**

The next morning Beca and Finley had made their way out to the beach. The morning breeze was crisp. Finley alternated between playing with sand and taking short walks. Beca sipped her coffee as she watched her daughter giggle and smile. The ding of her cell phone from the front pocket of her oversized sweater caught her attention. She pulled out the device to see an incoming message from Aubrey. She swiped and hit view to see a text message with a link and no explanation. Beca tapped the link on her phone and watched curiously as the CNN Entertainment webpage loaded. A photo of Chloe from one of her movies popped up.

 _Chloe Beale Quits!_

The headline definitely caught Beca's attention. She scrolled down to read the article.

 _Universal … that is. Yesterday afternoon the actress backed out of her 4 picture deal with Universal Studios. When she signed the deal with the movie studio three years ago she told CNN "it's a dream come true." Now it seems as if she has changed her mind. Sources tell CNN that the actress did not want to continue her contract with Universal for personal reasons._

 _Ms. Beale's official statement reads, "I am truly grateful to Universal Studios for the opportunity they gave me three years ago. At this time I have decided that I need to take a step away from the movie business and concentrate on more important things."_

 _We can only assume that Ms. Beale is referring to on-again music producer girlfriend Beca Mitchell and their new family. CNN obtained copies of paperwork filed in the State of California for legal guardianship of Mitchell's former partner child. Beca and Quinn Richards had become one of the best selling artist/producing teams in music industry in the last 4 years. Richards and Wife Emma, died in a car accident earlier this year leaving behind a 3 month old daughter. The documents obtained by CNN lists Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Beale as the primary custodians of the child. The Hollywood rumor mill has also been swirling lately with talk of an upcoming wedding for the very private couple whose engagement was never publically confirmed. I guess we will have to wait to find out about that one._

 _When reached for comment, a representative from Universal Studios, said that while Ms. Beale is in breach of her contract, they will not be pursuing legal action and wish her the best. Ms. Beale does stand to lose approximately 10 million dollars in pending deals and residuals for not fulfilling her end of the deal but it seems unusual to all legal correspondents at CNN that the studio is just letting her walk away. Maybe she knows something we don't._

 _Ms. Beale is set to travel to Vancouver in the next few weeks to complete a project that her reps have confirmed will be her last for a while._

 **XxXxXx**

It had been a while since Chloe stood outside Quinn and Emma's house. The last time she was there they were picking up Finley after coming back from Monte Carlo. Last time she was there she was engaged. She glanced down at her hand where the diamond still rested. She didn't know exactly where they stood or if she could still considered herself engaged. The door swinging open pulled Chloe from her thoughts and she dropped her hands back down to her side.

"Hey?" Chloe greeted surprised to see Ashley.

"Hey. Come in" Ashley stepped aside to allow Chloe to enter. "Beca's in the studio." Ashley informed as she closed the door behind Chloe.

"Okay. Thanks." Chloe side eyed Ashley. They hadn't spoken since a few mornings ago at Ashley and Jessica's condo.

"Everything okay?" Ashley asked at Chloe's odd behavior.

"Yeah, no. It's fine." Chloe replied quickly. "I'm just gonna" she pointed in the direction of the room Beca was in.

Ashley nodded as she returned to the kitchen where she was looking through the drawers.

Chloe walked through the house. Of course it hadn't changed but it was still weird to be surrounded by Quinn and Emma again. It was even weirder to hear Quinn's voice filtering out of the doorway as she got closer to the room.

 _'_ _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 _Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

 _I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too_

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 _No one understands me quite like you do_

 _Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

 _I never knew just what it was_

 _About this old coffee shop I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew_

 _I never knew just what it was_

 _About this old coffee shop I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew'_

As if a wave of fog passed over her, Chloe found herself in a memory that she had forgotten.

 **OCTOBER 20 2015, Makua Beach, Kauai**

"Sing it for me" Emma requested. "Please" she purred.

Quinn leaned closer to her fiancé of only one more day. The blonde happily closed the distance between them smiling into the kiss.

"Okay, okay. Geez" Beca interrupted.

"Oh hush. Leave them alone." Chloe lightly slapped at Beca's arm.

Quinn and Emma pulled apart but not before a few short quick kisses. "Now play me my song" Emma demanded playfully.

Quinn walked over toward where the band was still playing on a small stage for those family and friends who continued to drink and dance.

"How did you do it?" Chloe asked playfully leaning in toward Emma.

"What?" Emma asked smiling. She had literally never been happier in her whole life.

"She does whatever you want, whenever you want." Chloe slurred. "How did you pull that off?"

Beca laughed listening to their conversation.

"Trust me babe, I know how to get exactly what I want." Emma winked, "And my girl is very satisfied."

"Gross" Beca scoffed as Quinn returned a borrowed guitar. She sat down in the chair next to Emma.

"Whippshsshhhh" Beca said making the universal hand signal for whipped.

Quinn rolled her eyes and played the song Emma requested and then another and then another before Emma announced she needed to get her beauty sleep. Beca offered to walk her back to her hotel room since Quinn and Emma had decided they would try and observe the tradition of spending the eve before their wedding in separate rooms.

"Wanna walk?" Chloe asked standing from her chair and extending her hand to Quinn.

"Can you walk?" Quinn teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that drunk." Chloe argued with a smile.

Quinn grabbed Chloe's hand as she let the redhead think she pulled her to her feet. After finding their way down to the beach, Chloe used Quinn to balance herself as she pulled off her high heel handing it to Quinn as she balanced to remove the other leaving her now significantly shorter than the other woman. Chloe linked her arm with Quinn's as they walked down the beach.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked softly.

"Anything" Chloe whispered as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Do your parent's love each other?"

Chloe's brows furrowed. The question threw her off. It was not what she was expecting.

"Yes. They do." Chloe answered confidently. She lifted her head to look up at Quinn who was looking at the ocean. "What's wrong?"

"My parent's didn't love each other." Quinn whispered. "I don't think they even liked each other very much."

"Quinn" Chloe said unlinking their arms and using her newly free hand to rub Quinn's back. Something she knew Emma did to sooth her when she was upset.

"I don't know" Quinn stood thinking carefully. "I don't know what it's like for two people to make a life together. I have no example of what a marriage should be. I stayed away from Em's parents because" Quinn turned to look at Chloe "well because I was having sex with their daughter." Chloe giggled. "So now that it's the night before I'm supposed to marry her, I'm scared to death. I don't want to let her down. I want to be a good wife but I have no reference to draw from." Quinn sighed and then sat down on the beach with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Good news is" Quinn said sarcastically, "I can't be any worse than my parent's right?"

Chloe looked down at her friend. She sat down so she could look directly at Quinn.

"When things got hard for my mom she got high or drunk. My father, if you can call him that, was some guy she met one night and then randomly hooked up with from time to time. My example of a loving family is seriously lacking. I don't know what happens after tomorrow. Will it feel different? She want's kids. When will we have kids? What if I'm always gone and never around. What if she's not happy? What if I can't make her happy?"

"QUINN" Chloe said loudly ending the brunette's rambling. Dark brown eyes focused on light blue. "Breath honey."

Quinn nodded.

"She loves you and you guys will figure out how to make it work. And when you have kids, you guys will give them a loving home. You are going to do great." Chloe smiled.

"A loving home" Quinn repeated. "That's all I could wish for."

The memory vanished and Chloe was back in the doorway of Quinn's music room. Her eyes found Beca and Finley sitting on the floor listening to the song.

 _'If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

 _If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

 _I never knew just what it was_

 _About this old coffee shop I love so much_

 _All of the while I never knew_

 _I never knew just what it was_

 _About this old coffee shop I love so much_

 _All of the while, I never knew_

 _All of the while, all of the while it was you'_

Beca pointed the remote at the sound system cutting the music. "She knows her voice."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Quinn's voice. She knows it. I don't know how but it's a look. A different look than she has when I sing or anyone else but Q's voice, she recognizes it. Maybe. I don't know. It's weird. And it's amazing."

Chloe smiled as Finley turned to look at her. "Tisss mama!"

Chloe quickly sat down next to Finley and Beca on the floor. "Yes. Kisses first baby girl."

"Hey Becs!" Ashley's voice was heard through the house. Beca and Chloe turned toward the door to see Ashley swing her head in. "Lunch is ready."

"Okay. Do you mind taking Fin? I'll be there in a minute." Beca asked.

"Of course." Ashley said with a smile. "Come here baby girl." Ashley bent down and scooped up the baby.

Beca and Chloe watched Ashley leave the room with Finley.

"Becs" Chloe started.

"You didn't have to quit Chloe." Beca cut her off. "That wasn't necessary."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe not but I did."

"Because you can't work with Tom or you're attracted to him and don't trust yourself or what?" Beca asked trying to remove all the emotion from her voice."

"This really isn't Tom's fault. Don't get me wrong. I didn't think he was capable of doing what he did. I didn't think he would ever take a picture like that and someone who could do that is not someone I want to work with, be friends with or even speak to. But what happened is my fault. I take full responsibility for what happened. I'm not blaming him but I don't want to work with someone who would do something like that." Chloe took a deep breath. "Tom's father is a very nice man and I'm sorry that I can't fulfil my end of the deal but I want to take a break. I want to focus on what's important in life and I've come to realize that it's not being a movie star. I'm committed to this movie in Vancouver because it's just too close to filming to drop out. I figured that you wouldn't mind since you said you needed time. I'll be gone for a couple of months and then after that, I'm done with the movie business for a while."

Beca listened carefully to each word out of Chloe's mouth. "So it took me leaving in the middle of the night and cancelling the wedding for you to realize that being a movie star isn't the most important thing in the world?" She didn't mean for it to come out so snarky but it did.

"No. I actually realized that when we brought that little girl home. This happened over a year ago and yeah, it's shitty but my priorities were not in order back then. You and I were in a bad place and it felt good to be wanted by someone. We were fighting all the time and"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was jealous of how much time you were spending with Tom. Stupid right?" Beca huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that" Chloe replied quickly. "Don't try to take any blame for this. Don't try to make this okay in any sort of way."

"Okay" Beca whispered.

They stood staring at each other for a couple awkward minutes before Beca cleared her throat. "I'm gonna grab Finley's bag."

"Yeah, thanks" Chloe said as she watched Beca leave the room before she made her way into the kitchen where Finley was seated in a hair chair. Chloe came up from behind the baby. She bent down and kissed Finley's cheek several times earning a squeal from Finley. "Oh noodles." Chloe said playfully.

"She loves noodles. She loves anything with cheese actually." Ashley said from across the kitchen.

"Yes, she does." Chloe agreed as she looked suspiciously at Ashley.

"She is such a good eater and not picky at all. Last night we had mac and cheese and peas. This morning was scrambled eggs and a little yogurt. She is such a sweet little baby. And has the cutest button nose I've ever seen." Ashley said approaching Finley who watched her with big brown eyes.

"Here" Beca said as she entered the room.

Chloe's head snapped toward Beca.

"What?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head quickly. "N-nothing."

"Oookay" Beca said with raised eyebrows. "She only has one more diaper in here so you will have to get some if you don't have any at home." Beca stumbled at the last word.

"So when do you leave for Vancouver?" Ashley asked.

"Oh. Um a week from Friday." Chloe answered.

Beca walked in front of Finley and bent down. She made her eyes really big. "Was that good? Is my baby full?"

Finley reached for Beca's face with a handful of noodles. Beca opened her mouth and cringed as the white cheese sauce was wiped all around her mouth. "Numm nummm nummm nummm" Beca playfully chewed.

Finley slammed her hands down on the tray as she laughed splashing sauce everywhere.

"Okay, you two" Ashley reprimanded. "Come here" she said as she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her away from Finley.

"Adorable" is what Chloe thought she heard Ashley whisper as she handed Beca a dish towel to clean off her face before she took a damp cloth over Finley's hands and face. She walked back towards Beca. "You missed just a little" she said as she wiped her thumb over the corner of Beca's lips.

"What is happening?" Chloe asked under her breath.

"Huh?" Beca asked turning toward Chloe.

"Nothing. We're just going to go." Chloe pulled Finley from the chair and rested the baby on her hip. "See you in a couple days?" She asked Beca.

"Yeah. I'll call you." Beca answered.

Chloe picked up the bag and headed for the front door quickly.

"Bye Chlo" Ashley said loudly as Chloe exited the house.

* * *

 **AN: So, what was that all about? And another question. Is Chloe on the right track here? Can she make amends? Will Beca listen? So, that' three questions but what evs. Review or PM me. Either works for me. Thx guys!**

 **Song Cred: Landon Pigg - Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop**


	47. If I Stop Forgettin It'll Hurt Like Hell

"What the actual fuck?" Chloe yelled into the phone.

"I don't know Chlo. I just know she's been over there a lot." Jessica replied.

"Define a lot?" Chloe requested.

"They work together. Ashley is her manager. They are going to spend time together." Jessica reasoned not wanting to tell Chloe that Ashley has been at Quinn's with Beca for the past 5 days.

"What I saw had absolutely nothing to do with work Jess." Chloe replied quickly.

"I'm sure it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing." Jessica prayed because anything between Beca and anyone else was not going to go over well with Chloe. Anything between Beca and a fellow Bella was not going to end well for anyone involved.

"You weren't there Jess" Chloe voiced turned sad quickly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Chloe. Seriously. There is no way Ashley is into Beca." Jessica reasoned.

"Because it's impossible for anyone to be secretly in love with Beca Mitchell right?" Chloe said sarcastically. "Trust me. I did it for years. I know what it looks like."

"Chloe."

"I'm going to lose her." Chloe stated and then turned it into a question. "Am I going to lose her?"

"I don't know" Jessica answered honestly.

 **XxXxXx**

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've been here." Beca said as she and Jesse sat down on an old leather loveseat at Bungalow on Wilshire in Santa Monica.

Jesse put his beer on an old piece of drift wood that had been crafted into a coffee table. "When was the last time you were here?" he asked.

"God, it was with Quinn. We would come here and listen to the local bands play." Beca remembered.

"Well, you're all fancy now living in Malibu. They don't have anything this laid back there." He teased.

"True" Beca agreed.

"So?" Jesse asked.

"So what?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"About?" Beca played dumb.

"Come on Bec." He whined. "About Chloe?"

"What would you do?" she asked hoping to buy herself some time before having to answer.

"First, I'd probably kick Tom's ass." Jesse said seriously.

"I've thought of that. Believe me" Beca answered honestly.

"Want me to do it?" Jesse offered.

"No, thanks though" Beca laughed. "What would you do about Aubrey? If she did something like this?"

"Aubrey would never do anything like that" Jesse answered quickly. "She's not like Chloe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jesse was a little shocked that Beca reacted to his statement. "Come on Beca. You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't" Beca fired back.

"Wait. Are you actually defending her?" Jesse asked angrily? "After everything she's done. After how she's hurt you?" He scoffed. "Don't get me wrong Becs, I like Chloe. I really do. But she doesn't treat you the way you should be treated. She does these things without thinking of the consequences, without thinking about you. You guys are supposed to be engage. You were supposed to be getting married tomorrow. You're supposed to be the most important person in her life. She's a selfish bitch. She doesn't deserve you."

"Hold on" Beca said warningly. "Don't talk about Chloe like that. You can have your opinion but I don't want to hear it Jesse." Beca took a long pull from her beer knowing the next part wouldn't go over well with him. "I'm not the easiest person to be in a relationship with. You know this" she motioned towards him. "I'm sorry Jesse but I've always loved Chloe." She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "always."

He bowed his head a little.

"And yes she did something that I can't begin to understand and right now, I'm not really trying too. I'm not ready too. But I will always love Chloe. We have a daughter so you don't get call her names."

"So you're just going to forget it happened and go back to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. But that's my decision to make. Not yours or Aubrey's or Ashley or anyone else. Its mine and I'll make it when I'm ready." Beca answered calmly.

"So she's gonna go to Canada and you're gonna stay here?" he asked.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah."

"What about Finley? Are you going to bring her to visit Chloe?"

"Don't know. We were supposed to drop Finley off with the Sutton's in Boston while we spent our honeymoon in Madrid. Then she was going to have go to Vancouver. I just figured I would fly up there with Fin to visit a few times."

"Did you get the ring back?" Jesse asked boldly.

Beca's head snapped toward him. "No. I didn't" she admitted. "I don't really want it back."

"Oh no" he shook his head. "Are you?"

"Technically. Yeah?" She answered with a question.

He put his hands in his head. "Unbelievable Beca. You need to get the ring back." He started laughing.

"What?" Beca scowled.

"You called off the wedding, pretty much moved out of your house but you're still engaged to her." He couldn't stop laughing.

"You're kind of an asshole" Beca replied.

"Dude. Just decide what you want. Do you want to be with her? Do you not? Do you want to marry Chloe? If not, get the ring back. You can't not want to marry someone but stay engaged to them." He starred at her. "Just decide what you want. If it's her, then fine. If you can be okay with everything that's happened then everyone else will too."

"I don't care about everyone else" Beca said quickly.

"Beca" Jesse said soberly. "Do you trust Chloe?"

"I trust that Chloe loves me." Beca answered.

"That's not what I asked you."

"I just need some time Jesse." She said sternly. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

 **XxXxXx**

Beca knew she shouldn't have driven. She didn't drink that much. She wasn't completely drunk but she shouldn't have driven. That didn't really matter now as she slid her key into the lock of the front door. She opened the door quietly and closed it just as gently behind her. She tossed her keys on the entry table. She headed toward the kitchen to get a drink. She rounded the corner a little too sharply clipping the side of her stomach on the kitchen island.

"Fuck" she said through pursed lips. She rested one hand on the counter bending down slightly while her other hand held the painful site on her side. After she caught her breath, Beca moved slowly to the fridge. The light illuminated the kitchen as she looked for something to drink. Her eyes roamed from the bottles of water neatly arranged in one section, to the bottles of Stella next to them to the bottle of white wine. Still feeling the pain throbbing at her side Beca reached for a bottle of beer instead of the water she knew she should be drinking. Beca set the bottle down on the counter and pulled open a draw a little too forcefully causing all the utensils and accessories sliding forward. She fumbled through the draw feeling for a bottle opener. She slammed the drawer and pulled open the next one repeating the action until she finally found the bottle cap opener. She popped the top of the beer and took a long pull. Maybe she was drunker than she thought but the feeling of something whizzing by her head made her pause mid drink. Thinking it was just her imagination, she started to tip the bottle back again.

She spit her beer out all over the counter when something glanced off the side of her forehead. "What the fuck" she yelled as her free hand flew to the side of her forehead.

"Beca?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beca asked loudly. The lights flipped on and she quickly shut her eyes to let them adjust to the sudden light.

"What are you doing? I thought you were a burglar." Chloe replied.

Beca looked down at the floor. She bent down to pick up one of Finley's wooden blocks. "So you throw baby blocks at a burglar?"

"It's all I could find." Chloe answered sheepishly. "Are you okay?" she asked seeing Beca still holding her head.

"Yeah" Beca replied and pulled her hand down.

"Oh." Chloe said seeing the red streak across Beca's head. She approached the brunette. "I'm sorry." She said as she reached for the mark. Beca grabbed her left hand out of the air before it could touch her. Her navy eyes settle on the diamond resting on Chloe's ring finger. Chloe followed Beca's eyes down to the ring she had been refusing to take off.

Chloe knew this conversation was coming. She was dreading it but she knew sooner or later it would happen. She was surprised when Beca laced their finger's together pulling their bodies together. Her hand was released and she felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist tightly. She threw her arms around Beca's neck, pulling the brunette as close as possible. She was unsure of what this meant but it felt good to have Beca close to her again. Beca felt the same way. She turned her head to rest it in the nook of Chloe's neck. She missed this feeling. She missed the way Chloe smelt. She missed how the redhead was always so warm. Beca picked her head up and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder. She felt Chloe's grip on her tightening. The clock on the wall across the room caught her attention. 1:37.

"We were supposed to get married today" Beca whispered. She felt Chloe's body deflate against hers.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all the comments and suggestions! I like how you guys are thinking Beca deserves to meet someone and I don't know what's gonna happen yet. Thanks for being so invested... your comments mean so much to me. Thanks for reading and as always, let's talk about it... If you want.**


	48. Baby I'm Not Made of Stone It Hurts

Chloe's eyes closed and she squeezed them tightly as she felt Beca push her body away. Once she was again at arm's length away she opened her eyes.

"I'm so angry with you" The words fell out of Beca's mouth. It was raw and it was honest and it was surprising to even Beca that they came out unforced.

"I know. I don't know how" Chloe whispered.

"No. Listen" Beca said forcefully. Chloe closed her mouth and tried to prepare herself for whatever Beca was going to say next. Beca braced herself against the counter. "I'm so angry with you." She repeated. "We were so close Chlo. So close to everything I thought I'd never have. So close to being what everyone" she paused as the words came to her, "always wanted us to be" she finished slowly.

Chloe blinked slowly as she listened.

"Always what you wanted us to be." Beca said softly. "And what I wanted us to be. But right now. I can't be that. I don't want to be that. I don't want to be the one who always comes back. I don't know what it is about you that makes me just overlook things. Things I wouldn't allow from others. But I let you do whatever you want. And you're not horrible and you're not mean but you do these things." Beca took a breath as the words were impossible to stop from coming out. "Today was supposed to be the best day of our lives. We were supposed promise ourselves to each other but you've done that before. I kept trying to push it away and not think about it but you've been married before. You promised yourself to someone else right after you promised me that you only wanted to be with me." Beca paused to watch the way her words were affecting the redhead. It was obvious that they hurt her. "You make a lot of promises Chloe."

"Beca" Chloe begged for mercy, "please stop."

"No." Beca whispered. She was determined to get this out. "You were gone for two years Chloe. And yeah, I didn't try to call you either so that's on me too, but then you just walk backstage one night and I'm supposed to roll over and thank my lucky stars that you decided I'm the one you want to be with, for now."

Chloe tried but she couldn't hold the tears. One rolled down her cheek.

"Just forget everything because you came back. Because you said you love me. I know you do and I love you too. You know that and that's what makes this so fucking hard." Beca swallowed. "You always put me second. After we got back together we fell right back into that same old routine. The only reason it wasn't quite as bad is because you were working here. I know I should have told you what was bothering me instead of assuming you knew but I didn't so yeah, that's on me, but you didn't even care enough to ask me what was wrong with me. How were we going to have any type of lasting relationship, a real relationship, if we can't even communicate?"

The realization of what she just said hit her hard and she laughed at herself. "Ironic right? I'm the one asking for communication when I keep everything to myself."

Chloe hadn't moved a muscle the whole time Beca spoke. She was paralyzed and she felt her heart rip in two at each word. Rip one millimeter at a time but she forced herself to feel it. She deserved it.

"You were right, I was going to break up with you." Beca admitted. "I hate Tom. I hate that he is your friend. I hate that he's slept with you. I hate that you knew him before you knew me. I hate that you didn't see him for the asshole that everyone else did. I hate him and I don't know how you don't. You know" Beca thought. "If you would have done the right thing a year ago and told me the truth about what happened, I don't know what I would have done." That was a lie. "Actually, that's not true. I would have broken up with you. Immediately." Beca said honestly.

Beca took a step back. She needed space. Being two feet away from Chloe who was crumbling before her was too much now. Beca knew her words were hurting the redhead and a part of her wanted to hurt Chloe and make her feel the way she had been feeling for last few days.

"And we wouldn't be here right now, in this kitchen." Beca looked around. "In this home." Her words softened. "With this life." She cleared her throat. "We wouldn't have her."

They both know who she meant.

Chloe watched Beca slowly turn and walk away. She watched as Beca's head hung low as she walked toward the stairs. She watched her slowly climb until she was out of sight. That's when Chloe allowed the sob to finally escape. Her shoulders bounced as she gave in and release the cry she had been fighting. She turned her back to the counter as she finally let her legs give way. She slid down slowly until she hit the floor.

Beca felt exhausted. More tired than she could ever remember. She stopped at the first room on her right and opened the door. She walked over to the desk and pulled open the bottom drawer. She starred at her name on the top of the envelope, slowly reaching down to pick it up. It had been a while since she read the letter. She opened the flap and removed the paper. Beca walked over and sat on her piano bench. She unfolded the paper and held it in both hands. Beca took a deep breath.

 _Beca,_

* * *

 ** _AN: ..._**


	49. One Good One

_Beca,_

 _Plato said 'Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and life to everything'. I'm 30 years old and I'm sitting down trying to look back on my life, which as you're reading this, is apparently over. That sucks. I can't imagine what would have happened to me if I didn't have music when I was growing up. The first time I picked up a guitar I was 13 years old. There was this local musician in Austin that would give lessons at the community center by my house. One day I went and that's when my life had direction. I wasn't great at first but when I held it in my hands I felt like I had been holding it my whole life. I just knew how to play. I couldn't play songs at first but stringing the cords together was easy. It came naturally to me and from that moment on, I taught myself and practiced at that community center as much as possible but it wasn't enough for me. I did whatever I could for money. I collected cans, mowed my neighbor's yard, washed cars. I did almost anything I could and I finally saved up enough to buy a beat up old mahogany Dean Guitar at a pawn shop for eighty five dollars. That guitar was my favorite thing. It was my best friend. My mom would come home from work drunk because as soon as she left the office she stopped at a liquor store and drank all the way home. When she got home she sat outback and drank and smoked till she passed out. I would go to my room and just play and learn as much as I could. When I had a song mastered I would go out back and play it for her and I remember her looking proud of me. She couldn't or didn't know how to say it and that's okay because every once and a while I saw it in her face. She loved me but she didn't know what to do with me. She didn't mean to get pregnant and didn't have any type of support around her to help so she did the best she could. The alcohol and eventually the drugs won out over everything else in her life. It got really bad when her company transferred her to Boston. It got bad for her but it got better for me. That sounds horrible to say but when my mom died I felt free. I was a kid and I was taking care of her as if she were my child. She died and I met Emma. My Emma. Just thinking of her makes me smile like an idiot. She changed everything for me. She loved me for exactly who I was and for who I could possibly become. Not a musician or a producer but a partner. A wife. Now when I play that old guitar for my wife, she not only looks proud of me but she says it and it fills me with love and I don't hurt anymore. I don't ache anymore for something I thought I would never have. A family. I still have that old guitar. It's in an old black case in the back of my closet. I want you to give it to Finley when she is old enough._

 _So if I'm never going to talk to you again there are a couple of things I want to say._

 _First. You are a fraud. A phony. An illusion. But I see you. I think I've always seen you. Not the person that you really want people to see. Don't get me wrong, you really are a stubborn sarcastic asshole pain in the ass, but you also have the most generous heart. You try to hide that because you don't want to get hurt. I'll let you in on a little secret B … Nobody wants to get their heart broken and feel that hurt and pain, but it's worth it when you come out the other side. **Cue obligatory Beca Mitchell eye roll** You don't let people see how things really affect you. You try to hide your emotions from the world as if your unaffected by things. Don't do that Becs. You have so much to give. There is so much inside of you that your friends and family need. You're compassionate and generous and the best friend I've ever had. Even when I hated you and believe me when we were spending months and months on the road in that shitty van and in shitty hotel rooms, there are times I wanted to smother you with a pillow in your sleep. Even then I couldn't bring myself to do it because I'd miss you too much. Even when you disagree with me even though you know I'm right. I mean that shit is seriously annoying Beca. But I fucking love you dude. I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I don't know how to tell you that I love you and for you to realize how much I really mean it. I don't know how to make you feel the way you make me feel. But since I've met you I haven't been alone. You don't know how something like that, is everything to someone like me. Emma is the love of my life but I've lost her before and I'm so lucky she game me another chance. But you make me feel like I have a family, one that will be there for me no matter what. We had our moments but I knew nothing would keep us apart. We would always find our way back because we're family. But now, as you're reading this I'm not coming back. And I've left you alone. It breaks my heart to think of how you may be feeling and I'm so sorry. So how do you say goodbye? I don't know if I know how._

 _I need something from you. I need you to raise my daughter. Life is such a funny thing. As I sit trying to reflect on my life I think about the choices I've made. Some really good and some really bad. But every single choice even the really bad ones got me here. It got me Emma. It got me you and Chloe. It got me Finley, who is fucking amazing. I would go through all the pain and hurt in my life times a thousand just to be able to hold her in my arms. Just to be able to look into her eyes. Just to be able to watch her breath. I cherish every single moment I have with her. She is my biggest success. And I don't want anyone to raise her but you and Chloe. I know Emma's parents would to a great job and she would have a good life but I want more for her. I want her to see the world. I want her to experience all the things that I love. I want her to feel the water spray off of the waterfall in Santa Ynez. I want her to see the sunrise in the desert. I want her to stand in the rain in London and see how beautifully green Ireland is. I want her to feel the music the way that I do. I want her to understand what it's like to hear melodies in the swaying of the trees. I want her to feel the rhythm of the rain drops. I want her to see the soundwaves in the reflection of a mountain lake. You are the only one who can reach her that way. Fin's different. She's like us. She feels the music. It's a part of her. I can see it in her eyes. I can see it in the way she breathes and the way she moves to the sounds around her._

 _Please take care of my baby girl. Never let any harm come to her. Love her as your own. I know this is a lot to consider and a lot to ask but I want you to adopt her. I want her to have a family and real parents. Not guardians but real parents. That's something I never had and something that scared the hell out of me when Em and I were talking about having kids. I didn't really have parents so how would I know how to be one? But it's the best thing I've ever done. I don't want her to grow up different from the other kids. I want her to have real parents and a family. Please give that to her. You and Chloe are the only people I want raising my baby._

 _Chloe Beale. I know you love that girl. I know she loves you. From someone looking in it's evident that you two belong together. That doesn't mean that things will be easy. I've learned that relationships are hard. You have to work at them. I almost lost the love of my life because I was a stupid kid. Because I didn't want to make it work when things were about to get hard. Just the thought of it getting hard made me leave her. You didn't know me back then but she made me work my ass off to get her back. I had to earn her and I don't know if I actually did but she gave me a chance anyway. I gave her a million reasons to walk away and never look back at me but I gave her one reason to stay. And she did. I know things between you and Chloe haven't been the easiest. Nothing worth having should come easy. I don't know what is ahead of you but the things I've watched you go through are nothing compared to what could be ahead of you. Be honest with her. Tell her how you feel. Open up and let her all the way in. Even through those two years when you two were apart and you were hurting so badly, she was still your sun. You don't mean too and I know you don't want to admit that it may be possible but the two of you always revolve around each other. Yes, you could be without her. You may even be able to be happy with someone else in your life but she is your one. And you are her true love. It's okay to give yourself to her. All of you. She hurt you, yes, but if fear is what is keeping you from giving her the last little bit of your heart, if you're afraid you're going to get hurt then that's just nonsense. Because you're going to get hurt. If you keep her at arm's length, if you push her away when things get hard she's going to hurt you. She may hurt you if you let her all the way in but don't you want to be able to look back and say you did it the right way? That you loved a great love. That you did it all the way. No regrets? I'm leaving something for Chloe. She once told me of the song she wanted played at her wedding. Please give it to her on that day._

 _You're the best friend I've ever had. Emma, you, Chloe and Finley are my only family in this world. I love you with all my heart B and I want nothing but happiness for you. I want you to have the best life imaginable. I want you to look back when you're old and grey and reminisce on an epic life. Whatever happens Beca, just be happy. Where ever it takes you to find it, find peace. I found mine. It's your turn. I love you._

 _-Quinn_

Beca put the letter down on the piano bench next to her. It was never easy to read that letter. She missed Quinn terribly and seeing her writing and hearing her voice in her head as she read her thoughts was disturbing and reassuring. Her hands found the keys of the piano as a line in the letter caught her attention for the first time.

The melody floated down the staircase and into the kitchen. Chloe had been running Beca's words through her head over and over again. She had never felt like this. She had never felt so hurt and broken and responsible for all of it. She sat on the floor listening to Beca string tones and keys into melodies. "What do I do?" Chloe asked herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the cabinet.

After an eternity or an hour, Chloe wasn't sure because she felt like a stone statue, she pushed herself to her feet. Her body was sore from being motionless for so long. She sat listening to every key, every note that Beca played drift down the stairs. Preparing herself for another round of apologizing Chloe turned toward the staircase. As she approached the room Beca was in, the music grew louder in volume and softer in tone. She could hear Beca's voice softly carrying through the air. She took three steps into the room and Beca stilled for a moment. Her voice and fingers stopped.

"Can we talk? Please? Tell me what you need? What can I do to make you stay?" Chloe whispered.

Beca started playing again.

 _'_ _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_

 _You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_

 _You're givin' me a million reason_

 _Give me a million reasons_

 _Given' me a million reasons_

 _About a million reasons_

 _If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_

 _If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still_

 _But you're giving me a million reasons_

 _Give me a million reasons_

 _Givin' me a million reasons_

 _About a million reasons_

 _I bow down to pray_

 _I try to make the worst seem better_

 _Lord, show me the way_

 _To cut through all this worn out leather_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

 _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

 _Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_

 _It's like I've stopped breathing, but completely aware_

 _'_ _Cause you're giving me a million reasons_

 _Give me a million reasons_

 _Givin' me a million reasons_

 _About a million reasons_

 _And if you say something that you might even mean_

 _It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_

 _'_ _Cause you're giving me a million reasons_

 _Give me a million reasons_

 _Givin' me a million reasons_

 _About a million reasons_

 _I bow down to pray_

 _I try to make the worst seem better_

 _Lord, show me the way_

 _To cut through all this worn out leather_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

 _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

 _Hey, ehh, ehh, eyy_

 _Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'_

 _Stay, ehh, ehhy_

 _Cant' you give me what I'm needin', needin'_

 _Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith_

 _But baby, I just need one good one_

 _Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

 _When I bow down to pray_

 _I try to make the worst seem better_

 _Lord, show me the way_

 _To cut through all this worn out leather_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

 _But baby, I just need one good one, good one_

 _Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_

 _But baby, I just need one good one to stay'_

Her hands stilled and her eye's shed tears over the ivory keys. She felt better. She got it out. She still hurt but she told her. She told her what she needed. It wasn't more apologies. The words I'm sorry didn't mean anything. Beca blew out a shaky breath. She pulled the fall board down over the keys and stood slowly from the bench. Chloe looked fragile. The silence in the air was heavy. Beca made her way to the redhead whose eyes were bright with tears. Beca slowly reached her hands for Chloe's soft face. She softly tried to clean up the tear tracks that covered Chloe's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Beca pulled Chloe's face towards hers slowly, placing her lips against Chloe's salty ones. It was soft and tender and Chloe sobbed. Beca pulled back hearing Finley crying in the background. She wasn't sure how long the baby had been crying but she could hear it now. Beca's hands slowly slid down off Chloe's face, down her neck and shoulders and her arms. Their eyes never left each other. Beca wasn't waiting for an answer. She knew Chloe was paralyzed with the thought, with the emotion. Beca's hands slid down Chloe's forearms, wrists and hands. Once she lost contact with the redhead she say Chloe's eyes dim, she saw what was left of the woman she loved heart break. She didn't know how it was possible to see but she saw it. Finley was screaming. Her tiny voice desperately begging for them. Beca side stepped Chloe and walked out of the room. Chloe closed her eyes and listened to Beca's boots on the wooden steps down the stairs and towards the front door. Chloe turned quickly and ran to Finley's room. She desperately wiped her face with her hands. She reached the crib and picked the screaming baby up, whose face was bright red, and pulled her to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her child. She bounced the baby lightly and strung together rounds of 'ssshhh' and comforting pats to ease the baby. She paced the room as the baby started to calm. Chloe stopped in front of the mirror. It was the first time she saw it. She had felt it minutes earlier but now, holding Finley against her with her right arm wrapped around the baby and her left hand resting on the back of the baby's head, it was gone. Her finger was empty. Beca had slipped it off just as easily as she slipped it on. Beca took it back.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to all of you who have been there for me as I get through this. So, do you guys wanna talk about that?**

 **Song Cred: Million Reasons - Lady Gaga**


	50. Could U carry me Back 2 where we started

"Enough with the pacing Chloe" Jessica whined. "Just relax. Please" She begged her friend.

Chloe paused from walking the length of the mobile trailer that had been where she had spent the majority of her time for the last 3 weeks since arriving in Vancouver. She arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow at Jessica and then shook her hands in front of her quickly before returning to pacing. Jessica had never been more grateful for Skype. The ringing got Chloe's attention and more importantly she sat down to take the call.

"Hey Bree" Chloe said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Aubrey said brightly back. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Chloe replied but quickly changed the subject. "How are you? Did your appointment go well?"

"All is well Chlo. He's healthy and growing according to schedule. He's a Posen for sure" Aubrey finished with a smile and wink.

"He?" Chloe squealed as Jessica ran to join her friend at the computer screen.

"Yep. It's a boy!" Aubrey confirmed.

"Oh Aubrey" Chloe said as unfamiliar tears filled her eyes. These were tears of joy, one's she hadn't experienced in a while. "I'm so happy for you and Jesse. Congratulations."

"Aww, don't cry Chloe. You're gonna make me cry." Aubrey said as she was already wiping her eyes. "Oh my God" Aubrey blinked quickly to stop the tears. "So, are they there yet?"

"No. But they should be any minute" Chloe answered.

Aubrey saw the change on Chloe's face as soon as she mentioned them. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Chloe whispered.

Jessica pulled up a chair next to her friend and placed her hand on top of Chloe's. "She calls every few days so I can talk to Fin on the phone and we Facetime and Skype but I mean she's 11 months old. It's usually just me saying hi and I love you. She doesn't follow so well on the phone. And Becs, I know she's right there but she's always silent." Chloe took a deep breath. "And then she says she will call in a few days and that's that."

"Well" Aubrey thought quickly. "Well, she's been working a lot lately. I've ran into her at the office a bunch and I hear from Stacie that if she's not locked in the studio then she's working from home." Chloe tried not to ask her friends for Beca updates. She didn't want to put them in the middle anymore but occasionally Jessica would tell her what Beca was working on, information she got via Ashley. "Between that and Finley, she's pretty swamped."

Chloe nodded.

"We try to help her as much as she will let us. Ash makes sure she's eating and that the house has everything she and Finley need. Lily has been watching Finley when she goes out with Jesse but don't worry, he always reports that she goes back home. Alone."

"It's okay" Chloe replied. "If she meets someone. She doesn't deserve to be alone."

"Neither do you honey" Jessica whispered to her friend as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe closed her eyes and laid her head on top of the blondes.

"So. Christmas" Aubrey abruptly changed the subject. She determined not to let this holiday go without a celebration the way Thanksgiving was passed over. "And then Finley's first birthday is just two and a half weeks away."

Chloe's head popped up. "Yes" she said putting her happy face back on. "I'll be back home Christmas Eve and I told them that I wouldn't be back until the 30th to finish." Chloe confirmed.

"You won't be home for New Year's?" Aubrey asked.

"No. I'm lucky they gave me that time in the middle of shooting." Chloe replied.

"I'm sure you will talk about it but Beca said she just wanted to have a small get together at the house for Fin. I think Beca's words were something like" Aubrey put a scowl on her face to do her best Beca impression. "She already has thousands of toys and she only wants to play with the laundry basket and my car keys."

Chloe laughed out loud. She shook her head, "God I miss her."

"Which one?" Aubrey asked.

"Both"

"And when you say you'll be home Chlo, where exactly do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't want Beca to have to leave the house in Malibu. She's been there since I left and her studio is there." Chloe replied.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Aubrey asked sincerely.

"Thanks but Jesse isn't very happy with me. I don't want to cause any trouble with you guys."

"He can get over it Chlo." Aubrey said with a smile.

"You can stay with me" Jessica offered quickly.

"Thanks Jess but same with Ashley. It's fine, really guys." Chloe said looking back and forth between Aubrey on the computer and Jessica sitting next to her. "I'll just ask Beca if I can stay at Quinn and Emma's. It's only for a few days."

Jessica picked up her phone. She read the text message. "Security is driving them in." She said showing the message from the gate to Chloe.

"Okay. I'll let you go." Aubrey said quickly. "Have fun."

Chloe smiled.

"And Chloe" Aubrey called.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to her." Aubrey advised.

Chloe nodded and closed the top of her Mac. The high pitched squeal of the brakes on the golf cart pulled her head toward the door. A few seconds later the sound of knocking and suddenly her legs couldn't move fast enough. She pulled the door open quickly and suddenly they were there. Chloe's hands flew over her mouth. It had only been three weeks and she had seen her on video chatting services but she couldn't believe how much her girl had grown in 3 weeks.

"Mama" Finley yelled. Her face changing from exhaustion to excitement in less than a second. She practically leapt from Beca's arms into Chloe's.

"My baby girl" Chloe cooed as she held the girl tightly. "Oh how I've missed my baby."

"Tisses mama" Finley said pulling back and planting her lips to Chloe's. "Wuv buv."

"My little love bug" Chloe said placing kisses all over Finley's face.

Beca stood patiently on the steps of Chloe's trailer as Chloe and Finley had their moment. Her bag and Finley's bag hung on either shoulder as she waited. Chloe's eyes left Finley as the baby turned her head to rest on Chloe's shoulder and met Beca's. "Hi" She said softly.

Beca smirked. "Hey"

"Come in, come in" Chloe said quickly as she stepped back giving Beca room to enter the trailer.

"Beca. Hey. How are you?" Jessica greeted the small brunette with a hug.

"Good. Busy. You?" Beca answered.

"Same." Jessica smiled.

"I'm sorry" Beca said looking at Chloe frowning. "I'd been telling her for a few days that we were coming to visit you and then all the craziness at the airport and the airplane just took it out of her."

Chloe smiled. "Its okay" she whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down Finley back as the baby slept on her shoulder. A quick knock on the trailer door was followed up by "Ms. Beale, they are ready for you on set."

Chloe's frown returned. Jessica stood up to quickly get the door before another round of knocking woke up the baby. She opened it and leaned outside to tell the production runner that Chloe would be right out. Chloe walked toward Beca intending on passing their daughter over to the brunette.

"No" Jessica said quickly. "I'll watch her."

"It's fine I got her." Beca replied.

"Why don't you go to set with Chloe? I'll watch Fin." Jessica offered.

Chloe looked back at Beca. "Do, do you want to come watch?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Um?" Beca thought carefully.

"Have you ever seen Chloe work? It's pretty great actually watching the behind the scenes stuff. Go Becs" Jessica urged.

"Okay" Beca agreed.

"Really?" Chloe questioned excitedly.

"Unless you don't want me too."

"No" Chloe said a little too loudly. She winced as Finley stirred a little before settling back down. "I want you to." She confirmed softly.

Chloe walked to the blonde and passed Finley over slowly as Beca followed closely behind. Chloe added a gentle kiss to dark brown hair before grabbing her script off the table. She led Beca out of the trailer, down the steps and to a cart waiting to take them to the set.

"Oh wow. Beca Mitchell" the driver said as she climbed into the golf cart. "I love your music."

"Thanks" Beca replied with a smile. Chloe's chest puffed proudly. "Ready Ms. Beale?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Lance." She smiled.

The ride was silent. Since the last night Beca walked out of their home, this was the first time they were almost alone together in over a month. They had continued to split time with Finley but rarely made the swap themselves. Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley and even Stacie had involuntarily become baby-hander-offers between Beca and Chloe. They each needed time to figure out what the next step in their relationship should be. The cart stopped outside of a large warehouse like building. "I'll be here when you're finished to take you back." Lance said as Chloe followed by Beca climbed out of the cart.

"Thank you" Chloe said with a smile. Beca followed Chloe into the large building that was sectioned off into different areas. Beca saw what looked to be a fully functioning hospital room separated by a wall that lead to a living room. Some rooms were connected by hallways but most were standalone sets.

"Can I get you anything?" Another person walked up to Chloe quickly. They had a headset with a mic on as if they were about to perform a dancing music number but the shirt they were wearing said runner on the back.

"Water please. Becs?" Chloe said turning to Beca who bumped into her.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Would you like anything? To eat or drink?" Chloe asked.

"Oh um, whatever your having" Beca replied quickly.

"Two water's please" Chloe said to the runner who walked quickly in the other direction.

"So, I have to go get touched up by make-up but you can watch from over there" Chloe said pointing to a group of chairs that overlooked a set that was designed to look like an office.

"Okay" Beca said looking at where Chloe was pointing.

"Someone from audio will ask you if you want a headset so you can hear the dialog" Chloe explained as Beca continued to look at all the things that were foreign to her. She couldn't believe of all the years she had known professional Chloe, this was the first time she had been to one of Chloe's sets to see her work. Chloe had been to Beca's studio, Beca's shows, backstage, on tour, pretty much anywhere Beca would be required to be. "Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe asked seeing Beca in a far off place. She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch her ex. To feel her skin, so she did. She placed her hand on Beca's arm.

Beca noticed. It snapped her out of her daze. "Yeah, yeah." She cleared her throat. "I'm good. I'll just go" she pointed towards the chairs. "Break your legs" she winced, "or kill it" she shook her head, "you know, good luck." Beca said awkwardly as she backed away. Once her back was turned she rolled her eyes at herself because really, "break your legs?" she questioned herself under her breath. "So dumb."

Beca lifted herself into the director style chair. Almost as soon as she sat down, the same girl from before had delivered her a bottle of water. Seconds later a guy, also dressed in black with the same weird headset, helped Beca get set up with her own headphones and audio device. After that another girl brought her a small booklet. "This is the scene they are about to shoot. So you can follow along" she explained nervously. Beca nodded at her with a smile that turned awkward as she wondered what the girl was doing staring at her. "I love your music" she girl said dramatically with a hand over her heart.

"Thanks" Beca replied. She was relieved when the young blonde finally walked away with a weird salute. Beca giggled. She reminded her of Emily. After being left alone, Beca looked over the typed words on the page. It dawned on her that she didn't even know what part Chloe was playing. She looked up from the page and around for the redhead but didn't see her. The foot traffic picked up in the small room as people with photos were matching to the things in the office, occasionally arranging and rearranging things. She jumped as voices suddenly filled her headphones. The voice of "Julianne test, test" flowed through as she desperately looked at the small box in her hand trying to turn it down. Then Chloe's voice was heard. "Chloe, mic check." Beca involuntarily smiled. Beca watched many people file into the small space. A couple of large guys holding cameras, people with small hand held devices, a lady with a large book in her hand, and finally Chloe and another actress with similar reddish hair that Beca assumed was Julianne Moore and a man talking wildly to both. She couldn't hear his voice well through the headphones but did hear Chloe and the other woman asking him questions about where to stand and what cameras were going to be on them at what time and if they could run it through once or did he want them to just go. After they got all the information they needed Chloe pulled off the robe that she had worn to keep makeup off her wardrobe. Beca's eyes widened. It was something she wasn't expecting. Chloe was handed a bottle of water with a straw poking out of it. She took a long drink and passed it back to one of the runners. She turned to find Beca and waived at her quickly. Beca raised her hand to waive back but was still getting used to the sight of Chloe standing there looking to be about 6 month's pregnant. Of course it wasn't real. It was the movies, but Beca hadn't thought about anything remotely related to having kids with Chloe, other than Finley, for several months. And yet the sight of what Chloe could possible look like in that state mesmerized her.

Chloe turned around when the other woman started talking to her which Beca heard through the headset.

"Hey, is that Beca?"

"Yeah. She and Finley just got in about 30 minutes ago." Chloe answered happily.

"Oh good." The lady said her voice filled with kindness. "I'm so happy that you finally get to spend some time with your family. You've been working so hard."

"Thanks Jules. I really missed them." Chloe said quietly knowing she was mic'ed up.

"Introduce me when we're done?"

"Absolutely" Chloe replied.

 **XxXxXx**

An hour or so later and Beca was fascinated. She hated movies but she really like to watch how movies were made. Or she really like to watch Chloe work. She always had really. When they were in the Bella's and Beca was working on the mixes she would always find herself staring at Chloe teaching choreography to the girls. Not much had changed, except now she was watching Chloe become someone else for spirts and then change back into herself as soon as someone yelled 'cut'. She liked to watch all the different ways Chloe could deliver the same line and all the different emotions she could portray on request. Maybe it was a part of her character or a part of instinct but Chloe was always rubbing the fake belly bump that she wore under her blouse. It was very motherly. She remembered seeing Emma doing the same when she was pregnant with Finley. It was soothing to Beca to remember a time when they were all together, when they all had each other.

"Hey Beca" Chloe was suddenly standing in front of her. "I'd like to introduce you to Julianne Moore." Chloe said motioning to the woman.

Beca stood from the chair and accepted the extended hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you and your daughter." Julianne replied sweetly. "It's really a pleasure to meet you."

"You guys were really great" Beca said trying not to blush at the thought of Chloe talking about her.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "You weren't bored?"

"No. Actually it was really awesome to watch how it all happens" Beca motioned wildly as her eyes landed on Chloe's extended belly.

"Oh yeah. I'm knocked up in the movie." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I can see" Beca teased.

"I have to run but I would really love a chance to have dinner with you both before you leave Beca. My kids are such huge fans of your music, they are going to flip." Julianne boosted. "And I have to meet Finley. She is so cute in the photos, I have to get my hands on her."

Chloe laughed. "I'm not shooting tomorrow but I'll bring her by set before they leave. The travel took a lot out of her today but tomorrow she should be good as new." Chloe beamed.

"Aww. Poor baby." Julianne cooed. "Maybe then we could have dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

Chloe looked at Beca. "Yeah, that would be great" Beca replied.

"Great. Have a good night ladies." Julianne said hugging Chloe loosely before she was swept away by a small group of people.

"You don't have to come to dinner" Chloe replied sadly. "Thanks for agreeing but I can get you out of it."

"It's fine Chlo" Beca replied as she watched an older man walk up behind Chloe and tap her on the shoulder.

Chloe turned to the man and smiled. Beca watched as she reached into her blouse and pulled a small microphone that was attached to a long cord. The man lifted Chloe's shirt and removed the taped mic pack from the small of Chloe's back along with several pieces of tape that held it in place. She gave him the mic and smiled. He was replaced by a young woman who helped Chloe remove the fake baby belly.

"Ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca replied.

"God, I can't imagine what it's actually like to be pregnant. Just wearing that belly for a few hours a day kills my back." Chloe whined.

Beca laughed.

"What's funny?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing" Beca shook her head.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It was kind of weird seeing you pregnant" Beca teased.

"Gee thanks"

"You asked" Beca defended herself.

"It was weird when I saw myself in it the first time too." Chloe admitted.

"You looked really pretty" Beca said softly as they made their way back to Lance in the waiting golf cart.

"Ahh yes. Movie magic." Chloe said trying to downplay the unexpected compliment.

Beca was just about to speak again when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Beca pulled it out to see Stacie's face on the screen. "Hey Stace" Beca said bringing the phone to her ear.

Chloe sat quietly next to Beca as Lance drove them back to her trailer while Beca occasionally spoke but mostly listened to what ever Stacie was calling about.

"Um. Yeah. Can I think about that?" Beca asked after a long stint of listening.

The golf cart stopped in front of Chloe's trailer and both women climbed out. Beca held the phone tight to her ear as she continued to listen while she followed Chloe up the steps and into the temporary building. Jessica sat on the floor with the computer in her lap as she leaned against the couch with Finley laid across the couch behind her. Chloe smiled seeing her baby girl sleeping soundly.

"Hey" How did it go? Jessica asked.

"Good. Did she sleep the whole time?" Chloe asked sitting down gently at Finley's feet.

"Yep" Jessica replied. "I'll call the car."

Beca watched Chloe playing with Finley's feet as the baby slept on the coach. "Yes, I'm listening. Okay. I'll look it over when I get checked in. No I came straight here. Yes. No, I didn't." Beca rolled her eyes and turned away from Chloe. "Because it's not serious" she whispered. "I'll call you later okay."

Chloe tried not to listen to Beca's one sided conversation. She knew it was rude but Finley was asleep and Jessica stepped outside the trailer to call for the car to take them to the hotel, so Beca's was the only voice filling the small space. Chloe blushed when Beca turned her back toward her and lowered her voice to talk to Stacie knowing she was caught listening. She was grateful when Jessica came back in.

"5 minutes." Jessica said quietly just as Beca turning back around and pushing the phone down in her pocket.

"What's in five minutes?" Beca asked.

"The car" Jessica replied. "To take us to the hotel. Ashley said everything was taken care of. I'll grab your key card at the desk when we get there."

Chloe slowly ran her hand in small circles on Finley's belly. "Wake up bug" she whispered as she leaned over the baby. "Wake up princess" Chloe whispered.

Finley's eyes began to flutter open and a sleepy smile spread across her face as eyes focused. "Hi baby girl" Chloe squealed. "Hi."

Finley rolled slightly from side to side as she continued waking up. "Mama" she said hoarsely as her chubby arms reached for the redhead.

Chloe smiled and sat back as she pulled the girl up peppering her cheek and neck with kisses. "My sweet, sweet girl."

Jessica busied herself getting their bags together in preparation to leave the set for a couple of days.

Beca tried not to stare at Chloe and Finley's interaction but she didn't have anything else to do and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Car's here" Jessica said glancing out the small window.

"Okay, let's get your shoes on baby" Chloe said as she bent down to grab the red chucks that Jessica had slipped off Finley when she laid her down for a nap. Chloe slid the shoe's back on with a couple of twists and tied the laces as Finley sat balanced on one of her legs. Once she was done, she looked at Beca, "ready?"

Beca nodded as she picked up her bag and Finley's bag loading them on her shoulder. Chloe put the baby on her hip as they followed Jessica out of the trailer and into the black SUV.

 **XxXxXx**

As they traveled the downtown streets of Vancouver on their way to the Fairmont Pacific Rim hotel, there was little conversation between the three adults. Most of the conversation was between Finley and Chloe as they laughed and made faces and exchanged kisses and hugs, enjoying their reunion. Chloe recognized that they were close and she turned to Beca.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"No" Beca answered quickly but after seeing the look on Chloe's face she added, "I have some calls and stuff to make. Thanks though." She added at the end.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe another time." Chloe tried to play off her slight disappointment.

"Tomorrow" Beca said as she nodded. "With Julianne. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, totes" Chloe said quickly as she turned her attention back toward Finley.

"What?" Beca asked knowing Chloe wasn't saying something.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You're thinking something." Beca said calmly.

Chloe shrugged and sighed. "Just thought it would be nice." She turned her head to look out the window as Finley pressed up against her chest. "To have dinner as a family."

Beca didn't have a chance to reply.

"Shit" Jessica breathed.

"What?" Chloe and Beca said simultaneously.

Jessica turned around from the front passenger seat. "Looks like we've been pap'ed."

As the car came to a stop in front of the upscale hotel that overlooked Vancouver Harbour, a doorman made his way through the crowd of photographers towards the black car. Jessica hopped out of the front along with the driver and both approached the side of the car that was closest to the entrance where Beca was sitting.

Beca took a deep breath. She grabbed her laptop bag and Finley's diaper bag and waited for Chloe secured Finley on her left hip. "Ready?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe used her right hand to pull the hood on Finley's sweatshirt up over her head. The flashing of the bulbs from outside the car had already drawn the baby's attention and her dark brown eyes were blinking quickly with each flash as her expression began to turn sour. Chloe smiled at the monkey ears that now sat on top of Finley's head. "I love you" she said to her daughter getting her attention. She kissed Finley softly on the nose and then pushed Finley's head into the crook of her neck and tightened her hold on the baby who instinctively wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck tightly. Chloe turned toward Beca and replied, "Ready."

Beca opened the door as the doorman lead the way with their bags hung over his body. Jessica and the driver did their best to make a walk way for the famous family. Beca climbed out of the car and stood to the side so that Chloe could climb out with Finley.

They weren't bothered much when they were in LA unless they were spotted together and then it was a couple of photos from paparazzi that frequented the area they lived in. They were very careful when bringing Finley out in public and didn't allow photos of the baby when asked.

Chloe climbed out with Finley clinging to her body. The sounds of their names being called from every direction with requests of look this way or look that way and the popping and flashing up bulbs was slightly annoying in everyday life, but a part of the lives they chose but with Finley with them, it was just stressful. Beca closed the car door and turned toward the entrance of the hotel. She reached back and found Chloe's hand as they slowly made their way through the crowd following behind the driver and Jessica. Beca pulled Chloe and Finley behind her as they tried to keep their heads down as much as possible.

* * *

 **AN: Time to move forward and see where it takes them.**


	51. London Calling

"How do you not think this is serious Beca? I emailed you the offer letter yesterday. Have you not looked at it?" Stacie asked amazed that Beca wasn't considering this offer.

"Yes, I read it and it's an amazing opportunity but I love producing music Stacie. I don't think I want to run a label." Beca answered.

"You wouldn't have to run the label Becs. They have a CEO but they want you because you're one of the top producers in the game and artists love working with you. I don't understand the problem Becs. You're not interested in performing anymore, you only want to produce so you don't need to be under contract at Capitol anymore. This offer with Atlantic will allow you to retain the rights to your master recordings, artistic control, digital, physical and mechanical royalties. And a shit load of money. It's a dream offer Beca. And with the privacy laws there, it will be easier to raise Finley and keep her out of the spotlight." Stacie argued.

"I'm not saying it's not a great offer Stace." Beca replied as she picked up her key card shoving in her back pocket. "I read it and it's really more than I expected but it's in London and it's exclusive for 5 years. That's a really fucking long time in the music business. You now that. It's not 2 albums and a single, its 5 years. In London."

"Have you spoken to Chloe about it?" Stacie asked.

Beca opened her hotel room door. "I'm actually going to her room right now."

"To talk about the deal?" Stacie asked hopeful.

"No, about Finley's birthday party." Beca replied honestly.

"She's going to find out Beca. Aubrey knows about Atlantic's offer."

"What the fuck Stacie?" Beca asked loudly in the elevator of the hotel.

"Sorry. She walked in on Amy, Ashley and I talking about it yesterday. She said she wouldn't say anything to anyone but we both know it's only a matter of time before she slips up talking to Chloe."

"Just" Beca thought as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Can you buy me some time?" Beca asked as she stood in front of Chloe's hotel room. She could hear Finley squealing and laughing from inside the room. "I just need some time."

"How much time are we talking about?" Stacie asked with a smile. This really was the next step in Beca's career but it wasn't perfect. Beca was right, it was an exclusive deal for 5 years in London.

"After the first of the year." Beca said plainly. "Christmas is in a couple of weeks and then Fin's birthday. I just need some time to think about this and how everything would work. I can't just take Finley away from Chloe and start a new life in London Stacie. It's not fair to Chloe and it's certainly not fair to Fin."

"I'll see what I can do Becs, but they might not wait that long." Stacie warned.

"Then they don't want me as bad as you think." Beca replied quickly. "I gotta go."

Beca and Stacie ended their call and Beca knocked on Chloe's door. A few seconds later Chloe pulled the door open quickly.

"Hey" she said breathing hard.

"What are you two doing in here?" Beca asked as she followed Chloe into the room.

Finley sat in the middle of a blanket that Chloe had spread out over the floor, her face slightly red from laughing.

"I was pulling her around. She loves it." Chloe said catching her breath.

Finley pushed herself to her feet and stomped over to Beca reaching her arms up in the air when she reached the brunette.

"Hey munchkin" Beca said bending down to grab the baby and pick her up in the air. "Mwah" Beca said when she planted a kiss on Finley's lips.

"You want to go downstairs and get some coffee?" Beca asked turning toward Chloe.

"Yeah. Sure." Chloe answered quickly. She walked towards the bathroom to fix her messy hair and make herself presentable. "Did you get a bunch of work done yesterday?" Chloe called from the bathroom.

"Yeah I did" Beca answered back as she made faces at Finley who was grabbing at her nose and lips.

"Good" Chloe said quietly but Beca still heard.

"What did you guys do?" Beca asked.

"I read her a couple of books and we played some games, then we got a nap. We met Julianne for dinner last night." Chloe poked her head out of the bathroom door and Beca turned to look at her. "She absolutely loves Finley."

"I'm sorry I bailed on you." Beca said quickly.

"It's okay. She understands what it's like to have a busy career." Chloe said turning to go back into the bathroom and coming out a few minutes later. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

 **XxXxXxX**

"When's your flight?" Chloe asked as she sipped her caramel latte.

"We leave at like seven tonight" Beca answered as the waitress brought over a small plate of fresh fruit placing in front of Chloe.

"Thank you" Chloe said to the waitress. She picked up the plate and set it on Finley's high chair try. "Here you go my love." Chloe said picking up an orange slice and handing it to Finley's reaching hand.

"When do you have to go to set?" Beca asked.

"In a couple of hours" Chloe said frowning. "I'm going to miss her so much." She brought her bright blue eyes to Beca's. "Thank you Beca. For coming. For bringing her." Chloe said fighting back emotions of sadness knowing they would be leaving soon.

They shared a look for a couple of minutes, neither speaking.

Beca cleared her throat breaking the trance. "So, when are you coming back?"

"I fly in on Christmas Eve around four." Chloe answered. "I actually wanted to ask you if I could stay at Quinn and Emma's while I'm in town."

"Oh, I" Beca paused unsure of why she was struggling with Chloe's request.

"It's not fair that you have to pack up and leave. I know we haven't really discussed where we stand, I mean it's obvious where we stand. We're not together but we haven't talked about what we're gonna to with the house or" Chloe rambled quickly.

"Yes, that's fine." Beca interrupted her quickly. "You know where the key is, just come by the house and get it when you get it. I'll have Fin ready."

"You don't mind me taking her on Christmas Eve?" Chloe asked.

"I mean, I'll have her all day and maybe we can meet up on Christmas day before heading over to Aubrey's?" Beca suggested.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you Beca."

"So, what exactly do you do for a one year old's birthday party because Aubrey has me a little nervous." Beca changed the subject.

 **XxXxXxX**

Chloe had spent her fair amount of time in airports since moving to Los Angeles. Traveling became like second nature to her. Whether she was either flying to sets, photo shoots, press junkets, Florida, the occasional vacation or following Beca and Quinn to shows, navigating airports became easy. Being in LAX today, Christmas Eve, however was anything but easy. All she wanted to do was get home to pick up her daughter but her flight being delayed out of Vancouver and the busyness and buzzing of the airport with last minute travelers was starting to get to her. She tried not to be angry when Beca didn't answer her calls or texts after the plane landed. She tried to be patient as Jessica waited at the luggage carousel to pick up the bag she checked. She tried to be patient when the UBER she and Jessica booked cancelled at the last minute. She tried to be patient as they sat in traffic on the 405 for 30 minutes. When she finally stepped out of the taxi and the sea breeze hit her in the face, she relaxed knowing that 30 feet way on the other side of large wooden door were the two people she loved most in the world.

Chloe unlocked and pushed open the front door. She hadn't been there in a while, just long enough to make it feel weird, when she walked into her and Beca's home but as she rounded the corner and Beca was nowhere to be seen and Finley's laughs weren't heard, Chloe was slightly alarmed. Chloe dropped her carryon bag and her purse down on the floor as she surveyed the scene. The TV was on in the living room but it was muted. Couch pillows were tossed on the floor and toys were littered throughout the house. There were some boxes that were wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper sitting in the corner but no Christmas tree in sight. Beca's work bag sat on the coffee table with papers spread out around it and her laptop was open but the screen was black. Beca wasn't as naturally tidy as Chloe but she wasn't this lazy either. She always at least straightened up the house daily. Chloe took a couple of steps into the room. She caught herself on the back of the couch after stepping on one of Finley's shoes that lay haphazardly on the floor. Looking down she saw the other tiny shoe and a pair of larger ones not too far away.

"Beca?" Chloe said loudly as her eyes roamed toward the kitchen. It was a mess. Chloe gritted her teeth. Dishes piled up in the sink. Juice spilt on the counter. Food that looked like it had barely been touched was sitting out and hard as a rock. "Beca?" Chloe said louder but still got no response. Chloe walked up the stairs unable to tear her eye's away from the disaster area the first story of their house had become. Once it was out of sight and he was at the top of the steps, Chloe paused in front of Beca's studio office. She pushed the door open slowly but the room was dark and empty. She continued down the hallway towards their bedroom. "Beca?" Chloe called giving the brunette a warning that she was coming. Chloe barely heard it but it was a moan and it was Beca's voice.

Chloe paused after hearing it. "Beca?" She said much smaller than before. Chloe held her breath waiting for a reply but never got one. She continued to walk, although much more cautious than before, toward the bedroom. The open door was just a few feet away and her heart was pounding in her chest. Chloe squeezed her eyes tightly preparing herself for whatever she may see on the inside of the room. She opened them and poked her head in the door. The room was a mess. Towels and clothes laid on the floor. There was a sizeable lump under the comforter on the bed. Chloe walked toward the blanket and pulled it back slowly. Beca's dark brown hair was sprawled across the pillow as she laid curled on her side facing away from Chloe. Chloe pulled the blanket back further. Her left hand flew to cover her mouth and she pulled the blanket down the bed quickly. "Oh my God" she said into her hand.

Chloe dropped the blanket and bent over Beca quickly to scoop up the baby who immediately erupted into a nasty cry.

Beca's eyes shot open at the sound and rolled over quickly to see Chloe turn around with Finley in her arms. "Chloe?" Beca said groggily.

"She's burning up Beca" Chloe snapped back. When she pulled the comforter back, Finley's neck and chest were tinted pink and her dark brown hair was damp. The red splotches were spread out all over her little body from her face, tummy arms and legs. Chloe took the screaming baby into the bathroom pulling open the medicine cabinet in search of the thermometer she knew they kept in there.

Beca rolled out of bed. Her head was killing her. She placed her feet softly on the floor leaning over the side trying to work up the energy to stand. "What are you looking for?" Beca asked softly hearing Chloe rifling through things in the bathroom. She knew the redhead didn't hear her, she didn't say it loud enough and Finley was screaming her head off much like she began doing all day yesterday.

Beca pushed herself to her feet and walked slowly toward the bathroom.

Chloe felt Beca standing in the door but didn't turn to look at her as she now looked through every drawer. "I can't believe you let this happen Beca. How can you sleep right through our daughter being sick?" Chloe said angrily as she slammed the last drawer shut. "Where the hell is the thermometer?" she asked loudly. Finley hiccupped on her own breath just before erupting again into a blood curdling scream.

"It's in the kitchen" Beca sighed before turning quickly to retrieve it. Which seemed to appease Chloe who sat the baby down on the edge of the counter and held her tightly as she bent down to her level.

"I know bug. It's okay, mama's home" Chloe said trying to sooth the baby. She reached around Finley and turned on the water faucet. Finley's skin looked so irritated and was hot to the touch. She pulled the hand towel off of the holder and dampened it under the lukewarm water. "Okay, honey. This will help a little bit." After the towel was wet Chloe squeezed out the excess water in the sink and then shook open the towel. She pressed it to Finley's bare chest to help cool the baby's skin. "Is that a little better baby girl?" Chloe asked making her voice as soothing as possible. Finley calmed as the rash was slightly soothed. Chloe pulled the towel off of the baby and re-wet it before repeating the process on Finley's back.

"Here" Beca said as she walked back into the bedroom. Chloe turned the water off quickly and picked up the diaper clad baby quickly.

Chloe came out of the bathroom to see Beca standing in the middle of the room with her eyes on the baby thermometer in her hands looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Beca apologized immediately shaking her head. "She had been fussy on Tuesday night and then yesterday she got really warm so I called the doctor and she told me take her temperature." Beca picked her head up to look Chloe in the eye ready to accept her punishment for being a bad mother. "Dr. Winslow said she probably just picked up a bug and told me what I could give her. She cried so much yesterday and this morning and then I started to feel bad. I didn't mean to fall asleep but she finally fell asleep and" Beca gulped, "I'm sorry."

Chloe's jaw hung open. She knew Beca felt horrible for Finley getting sick and she knew Beca also felt physically horrible. Chloe couldn't keep her shocked expression from turning up into a laugh. She clamped her lips shut quickly to try and quite herself.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Honey" Chloe said slowly approaching Beca. "You didn't have the chicken pox when you were a kid, did you?"

"Chicken pox?" Beca repeated. Her eyes flew to Finley's back and her expression turned to shock. "She didn't have those earlier when we laid down."

"Beca" Chloe said softly earning Beca's navy eyes back on her. Chloe slowly reached hand towards Beca's forehead turning it to place the back of her hand on the brunette. "You're burning up babe."

Beca's hand flew to her own head. She felt horrible.

"Have you ever had the chicken pox?" Chloe asked again. She reached for the hem of Beca's long sleeve shirt and pulled it up slowly to reveal the beginnings of the rash on Beca's stomach that matched a couple of bumps on Beca's face. "I'm gonna guess that you haven't" Chloe whispered.

"What?" Beca said loudly as she walked past Chloe quickly and into the bathroom. She cringed at her refection in the mirror then she pulled her shirt up to look at her stomach, dropping it quickly to push the sleeves up on her shirt. "Fuck" she said loudly.

Finley's head dropped onto Chloe's shoulder. "Buuk" the baby mimicked.

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

 **AN: So, London. Think Beca should go?**


	52. If I Lay Here

**AN: Hey guys. Chicken pox, yuck. Thanks again for all your comments and reviews. I love them and I love you :) Please leave me some more... On with the show.**

* * *

After a video call to Dr. Winslow's 24 hour emergency number, a call to her mother and a quick trip to the only store open at 8:00 on Christmas Eve, Chloe was pulling Finley from an oatmeal bath. The fever reducer she had given Fin an hour earlier was finally starting to work. After patting the baby dry and covering the red bumps in aloe, Chloe dressed Finley in a diaper and a loose night shirt. Finley was trying to keep her eyes open as Chloe slipped some tiny fuzzy gloves over her little hands in case she figured out how to itch herself.

She carried Finley downstairs. Beca sat at the kitchen table with her head resting in her hands as her finger's gripped tightly into her head.

"I'm going to set the old crib up and then put her down. You should go get a cool shower and then put on the aloe that I left on the counter." Chloe suggested.

"I'm so fucking itchy." Beca said without raising her head.

"I know Becs. Did you take that Tylenol I got you?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded.

"How about this. You go take a shower, I'll put Fin down and then I'll clean up" she looked around the living room and kitchen, "then come down and I'll make you some soup before you go to bed."

Beca nodded again and then stood slowly.

"Put on something loose so you don't irritate the bumps" Chloe said softly as Beca walked by her.

 **XxXxXx**

Almost an hour later and Chloe figured that Beca wasn't coming back down. She had finally gotten Finley to eat a little applesauce and some juice before laying the baby down in the crib she set up in the living room. Chloe had turned her attention to preparing some chicken soup for Beca that was now simmering on the stove while she cleaned up the kitchen trying to disinfect everything to kill the virus. She heard the chair at the table being pulled out and then Beca's voice. "Sorry the house is such a mess."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you before I knew what was happening. I just saw her with those red bumps all over and freaked out." Chloe apologized as she went to the cupboard to pull out a bowl for Beca. She filled it with soup and placed it in front of the brunette with a spoon and a sleeve of crackers.

"Thanks" Beca said weakly.

"Where would you guys get the chicken pox from anyway?" Chloe asked.

Beca blew on the spoon full of soup as she shrugged. "I brought her with me to the office on Monday. Bumper was there with his nephew but he didn't look sick." Beca placed the spoon in her mouth and tried to stifle the moan from escaping her lips. "They played together for about 30 minutes while I met with Stacie and Amy. That's really the only place we've been." Beca took another spoonful in her mouth.

"And she didn't have the rash until this afternoon?" Chloe asked.

"No and I didn't realize she was sick until yesterday and I didn't start feeling bad until today." Beca said.

"Don't scratch Beca" Chloe warned as she watched Beca trying to scratch her arm. "It will scar."

Beca didn't realize she was even scratching her arm until Chloe said to stop. She sat on her right hand and continued to eat the soup with her left. "You don't have to clean up Chlo. I'll do it when I'm feeling better."

"Beca, you're not going to feel better for a few days at the least. I don't mind." Chloe said as she picked up the couch cousins, sprayed them with Lysol and then placed them on the couch.

"What about you? Aren't you afraid you will get the chicken pox?" Beca asked as she continued to eat.

"I had the chicken pox when I was 5." Chloe replied as she piled up the paper's Beca had covering the coffee table. She put them in a neat stack and placed them into Beca's bag followed by Beca's laptop. She looked into the crib to see Finley sleeping soundly. She turned to Beca. "She's asleep. I'm gonna go upstairs and change the sheets on the bed, okay? You'll sleep better in nice clean sheets."

Beca nodded as she swallowed.

Chloe hurried up the stairs with her can of Lysol in hand. Once in the bedroom she stripped the bed of the dirty sheets. She disinfected the bathroom before taking the opportunity to jump in the shower herself and try to wash away a long day that started in Vancouver at five am on set. By the time she got out of the shower, dressed and made up the bed with new clean sheets and comforter, it was almost 11:00. Chloe sprayed the bedroom in Lysol as she exited just in case there were any germs floating in the air. Back downstairs she found Beca asleep on the couch and Finley still sleeping soundly in the living room crib. She went back to the kitchen to clean up but Beca had cleaned up after herself and even laid out a clean bowl and spoon for Chloe. Chloe made herself a bowl of her mother's chicken noodle soup and sat at the table. After she finished and got everything put away, she went to Finley's crib and carefully picked up the baby who continued to sleep. Chloe checked the clock and Finley wasn't due for another round of Motrin for another four hours. She grabbed the baby thermometer and the medicine off the table before turning back towards Beca on the couch. "Becs?"

Beca's eyes fluttered momentarily.

"Beca" Chloe said again this time getting Beca to open her eyes. "Can you carry her upstairs? I want to bring the crib to sleep in the bedroom tonight."

Beca nodded sleepily before slowly rising off the couch and taking the baby. Chloe pushed the sides of the portable crib closing it and making it much easier to carry. She followed Beca up the stairs and down the hall. "In here Beca" Chloe said stopping in front of the guest room but Beca didn't stop. She made a left and entered the master bedroom. Chloe set the crib up in the guest room before heading towards their bedroom where Beca had brought the baby. Chloe entered the room to see Beca had climbed in bed and put Finley in the middle. She remembered her mom telling her to try and keep both Beca and Finley as cool as possible because the heat would irritate the nasty rash they had all over them. She walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled another blanket and spread it across the foot of the bed in case they needed it in the night. She cracked open the window to allow the fresh cool air to filter into the bedroom. It was probably only about 60 degrees outside so it would help to keep the room cool without freezing them out. Chloe walked back over to the bed and leaned over her side to kiss Finley's head. The baby was still warm on her lips but much cooler than before. She pulled the blanket up loosely around Finley. Beca's hand grabbed a hold of her wrist before she was able to pull away from the baby.

"Stay" Beca requested softly. "In case she needs something." Beca said as she released Chloe's wrist.

Chloe nodded and Beca closed her eyes. Chloe laid down facing Finley who was sleeping on her back in between her parents. Beca was on her side facing them. Chloe watched her carefully.

The last time she was in this house with Beca was the worst night of her life. Beca had slipped the engagement ring off her finger and left the house without another word. Beca had asked her to give her one good reason to stay and not walk away from them forever. Chloe's eyes settled on the tiny person in between them. She knew Finley wasn't the reason they should stay together. She knew they would take care of Finley and raise her apart if Beca chose. The reason was something she had been thinking about since Beca left and even that night she found herself struggling to even begin to explain the reason. The way she felt, she couldn't find the words to begin to explain to Beca, the way she felt when she was with her. The way she felt when she wasn't with her. The way she always thought of the Beca when the sun set. The way the color of the ocean at dusk reminding her of Beca's eyes. The way she would stare at the moon and wonder if Beca was looking at the same one, somehow making her feel like they were closer. She did that almost nightly those two years they were apart and she had been doing it recently. Beca was the last person she thought of when she went to sleep and the first person when she woke up and had been since that day on the quad at the activities fair.

Chloe knew she was a good actress. She knew that she projected happiness almost all of the time and she was in her own words, 'confident about all this' but that wasn't the whole truth. She projected confidence but Chloe needed validation from people. She needed reassurance and she needed to feel like she was loved and cared for. If she was unhappy, she could easily cover it up and no body would be the wiser. But that didn't seem to apply to Beca Mitchell. They spend four years getting to know each other, getting to know absolutely everything about each other with none of the pressure of a sexual relationship. They weren't there yet back then and it was okay. They fell in love with each other over the course of 4 years without the pressure and expectation of sex. Chloe had never had a relationship like that before Beca and she knew she wouldn't after her. Beca loved her for exactly who she was and not for who she could pretend to be. Beca showed her with a glance, a gentle squeeze of her hand, or just by sitting in the same room with her while they worked on separate things that she loved her and Chloe felt loved and cared for in the most intimate of ways. But when Beca would push her away, she let her insecurities get the best of her. She wasn't good enough for Beca. Not smart enough, not talented enough, to touchy feely, smothering, everything Beca didn't need or want. Maybe that's why she worked so hard, to prove to everyone that she was better than that girl who spent an extra 3 years in college hiding from life. She made a mistake and she was paying for it by possibly losing the person she loved more than she could have ever imagined she was capable of loving anyone. It scared her, the thought of Beca not wanting to be with her. She knew Beca loved her but she knew that wasn't enough for Beca right now.

"I love you" fell quietly from her lips before Chloe could catch them.

 **XxXxXx**

It felt like a mini earthquake. The bed was almost shaking. She waited for it to pass but it didn't. "Stop scratching." Chloe said groggily. "It will get infected and it will leave a scar babe."

The shaking stopped momentarily. Chloe tried to drift back to sleep but now a much more subtle vibration was felt "Beca" Chloe warned.

"You have a scar" Beca argued. "And it's not that bad. It's kind of sexy actually" her voice was whiney.

"It's not from the chicken pox Beca" Chloe replied loudly and then instantly regretting how loud she was when Fin started to cry. Chloe opened her eyes quickly. It was still dark outside. She rolled over to look at the clock. "Okay" she said calmly as she continued to roll out of bed. She bent back over to pick up Finley and gently rubbed the baby over her shirt trying to calm the itch. "She's still pretty warm. I'm gonna check her temperature and then give her some more medicine. Do you need anything?" Chloe asked Beca.

"I need so many things right now Chloe, none of which you can provide." Beca snapped. She didn't mean it as soon as it left her mouth. It was the constant need to itch and the knowledge that she couldn't scratch that itch was driving her crazy. Physically and mentally. She heard Finley's cries getting quieter which meant Chloe had left the room. "Shit" Beca said loudly and then rolled over on her stomach toward the middle of the bed. She screamed into a pillow and kicked her arms and her feet widely. At some point she made her way to the bathroom. "Hideous" Beca said to her own reflection. Somehow looking at the red spots on her face and neck made them itch even more. She held her arms out straight and spread her fingers as far apart as she could to resist the urge to scratch. "Fucking chicken pox" Beca snarled at herself in the mirror.

Chloe walked back in with Finley on her hip. She set the bottle of extra strength Tylenol down on the counter in front of Beca with a bottle of water. Her blue eyes cut right through Beca letting the brunette know she didn't appreciate the last comment she made to her. Chloe turned and left without a word leaving Beca watching her go. Beca took the bottle and removed the cap. She shook two white pills into her palm and threw them in her mouth tilting her head back. She picked up the water, unscrewed the cap and drank half the bottle. She screwed the cap back on and stomped her way back to the bed, throwing herself onto it.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep or for how long she had been asleep but the small dip in the bed awoke her. By the time she opened her eyes, Finley was laid down in front of her sleeping soundly. She heard the sound of a drawer being pulled open and then closed a few seconds later. It was coming from behind her and she didn't have the strength to roll over let alone speak. Her eyes slowly closed again. This time they opened when she felt another dip in the bed behind her. Then she felt Chloe move up against her and she felt an arm snake underneath her neck and one over her waist.

"Chlo" Beca whispered barely audible.

"Sshhh" Chloe breathed softly close to her ear. She felt Chloe's hand slip under her shirt but it was covered with something soft and fuzzy. Chloe gently rubbed her stomach adding just enough pressure to sooth the constant need to scratch. Beca's eyes closed, it was the best thing she felt in a long time. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing as Chloe finally gave her some relief from the itch. Chloe's top hand wrapped around and slid underneath the collar of Beca's shirt gently stroking the top of her chest. Beca reached down and pulled at the hem of her shirt, leaning up just enough to pull the top all the way off leaving her in her pajama bottoms and sports bra. Beca landed back down with Chloe's arm stretched out under her neck. Chloe's hands returned to her chest and abdomen gently stroking her. She felt Chloe scoot up to her so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Beca's eyes remained shut but she felt them roll back into her head and she released a deep breath as her head fell back against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's right leg wrapped around her and went to work slowly and softly moving on her hip and down her leg. It's exactly what she needed in that moment to ease the pain. She felt Chloe's lips press against the back of her neck, "Go to sleep" Chloe commanded with a gentle whisper was the last thing Beca remembered.


	53. You Can Count On Me

She was running as fast as she could. She was covered in sweat. She felt her something sticking to her chest and her hair was wet on the back of her neck. She looked down at her hands and her eyes grew in shock. They were on fire and so were her arms and the rest of her body felt the same way and it hurt. She stopped and threw her body on the ground. She started to roll to put out the fire on her skin just like she learned when she was in elementary school. That was a little better, the rolling helped so she rolled some more until the fire was out. Then she was back on her feet again running at full speed and then it was back, the fire, the burning. Beca's eyes flew open and suddenly she was in her bedroom. She was covered in sweat and her skin was burning. "Fucking chicken pox" Beca grunted as she remembered the reality of her situation. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She looked up at the clock to see it was past 9 in the morning. Christmas morning. She looked around and saw no sign of Chloe or Finley. Deciding she better get up, Beca slowly rolled over and pulled the damp sheet from her body. She pushed herself up and sat on the bed for a minute before sliding off the edge and onto her feet. Beca saw her shirt folded and placed at the bottom of the bed. She grabbed it and made her way out of the bedroom and toward the staircase. She heard Chloe's voice floating up the closer she got.

"I'm sorry Bree." Chloe said apologetically.

"I don't really know, I just know that they can't be around you."

"It's still pretty bad. I keep giving Fin the fever reducer regularly to try and keep her temperature down and I keep putting aloe on the pox but the rash is really red. My poor baby." Chloe explained in a calm voice. "Beca was restless all night. Mom told me it's worse for adults to get the chicken pox than kids. I know she's miserable." Chloe said and then listened.

"No Bree. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving them."

Beca listened as Chloe's voice changed from apologetic to calm to sympathetic and then to firm.

"I'll stay for as long as they need me. As long as she wants me to stay."

There was a pause as Beca assumed Aubrey was talking and Chloe was listening.

"I know we're not but we are family" Chloe argued. "And I love her, even if she doesn't feel the same."

Then another pause before Chloe's voice was heard again. "Okay. Merry Christmas Bree. Love you too."

Beca started walking again taking the steps slowly. Once she made it to the bottom landing she saw Chloe standing in the kitchen with her back to her. She looked into the living room to see the crib set up and Beca assumed Finley was in it. She turned back to Chloe who still didn't know she was there.

Beca was standing on the other side of the kitchen island just as Chloe turned around.

"Holy crap" Chloe said loudly as a hand flew over her heart.

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel better about how she looks" Beca teased.

"What? No Becs. I didn't know you where there" Chloe said but saw Beca begin to smile. "It has nothing to do with your face. I've gotten used to that over the years." Chloe teased back.

"Ha" Beca pretended to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Um, a little better I think. I finally broke my fever."

"Oh good. I felt so bad for you last night. It was like sleeping next to a furnace." Chloe replied.

"The sheets are all gross and sweaty" Beca made a disgusted face.

"I'll wash them a little later." Chloe said quickly.

"You don't have to clean up after me Chloe" Beca replied and Chloe frowned. "I mean I can do it, you don't need to do it. I don't know why you would want to keep cleaning up after me."

"Because Becs" Chloe replied softly. "I love you. You take care of the people you love when they are sick. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Right?"

"How's Fin?" Beca asked changing the subject. She didn't want to have to answer that question because she wasn't sure if she would. Not that she wouldn't want to take care of Chloe if she were sick but she couldn't manage to take care of Finley without getting sick herself. And chicken pox were not cute, even if they were on Chloe Beale.

"She's okay, it think. She was a little fussy this morning but I got her to eat some yogurt and then put her back down." Chloe sighed. "I've never taken care of a sick baby before. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're doing great Chlo" Beca reassured her softly. "Thank you for being here."

"I don't want to be anywhere but here." Chloe replied honestly.

 **XxXxXx**

After some breakfast, a shower and a long nap Beca woke up on the couch. Finley was standing in her crib looking at her. "Hey sweet pea" Beca said sleepily. After she let her body wake up Beca felt much better. She still had the chicken pox and they were still pretty itchy but here fever seemed to be a thing of the past. She sat up off the couch and reached for Finley who was griping on the sides of the crib while stomping her feet. "We are so gross" Beca said as she pulled the baby from the crib. Beca was relieved that Finley felt cool to the touch meaning her fever was also gone. "Where's mama?" Beca said looking around for Chloe. Finley buried her head into Beca's neck. The TV caught Beca's attention. The volume was extremely low and the movie on was in black and white. She had seen bits and pieces of it before. It had something about a bell ringing and angel wings and savings and loan buildings. She knew Chloe couldn't be very far away because it was her favorite Christmas movie. "Christmas." Beca said. "Sshhiitt" Beca groaned.

"sssshhhhhiiiiitttt" Finley mumbled as she sounded out the word.

"Oh no." Beca's eyes bulged as she pulled Finley away from her. Finley reached out her hands to pull herself back to Beca. Beca waited but Finley didn't say anything else. She stood from the couch with the baby pressed against her chest and started looking for Chloe silently hoping she misunderstood the baby.

 **XxXxXx**

After Beca and Finley had both fallen back asleep after some breakfast, Chloe took the opportunity to take a short walk on the beach. She knew she had a few hours before either of the girls woke up but she didn't go far. She made sure she could see the house at all times just in case Beca came out looking for her. After walking in either direction for about 30 minutes Chloe made her way back to the house. It was chillier outside than she anticipated but the sun was shining bright in true LA fashion. She wanted to spend more time outside but her black tights and loose grey t-shirt weren't cutting it. Chloe looked through the large glass door to see Beca and Finley still sleeping. She quietly slid the door open and went upstairs to grab a sweater. Looking through her carry on she didn't find anything to keep her warm but she pulled out the gift she intended to give to Beca. Chloe carried the item with her as she made her way to her closet. Her eyes landed immediately on the oversized knit sweater that she had taken from Emma's closet. Chloe kicked her sneakers off and slid on her tall fuzzy boots and then grabbed the sweater. She brought the soft sweater to her nose. It still smelled of the lavender under tones of Emma's perfume.

Chloe made her way back outside and sat down in the sand. She wrapped the large sweater around her body and pulled her knees to her chest. She turned her head to rest it on her knees and put the picture frame down beside her in the sand so she could see it. It was one of Chloe's favorite pictures she had ever taken. She remembered the day she took the photo right after they moved into their new home. Beca had taken Finley into her room to lay down after a long afternoon of celebrating Finley turning 6 months old and showing off the house to their friends. After Chloe had walked the last of their friends out she found Beca asleep on the sofa in the nursery with Finley lying sound to sleep on her chest. The baby's head was tucked under Beca's chin while her tiny hand had a grasp on Beca's shirt. Beca's face was so relaxed in that moment as she slept with their daughter on her chest. She had her left arm was wrapped protectively around the small baby as her hand held onto Finley's chubby leg. After stumbling upon the scene, Chloe had hurried back to her bedroom and grabbed her camera. She snuck back in the room and took several photos of the two as they slept. She had the photo developed in filters but fell in love immediately with the simple black and white one. She had the photo blown up into an 8x10 and professionally framed. It wasn't anything extravagant but she knew that Beca would love it because she loved it. It was a perfect moment captured and frozen in time.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca saw Chloe sitting outside on the sand not far from the house. She was looking to her right at something lying next to her. Beca watched as Chloe slowly brought a hand to her face, shaking down the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing and wipe something from her cheek. Chloe was too far away from Beca to see if she was crying but it appeared from the window of the house that she was. Beca's heart broke. For everything they had gone through and everything they were currently going through, Chloe should not be sitting outside on the beach crying on Christmas day. Beca looked down at the door and made a quick decision. She looked back up and out at Chloe who picked her head from her legs and turned to face the ocean. Beca reached down and turned the lock on the door.

"Mama has taken such good care of us" Beca said to Finley, "let's do something nice for mama. You want to bug? Wanna help me do something nice for Mama?" she asked as she pulled the baby away from her chest.

"Otay" Finley replied softly as she leaned back toward Beca not wanting to be away from her.

"Aww baby. Okay. I'll do most of the work and you can get all of the credit okay." Beca said as she ran her hand up and down Finley's back. "We have to hurry though." Beca said as she walked away from the door and quickly headed into the garage.

 **XxXxXx**

She lost track of time as her eyes scanned between the framed picture and the ocean. Many, many thoughts and several tears later, a shiver ripping through her body reminding her that it was actually December and even in California when the temperature dropped it was cold and she wasn't dressed for such temperatures. Her back was stiff after being still for so long as she slowly stood up. Chloe grabbed the picture and made her way, the few yards, to the house. She reached for the handle and tried to push the door open only to be met with resistance. She tried again but again the door didn't open. She pressed a cupped hand to the window to peer in but didn't see Beca or Finley inside. Maybe they thought she left, Chloe thought. She knocked several times on the glass and waited. She shoved her hands into the large pockets of the sweater and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling the cold again. Nothing. No movement, no sounds. She knocked harder this time and waited but again, nothing. "Shit" Chloe said to herself. She turned and looked over the ocean for a brief second before continuing around the side of the house toward the front door. Once she arrived, she tried it even though she knew it was locked but that didn't stop her from compressing the handle and rattling the door with all of her strength hoping against hope that it was open. After failing, she rested her forehead against the large wooden door as she reached for the doorbell. Chloe pulled her head back as Beca's footsteps where heard just before the sound of unlocking and the door opening swiftly. She went to step forward but was pushed back quickly by Beca who also stepped out on the porch closing the door quickly behind her.

"Sorry, I locked myself out" Chloe said quickly.

"No, you didn't. I locked you out." Beca answered with a smirk.

"Oh" Chloe was caught slightly off guard by that statement. "Um?"

"Damn, its cold out here" Beca said as the breeze swirled around them.

"Yeah" Chloe agreed. "So can I?" Chloe gestured to the house.

"No." Beca said quickly.

"Oh" Chloe's voice was filled with sadness and confusion.

"No, I mean, yes you can come in but I'm not ready." Beca tried to explain quickly on confusing Chloe even more.

"What's going on?" Chloe finally asked.

"It's" Beca paused not wanting to give away anything just yet still hoping to surprise Chloe. "How about this. Can you just go upstairs and maybe take a nice hot bath for like an hour?"

"Seriously Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asked shivering again.

"I'm not ready to tell you." Beca admitted. "Just do this okay. Wait here." Beca turned quickly slamming the door behind her and locking it to make sure Chloe couldn't follow her in.

"I thought I was going to take a bath? A hot bath." Chloe's voice trailed off as she found herself standing outside alone in the cold again.

A few minutes later the door opened quickly again and Beca stepped back out closing the door behind her. "Okay."

"Please can I just come in Becs, I'm freezing." Chloe pleaded.

"Yeah, sorry." Beca said as she turned back towards the door, opening it and holding it open for Chloe to finally enter the warmth.

Chloe's eyes darted around the living room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Where's Finley?" she asked.

"She's asleep. She's still not feeling great. She was up for a while but started to get a little fussy so I gave her some medicine and she just went back to sleep. Upstairs in her crib." Beca clarified.

"Okay. Should I check on her?" Chloe asked.

"No, she's fine."

"What about you? Are you feeling okay?" Chloe asked stepping closer to Beca slowly reaching for the brunette's forehead.

"I'm okay."

"You're burning up." Chloe said as she tried to gauge Beca's temperature.

"No, you're hands are just freezing." Beca smiled, "and I've been running around. I feel fine." A little white lie won't hurt anyone she thought.

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"I ran you a bath. So go upstairs and get warm." Beca instructed.

"You didn't have to do that Becs" Chloe said softly.

"I know, but I did. You have taken such good care of us that I think I can manage to run you a bath after I locked you out of the house." Beca smiled and then pointed toward the staircase. "Now, go."

Beca followed Chloe up the stairs and into their bedroom and then into the bathroom suite.

"Becs" Chloe whispered.

Beca pulled up the Apple Music app on the digital insert in the wall. She scrolled through some selections before selecting chill radio. The sounds began to flow through the built in stereo system as Beca backed away and towards the door.

Chloe was admiring the tub filled with soft white bubbles with a few candles spread throughout the room.

"An hour" Beca said as she left the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Chloe took the picture that she had been holding under her sweater out and placed it on the counter. She started to take her clothes off but stopped when she heard banging coming from the bedroom.

"Oww. Fuck" Chloe heard Beca say through the door.

"Are you okay?" Chloe called back.

"An hour Chlo" was Beca's reply.

 **XxXxXx**

It was the most relaxed she had been in a long time. Of course the hotels that the studio put them up in during filming were always pretty nice, especially since becoming a sought after actress, but it wasn't her home. The water was beginning to cool and her fingers were pruned but Chloe didn't want to move, even though she knew her hour was up. She hadn't heard any more strange noises since before she got in the tub and was curious as to what Beca was up too. Chloe took a deep breath content on spending every last second she could in this relaxing bubble bath when the doorbell rang and her eyes shot open. She pushed herself out of the water letting it drip from her body as she reached for the luxury robe Beca had laid out for her before. Chloe wrapped it around her body. Checking her reflection in the mirror proved how relaxed the bath had made her. Her hair was up in a loose bun but a few strands of red that had fallen out were hanging down slightly wet from the water. A soft knock tore her attention away from the mirror and towards the door.

"Chlo?" Beca said softly as she pushed the door open slowly.

Chloe smiled. "Hey."

"You ready?" Beca asked looking slightly worn out.

"For what?" Chloe asked.

"Put on something comfortable" Beca said as she walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open.

Chloe again complied. She pulled on a pair of soft grey tights and a loose sweater that hung off of one shoulder just as Beca walked back in the bedroom.

Beca didn't mean to but she felt herself pause. She swallowed hard. Chloe was beautiful. She graced the cover of several magazines and was always featured in best dressed articles when she went out for events but this Chloe, the one that was standing in front of her barefoot with tights, a sweater, no makeup and her hair in a loose bun was one of the most beautiful Chloe Beale in Beca's opinion.

"Is this okay?" Chloe asked looking down at her outfit.

"Yeah."

"Whose here?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Beca asked still collecting her thoughts. She had been on the move for the last couple hours and now how bed she felt was starting to hit her hard.

"I heard the doorbell." Chloe stated.

"Oh. Nobody. Come on" Beca said as she walked out of the bedroom feeling Chloe following close behind her.

Beca lead the way downstairs and into the living room. Chloe had noticed that the room was dark from the top of the stairs but once she arrived in the room she couldn't believe it. It was almost impossible to take it all in.

"Wuv buv" Finley's groggy voice brought her out of her daze.

She walked quickly to pick up the baby needing to feel another person against her. To ground her. Beca watched Chloe pick up their daughter and then turn to look at all their hard work. The crackling of the fire and the smell of fireplace wafted through the room, the large pallet made up of several pillows and almost all of the blankets in the house that was setup in front of the fireplace and the projection light from Finley's room casting stars all-round the room.

Beca caught a gleam in Chloe's eye when one of the lights from the lamp passed in front of her face. Beca turned to look at what Chloe couldn't stop looking at.

"Don't be mad" Beca said softly feeling slightly foolish at what she had spontaneously done 30 minutes ago.

"I'm" Chloe struggled to get the words out loud enough. "I'm not mad." The perfect white wall that used to display Beca's album collection was now stripped bare of the records and in their place was the simple outline of a Christmas tree in green paint with a star outlined on the top. She walked with Finley closer to the design. A couple of tears slipped from her eyes at the outline of Finley's tiny hand prints scattered around the tree as ornaments.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a tree." Beca whispered softly.

Chloe turned toward Beca. "It's perfect" she said with a smile.

* * *

 **AN: I've been feeling all Christmasy lately which is kind of unusual. I'm kind of that person who really loves Thanksgiving and thinks December starts Christmas season but not this year... Anyway, let me know what you think of what's going on with our sweet little family.**


	54. Have Urself A Merry Little Christmas Now

**AN: Geez, it's been so long. My bad. It feel like I wrote this chapter years ago, well maybe not years but it was a while ago. I've been steadily writing to finish this up and I'm really close and planned on putting it all out at one time but changed my mind. So, where we last left off...**

 **Beca and Finley have the chicken pox, Chloe is taking care of them on her short break from filming in Vancouver. Beca decided to decorate the house for an impromptu Family Christmas as a surprise to Chloe ...**

* * *

"So" Beca said softly as Chloe turned towards her. "I ordered Chinese. It's the only thing that was open and would deliver on Christmas."

Chloe nodded as she placed a delicate kiss to Finley's temple.

"And I thought we could all spend Christmas down here. As a family." Beca suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Chloe agreed with a large smile.

A little over an hour later after dinner was eaten and the fire had been stoked, they were laying on the fluffy blanket pallet Beca had made with Finley in between them.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked softly as they watched Finley's eyes begin to flutter shut.

Chloe shook her head quickly and tried to blink the tears away.

"Chlo" Beca, who laid facing Finley and Chloe with her left hand propping up her head, reached across Finley with her right hand and pushed a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just" Chloe swallowed. "Thank you for doing all this."

"Do you remember last Christmas?" Beca asked.

"Yeah" Chloe whispered sadly.

XxXxXx

 **CHRISTMAS DAY LAST YEAR**

"I'm so ready to not be pregnant anymore" Emma said as she lowered herself down to the sofa next to Chloe who giggled as she tried to help ease her friend down.

"Come on Em, it can't be that bad" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"You're not the one carrying a person in your uterus so you don't get to have an opinion about this." Emma snapped back.

"I'll be so glad when she isn't pregnant anymore" Quinn leaned over and whispered to Beca who was standing next to her.

"Quinn, Beca, get in here" Emma ordered.

Quinn kissed her wife's check before plopping down in a chair across from the sofa that Emma, Chloe and Beca had settled on.

"So this time next year, there will be a kid here." Beca said awkwardly.

"Yes Beca. There will be a kid here" Quinn answered sarcastically.

"It's weird to think about. Things are going to change so much. You're going to be parents" Beca smiled. "Dude, it's just so weird to think that you're gonna be in charge of a whole other person."

"Thanks Becs" Quinn frowned.

"You'll be fine" Chloe said happily. "You guys are going to be the best parents."

"Thanks babe" Emma said leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"She's gonna be great" Beca said pointing at Emma. "You" she turned back to her best friend, "it's questionable."

"Fuck you" Quinn replied with a laugh.

"Language Quinn" Emma reprimanded.

Beca covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold in her laughter.

"Come on mama. Let's go to bed" Quinn said standing and extending her hand for her wife.

Emma gladly took it and let herself be pulled from the sofa. Chloe scooted next to Beca. Emma turned back towards her friends. "You guys know where everything is?"

Beca and Chloe both nodded.

"Okay, see you both in the morning." Emma said as she placed a hand to her stomach rubbing it slightly. She bent over to kiss Beca's cheek. Chloe stood to hug her best friend. "Merry Christmas Em" Chloe whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too" Emma whispered as she squeezed the redhead.

"Night B" Quinn said to the brunette. After Emma and Chloe parted, Quinn kissed Chloe's cheek as they exchanged good night wishes.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Chloe gave in and spoke first. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Beca replied emotionless.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Chloe offered.

"I don't care"

"What's wrong Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Beca asked annoyed.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Do I have a reason to be angry with you?" Beca knew she was being mean but she couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

"You're fine when other people are around but when it's just you and me, you seem pissed. It's like you can barely stand to be in the same room with me" Chloe replied sadly. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Have you?" Beca barked back.

Chloe reached her hand to Beca's face, pushing a strand of brown hair behind one of her ears. "Talk to me" Chloe pleaded.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Beca said standing quickly from the couch and heading down the hallway.

Chloe sighed before pushing herself to her feet and following Beca who she saw had stopped in the hallway and was looking into Quinn's music room where Chloe heard notes softly flowing from. Once Chloe got to Beca she turned to look into the room.

Emma stood with her hands folded neatly on the top corner of the piano as Quinn sat at the bench playing.

 _'_ _From now on,_

 _Your troubles will be miles away._

 _Here we are as in olden days,_

 _Happy golden days of yore._

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _Gather near to us once more._

 _Through the years_

 _We all will be together,_

 _If the Fates allow_

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.'_

Once the song ended Emma sat down straddling the bench facing her wife. Beca and Chloe watched as Emma grabbed Quinn's hand and brought it to her lips before placing it on her large belly. Quinn leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Emma's pulse point. Emma's head tilted slightly back and to the side. Chloe felt Beca turn towards her. She turned to meet the dark stormy blue eyes but was saddened by Beca's emotionless face. They looked at each other for a moment before Beca turned and continued walking down the hall. Chloe looked back into the room for a moment at Quinn and Emma embracing before she followed Beca towards the guest room.

XxXxXx

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Do you think we are horrible parents?" Beca asked after the memory faded.

Chloe's brows furrowed.

"I mean we totally let her first Christmas pass and there weren't any presents or fat dudes dressed up like Santa." Her eyes drifted down to the sleeping baby. "We fucked up this one didn't we?" She whispered.

Chloe's frown broke into a small smile. "I don't think this one matters to her at all, but for us" Chloe's eyes met Beca's, "our first Christmas as parents could have probably been better."

"Sorry" Beca replied sadly.

"It's not your fault you guys got the chicken pox Becs." Chloe replied softly.

"But we didn't even exchange presents or make Christmas dinner or dress her up in her first Christmas dress or get a tree and sing Christmas songs or take any pictures." Beca whined sadly.

"You got us a tree" Chloe's eyes drifted toward the one Beca painted on the wall. "And you got us Christmas dinner and she's dressed up in a red onsie" Chloe smiled at Beca, "We can exchange presents in a couple of days or on her birthday and we can take picture's once the pox are all gone, if you want."

"Oh so you don't want all this" she pointed to pox on her face "all up in your Christmas photos? Am I not hot enough for you Beale?" Beca teased.

"I think you're beautiful and hot, even with the chicken pox" Chloe said honestly making the smile slowly disappear from Beca's face.

"I heard you talking to Aubrey this morning" Beca admitted. "And I do feel the same way. I just don't know how to" Beca paused as she searched for the right words, "forgive you maybe? Or trust you?. I don't know but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"I'm so sorry Beca" Chloe replied. "This is all my fault. We are here, again, because of me."

"It's not all your fault Chlo" Beca argued. "This time last year, I was being such a dick to you."

"There is no excuse for what I did" Chloe interrupted. "I ruined everything" Chloe said fighting tears.

"We'll figure it out" Beca said as she reached over to softly rub Finley's tummy. "It's not just about you and me anymore. Everything matters now. It matters how we end up." Beca said softly. "Because everything single thing we do, every single word we say or don't say affects her."

"I love you so much Beca" Chloe swallowed hard. "I know you said you needed time and I've tried to give that to you but when I get back from Vancouver, I'm going to do whatever it takes, whatever you need or want me to do to get you back. To show you that I'm committed to this family and nothing else. The two of you are the most important things in my life."

"Chlo" Beca said softly.

"I mean it Beca. I have this one more project to finish and then that's it. You and Finley" Chloe placed her hand just below Beca's on Finley's stomach. When Beca didn't flinch or pull away she linked her index finger with Beca's pinky. "Are my life and I love you two so much. I'm going to do whatever you want me to do. I'll be here every day"

Beca cut her off, "I'm moving to London."

Chloe suddenly felt like the room was spinning.

"And I'm taking Finley with me."

And then everything stopped.

* * *

 **AN2: Way to ruin a moment Beca. Geez.**


	55. Smile Even Though You're Sad

**AN: Cuz u guys are so awesome with your comments and welcoming me back ...**

* * *

"Chloe" Aubrey called through the door after knocking a couple of times.

"One sec" Chloe called back trying to control her breathing and even her voice.

Aubrey stood patiently outside the bathroom door. A few seconds passed before Chloe opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Bree" she said cheerfully. The role she was playing today was of Finley's adoptive mother on her first birthday. The proud, loving, doting mother who loved her child more than anything. That part wasn't a stretch but pretending to be happy after Christmas night was the hardest role she had played yet.

"We just got here. Beca said you were up here." Aubrey said studying her best friend carefully.

"Oh okay. I was just touching up my makeup" Chloe said as she turned back for the mirror leaving the door open for Aubrey to follow her in.

"She told me she told you" Aubrey said quickly.

"Told me what?" Chloe played dumb as she applied lipstick to her bottom lip before wiping some of it away with her pinky finger.

"About London."

Chloe put the top back on the lipstick and dropped it into her makeup bag. "Yes. She did."

"And?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a great opportunity for her. I'm proud of her." Chloe shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror and pulled some hair over her left shoulder.

"And that's it?" Aubrey pried.

"What else is there?" Chloe asked refusing to cave in and breakdown in front of Aubrey because she knew that would get back to Beca.

"Oh, I don't know. What about Finley?"

"Beca and I will work it out. She's thinking she'll have Fin for like a month or two and then I'll take her for a month or two."

"For five years?" Aubrey asked angry that Chloe seemed to let this roll of her back and wasn't upset that Beca made all these decisions.

"Yes it fucking sucks Aubrey okay" Chloe snapped. She took a deep breath to center herself and straightened out the front of her shirt, "but I will support her in this. I'm proud of her and I love her and I want her to be happy. If this is what makes Beca happy then I will support her every step of the way. We will make it work with Finley. We won't let anything get in the way of giving Finley the best life possible."

Aubrey watched as Chloe stepped toe to toe with her. "And that's the answer you're going with?" She challenged.

"Yep" Chloe said stepping around Aubrey and out of the bathroom.

Once Aubrey arrived back down stairs she saw Chloe laughing with Stacie and Jessica in the kitchen. Emily, Beca, Jesse and Benji holding Fin were talking in the living room. Making brief eye contact with Chloe, Aubrey decided to join Jesse. She linked her arm with his as she listened in on their conversation.

"Wow. When do you leave?" Emily asked.

"I haven't formally accepted yet. They" Beca said and Aubrey's ears perked up. "Gave me till the first of the year to give them an answer but I'm going to take it. So I imagine I'll leave pretty soon after that?"

"That's a lot to take in" Emily said with a frown.

"Yeah, it is." Benji agreed. "But building something that's all your own is pretty amazing Beca."

"Thanks Benji." Beca said with a smile.

"What's wrong Em?" Aubrey asked not able to take her eyes off of the usually happy girl who was now sporting an uncharacteristic frown.

"I don't know if I want to be at Capitol without Beca. She's really the only producer I like working with. The others are okay but they're not you." Emma said sadly.

"I'm sorry Em." Beca said as she reached out her hand and rubbed Emily's forearm. "But I need to do this. It's time for me to take the next step."

"No, I know. You're totally right" Emily shook her head quickly. "It's totally the next step. You're going to kill it." She plastered a smile on her face.

"I bet your going to miss this one" Benji said bouncing Finley lightly against his chest earning a giggle from the birthday girl.

"Nah. I'm taking her with me." Beca said smiling as she lightly scratched at Fin's back.

"Oh." Benji replied quickly. "Really?"

Beca nodded affirmatively.

"Is Chloe going with you?" Benji asked.

"No" Beca's answer was plain. "Wait why would you think Finley would be staying here?"

Benji's eyes widened. "I just thought with all of us being here we could help Chloe but you moving there without help." His eyes darted quickly between the small circle silently begging for help. Jesse jumped in to his rescue.

"I think he means that it's going to be hard, just you and Fin, starting a new job and living in a new place. And we are all nearby and could help Chloe when she needed it but you'll be all alone. It's not a bad thing Becs, it just seems like the harder way." Jesse put his beer to his lips as he waited for Beca's reaction.

"I'm not leaving my daughter" Beca fired back a little too loudly earning the attention of the group in the kitchen.

"She's Chloe's daughter too" Aubrey said quickly.

"Bree" Chloe called from the kitchen hoping to silence her best friend.

"You think it's fair to take her away from Chloe just because your next step in in London. How do you think that makes Chloe feel? She isn't just your daughter Beca." Aubrey argued loudly.

"Aubrey" Chloe said sternly.

"No" Aubrey turned in Chloe's direction. "I don't know what is wrong with you. I know how much you love Finley. Why are you just letting Beca take her away? How can you not fight for her? For both of them? For serious Chloe?" Aubrey was livid.

Beca reached for Finley and pulled the baby from Benji before walking outside and closing the glass door behind her.

"Thanks a lot Bree" Chloe said as she followed Beca out back.

 **XxXxXx**

 **3 DAYS EARLIER**

"What?" Chloe whispered.

Beca pulled her hand from Finley's stomach and Chloe's finger. "I got an offer to be the executive producer at Atlantic's new London office. I'd have complete control. And I'm going to take it."

"And you're going to take Finley with you?" Chloe stiffened.

"Yes" Beca replied softly.

"Why do you think you can just do that Beca? You can't just leave town with our daughter." Chloe argued as she pushed herself up onto her right arm. "That's not right or fair. This isn't your decision to make. I get a say in this too."

"It's not fair or right of me to just leave her here either. I love her and I want to be with her." Beca argued.

"So do I Beca." Chloe shot back quickly.

"I'm sorry Chlo but I need to do this. This is where my career is headed." Beca sighed seeing the hurt in Chloe's bright blue eyes. "It's not forever."

"How long?" Chloe asked softly.

"Five years."

Chloe huffed. "Five years?" She couldn't lay still anymore. Chloe pushed herself to her feet and ran her hands through her hair. "Five years Beca? You're going to just take our one year old daughter with you to London for five years but" Chloe took a breath, "Don't worry Chlo, it's not forever" she mocked Beca. "Five fucking years Beca. You think you can just take her away for five years?" Chloe shrieked causing Finley to wake up and erupt into a strangling cry. "Shit" she said mostly to herself. She scooped up the baby and brought her close to her chest. She looked at Beca before turning quickly and heading up the stairs to the guest room where she laid Finley down and wrapped herself around the baby as best she could.

 **XxXxXx**

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Beca" Chloe said approaching the brunette outside on the deck. "I'm sorry about Bree. It's no one's business what we decide to do." She chanced a touch to Beca's shoulder. "It's only temporary. Right?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca turned to meet Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" Beca asked.

"Sure" Chloe said dropping her hand. "I'm gonna send everyone home. I think she's had enough birthday fun." Chloe tugged at Finley's leg playfully. Finley pushed herself from Beca and stretched her arms out for Chloe.

"Tisses" Finley requested.

"Come here bug" Chloe accepted the baby and placed quickly kisses over the girl's cheeks earning a giggle. "Let's go say bye bye to your aunt's and uncle's" Chloe said with a bright smile as she walked back towards the house leaving Beca outside alone.

A few minutes later Beca heard the door open again. She was expecting Chloe to tell her the coast was clear but was a little surprised to hear Stacie's voice instead.

"I just wanted to say bye Becs"

Beca turned to greet the tall brunette with a tight lipped smile. "Yeah. Thanks for coming. Sorry I kind of broke up the party." Beca shrugged and slide her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"I'm sure Fin doesn't mind B. She's just 1. All she wants to do is play with the wrapping paper. Chloe was trying to wrestle a bow out of her hand and mouth when I came out." Stacie said with a brilliant smile.

"She's pretty awesome isn't she" Beca smiled wide.

"Yeah. She is." Stacie agreed. "Do you really think this is the best thing Becs?" Stacie asked.

"Woah. Weren't you the one saying that this was the deal of a lifetime and how I had to take it and how the privacy laws in London were going to make it easier to keep Fin out of the press?" Beca asked.

"Yes" Stacie acknowledged, "And all of that is still true."

"But?" Beca asked.

"I forgot the way she lights up when she sees Chloe. I forgot the way you guys all move around each other. It's beautiful to watch actually. Like you know what Chloe's going to do before she does it and you tend to Finley immediately when she can't and she does the same for you." Stacie sighed. "You guys are her parents. Finley is so much happier when you two are together. I can see it."

"I wish it were simple. I really do. I wish we could just be together." Beca whispered in response.

"But you can Beca." Stacie said with a tender smile. She leaned down and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I'll call you in a couple of days." Stacie said over her shoulder as she made her way around the house and out to her car.

 **XxXxXx**

"My car is going to be here in a few minutes" Chloe called loudly toward the stairs as she sorted through her carry on. "Beca?" Chloe zipped up the bag and took a sip of coffee.

"Beeepppaaa" Finley mimicked.

"Oh no ma'am" Chloe said playfully towards the baby who tightly gripped an orange slice. "You say mommy."

"Mommy" Finley repeated.

Chloe closed the distance between them. "Give me that" she said trying to steal the orange slice from Finley's hand with her mouth.

"Ahhhh" Finley screamed loudly as she flailed her arm away from Chloe's mouth. "No mama. No! Tis mine" Finley said with a laugh. Chloe noticed that when she smiled her nose crunched up a little bit like Quinn's did. Chloe pulled her head back.

"Don't you love me?" Chloe said sadly. She filled her eyes with sadness, dropped her smile and ducked her head slightly.

Finley's smile faded and she tried to process the question and answer it appropriately. "Wuv you mama" Finley said softly.

Chloe brought her eyes up to meet the dark brown globes. Finley stretched her hand out in front of her to offer the crushed orange slice. Chloe leaned forward and took a small nibble of the orange. "Thank you baby" Chloe beamed before she placed a kiss to Finley's cheek.

"Wow" Beca scoffed. "I cannot believe you just did that" Beca teased.

"What?"

"You just used the Beale baby blues to manipulate a 1 year old." Beca shook her head as she walked towards the baby who had pushed her hand back in her mouth sucking on the orange. She kissed dark brown hair before making her way to the coffee pot. "That's pretty low Chloe."

"Oh whatever. We were just playing." Chloe argued playfully.

"Yeah right." Beca rolled her eyes teasingly

The front door opened as Jessica walked in. "Hey" she greeted them both. "Ready?"

Chloe's smile dropped as she nodded. She turned back toward Finley whose eyes snapped from Jessica's to Chloe's quickly. It wasn't hard to see that Finley had associated Jessica with her mama leaving. "I love you" Chloe said as she crouched down so that she was at eye level with Finley. "I'm gonna miss you baby girl." She leaned forward and kissed Finley's forehead softly. Before kissing the baby on her sticky mouth.

"Wuv buv" Finley said sadly.

Beca had walked over and grabbed Chloe's bag from the counter. She placed the handle over her shoulder as she walked toward the door with Jessica.

Finley dropped the orange slice and reached up for Chloe. Chloe grabbed a wet wipe from the counter and cleaned her daughters face and hands before pulling her from the high chair. Finley immediately attached herself to Chloe holding on tightly.

Beca followed Jessica to the car as Chloe trailed behind them with Finley. Beca handed the bag to the driver who placed it in the trunk and then got in the driver seat as Jessica stood by the open back passenger door.

"Be good for mommy" Chloe said softly between kisses to the side of Finley's head. "I'll see you soon" her voice broke slightly. She took a breath to regain her composure as her eyes met with Beca's. Finley had a choke hold on Chloe with her arms and her legs.

"Come on sweetie" Chloe said trying to pull the baby from her body. "Go to mommy." Finley squeezed a little harder. Chloe squeezed her eyes together tightly as they threatened to spill the tears she was desperately fighting. "Take her" she sadly requested to Beca who stepped forward quickly and reached for the baby.

"Come on munchkin" Beca said soothingly as she pulled Finley off Chloe and towards her.

Chloe closed the distance between the two and kissed Finley again on the cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered before her eyes met with Beca's again. She nodded her head quickly.

"Safe trip" Beca whispered as Finley dropped her head into the crook of Beca's neck.

Chloe nodded again as a tear slipped down her face.

"Come here" Beca requested as she held out her right arm.

Chloe didn't need to be told twice as she quickly pressed herself into Beca, wrapping her arms around both of them. The stood in the embrace for a few seconds before Beca pulled back slightly. "Call when you get there" she requested softly as her breath bounced off Chloe's lips.

"Okay" Chloe whispered.

Her eye's instinctively closed as Beca leaned forward to meet their lips in a soft kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Chloe's grip on the back of Beca's t-shirt tighten as their lips moved slightly together. Beca pulled back first.

"See you soon" Beca whispered.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open as Beca walked around her and back towards the house. Chloe climbed into the car and closed the door behind her. Once they made it on the highway and towards LAX, Jessica broke the silence.

"What was that?"

"I don't know" Chloe answered breathlessly.

* * *

 **AN2: Sssoooooo ...**


	56. Don't Wanna Know

**AN: Hey Guys! Keep reviewing ... it keeps me motivated to post often.**

* * *

"I just emailed you your boarding pass." Jessica said as she closed the lap top quickly. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Chloe smiled as she folded her clothes and placed them neatly in her suitcase. "No. You should go home, enjoy your break."

"And when you get back? What's the plan?" Jessica asked.

Chloe looked up from her suitcase. "To be a mom" she answered with a brilliant smile. Tomorrow when her character wrapped from production, she was clear of the movie business for as long as she wanted to be. The only commitment she had was to Finley and Beca and fulfilling her promise to Quinn and Emma.

"And a girlfriend?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Chloe smiled and resumed her folding. Since being caught off guard by Beca's goodbye kiss a few weeks ago, they had spoken daily. Sometimes more than once throughout the day. They Skyped nightly so that Chloe could say goodnight to Finley, who was getting a little too used to seeing her mama on the computer for Chloe's liking, and sometimes Beca would call her back after Finley was put to bed for the night.

"Seriously Chlo. What's going on there?" Jessica pried.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know" she said shyly.

"Right. I'll I've heard for the past few weeks is, Beca said this and Beca said that or Beca looks tired and I can't wait to wrap so that I can go to London to be with Beca." Jessica teased.

"First of all, I doubt I've said any of that." Chloe denied.

"You've said all of that" Jessica argued with a smile. "Several times."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "And I'm not going to London to be with Beca." Chloe said straight faced. "I'm going to pick up Finley."

"And it will take you two weeks in London with Beca, in her new super fancy London flat, to pick up Finley and bring her back to LA?"

"We both agree that it is good for Fin to have us all together when we can and after we sat down and figured out how all of this was going to work, this is what we agreed upon. For now, things can always change but we promised each other to do what's best for Fin. And Beca's been super busy with the move and getting settled and set up with work, she needs a break too. So yes, we are spending two weeks together in Beca's super fancy London flat as a family. That's all. It doesn't mean Beca and I are back together."

"Uh huh" Jessica said sarcastically.

 **XxXxXx**

Heathrow Airport was always busy. Chloe knew this. She had been there several times in the past but this time it seemed even more crowded as she tried to maneuver through a sea of people as quickly as possible. She knew that at any moment the crowd of travelers would part and she would be met by the two most innocent and sweet brown eyes. The eyes she saw in her dreams. The eyes she missed so much. Finley was growing so fast and learning so much every day and Chloe was missing it. She was lost in her own thoughts as she walked through the terminal until she heard it.

"Mama!"

Maybe it was a parent thing but she could clearly identify the sound of her daughter's voice through the noise of the hustle and bustle of the airport. She looked around until she finally saw Beca holding Finley and pointing at her. When their eyes met Finley practically leapt from Beca's arms.

Chloe walked a few more steps and dropped down to one knee in time to catch Finley as she stomped through the people.

"My baby" Chloe said squeezing Finley tight as she stood back up. "I've miss you so much bug."

"Tiss mama" Finley demanded as she pushed herself away from Chloe and tried to pucker her lips.

Chloe's heart soared as she watched Finley's face quickly approach hers until her felt tiny lips on her own. "Luv you" Finley said as she pulled away.

"Hey" Beca's voice startled her slightly.

"Hey" Chloe greeted in return as she was met with a familiar smirk.

"Wanna get out of here?" Beca asked playfully.

"Absolutely" Chloe smiled.

Beca bent down and picked up Chloe's bag. "Thanks" Chloe said as she walked with Beca out of the bustling airport.

Once they were safely inside Beca's car with Finley strapped in her car seat and on the road toward Peckham, Beca spoke first.

"Good flight?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. It was good." Chloe said turning in her seat to slightly face the brunette. "You look tired Becs" she whispered as she reached out for Beca's left hand that was resting on the center console.

"I am" Beca admitted with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm better now that you're here and I have some time off."

"Everything okay at the label?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot and it's not as easy as I thought it would be with Fin."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"It's much easier with two parents. I don't understand how single parents do this all the time. I think it's much easier when you outnumber them." Beca teased.

"Geez. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Chloe sank back in her seat and turned her head to look out of the window.

"That's" Beca said, "I didn't." She took a deep breath. "That is not what I meant." She clarified. When she didn't get any response from the redhead she turned to look at her. "Chlo" Beca whispered. "You know that is not what I meant. Please don't be upset."

"I'm sorry Becs" Chloe replied softly. Maybe it was that she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few weeks or the 10 hour redeye flight from Vancouver to London that wore her out but Chloe was having trouble controlling her emotions all of a sudden. She blinked back tears, "I'm not meaning to cry." She chocked.

"Chloe" Beca said her voice laced with worry. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"It's fine. It's me. I didn't sleep much on the plane and I think I'm just exhausted." Chloe's hand fell from her face where it was wiping her tears quickly to her leg with a thud.

"Talk to me Chlo." Beca pleaded.

"I missed you so much. And I guess I thought we were kind of reconnecting and that maybe you wanted me here and not just because we outnumber her now. I don't know. It's stupid" Chloe blushed with embarrassment as she turned to look back out the window avoiding eye contact with Beca at all cost.

"It's not stupid Chloe." Beca giggled a little. "It's not. We were reconnecting." She corrected herself. "We are." She said sincerely. "Please don't cry." She reached for Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry" Chloe sniffed.

"Mama sad?" Finley called from the backseat.

Beca smiled and looked back at the baby through the rear view mirror as Chloe wiped her eyes quickly and then turned to face the child.

"No baby. I'm just tired." Chloe smiled.

"Mama seeepy?" Finley asked her face laced with worry.

"Yes baby." Chloe nodded.

"Mama fuuuuuppin seeepy" Finley said with a large grin as she brought her stuffed toy back to her mouth.

Beca's smile faded as Chloe jerked towards her.

"Beca?" She said sternly.

 **XxXxXx**

"And this is your room" Beca said as she led Chloe into one of the guest rooms. She flipped on the lights as she drug Chloe's suitcase behind her.

"The house is amazing Beca" Chloe said as she took in all the modern features of the converted warehouse.

"It's the labels so it came like this." Beca shrugged.

"But it's still nice." Chloe said as she ran her hand along the mantle of the fireplace in her room.

"Its home I guess. For the next five years anyway." Beca said as she opened the door to the in-suite bathroom and turned the light on. She pointed awkwardly inside the room. "Bathroom" she mumbled.

"Where is your room?" Chloe asked as seductively as she could manage with Finley wrapped around her chest.

"Last room down the hall" Beca whispered.

"Good to know" Chloe replied as she watched a blush creep up Beca's neck.

"I'll let you get settled and then we can grab something to eat. If you're hungry. Are you hungry?" Beca asked quickly.

"I am but I'd rather stay in." Chloe said as she walked with Finley over to the bed and turning to sit on the edge.

"Okay. I'll make something." Beca said glad that she now had an open path to the door.

She had been nervous about showing Chloe the guest room and hoping Chloe didn't assume they would be sharing a bed. Yes they had been reconnecting via video calling technology and Beca did kiss her when she left California for Vancouver but the brunette wasn't ready to share a bed again. She didn't trust herself with Chloe lying next to her and she knew it would be horrible timing with her living in London and Chloe set to take Finley back to Malibu in 13 days.

She made it to the door when she heard Chloe call her name. "Oh and Beca."

Beca paused and looked over her left shoulder towards the redhead and Finley.

"Don't think we aren't going have a discussion about what happened in the car" Chloe's tone was serious but her eyes playfully.

Beca nodded and dropped her head. It wasn't the first time that Finley had repeated words that frequently flew out of Beca's mouth. She made her way out of the room and quickly down the steps and into the kitchen to scrounge up something she could cook for lunch.

Chloe flopped back on the bed bouncing slightly. She pulled Finley away from her chest and sat the baby on her stomach facing her. "I missed you so much my little love bug."

Finley smiled. It was Quinn's smile but Chloe noticed for the first time that she mimicked a little of Beca's signature smirk. "I can already tell that you are going to be trouble when you grow up." Chloe said playfully.

Finley giggled as if she understood exactly what Chloe was saying but the redheads finger's dancing across her sides was a little ticklish for the baby.

"Mama" Finley said with a laugh.

"What sweetie?" Chloe asked also laughing. "Stop tickling you?"

A high pitched squeal left Finley's mouth as tears welled up in her dark brown eyes. "No Mama. No"

"Okay, okay" Chloe relented and stopped tickling her daughter. "Come here baby" she whispered.

Finley shifted her weight forward and crawled up Chloe's chest settling on top of the redhead.

"I love you." Chloe yawned as she pushed both of them up to lay across the large bed.

"Luv you" Finley replied with a deep breath as she burrowed her head into Chloe's chest.

"A boob girl huh?" Chloe teased. "Just like your mommy."

Beca looked up the steps. "Of course she would be tired and not want to go out Beca, her flight left at 1am." Beca said to herself as she tackled climbing the steps. She didn't have much food in the house and what she did have was mostly food for Finley. "Stupid." Beca shook her head at herself. Truth be told, she didn't feel like she was doing well on her own. She was working 20 hour days, dragging Finley with her everywhere she went, eating out for all her meals and managing to pack Finley enough snacks to get her through the day. The baby was fussy most of the time and now repeated words that Beca remembered hearing Emma threaten bodily harm to Quinn should their daughter pick up. Beca paused in the middle of the staircase and pulled her phone from her back jeans pocket. She scrolled down the contacts till she found what she was looking for. Her thumb hovered over the call button as she contemplated calling the blonde. Beca rubbed her head with her right hand as she thought. She opened her eyes and starred at Kelsey's name on her phone screen. Her new assistant was young and ambitious. She wanted nothing more than to be a music producer. When Beca had first hired her, she saw herself in the blonde with bright green eyes. She was instantly sold on Kelsey when the 23 year old told her she was ready to start paying her dues so she could make music one day. Beca hired her on the spot and since that day, Kelsey had been at Beca's every beck and call. If Beca worked 20 hours, so did Kelsey. If Beca ate out at every meal, so did Kelsey. If Beca was working in the studio, Kelsey was playing with Finley in the next room. If Beca was working from home, Kelsey was there too. She hovered over the name. She promised the blonde two weeks off even though Kelsey insisted she call if she needed anything, no matter what it was or what time it was. Beca huffed and locked the phone, sliding it back in her pocket and taking the next step up and continuing toward Chloe's room.

"Hey Chlo" Beca said but stopped as soon as she saw the redhead sound to sleep with their daughter nestled on her chest. Beca quietly crept into the room. This time when she took out her phone, she flipped the silent button down before taking several pictures of the two. She slipped the phone back in her pocket before she pulled half of the comforter down over Chloe and Finley. She quietly opened up night table pulling out a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled down a quick note letting Chloe know she was running to the market to pick up a few things and would be back soon and to call if she woke up and needed anything before she got back. Beca left the note on the pillow folded in half with Chloe's name on the outside. She quickly walked out of the room and down the steps. She grabbed her jacket from the closet by the front door and pulled her phone out, this time without any hesitation.

"I knew you couldn't go two weeks without me" Kelsey teased as she answered after the third ring.

"Whatever Kel" Beca rolled her eyes as she walked towards her car.

"Baby mama drama already?" Kelsey asked playfully.

"Could you just not do that right now, please" Beca asked.

"Okay, okay. My fault." Kelsey replied softly. "Are you okay or?"

"I'm good, I just don't have any food in the house and I don't have" Beca was cut off.

"Any idea where the market is" Kelsey finished for her with a laugh.

"Exactly." Beca sighed.

"Pick me up. I'll go with you." Kelsey instructed.

"No Kel. I promised you two weeks off. Just tell me where it is." Beca sighed.

"Whatever loser. Pick me up." Kelsey said quickly before disconnecting the phone.

Beca smiled as she slid the phone in the pocket of her leather jacket before backing out of the driveway and turning towards Kelsey's apartment.

* * *

 **AN: *Gulp***


	57. Speaking Truthfully

When Chloe slowly opened her eyes, she was met by big brown eyes staring at her. Chloe smiled at Finley who smiled back. It was 100 % Quinn's smile. Chloe shook her head. "You look so much like her" she whispered to Finley who dropped her chin back down to Chloe's chest, turning her head but never breaking eye contact. Chloe's eye brows furrowed with a thought.

"What's my name?" Chloe asked.

Finley's head popped up quickly as she thought about the answer. Chloe could see her thinking and trying to understand, so she tried again.

"Who am I?" Chloe asked as she pointed to herself. "You're" she pointed to Finley, "Finley." She pointed back to herself. "I'm?" She waited for an answer.

"Mama" Finley finally supplied.

Chloe smiled. "That's right baby girl. I'm your mama. But did you know you have four mamas?" Chloe said as she held up four fingers. "You do. You're so lucky. Some people only have one mama" she changed fingers, "Some have two or three, but you my darling have four mamas." The excitement in her voice earned a smile and giggle from the baby. "One of your mamas had beautiful long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was a very smart girl and she had a big heart and loved all her friends and family very much. She was one of my very best friends in the whole world. She carried you in her tummy until you were big enough to come out and meet everyone. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of her whole life. She loved you so much honey" Chloe found herself choking up while remembering Emma. "Now she's your guardian angel. She will be watching over you every single day bug."

Finley listened to the sweet tone of the redhead's voice. She could make out a few words that she had learned and associated together. "Tisses?" she asked.

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah honey. She gave you millions of kisses" Chloe beamed. "Can you say Emma?" Chloe asked. "Emmm-mmmaaaa" she sounded the word out. "Try it with me baby. Emmm"

"MMMMmm" Finley tried to say repeat what Chloe was saying.

"Mmmmaaaaaaa" Chloe said slowly.

Finley paused. "MMmmmmmmaaaaaaa"

"That's close baby. Try again. Eemmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa"

"Mmmmeeemmmmmmaaaaaa" Finley tried.

Chloe knew that was as close as she was going to get right now but vowed to keep practicing with her. "She loved you so much and she loved you're other mom too. You're other mom's name is Quinn and Quinn and Emma were soulmates. They met when they were teenagers and they fell in love and got married and then they had you." Chloe paused thinking about her dear friends. Finley's facial features so closely resembled Quinn. "You remind me so much of her. You have the same eyes" Chloe said pointing at the baby's dark brown eyes. "You have the same mouth" Chloe traced Finley's lips softly, "The same color hair and she loved music just like mommy does."

Finley's face perked up at the mention of the brunette.

"Quinn and your mommy used to work together. They made the best songs in the whole world. Quinn used to sing to you when you were in your mama's tummy and she sang to you every day until the day she" Chloe stopped before she could complete her sentence. She was not ready for her 1 year old to hear about death, even if she couldn't understand. "I've never seen her happier than when she held you in her arms. Mommy will be able to tell you so many stories about Quinn when you get a little older, but I will tell you that you were the best thing that ever happened to her and she was so excited when she found out you were going to be born." Chloe tilted her head up and kissed Finley's forehead. "You're so lucky to have so many mamas who love you so much."

"Luv bug" Finley smiled.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca walked back into the house with Kelsey right behind her holding several large brown paper bags. Beca looked around as she entered wondering if Chloe was up yet. It didn't appear as if she was so Beca lead Kelsey to the kitchen setting the bags down on the counter top. After they pulled the groceries out of the bags and put them away, Kelsey closed the refrigerator and turned toward Beca who was leaning against the kitchen island.

"So what are we making?" Kelsey asked.

"We" Beca emphasized, "aren't making anything."

"Don't want me to meet the little woman?" Kelsey teased.

"Not particularly, no."

"Wow. You're actually no fun when she's around." Kelsey replied with a look of suspicion. "Seriously B, what's the problem?" Beca cringed at the sound of someone other than Quinn or CR calling her by her first initial.

"I just don't want Chloe to go all Chloe and think things are different than what they are. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about you." Beca replied honestly.

"And what idea would that be?"

Beca shook her head, "it doesn't matter. I'm taking you home."

"Can I at least see Fin before I go?" Kelsey asked trying to put on a pout hoping Beca would fall for it.

"She's with Chloe, so" Beca thought "not today."

"Okay Beca. What's going on? You don't want me to see Fin. You don't want me to meet Chloe. We have spent the last few weeks with each other like 24 hours a day. I mean, I've even crashed here, several times and now you want me gone? Are you hiding me from her?" Kelsey asked feeling slightly offended.

"I'm" Beca began to say when she was interrupted.

"Becs?" Chloe's voice floated down the staircase. "Are you back yet?"

Beca closed her eyes before replying without moving. "Yes" she called loudly. Kelsey stood motionless. It seemed as if she were going to get her chance to meet the famous Chloe Beale after all. Beca on the other hand felt herself break out into a nervous sweat. She hadn't mentioned anything to Chloe about Kelsey. She had managed to avoid the subject of her new, young, pretty assistant every time they video chatted or spoke on the phone. This was not the way she wanted Chloe to find out about Kelsey but it seemed as if she didn't have a choice in the matter as Chloe came bounding down the staircase with Finley on her hip.

"I saw your note but I wanted to jump in the shower" Chloe's voice grew closer and closer until she was standing in the kitchen looking at both Beca and a blonde she had never seen before. The nervous energy in the room was palpable and Chloe was feeling it. She subconsciously pulled Finley closer to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company" Chloe said toward Beca as she felt the blonde's eyes on her.

Kelsey waited for Beca to make the introduction. She was curious as to what the brunette producer was going to say.

"Chloe, this is Kelsey Heller. Kelsey is my assistant at Atlantic. Kelsey, this is Chloe Beale." Beca said reluctantly. She could already see the wheels turning in Chloe's head.

"I didn't know Beca had an assistant." Chloe said cheerfully. "But it's nice to meet you" Chloe said as she quickly navigated around the island and extended her hand toward the blonde.

"You as well Miss Beale" Kelsey replied taking Chloe's hand.

"It's Chloe, please."

"Chloe" Kelsey repeated.

Once the pair dropped hands, Kelsey reached up and lightly scratched Finley's back. "Hey cutie pie."

"Bug?" Finley looked up at Chloe. "Do you know Kelsey?" Chloe asked the baby sweetly.

"Oh yeah. We are old friends" Kelsey said with a grin. "We spend a lot of time together. The three of us" she motioned between herself, Finley and Beca.

"Is that right?" Chloe asked turning to look over at Beca.

"Oh yeah. Whenever, whatever Beca or Finley need, I'm there and I'll provide." Kelsey said proudly.

"Wow" Chloe replied slightly sarcastically, "So not just an office assistant?"

"It's way more than that. I make sure Finley is taken care of. Sometimes I'll bath her and feed her or put her down. I'll watch her for Beca when she's working, it's whatever B needs me to be. And don't worry, I take very good care of both of them. I'm very good at my job" she said with a teasing whisper leaning towards Chloe.

Chloe didn't reply. Instead she stepped backwards from Kelsey and moved slowly toward Beca. She passed Finley over. "I'm gonna go shower" she said to Beca. As she reached the entrance of the kitchen she turned back toward Kelsey. "It was very nice to meet you Kelsey." Chloe quickly retreated up the steps and into her room. She closed the door behind her and released a breath. She wasn't expected to meet such a pretty young girl that was apparently spending copious amounts of time with Beca and Finley. She pushed the jealousy down from her chest and made her way towards the shower.

"What was that?" Beca asked once Chloe was upstairs.

"What?" Kelsey replied innocently.

"Whatever I need you provide?" Beca mimicked in her best English accent.

"Is that supposed to be my voice?" Kelsey said through a laugh.

Beca shrugged with a grin as she placed Finley down in her high chair.

"A little jealousy can't be a bad thing." Kelsey whispered as she looked toward the staircase.

Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe stood under the hot water hoping it would relax her. She concentrated, trying to feel the droplets of water hitting the top of her head and the top of her shoulders or the back of her neck as she tilted her head forward. She took a deep breath as she reached for the handle, turning the water off. She pushed open the glass door and walked out of the shower grabbing the white robe hanging nearby. She towel dried her hair and pulled half of it over her right shoulder. Walking into the bedroom, Chloe lifted her suitcase from the floor and placed it on the bench at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a pair of patterned yoga pants, a white camisole and a light grey sweater. After dressing Chloe slowly made her way out of the room and toward the staircase. She heard the sound of Beca's voice as she began down the steps but paused as she heard the words. She sat in the middle of the staircase listening.

Kelsey stood slicing the fresh mozzarella.

Beca cracked the eggs and added them to the large bowl before she started whisking it quickly. "I mean we don't have any pictures of Quinn when she was a kid but she looks just like her" Beca said as she spun the large bowl with her right hand while whisking with her left. "So we all kind of agree that she's the spitting image of Q when she was young."

"Who is we?" Kelsey asked as she moved the cheese to the side of the large cutting board. She washed the knife and picked up two tomatoes, washing them quickly and then placing them down on the cutting board to dice.

"Me and Chloe" Beca smiled. "Emma's parents and everyone else" Beca teased as she flicked some flour toward Kelsey.

Kelsey smiled. "What about Emma? What's the story there?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"What was she like?"

"Oh um, Emma was" Beca stilled her hands for a second as she thought of her friend. She composed herself and stole a glance at Finley who was playing with sliced carrots and occasionally eating one. "She was such a sweetheart. She loved so much and cared for everyone in her life. She had a very calming presence about her. They proved that opposite do attract. She was definitely the quiet one in their relationship but she ran the show. Um, she loved to cook. This is actually her recipe. She was very smart and funny" Beca laughed to herself. "She loved to tease Quinn."

"How so?" Kelsey asked.

"Hurry up with those tomatoes, I need to get this sauce going" Beca said looking over at the chopping board.

"Yes chef" Kelsey teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes from her place on the staircase.

"For all the things that Quinn was good at, she was horrible at math and of course she knew she was but in true Quinn fashion, she wouldn't admit to struggling with something most 10 year olds had mastered." Beca said through a laugh.

Chloe smiled as memories flooded her mind.

"When I was looking for my first condo in LA, Quinn and Emma went with me. We were looking at one and I asked them if they thought the price was fair." Beca began and then was taken into the memory.

 **XxXxXx**

"I mean I don't know. It's it a little expensive?"

"It's on the beach B. You're going to pay for that." Quinn said matter of factly.

"Well, what's the price per square foot? Is it comparable to the market?" Emma said as she opened an entry doorway to look at a large closet.

"Huh?" Beca said turning back toward the blonde.

"Yeah dude. That's what we did when we bought our house." Quinn said loudly from another room as she explored the condo.

Emma leaned back to make eye contact with Beca. She put a finger over her mischievous smile. Beca nodded. "Explain baby" Emma said loudly.

"Well" Quinn's voice was heard. "Our house was listed for like 4 million and it's just under 3,700 square feet so" Quinn's voice got closer and closer and Beca tried to still her face and hide her smile. "That's like" Quinn walked into the room with Emma and Beca with a serious look on her face as she tried to work through the numbers in her head. Emma bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "7 and then carry the 1 so almost 6 hundred thousand and then divide" Quinn's voice trailed off as she tried to count on her fingers. "9 dollars a foot?" she said loudly. "Wait what?" Quinn questioned herself.

Beca covered her mouth with her hand.

"No baby." Emma said sweetly as she crossed the room toward her wife.

"900?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my God" Beca said in disbelief as she watched her best friend.

"It's okay baby." Emma said softly as she ran her finger tips down the front of Quinn's face. She turned to Beca, "It's a little over priced Becs but not by much. The asking price, upgrades, and location are pretty comparable to the area. Maybe you can counter for like 15 thousand less but take 7 less if they counter. Then it's a steal." Emma smiled.

 **XxXxXx**

Chloe tried to hold her laughter as Beca told the story. She had been witness to a few of those incidences in the past and they were always funny and a little unbelievable at how bad Quinn was at math. She pushed herself from sitting on the steps to her feet and continued down the steps.

"I guess you were in charge of the contracts" Kelsey laughed.

"No. Stacie would always look at it first but Quinn insisted that Emma give the final approval. She actually helped us make a couple of better deals along the way." Beca answered.

The two went back to working on their respective jobs cooking. Chloe sat on the staircase with memories of Emma circling her head. Kelsey's voice brought her back down to reality.

"Hey, what's song you were working on a couple days ago? I can't seem to get the melody out of my head." Kelsey asked.

"Oh. It's not done yet." Beca replied quickly.

"I know you have like the first verse and chorus done B. I heard it." Kelsey argued.

"Yeah" Beca admitted as she stirred the tomatoes into a large pan. "But it's not done yet."

"Just sing what you have. Please?" Kelsey asked softly. "Pretty please?" she teased. She watched Beca's shoulders slump forward at the sound of her voice. She knew she won. "Where's your guitar?" Kelsey asked putting down the knife and wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"In the hall closet" Beca mumbled.

"Why would you put your guitar in the hall closet?" Kelsey asked as she walked toward the door that the guitar was behind.

"Because I'm supposed to be taking two weeks away from music." Beca answered loudly. "And it's Quinn's guitar" she whispered the last part.

Chloe's head turned slightly toward the kitchen as she stepped onto the staircase landing. Since when did Beca start playing guitar she thought. She stood silently as she held onto the banister.

Kelsey returned to the kitchen quickly with a handmade sunburst Zager guitar that Quinn traveled and recorded in the studio with. It was one of her favorites and now Beca cherished it and had begun to teach herself how to play with the help of a couple of studio musicians she knew back in LA, but she was saving Quinn's favorite guitar, the one that she had learned to play on, the one she played songs to Emma on, the one she played song's to Finley on for Fin once she was old enough.

Beca whipped her hands on her jeans and reached for the instrument. She pulled up a nearby barstool and ran through the simple cords in her head. Then she began.

 _'_ _One, two, three, four_

 _I was always the one dodgin' phone calls_

 _From every girl that I met in my bed_

 _But then you came around like a brick wall_

 _You knocked me out, out of my head_

 _Had me treating my Mondays like Fridays_

 _Had me flying so high with no smoke_

 _Always dreamin' of you, always with me_

 _Damn it, I feel, feel like a joke_

 _Speakin' truthfully_

 _I'm not sure why we keep fightin'_

 _You just go blame the bad timin'_

 _And made it me_

 _Admit it to me_

 _Speakin' truthfully_

 _I love you more than you love me'_

"It's so good" Kelsey beamed. "When are you going to finish it?"

"Don't know. I've been working on this one for a while. It just" Beca thought, "something about it doesn't feel honest? I don't know. I don't usually struggle this much with songs and if I do, I usually just trash them. So, I don't know." Beca answered as she went back to cooking. She grabbed the lasagna noodles and began to lay them in the pan.

"Hey" Chloe said as she entered the kitchen. She placed a couple of soft kisses on Finley's head. "Smells good."

"It's your favorite" Beca said with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" Chloe answered with a smile.

"It's actually become my favorite too. I used to like Italian spicy sausage in my lasagna but since Beca made this for me, I can say that vegetarian lasagna is my new favorite." Kelsey smiled. "You're such a good cook Becs."

"I'm okay. I actually can only manage a couple of things" Beca replied blushing.

Chloe stood next to Finley watching the blonde and brunette.

"Beca" Kelsey said softly staring straight at Beca who lifted her head to make eye contact with the young blonde. "You're amazing." She added a smile.

Chloe cleared her throat.

"So Chloe, Beca says you're taking some time off from acting?"

"Yeah" Chloe answered as she turned toward Kelsey.

"Why?" Kelsey asked as she grabbed the onion. Beca stirred her tomato sauce as it began to boil and removed it from the heat.

"Um" Chloe hesitated.

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. You don't know me and I'm sure it's a personal reason why you would be quitting something that you love and you're obviously good at it. Sorry" Kelsey said quickly.

"Chlo" Beca said softly as she saw Chloe's temper slowly coming to a boil. She didn't know what Kelsey was up to and the words may not have been so bad but they were laced with rudeness, assumption and disrespect.

"Is that Quinn's?" Chloe asked seeing the guitar laying on the dining room table.

"Yeah. I'm trying to learn to play." Beca answered.

"Come on Beca, you've learned so much in the last few weeks, don't be so modest." Kelsey said with a flirting smile. "I think moving to London was one of the best decisions you could have made." Kelsey continued even though Beca was hoping she would shut her mouth. "You're building division for a major label, you've signed some really hot up and coming artists, you still have people banging down the door to work with you and you're writing and recording original music and learning a new instrument. You're doing great B and it's only been 3 weeks. Imagine where you'll be in 5 years. Imagine who you'll be."

"I'm sorry but" Chloe huffed. "Why are you here?"

"Chloe, Please." Beca pleaded softly.

"No Beca." The redhead snapped. "Really, what's going on here because this looks familiar" Chloe gestured between the blonde and the brunette, "for both of you."

"I'm just helping Beca. It's my job." Kelsey smiled not backing down from poking Chloe.

"It's your job to help Beca at home or at work?" Chloe asked looking at Kelsey and then Beca.

"Both" Kelsey said quickly.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Kelsey is my assistant, kind of like Jessica. Yes, she helps me at work and she helps me here. She's been really helpful with Fin while I'm working to get everything up and running" Beca said slowly.

"Jessica is my manager, not my assistant and has been our friend for years. It's not the same thing. Kelsey helps you here?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." The answer was simple and Beca knew she should have told Chloe any of those nights they skyped or texted. "Most nights."

"Does she live here?" Chloe asked.

Kelsey moved over to the sink to wash her hands. She could feel Beca and Chloe's tension filled conversation beginning to escalate. She thought it was a good idea to tease the redhead and possibly try to make her a little jealous but she didn't like the feeling of being spoken about but not spoken too.

"No." Beca answered as she continued layering the lasagna with tomato sauce, cheese and vegetables.

"But she's here most nights?" Chloe asked trying to keep her voice even as many emotions ranging from jealousy, to anger to sadness took turns running through her body.

"Sometimes I work pretty late and she doesn't have a car so she'll stay in one of the guest rooms." Beca answered calmly.

"Speaking of" Kelsey interjected quickly. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?" She asked.

"Now you want to leave?" Beca laughed. "After you started all of this, you want to go home?"

"I'm sorry" Kelsey apologized to Beca before turning to Chloe, "I didn't mean to start anything. It's really nothing. I do help Beca at work and here but it's nothing more than that. She's been really awesome showing me how to work at a label and how to work with artists. I'm sorry if I started any kind of argument between you two or made you think this is anything more than a work relationship and friendship, Miss Beale."

Chloe pulled her eyes from Beca's at the sound of her name leaving Kelsey's mouth. She nodded with a tight lipped smile but didn't say anything.

Beca picked up the casserole dish and placed it in the oven. She turned back towards the two women, "I'll take you home."

* * *

 **AN: So when I woke up this morning and was aimlessly surfing the internet I saw an article about PP3 in talks with Ruby Rose. I almost passed right out. Why you ask, because Ruby Rose could totes pass for Quinn. **dramatic sigh** but maybe that's just my fantasy... a girl can dream I guess. Anyway ...**


	58. Loosen Up My Buttons

Kelsey was out the door before Beca could grab her car keys. She felt the weight of Chloe's eyes on her the entire way until she was out of the house. As soon as she reached the safety of Beca's car she sank into the front seat.

Beca climbed in a minute later and slammed the door. She sat with her hands in her lap as she looked straight ahead at the steering wheel.

"Beca?" Kelsey said with less than half the confidence she portrayed in the house.

"I'm not sure if I'm more upset with you for" Beca shook her head in disbelief, "whatever that was or at myself for watching it happen."

"I just thought that if she were jealous than she would" Kelsey tried to quickly explain herself but Beca cut in.

"She would what? Love me more? Keep pretending she's not heartbroken that I just up and moved half way across the world? Tell me how sorry she is and how she will give me all the time I need? I already know all those things." Beca turned to look at Kelsey. "We have spent a lot of time together in a short period of time. And some of those nights that we were up and exhausted and talking, maybe I shared more than I should have. Maybe you misunderstood. Yeah, no. I think it's clear that you misunderstood. I know how Chloe feels. It is not her feelings that is keeping us apart. It's mine." Beca admitted. "I like you Kelsey, I really do. You have a good ear for music and you have a lot of potential but understand that Chloe and Finley are my family but I think I've stepped over the line here. I thought you were mature enough to understand what you're place was. Yes, you're my assistant and I need your help at the office as well as here with Fin when I'm working but I shouldn't have asked you for your help today and I shouldn't have let you come back to the house to help me. I should have taken you straight home but I thought you would have been respectful enough to not speak to Chloe that way. I over estimated you and I apologize that I put you in that situation."

Kelsey sank deeper into her seat.

"If you ever see Chloe again, please don't think of things or get any ideas and try to help me." Beca said looking straight into Kelsey's eyes so that the blonde understood she was serious. Once she felt as if the message was received, she turned back toward the car and pushed the start button.

 **XxXxXx**

15 minutes later Chloe sat on a barstool nervously chewing on her left thumbnail as she looked suspiciously at Finley. "I wish you could talk. Like really freaking talk." Chloe mumbled.

Finley slammed her sippy cup on the high chair table top playfully.

"Don't try to be cute. It's not working." Chloe squinted.

Finley squealed with laughter.

"Don't" Chloe warned the baby as she fought against her own smile trying to form on her face.

Finley's laugh continued as she slammed her hands down on the plastic surface tipping the plastic cup with a Starbucks logo on it. Beca had seen the cup about a month ago in LA and had Facetimed Chloe immediately to show her. Finley's head shot backwards, mouth wide open but no sounds coming out as she silently laughed as hard as she could until small squeaks finally came out of her mouth.

"You are straight up crazy" Chloe smiled wondering how something as silly as knocking over a sippy cup could make Finley laugh so hard.

The front door opened and Beca rushed through it. She pulled her scarf off and kicked off her boots. "Fuck its cold" She said as she blew into her balled up fists.

"Language Beca" Chloe scolded.

"Chloe" Beca said as she approached the redhead.

"Stop" Chloe ordered and held up her hand.

Beca stopped on a dime.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me. I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't see anybody." Chloe said softly. "I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry and I'll apologize to Kelsey as well."

"Chloe" Beca sighed as she began to approach the redhead again. She gently placed her hands on top of Chloe's thighs as she stood directly in front of her. "You don't need to apologize to Kelsey or to me. I should have told you about her and how much I depend on her. It was so hard at first and I needed help so I interviewed a few people. She just felt right. I really related to where she is in her life. I was there once and I wanted to help her make it. Or at least try." Beca looked directly into Chloe's eyes. "It's nothing more than a work relationship that has become a friendship. She's helped me get around London and has shown me the clubs all the kids are going too because I have apparently become old and have no idea what young people are listening too. And she's really good with Fin."

Chloe listened intently trying to hear any underlying affection or attraction from Beca when she spoke of Kelsey. "She's just so pretty." Chloe whined.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"And young." Chloe added. "Couldn't you find like some old, British man to show you around or some sweet old lady to watch our daughter?"

"Chloe Beale. Don't even" Beca smiled.

"What?" Chloe pouted.

Beca took a deep breath. She didn't know this conversation was going to happen less than a day after Chloe arrived in London but now seemed like the perfect time. "Look at me" Beca requested.

Chloe's eyes slowly looked up from where Beca's hands rested on her thighs to meet Beca's navy blues.

"The last 3 months have been" Beca paused, "hard. For both of us."

Chloe nodded.

"And I don't know what is going to happen in the next five minutes much less the next five years. But I do know that I love you. That doesn't mean that we can just go back to where we were before."

"I know" Chloe said quickly.

"Chlo" Beca said gently. "Just listen okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me that Kelsey is young and pretty. There are always going to be young and pretty girls but they are not and never will be you." Beca smiled. "You and I have been through so much together Chlo and I don't know if I'd change any of it."

"I would" Chloe interrupted and earned a glare from Beca. "Sorry"

"I've never accomplished anything by myself." Beca whispered. Chloe looked confused.

"In the Bella's I had you. Then I had Quinn. All the fame and popularity and accomplishments we earned together. I've never made it on my own, the way that you have." Beca stopped talking.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"You made it without anyone's help. You became successful and accomplished all on your own and you just kept getting bigger and bigger and better and better. I don't have any idea if I would have ever made it in music without Quinn. I'd like to think that I would have but I don't really know. And now I have a chance to see if I have what it takes. All on my own, making my own decisions. Nobody to blame at the end of the day but myself. And that scares the shhii-tuff out of me." Beca glanced over at Finley who was holding her sippy cup in the air with both hands.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"I need to know if I have what it takes. Me, not Vision, but Beca Mitchell. I have to be here and do this. I'm not here to get away from you or to see other people. I love you. I'm not angry anymore. I'm past it, I really am. But I don't think that right now is the best time for us to be back together. You're going home in a couple of weeks for 3 months. I like where we are right now and I don't want to put the strain of a long distance relationship on us. I like that we are co-parenting her. I like that we can be together in times like these and feel like a real family, because I think we are a real family. But I don't think that us being a couple is a good idea. Not right now."

"Do you think you love me more than I love you?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't know you heard that" Beca whispered. "That song's not really"

"Do you?" Chloe interrupted.

"No, I don't. That song isn't about you or us really. But no, I don't think that."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel or think that." Chloe apologized.

"I know but it's not what I think, okay?"

"Okay" Chloe whispered as she leaned forward and placed her forehead on Beca's shoulder.

"So you're not mad that I don't want us to be anything other than what we are right now?" Beca rolled her eyes at herself as the words left her mouth. Could you be anymore vague? She thought to herself.

Chloe thought for a second. "I'm just happy you're not sleeping with a teenager." She tried to layer sarcasm on top of the honesty but wasn't sure if she pulled it off.

"She's only a teenager for a couple more months" Beca argued.

Chloe pulled her head off Beca's shoulder and was met with a playful smile.

"You're an ass" Chloe teased as she slapped Beca on the side of the arm.

Beca sighed in relief. Finally a smile from Chloe. She placed both of her hands on the sides of Chloe's face tenderly as she pulled herself closer.

Chloe's hands wrapped around each of Beca's wrists when their lips met molding together. They fit perfectly together. Beca's lips released and then reattached to Chloe's bottom lip gently sucking and pulling it towards her. She felt Chloe's grip tighten around her wrists trying to pull her closer. Beca felt Chloe's tongue softly against her lip.

"Tisses" Finley squealed.

Beca smiled as she felt Chloe shaking with laughter. They pulled apart. "I'm sorry, I know that this is confusing. I'm saying one thing and then I'm kissing you. And it's"

Chloe lips fused to Beca's quickly and hungrily. This time the oven timer blaring through the kitchen stopped them. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." Chloe whispered before tenderly placing her lips on Beca's once more.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca wondered down the stairs sleepily. The last week with Chloe had been great. They did something together as a family every day. They took Finley to the London Zoo and the Aquarium on consecutive days. Took in a local art exhibit in Hyde Park on a chilly sunny London afternoon. And bundled Fin up one night and took her up on the London Eye. As she stomped heavily down the steps she heard familiar music and Chloe's voice from the kitchen. Beca shook her head and smiled.

 **6 ½ YEARS AGO (OCTOBER 2014)**

Quinn pushed through the DJ booth door. Beca turned her head to greet her friend. By her count it was hour 31 into their 48 hour party at CLUB 48 and she was dead on her feet. By the looks of Quinn, she felt the same way.

"Why were you behind the bar?" Beca asked.

"Fucking bartender bailed and Jake was swamped." Quinn shrugged. "I did my best."

"How much did you get into the glasses and how much did you accidently spill down your throat?" Beca teased.

Quinn quickly gave her the middle finger as she put her headphones around her neck and prepared to relieve Beca from her latest 4 hour shift. "So you've got the next 4 hours to sleep or do whatever." Quinn tilted her head toward the dance floor where Chloe and the other dancers were going strong after just getting back from their break. "Make it count."

Beca followed Quinn's eyes to the floor below. "Whatever." Beca mumbled as she watched Chloe and Ali being swarmed by a group of visibly intoxicated guys. "Should I help out at the bar?" Beca asked loudly.

"I got Lincoln down there." Quinn said as she plugged in her headphones before looking back to Beca. "So either go grab some sleep if you can find a quiet place or you can rally and go down there."

"And what, pray tell, would I do down there?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ali said as she burst through the DJ door.

"Hey" Quinn greeted. "What up? You guys okay?"

"Yeah, Liv asked if you could play her song" Ali pouted hoping that Quinn would agree. Everyone knew that Quinn had a thing for blondes so Ali was usually the one the girls sent up to the booth to make a request from Quinn. Especially when it was Liv's song.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"Please?" Ali begged.

"That song is so played out." Quinn mumbled as she shook her head affirmatively. Ali squealed and then rushed out of the door just as quickly as she entered.

If Beca thought Chloe was affectionate with people, Ali was on a whole other level. She watched as Ali rushed across the floor to where the dancers had grouped. She attached herself to Chloe from behind and Beca saw her whisper something to the redhead before dropping a kiss to her cheek and pulling Chloe flush against her as they danced to the music.

Beca heard the music level drop and Quinn's voice ring through the club with an underlying beat.

"How we doing out there?" Quinn asked loudly received a round of screams and hollers coming up from the floor. "We are going to keep this party going with an old favorite of a few of my girls down there." She earned loud pitch screams from the dancers, "Keep it clean girls" she teased, "well clean-ish." And with that Quinn hit the lights and darkened the club. The sound of a sliding Middle Eastern harem beat filled the silence as Quinn flipped on the red lights with white strobe. Beca listened as Quinn looped the first 32 bars of the song, sans Snoop's rap, until the chorus picked up. She watched as the dancers started shaking their hips suggestively and pulling at their clothing.

"Well" Quinn looked over at Beca, "maybe we should play this more often." Her eyes returned down to the floor. They watched as some of the dancers grabbed nearby guys to have a little fun with and some teased the surrounding crowd by dancing with each other.

"Why are you still standing here?" Quinn elbowed Beca.

Beca looked away from the floor and Chloe who was very much into the song, slowly shaking her hips as she held on to Ali who already over affectionate. "What am I going to do down there? I mean I can dance but I can't do that." She motioned toward Ali.

"Who can?" Quinn teased. They stood watching as the second verse picked up and Quinn instantly got back to work. "Dude, go!" she yelled at Beca.

Beca turned and left the booth and walked out to the floor to find Chloe. Just as Beca was about to reach Ali and Chloe, Ali saw her and grabbed the dark haired DJ and pulled her in between her and Chloe.

Just as the second chorus of Button's dropped out, Quinn mixed in the Kid Ink's opening rap from Fifth Harmony's Worth It. She let the first verse play all the way through, with Button's backing, until she brought Button's lyrics back in. Beca looked up at the DJ booth and although she couldn't see Quinn's facial expression she could imagine a shit eating grin on her friends face for putting Beca in such a situation with Ali and Chloe who were not being shy. Beca shot up a middle finger and the music immediately shot back over to Worth It.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca continued down the steps as the music continued.

 _'_ _Typical hardly the type I fall for_

 _I like when the physical_

 _Don't leave me asking for more_

 _I'm a sexy mama_

 _Who knows just how to get what I want and_

 _What I want to do is spring this on you_

 _Back up all the things that I told you told you'_

Beca tip toed into the kitchen. Chloe's back was to her as she swayed her hips and sang. Finley turned towards her but Beca put her finger over her lips hushing the baby.

 _'_ _You been saying all the right things all night long_

 _But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

 _Baby, can't you see_

 _How these clothes are fitting on me_

 _And the heat coming from this beat?_

 _I'm about to blow_

 _I don't think you know_

 _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby uh huh_

 _But you keep fronting_

 _Saying what you going to do to me uh huh_

 _But I ain't seen nothing_

 _I'm telling you to loosen up my bu' "_ Beca!"

Beca squeezed her arms around Chloe's waist tightly as she laughed.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Chloe huffed loudly as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Ah ah ah Chloe. Language" Beca teased.

Chloe turned in Beca's arms leaning back. "Zip it" she said pointing the spatula at Beca.

"What are you making?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Turkey bacon, eggs and pancakes." Chloe smiled as she turned back toward the stove.

Beca pulled the collar of Chloe's navy blue t-shirt away from her neck and down toward her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss to the side of Chloe's neck where it met her shoulder. Chloe's eyes closed and her knees felt weak.

They had shared several intimate moments like this over the past week but they never progressed any farther. The moment would pass naturally and then they would carry on with what they were doing before and when it happened at night, they would kiss tenderly before retreating into separate rooms.

"Beca" Chloe breathed.

"I'm gonna see is Kelsey can come over tonight" Beca moaned.

Chloe's eyes flew open and she pushed Beca off of her. "What? Why?" she said loudly.

"To babysit" Beca clarified. "I'd like to go out with you. Just the two of us."

Chloe softened. "Okay."

 **XxXxXx**

"Are you too cold? Should we head back?" Beca asked as she tightened her grip on Chloe's hand.

"Not yet." Chloe smiled.

They had decided to take a walk around South Bank after dinner at a restaurant that Beca over heard a couple of executives talking about one morning in the elevator on the way up to her office.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca said as the lights from the pier and the Eye danced across the Thames.

"Anything" Chloe replied with a smile.

"Why did you quit?"

"Quit what?" Chloe asked.

"Acting." Beca replied.

"I didn't quit. I'm taking an extended break." Chloe clarified with a teasing smile.

Beca rolled her eyes, "why are you taking an extended break?"

"To focus on more important things." Chloe answered but knew that Beca wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I just don't want to be that girl who wakes up in 50 years alone, who lost everyone and everything close to her because she couldn't see what was most important in life."

"And what's more important in your life these days?" Beca asked.

"Our daughter" Chloe smiled. "And you." She playfully bumped her shoulder into Beca's. "How many different times or different ways do I need to tell you Becs? I love you. I want to be with you. I want us to have a life. Together."

"I thought we talked about this Chlo. It's too much right now. We're not together." Beca said solemnly.

Chloe stopped unexpected to Beca who kept walking until her arm was being yanked backwards.

"Just stop" Chloe said shaking her head.

"Stop what?" Beca asked.

"Aren't you tired baby?" Chloe asked, her tone sounding defeated. "Because I'm exhausted."

"Chloe?"

"I'm so tired of fighting it. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to and I won't. I'm done" She shrugged.

Beca looked confused.

"I don't have the energy to get out of bed tomorrow and pretend that we are not together. I don't have the energy to pretend that you are not the love of my life and that I am fine never saying it to anyone. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of fighting against the feeling of wanting to hold your hand when we are out with Finley or wanting to make love to you every night or sleep in your arms. Please tell me you're tired of fighting it too because it's truly exhausting." Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but we're not" Beca said slowly but was interrupted.

"Don't even finish that. You are out of your mind if you absolutely believe that we're not together. Look at us Beca. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me and it doesn't matter where on this planet we live. You and I" Chloe motioned between them, "are together. You don't want to admit if for whatever reason but we are. Maybe you're not over what I did and you don't trust me like you say you do but we are together Beca. Get over it honey. We're together." Chloe huffed as she dropped Beca's hand quickly. She wrapped her long coat around her tightly and walked briskly past Beca and towards the direction of their car.

"Uh?" Beca said to herself as she watch Chloe walk away into the moonlight as a smile began to appear on her face. She watched as Chloe slowly disappeared over a hill until she couldn't see her anymore.

Chloe huffed and pouted as she walked toward the car. "She's fucking crazy" she said under her breath. "Not together?" She shook her head. "She's kidding herself but I'm done pretending" She said in a high pitched voice. "Done!" Chloe felt who hands on her shoulders.

"Jesus. Please stop" Beca begged out of breath from running to catch up with the fuming redhead.

Once her breathing evened out she looked deeply into Chloe's eyes as they twinkled from the streetlights.

"What Beca? What else to you want me to say?" Chloe pleaded.

"Just say you won't let go."

* * *

 **AN: I love your comments. Keep them coming...**


	59. I Should Not Ever Let You Go

She made a mental note to check the tag on the mattress as she laid their unable to open her eyes. Her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as it molded into the comfy bed. It was the best night sleep she had since moving to London. She was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings as she laid with the coolness on her bare back and the warmth of the blankets surrounding her from the waist down. She felt a gentle finger tracing the outline of the flower on her shoulder blade. Beca extended her ankles and toes stretching her lower body until a small squeaked slipped from her lips.

"Don't move" Chloe husked in her ear.

Beca obeyed and still her body immediately. The finger on her back disappeared but she felt a pair of soft lips in their place. Chloe placed soft wet kisses on Beca's back and shoulder as she slipped her hand under the comforter and up the back of Beca's left leg dipping between her legs.

A moan escaped Beca's lips and her hips bucked backwards into Chloe's hand. She felt Chloe wrap her ankle around her left foot and pull her legs apart. Beca's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth fell open as Chloe's hand dipped into her folds. Beca's hands, that were under the pillow her head was laying on, squeezed at the silk sheets on the bed. Chloe's paced quickened as she plunged her fingers rhythmically in and out of Beca hitting the right spot every time. Beca felt herself growing closer and closer as Chloe continued. Her body rocked upward at each thrust as the tightness grew and grew as she sought release. Chloe slipped one of her fingers out and replaced it with another as her index finger pressed hard on Beca's clit. Beca's hips desperately jerked up into Chloe's hand as she continued to apply pressure while slipping in and out of Beca. Beca squeezed her eyes shut as her walls squeezed around Chloe's fingers. She felt Chloe's upper body wrap around hers and Chloe's hot tongue in her mouth instantly. Beca breathed into Chloe's mouth as she rode out her orgasm that continued to rip through her body as Chloe's lips continued to assault hers. Her senses were overloaded and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. As Beca slowly came down from her high she felt Chloe slip her hand out from between her legs and playfully slap her butt cheek.

"Holy shit" Beca breathed her first words of the day.

"Mmm" Chloe hummed as she kissed down the middle of Beca's bare back. "Good morning" Chloe whispered between kisses.

"Yes, it is" Beca smiled. She worked up the energy to roll over and was met with Chloe's lips on hers as soon as the back of her head it the pillow.

"God, I've missed waking up with you like this." Chloe moaned as Beca's hand roamed over her chest palming her breast as she pulled herself on top of the brunette setting her center on Beca's thigh.

"You're so wet" Beca moaned as she felt Chloe against her leg. Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's head and extended her arms. Beca watched as Chloe grinded herself on Beca's thigh relentlessly. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she approached her climax. She felt both of Beca's hands on her breasts and Beca's eyes on her. She just needed to get off. A couple more flicks of her hips and Chloe got what she needed. She dropped her head as she worked to catch her breath as aftershocks racked through her body until she finally collapsed onto Beca feeling the brunette's arms snake around her back holding her tightly.

"I can't believe you guys leave tomorrow." Beca whispered as Chloe wiggled down so that her forehead rested in the crook of Beca's neck. "What am I going to do without you guys?"

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's collarbone. "You're job baby."

 **XxXxXx**

"I swear only Aubrey Posen would drag you to a sunrise Yoga class when she's 8 month's pregnant." Beca said, her sarcastic tone filling the car.

"I can hear you Beca" Aubrey said loudly, "and it's Swanson."

"How's your day shaping up baby?" Chloe asked smiling at her best friend who rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. I miss you and it's only been like two weeks but it feels like 2 years . I feel like I'm never going to see you guys again." Beca mumbled sadly.

"Well," Chloe checked the rear view mirror to see Finley sound to sleep in her car seat. "Do you want me to get Fin and I a flight out there? We can come whenever you want."

"I would love nothing more babe but I'm so busy. I can't take any time off right now and if you came now, all I would want to do is"

"Oh my God stop talking right this minute" Aubrey interrupted Beca quickly.

Chloe and Beca laughed. "Seriously babe, I'm so busy. But I may have some time in a few weeks. Maybe then?" Beca asked.

"Of course honey. Just tell me when and Fin and I are on a plane. Same day, I promise." Chloe replied happily.

"I love you" Beca breathed.

"I love you too."

"Barf" Aubrey teased.

"Beca, they are ready for you" Chloe heard Kelsey call out in the background.

"I gotta go but I'll call you tonight. Usual time." Beca said quickly through the phone.

"Okay. Tell Kelsey I said hello." Chloe requested.

"I will" Beca agreed.

"Okay. Bye honey." Chloe said as she reached for the disconnect button on her car's touchscreen display.

"Bye" Beca said quickly.

After Chloe disconnected the call she turned and smiled at Aubrey.

"Sounds like you two are doing well." Aubrey said with a smile as she ran her hands around her large belly.

"We are. It sucks that she's there and I'm here but we are making it work and she is doing well with her company and doing what she set out to do." Chloe grinned as she drove down Santa Monica towards the beach were Aubrey had signed them up for a morning Yoga class. "How about you? Jesse manage to convince you to take time off work yet?"

"Ugh, I can't." Aubrey rolled her eyes earning a side eye from Chloe. "He works from home most days and while I would love to be on maternity leave currently because I'm as big as a whale and wildly uncomfortable in office attire" Aubrey motioned to her large pregnant belly, "he would drive me absolutely insane. So, I'd rather be at work. Stuffed in a business suit." Aubrey forced a smile.

"So what names have you picked out?" Chloe asked gleefully.

 **XxXxXx**

8 days later, Chloe checked her reflection in the phone before hitting the record button. Once she saw the second tick away she spoke. "Hey babe. I hope that you're day is going well. I wanted to show you something" Chloe said with a wink. She hit the camera button to turn it around to change the view then was walking from what was clearly the hallway of their house into their bedroom. She was walking as quietly as she could so she wouldn't alert Finley that she was coming. Five minutes ago when she was cleaning up the bedroom and after she returned from bringing a load of laundry down the stairs into the laundry room she stumbled upon the scene she was currently trying to capture for Beca.

Finley was becoming more and more able and steady on her feet. She was experimenting with jumping and much to Chloe's dismay climbing, out of her crib, in the middle of the night. Her curiosity was off the charts and if she saw something that peaked her interest, which was everything, nothing would stop her from investigating it. Which is exactly what Chloe stumbled upon and how she was going to tell Beca that her daughter had destroyed all of Chloe's make up in less than 2 minutes.

The video panned into the room to see Finley currently scribbling all over her leg and the floor and anything she wanted with Chloe's collection of YSL Lipstick set that used to have over 30 different shades but only 2 remained upright and in the holder. The best Chloe could tell was that Finley had noticed the runner that laid across the top of her vanity table, hanging over the side and reached up to be able to pull it off, successfully pulling down Chloe's lipstick and make up bag that used to contain all her liquid foundations, concealers, pens and pencils and mascaras. Most of which was either all over Finley's arms and legs or all over the immediate 2 foot area that surrounded her.

"Bug" Chloe's voice called to Finley who was currently trying to color her leg Chloe's favorite shade of rose lipstick stopped and looked over her shoulder at her mother who zoomed the camera setting in. Finley had literally been caught red handed and seemed to understand. She dropped the lipstick quickly from her tiny right hand and broke into a face splitting grin only to reveal that some of the other lipsticks ended up in her mouth. Chloe shook her head and turned the camera back around on herself. "That is your daughter." She teased and then leaned in to kiss the screen before disconnecting it and immediately sending the video over to Beca who should be sound to sleep as it was around 3 am in London.

 **XxXxXx**

The sound of her text alert dinging woke her up out of a sound sleep. Chloe rolled over and picked up her device from the nightstand. She sat up quickly in bed when she saw Beca's name on the screen. She click view message and waited for her phone to open. She read the message and then immediately hit call. Beca answered on the second ring.

"I'm so sorry" Beca said quickly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay babe." Chloe replied as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eye.

"It's so hard that I can't talk to you during the day because its night time in LA. I miss you so much." Beca said sadly.

"I miss you too Becs." Chloe replied as she shimmied back down in bed.

"What are you wearing?" Beca asked teasingly.

Chloe smiled. "Oh, I'm wearing a sexy poly cotton blend night shirt that's about 3 sizes to big" she said in her most alluring bedroom voice.

"Oh yeah?" Beca played along. "Describe it for me baby."

"Well, on the left side, close to my breast, is a stain from where Finley vomited carrot baby food on it." Chloe teased.

"God that's so sexy" Beca moaned playfully. "Are you wearing a bra?"

"No baby."

"Panties?" Beca breathed.

"Oh baby. I'm wearing my most comfortable pair of white granny panties and my red and blue fuzzy socks." Chloe said seductively.

"Oh I love the big white ones." Beca said after a short laugh.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"Month and a half to go right?" Beca said sadly.

"Month and a half" Chloe affirmed.

 **XxXxXx**

"Hey Chloe" Kelsey said picking up Beca's ringing phone.

"Kelsey, hi. I guess she's busy?" Chloe said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, she's in with a group right now. She passed me the phone and pointed for me to leave the booth." Kelsey said with a chuckle in her voice.

"It's like 2 in the morning there isn't it?" Chloe asked double checking.

"Yeah. She's been at it for like 20 hours straight." Kelsey confirmed.

"I figured she would be getting ready to go to sleep."

Kelsey could hear the worry in the redhead's voice. "I tried to get her to stop a few hours ago but she said she's so close to finishing it, she doesn't want to stop her progress. I think half of the band is asleep on the floor in there." Kelsey waited for Chloe to laugh but she didn't hear anything on the other line. She pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure the call was still connected. It was. "Try not to worry Chloe, I made sure she ate dinner and she's been drinking plenty of water. I don't really know what else to do." Kelsey admitted.

"If I were there I would have drug her out kicking and screaming." Chloe said remembering seeing Emma coax Quinn out of the studio before.

"I don't think I can do that." Kelsey replied.

"Probably not. Just take care of her, okay?" Chloe asked, the request making her feel small.

"I will. And I'll have her call you as soon as she's done."

"Thank you Kelsey." Chloe frowned and then hung up.

 **XxXxXx**

 **March 20** **th** **2020**

"So, are you going to tell me why you have been so depressed these last couple of days?" Kelsey asked as she sat down quickly in the chair across from Beca's.

Beca shook her head as she continued to pull pieces of paper out of the box.

"Is everything okay with Chloe?" Kelsey asked tentatively.

Beca didn't answer.

"Finley?"

Beca's head shot up. Kelsey could see that her eyes were rimmed with red and glossy.

"Oh my God Beca, what's wrong with Fin?" Kelsey panicked.

Beca looked back down at the box and shook her head.

Kelsey sat looking at her boss. The last time she remembered hearing Beca speak was a couple of days ago. She had seemed fine. She was in a meeting with a band listening to a demo. She remembered Beca suddenly leaving the meeting and going home. She didn't come back to the office until this morning and hadn't said anything to anyone. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a couple of days, or showered for that matter. Kelsey sat silently watching Beca pull paper out of the box and read them before setting them in to 3 different piles on her desk.

Beca continued to organize Quinn's thoughts as she pulled them out of the box and laid them out in front of her. She couldn't figure out what exactly was happening to her. She was an emotional mess. 2 days ago, she sat making small talk with a local London based band that she was interested in signing to her Atlantic London label. After the first chorus of their demo, Beca was on her feet and out the door before she even realized what was happening to her. She had avoided Chloe's calls for the last couple of days and Chloe was worried. She could tell by the text messages she got from the redhead. At first they were understanding and asked her to call her back. When the first day went by without responding to her girlfriends request, Chloe started to call her every few hours and the texts increased too. Beca couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew she would lose it and she didn't want to. She just wanted this day to pass by and it almost did until the demo.

The next piece of paper she pulled out of the box that Quinn left behind for Finley was folded in half. It was the one she was looking for. It was the first song Quinn had sold to a tiny record label and she had written for Emma after she saw her at the party back in Boston when Quinn was trying to get Emma back.

Beca sat looking at the paper. _For Emma_ written across the top in Quinn's handwriting and then the lyrics laid out in front of her. She read them slowly letting the words sink in.

 _'_ _Of all the things I felt but never really shown_

 _Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

 _I should not ever let you go,_

 _It's not over tonight_

 _Just give me one more chance to make it right_

 _I may not make it through the night_

 _I won't go home without you'_

 **XxXxXx**

"Stacie Conrad" Stacie said into the speaker phone on her desk.

"Stacie hey it's me" Chloe said quickly.

"Hey Chlo. What's up?" Stacie asked.

"Um, not much." Chloe replied.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked hearing something off in Chloe's tone. "Is Finley okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Chloe answered. "Have you heard from Beca lately?"

"Uhh" Stacie said as she looked over at the speak phone on her desk as if she could see Chloe through it. "I haven't spoken to her but I know she's at work in her office."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"I called over there a couple hours ago and her secretary told me. What's going on Chlo?" Stacie asked quickly.

"Nothing. I just haven't spoken to her in a few days, which is unusual." Chloe sighed through the phone.

"I'm sure she is just working Chlo. The last time I spoke to her was Tuesday and she had a meeting with a new band. She's really busy. I've been hearing that she is doing great things over there and you know how she can get lost in the music sometimes and with the time difference, you know." Stacie said trying to comfort her friend.

Chloe knew Stacie was trying to ease her mind but Beca hadn't let any of those things stop her from calling every night until 3 days ago. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure she'll call." Chloe said softly as she desperately tried to push the bad thoughts out of her mind. "Thanks" Chloe said, "And if you hear from her first, can you tell me and tell her to call me?" Chloe felt silly for asking but she did anyway.

"Of course Chlo. Don't worry. She'll call soon, I'm sure of it." Stacie tried to portray confidence in her tone. "We'll talk soon. And kiss that gorgeous baby for me" Stacie smiled.

"I will, thanks Stacie." Chloe said before hanging up the phone.

Stacie listened to the line go dead before quickly dialing Beca's office.

"Atlantic London" Beca's secretary Gemma said in a happy tone.

"Hey Gemma, its Stacie. I need to speak with Beca. It's important." Stacie said quickly.

"I'm sorry Miss Conrad but Miss Mitchell is not available." Gemma said pleasantly.

"This is an emergency. I need you to interrupt whatever she is doing and get her on the phone please." Stacie said a little more forcefully.

"I would Miss Conrad but Miss Mitchell is not here and she did not say where she was going when she left. Have you tried her on her cell phone?" Gemma replied.

"Yes, it goes to voice mail. When did she leave?" Stacie asked.

"Just after lunch. Kelsey is available. Would you like to speak with her?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, sure" Stacie replied.

"Okay, please hold Miss. Conrad, I'll transfer you know."

"Kelsey Heller" The blonde said through the phone.

"Kelsey, its Stacie. Where's Beca?" Stacie asked cutting to the chase.

"I don't know. She was acting really weird and when I came back from lunch I poked my head in her office again and told her that Chloe called me again trying to get in touch with her and she just stood up and grabbed her jacket and walked out." Kelsey recounted.

"How long ago was that?" Stacie asked.

"A few hours."

"Did you tell Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Hell no. I told her this morning that I would have Beca call her but I haven't called Chloe back because I don't want to upset her and well, I don't really know what to say to her." Kelsey sighed. "Sorry Miss. Beale but Beca hasn't said a word to anyone in two days and is acting weird and just split and no one has heard from her since?"

"Yeah, okay. You're right. I'll keep trying her cell but call me as soon as she comes back." Stacie said quickly.

"You got it." Kelsey replied.

 **XxXxXx**

"What are you going to do Chloe?" Jessica asked as she watched Chloe throw clothes haphazardly into a small bag. "Search London till you find her?"

Chloe stopped packing and looked up at her friend. "Yes."

"Chloe. I know it's a hard time for the both of you right now. You know how Beca can be. Just give her some time. Give her some space." Jessica suggested.

"No, this is different." Chloe said as she rushed into the bathroom only to return seconds later with some toiletries that she tucked into her bag.

"Okay" Jessica said as she sat and thought. "Do you have a ticket?"

"No, I'm just gonna buy one when I get there on the first flight out." Chloe said as she zipped up her bag. "Do you want to stay here with Fin or take her to your place because I'll have to pack up her stuff if you're going to take her to your's." Chloe said looking around the room for any last minute things she may need.

"I'll stay here if it's okay. I'll just have Ashley go back home and bring me some clothes." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, of course. Make yourself at home. You know where everything is." Chloe's mind was with Beca and not on what she was saying. "Mi casa and such. What's mine is" she paused, "yours, you know."

Jessica stood up and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around the redhead.

Chloe didn't realize how much she needed the embrace. She felt the worry creep all the way into her body.

"I'm sure everything is fine honey." Jessica whispered.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly as she prayed Jessica was right.

"Chlo" Ashley's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Chloe called back.

"You may want to come down here."

Chloe pulled away from Jessica quickly. "Now what?" Chloe asked thinking of what could possibly be wrong with her daughter. Jessica picked up Chloe's bag and followed her out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs. Chloe entered the living room looking for Ashley and Finley but didn't see them.

"Hey" Ashley said as she entered the room with Finley in her arms.

Chloe turned quickly to see that most of Finley's milk from her breakfast was spilt down her shirt. "Oh no bug" Chloe said looking at the messy, wet baby.

"It's okay. She just got a little excited and ended up wearing more cheerios than she ate." Ashley said softly. "I'm going to go and change her diaper and get her cleaned up."

"Um okay." Chloe replied.

"You should" Ashley said and tilted her head toward the sliding door that lead to the beach.

Chloe turned in the other direction to look at what Ashley was motioning towards. Her feet moved quickly out of the door and down the steps onto the beach.

"Beca?" Chloe said with a hand over her mouth.

The brunette turned in time to catch the redhead in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked through tears.

Chloe felt the sob leave Beca's body before she heard it. She tried to push Beca away to get a look at her but Beca's arms wouldn't let go. "Baby?" Chloe whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you" Beca said barely audible her voice hoarse from all the crying she had been doing and the dry air in the plane cabin.

"I've been so worried about you." Chloe said as Beca clung to her.

"Do you know what today is?" Beca asked softly.

"Yeah baby." Chloe said sadly. "Is that what this is all about?"

"I don't want to be without you anymore." Beca said finally releasing her hold on the redhead.

Chloe got her first look at Beca's face and her eyes were puffy and looked painfully red. "What are you talking about Becs?" Chloe asked.

"I don't want to be without you anymore" Beca repeated. "I thought that if I worked hard and accomplished my goal and built a great business that I would be happy, that I could prove that I can make it on my own but I realized that if I'm on my own, I don't have anyone to share it with. That I don't have you to share it with and without you, it's not really worth having."

"Becs" Chloe whispered.

"They've been gone a year."

"I know" Chloe said as she tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Q and Em would be so pissed if they were here." Beca tried to laugh through her cry. "I mean, I'm so stupid. What am I doing so far away from here? Away from you?"

"It's okay to be in London Beca. It really is. I understand why you're there. We can make it through this." Chloe said trying to soothe Beca's tears.

"I'm not going back." Beca said resolutely.

Chloe let out a short laugh, "What are you going to do? Quit? You can't do that baby."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you" Beca said as she finally released her hold on Chloe and began wiping the tear tracks on her face. "I'm not going back without you, so."

"What?" Chloe asked

"What?" Beca said not realizing what came out of her mouth.

"You said without me. You'll go back if I come with you?" Chloe asked.

Beca stood as she replayed her words in her head. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so stupid. "Yeah. I can make music from anywhere. Absolutely anywhere in the world. As long as it's where you are."

They stood looking into each other's eyes as Chloe pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are you considering that? You would just move to London?" Beca asked.

"I'll go anywhere with you Beca." Chloe breathed.

"I'm serious Chlo. You're just gonna move? Leave this house you love so much and all our friends?" Beca asked with more of a serious tone.

"Yeah, you did it." Chloe smiled.

"But I'm an idiot" Beca shrugged.

"But you're my idiot." Chloe smiled. "And I love you and I love this house but it's not really home. My home, our home, is with you Beca."

 _-FIN-_

* * *

 **AN: So, that's all she (me) wrote. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/commented and IM'd me and who read from the very beginning until the resolution. I'd like to think good things happen from here on out and please feel free to let your imaginations take the family where you may. Thanks again! Nothing but love for you guys!**


End file.
